Fading Shadows
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: Fifth in the Warning of Shadows series, following Walking on the Edge. Midnight, Raven and Echo are back, this time with their kits. Journey with them as they encounter shadows and dangers along the way to destiny. Watch as the old gang encounter problems and see the new lot initiated into the Warriors world. Be there as the girls face their biggest challenge yet- parenthood.
1. Prologue

**Hey Darlings=) I'm back! So here's the new story, hope I didn't make you all wait too long. (I have excuses I promise). This story is the fifth in a series, so if you're new I suggest reading the others first, Its starts with Down A Dark Path. **

**I'm going to try to update quickly and finish this book and the next (Finishing the series) this summer so I won't have to deal with it during school and you won't have to deal with slow updates. Wish me luck;)**

**But without further ado, please enjoy your prologue….**

* * *

Prologue

"C'mon Featherpaw! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" the white paw yells as he scampers through the forest, trying to catch up with the knot of apprentices in the distance.

"It's not my fault that you messed up the den _and_ the fresh kill pile!" the fluffy gray cat retorts.

"You didn't have to make me clean it up!" her brother complains as she falls into step with him.

"What, you wanted to leave it? That is _so_ rude!"

"Whatever, Blazefeather's gonna kill us if we're late again!" he grumbles as they struggle over a fallen tree.

"Then run faster!" his sister hisses as she speeds up. They match speed and the forest landscapes blurs into one stretch of green.

Soon they close the gap between them and the other apprentices, continuing to argue with each other. When they catch up an amber she-cat about their age looks over and mutters,

"You just made it."

"You sound surprised Hopepaw. Lose faith in us already?" the gray asks teasingly.

"Never dear Featherpaw." The other cat replies. They go quiet as the group reaches their destination. And older cat tells them to pair up and practice battle moves.

The white tom moves to pair up with a dark brown cat with double tails.

"Hey Lightingpaw." the other cat greets, "Where's Moonpaw?"

"Elders with the others."

"Ohhhhhh… she's still in trouble then huh?"

"When isn't she?" Lightingpaw replies as he crouches down preparing to jump.

On the other side of the sandy hollow an older silver cat watches her two twins fight. "Keep your guard up Fallenpaw, you know that. Faster Frozenpaw! C'mon what's wrong with you guys?"

The twins halt and turn to face their sister. Silverpaw gets glares from amber and blue eyes. "You want to try then?" Frozenpaw mutters.

Silverpaw huffs and catches a flash of sandy fur. She frowns slightly and whispers, "I'll be right back," before slipping out of the hollow.

She catches up to him easily, even though he had the head start, "Snakepaw, Snakepaw!"

Her brother ignores her and tries to keep walking but she slides in front of him. "What are you doing?" she asks, being sure to keep her voice kind and causal.

"Getting herbs." Her replies briskly as he walks around her.

"There are no herbs near here. What's wrong with you?"

He looks at her with a frozen expression before replying brightly, "Nothing. I am perfectly fine. Thanks for the concern."

She falls back, stung and watches as her brother's spotted pelt disappears into the shadows. She wants to run after him and say something, but she realizes that she has nothing to say.

She swallows back a sob as she hears the happy shrieks and laughs from the training hollow.

_***In the ThunderClan camp***_

The white apprentice, Lightingpaw, breaks off from the chattering group of apprentices coming back from training. He sees his sister sulking from the elders den and decides against going to see her. Hopefully she'll be nicer later.

He pauses for a moment, unable to decide what to do. Then he carries on, hoping to see Snakepaw in the medicine.

However, when he nears the small den he cannot find his friends scent. What he does find is his mother's and Jayfeather's. Slipping down onto his stomach he inches forward and pricks his ears, trying to catch their conversation.

"…worried about Snakepaw," the medicine cat's voice says, uncharacteristically anxious.

"Why?" his mother's voice asks, and he can picture the look on her face, composed, but her eyes shining with worry.

"He… he's lethargic I suppose. Almost depressed. He does every task I give him, but silently and with no emotion. He doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. He's thinking about the other apprentices constantly. I'm- I'm worried that he's regretting his choice. He wants to be normal. I understand I went through the phase. But I don't know how to snap him out of it."

"What snapped you out of it?"

"I- saving Lionblaze I suppose. Realizing my powers and the role I would have to play."

"I suppose there's nothing like that for Snakepaw." Midnightstar's voice sighs, sounding almost defeated.

"I want you to talk to him. You helped him once when he was a kit, perhaps you can do it again-"

"Wait… there is someone outside…." A laugh sounds and his mother mews, "I'll be right back."

Lightingpaw scrambles up, quickly scanning the hollow for something innocent to be doing. He is saved by dear, wonderful Bramble,

"Hey, what's up with you?" he asks, with a cocked head.

"Nothing, nothing," Lightingpaw replies quickly, "How were the elders?"

"Same as usual." Bramble replies with a shrug, "But I don't suppose that will ever change."

"No…" Lightingpaw mews distractedly as he spots a soft white pelt leaving the elders den. Moon Beam turns and smiles softly at him, her gray blue-streaked eyes lit with shimmering light.

"You okay?" Bramble asks and Midnightstar leaves the medicine den and walks over to them.

"Fine." He mews quickly as he shoots a _back-me-up_ look at his friend.

"Odd place for a meeting." Midnightstar mews lightly watching her son with a small smile.

"We're not _meeting_ here… we just thought this was a nice, clear spot to relax." Lightingpaw finishes lamely.

"Yeah you know how loud the others can be." Bramble mews quickly, sounding much more convincing, "I mean I love them but sometimes I just wish they could chill for two seconds."

"Yes, an occupational hazard of being an apprentice." Midnightstar acknowledges with a nod of her head, "Bramble could you give me a moment with Lightingpaw? He'll catch up with you later."

"Uh- sure." Bramble mews shooting Lightingpaw a guilty yet sympathetic look.

Lightingpaw looks up at his mother apprehensively, trying to block her out. But blocking his mother out is like trying to fly, in other words, impossible.

"Eavesdropping is a dangerous habit love. I would hate for you to fall into it."

"Yes mother. I was just worried." He mumbles not meeting her eyes.

"I understand, trust me I do. But a battle is coming and we must all be ready for it." At her words, Lightingpaw feels a chill, as if some giant paw reached out and covered the sun.

* * *

**So what did you think? I was attempting to show both the lighthearted aspect of this book and the more serious (Sirius) side. Did I succeed? Anybody notice Lighting's crush? What'd you think of that? Also that's how I'm going to deal with the two moons and two feathers, the mountain cats will have another part of their name added on. So Moon Beam that Lights Our Path will be Moon Beam. Not sure what to do with Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze yet… Feather Breeze maybe? Let me know what you think.**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Awww you're making me blush! I'm glad you liked the last story and I hope you enjoy this one just as much! I shall strive to keep up the great work=)**

**Graywhisper- Thanks for all the support you gave me on the last book, hope you like this as well!=) Not sure how long these chapters will be… but I do love this story=) and I feel like I'm talking to you too!=) Oh and don't worry, Spiderleg is going to get his comeuppance very soon…. *Evil smile* Hope to see you on this story!=)**

**Pumkinfur- Don't worry, Stormfur hasn't forgotten the wolves, he just didn't think it good time to bring them up. They will show up though I promise! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this book too=)**

**Sunny- Oh my StarClan your back from the dead!;) Just kidding=) It is nice to have you back though! I'm always very sad when I lose a reviewer and your reviews always made me laugh;) But I understand the whole deleting thing, after all I almost lost this account, so no hard feelings=) I'm glad you love the story and the kits! And also the wolves, I adore wolves;) Yeah I feel like I've gotten better too… I suppose the more your write the more you grow as an author, it has been two years (two years!) since we started. Hope you enjoy this story!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Well as amusing as your solution is (And trust me I considered it for comic relief;) I figured this way would be more practical. But the nickname "Moon" and "Feather" will probably have the same effect so don't be surprised if you see that in a few chapters=) Thanks for all the support on the last book and hope to see you on this one!**

**~Midnight=)**


	2. Searching in the Darkness

**Hello dears=) Sorry for the late update, my mom sprung cleaning out my bathroom on me… that was fun. Ugh. But I'm here! And I have a whole ten pages for you guys! It only took the entire after noon!;) so I hope you like it!**

**Moving on:**

**Bramblewhisker88- Glad that you are excited and happy! I hope you enjoy this book and all of the kits=) Hope this was soon enough! Oh and I shall have to add more of the interesting crush Lighting has;) hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- You called me epic! Thank you! Makes me feel so good=) I hope you enjoy it, and I live up to expectations! Hope you enjoy this!**

**TheTimeTravelingAuthor/Sunny- Hehe your review made me laugh=) And also can I just call you Sunny? because I am lazy and it is much shorter;) Anyways: I am glad you liked the cute and fluffiness and I am sorry about the ominous note=( But it must be done;( Ohmigosh you're a wizard! Lucky! What is Hogwarts like?;) Speaking of Harry Potter love, picture this book like number six, just not the end, because the whole book you know that they are heading to war, but they still have good times. That's what this is like, the last stretch before the final battle! Wow I sound nerdy… I feel bad for myself sometimes too… Glad you liked the apprentice fluff=) Burt this chapter probably will make you spontaneously scream, I am very sorry for that. But know you are not alone there; I do that all the time. And even as I write it I yell the dialogue sometimes so you know it happens;) Well I am very glad you are back and I do hope you enjoy this=D**

**Spottedmask12- Glad your excited and I hope this wasn't too long! And Snakepaw is just a bit... Er conflicted yes let's go with that. He is conflicted. Will he be okay? Well you're going to have to read to find out!;) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- Yeah so do I, it really makes a story don't you think? Anyways I'm glad you like Lighting's crush! I actually have considered calling her Gentle Feather… well we shall see what happens, thanks for the suggestions, hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter One

_*Moonkit*_

Our captors are watching us as they argue in quite whispers a few foxlengths away. The darkness presses down on us as we argue as well. I'm watching Hopekit because I'm rather worried about her. Her eyes are wide and she's flattened herself to the ground with her ears pinned all the way back and she hasn't stopped shaking. I mean this place is terrifying, but it's affecting her the worst...

"I told you _so_! _I-told-you-so!"_ Featherkit snarls for the millionth time looking hysterical.

"Yes I get it I screwed up now shut it!" I hiss back losing my patience, "We have _got_ to figure out how to get out of here!"

"I really don't think that's possible…" Emberkit mews looking around. "This place is huge! And we don't even know how we got here."

"Yeah, they brought us here… I think they have to take us away too." Heatherkit adds softy, backing up her sister.

Lightingkit shakes his head stubbornly, "There's got to be a way out. There's always a way out. Even the most air tight traps have cracks. We just have to find one."

"_How_?" Featherkit asks, her eyes flashing, "They're watching us! And in case you haven't noticed, they are _not_ going to be letting us go easy! They're using us as bait! They're probably going to try to get mum to surrender in exchange for us! We haven't just endangered ourselves we've killed all of the Clans!"

"Would you stop being such a drama queen?!" I snap, trying to cover up my intense fear. "_Look_ at Hopekit. What the heck is wrong with her? Before we do anything else we have _got_ to make sure she's okay!"

Featherkit, Lightingkit and I turn to Emberkit, Heatherkit and Eaglekit, who mews softly,

"I have no idea what's wrong with her. I've never seen anything like this before. Have you guys?" he asks turning to his sisters.

"No…" they mew, their eyes glittering with tears, "I don't understand…" Heatherkit mutters.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here…" we turn as one and see a gigantic dark brown tabby staring at us. A cat almost identical to him (except for ice blue eyes) is at his immediate left and black cat with amber eyes is on his right. Behind them, circling is a…. terrifying apparition. Her tortishell fur is stained and ragged, missing in some places. Her body is a myriad of scars and her ears are ragged and torn. Her tail is a plume of fur, but it is stained the rust color of blood. But the worst is her eyes. They are truly mad.

When Hopekit catches sight of her she makes a ragged, strangled gasp and mumbles in pure terror, "Death…. Killer… Death… again… death…."

"What?" I ask, but she gives no reply. So I turn my attention back to the bigger problem. I give a huge gulp as I stare at the cat who had spoken, his eyes glittering cruelly upon us.

"_Tigerstar."_ Lightingkit spits in contempt.

_*Midnightstar*_

"Okay lay down and fall asleep, quickly!" I shout over my friends yelling. We had stopped only to collect Echosong and Blazefeather before we rushed up here to my den.

"Okay, okay it's going to be okay." Echo whispers to Raven as she gently guides her to the ground.

"All right," I mew when they're all lying down, "This will not work unless you are asleep okay? So you need to fall asleep as soon as you can. I am not coming back for you got it?

"This is going to be hard. Its hell in there okay? We need to expect dirty tricks. But failure is _not_ an option. I am not leaving there without the kits and _all _of them. You need me to be able to get back here, so I recommend that we finds them and quickly." They nod and lay their heads down, slowing there breathing to fall asleep.

I try to calm my heart beat and sense if they are asleep. When I judge that they all are, I close my eyes and reach out with my mind as I had done so long ago with Ivypool.

"Here I come…" I whisper.

When I open my eyes, we stand in the dark, shrouded in mist and surrounded by impossibly tall trees. I see disgust on Jaggedwind and Blazefeather's faces and fear on Ravenclaw's and Echosong's. But when I turn to Nightwhisper, I see only hate and determination glittering in his blue eyes. I smirk slightly; the Dark Forest picked the wrong kits to take.

_*Lightingkit*_

Tigerstar smirks at me and mews, "Oh you are a brave one hm? Yes your mother's son through and through aren't you? I would recommend trying to subdue that part of you, not everyone here is as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

I growl softly at him. I don't care if I'm making it worse; just being in his presence makes my blood boil. It makes me forget that I am a teeny tiny kit and he is an evil dead warrior. I just want to make him pay.

_Whoa dude, _a logical voice whispers, _he's like the king of all evil and he currently has you and your friends captive. It might be good to play along for a bit, to you know, SURVIVE!_

"Lightingkit _shut up_!" Featherkit hisses at me, she walks forward, away from us and right in front of Tigerstar. He could kill her with a paw swipe. I lunge forward but the others hold me back,

"Wait, I think she's onto something." A voice whispers in my ear.

"Tigerstar, please forgive my brother. He ate too much and you know indigestion. He's rude to everyone. But this is a _great_ place you've got here, quite lovely really. And this operation? Stunning! The execution was amazing, really I am inspired. How did you manage it?"

Tigerstar blinks in shock for a moment and I'm sure my sister is about to get her brains bashed out, but then he nods and mews, "Well it's not easy you know! When I came here, these cats where in shambles- _shambles_! They weren't even able to contact each other! It took quite a lot of hard work to change the nature of this place and make it work for us. It was _so_ stubborn you know? And of course their attitudes didn't help at all. Took forever to change their minds! And then organizing them? Talk about a headache! They didn't want to listen to _anyone_; it took _for-ever_ to instill order! But apparently it was all worth it… if you can believe it though we're still having problems! These cats just _don't _know how to appreciate good leadership!"

"_Really?"_ Featherkit asks with wide eyes, she talks quickly as the other cats seem to be getting over their shock, "They don't appreciate you? After everything you've done? Setting all of this up and all?! Well they have _some nerve_!"

"I _know_!" Tigerstar laments, "Do you understand how long I have worked on this? From the moment I died right to this one! I have _never_ had a vacation! Never took a break, living or dead! Work, work, work I _slave_ away for them, but do they care?"

"That is just ungrateful!"

"It is! I've tried to get them to understand but they just roll their eyes- _roll their eyes!_-"

"Uh Tigerstar?" the black cats mews, but Tigerstar waves him down.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm talking? Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Rolling eyes, ah yes anyway-"

My mouth is agape as I watch Tigerstar complain to my sister. She's nodding, and giving sympathetic looks, and to be honest it's hilarious, but I don't see how it's helping.

"What is she doing?" I ask.

"Buying us time?" Eaglekit offers with a shrug. I sigh and sit back, waiting for the inevitable.

Featherkit keeps it up for a while longer but finally, the cream cat with green eyes hisses,

"Tigerstar!" he turns around to look at her and his eyes darken. Quickly Featherkit scrambles back to us.

"They're here!" he growls and I feel a light burst inside of me. But then Tigerstar flicks his tail and the cats that kidnapped us spring. The she-cat who appeared with Tigerstar pounces on Hopekit.

I growl as I am dragged away. The world fades around me and when it reappears, I am on a high ledge with the cat and Eaglekit and his captor. I scramble over to him and help him stand.

"Why are we here?" I demand.

"Split you up so you're mummy and daddy can't find you." The one called Lillywinter sneers. Her green eyes glitter and she looks at Eaglekit. I see a flash of sympathy go through her eyes.

"You support StarClan young one?" she asks.

"Of course!" he replies venomously.

"Hmm… and yet they cursed you." She whispers softly, "Just because your parents were in love, and tried to follow through with love… they punished you, an innocent who never even breathed. They locked your fate in place before your heart even had a beat…. Yet _you_ support them. _I _understand child, _I_ loved too. And StarClan punished _me_. They made me watch while he cast me away for someone else. They are faithless love, and what little faith they have holds little love for any truth but their own. Don't suffer dear, don't be used. Join us and we can give you a life beyond your wildest dreams."

Her voice has become a hiss and Eaglekit eyes switch from angry to confused to dreamy. I try to get to him, but the other cat pins me with one paw.

Lillywinter lets her tail drape over Eaglekit and his eyes glaze over. I don't know what he sees but he has a dreamy look on his face.

"No!" I scream, "Don't listen to her! They're evil, they've tried to kill our parents, they've tried to kill _us!_"

The cat slams me into the ground and snarls, _"Shut up_," but I see Eaglekit's eyes un-cloud. He gasps like he's coming up from under water and snarls,

"Never! You lie! You lie all of you! You tried to kill my dad!"

Lillywinter's eyes darken, "You're going to regret this, I promise." She mews her voice a sickening purr.

Another cat appears out of nowhere, "They are here, all of them. Lord Tigerstar says the bait worked."

"Then I suppose there's no need for them anymore." Lillywinter growls and leaps at Eaglekit.

"_NO!"_ I snarl and from nowhere a bright white light blinds me. There's an electric snap and a shriek, along with a burning smell.

I open my eyes and see Eaglekit dragging himself toward me and away from a ragged circle of scorched earth.

"How the DF did you do that?" Eaglekit gasps.

"Do what? I didn't do anything…" I mew softly in surprise.

"Yeah you did!" I glace up and see a solitary cloud above us, surrounded with sparking with lighting. One flashes halfway down, as though it longed to embrace the earth.

"No," I whisper, and somehow that keeps it at bay. I glance at Eaglekit and we exchange stunned looks.

_*Hopekit*_

I can barley figure out what is going on. I hear voices but they don't seem important. Ever since we've been in this… place I've felt a fear so intense it's driven everything else away. I have no thought for anything else but the fear…

_Death… dying…._

All I can think is fear all I feel is fear… but when I saw that-that _thing_- it increased to where it actually hurt. And now pain and fear rips through me. I black out for a bit and slide in and out of consciousness. The pain…

There is a flurry of movement all around me and I force myself to open my eyes. What I see almost kills me. The thing- the demon more like- is flying at me. Her paws grab me and I'm racked in shock, a scream bubbling on my lips as the fear explodes.

* * *

_I'm in this place again, in a valley. I am on one side, sitting surrounded by living cats, yet on the other side, the dead laugh and jeer. _

_I am sitting next to a cat that looks vaguely familiar. His eyes are wild with fear, and then I realize why I recognized him. He is my father, but much, much younger, an apprentice._

_I look down at my body and realize that I am larger. I must be an apprentice as well. A swirling sense of déjà vu surrounds me, but I cannot understand it._

_A voice rings out of the darkness, "Our first contestant, will be Blossomfall!" I stare at the cat who spoke, somehow knowing her to be Mapleshade. Shock pumps through my veins as I see the cat that caused me so much fear stand. _

_My mouth moves of its own accord and I whisper, "It'll be all right." Although the words are hollow and somehow I know that nothing will be all right._

_The voice rings out again, "Our second will be Amberpaw!" Amberpaw? I wonder, who is Amberpaw?_

_But once again my body moves of its own accord, I rise and lick my father's ear as he gasps,_

"No!"

"_I have to go now." I mew softly. My words are calm but my mind is a maze of fear and panic. I look into his eyes and know that I don't want to leave him, but that I have to._

"_You can't fight a warrior!" he shrieks._

"_Look_ _I have to go. You know this. I'll go and I just might win." I'm lying to him, I know I am going to die, but I want to be strong for him. But all of these feelings seem detached from me somehow. I can feel them, but they are muted, as though they have already happened and I am merely a spectator inside my own body. The emotion that rules is confusion. I don't understand any of this._

"_Amberpaw? Do we need to send someone to come get you?" Mapleshade asks in a dangerously sweet voice and the sound snaps me out of my daze._

"_No," I mew as I walk forward between the two lines of cats, "I am here." Well at least I am brave…._

"_Good." The voice says as I turn and send one last look back to my father, I suppose he would be Onyxpaw now. He nods; I sigh and turn to face the demon. We stand about three foxlength away from each other. The demons fur is spiked up with excitement and her eyes glitter evilly. _

"_Begin."_

_At the word we circle each other stealthy. I am surprised that I know what to do, that I am skilled. I dive, sliding under the demon on my back, claws extended. I run as her white fur turns dark from blood and she yowls. She whips around to follow me and blood splatters on the valley's rock walls. _

_She lunges toward me and catches my leg in her mouth, leaving long scratches and causing me to stumble as I try to regain my balance. Fear spurts up inside of me, what can I do? She will surely win now! The demon pounces on me, grabs my scruff and flings me into the valley wall. Pain gushes up and down my back as I hear the cracking sound. I slide slowly down the wall, my vision breaking up and going black. Pain waves through me and I feel weak, my breath is quick and shallow. Far away I hear a heart broken whimper and I know it is Onyxpaw. Somehow the sound causes strength to course through my body and I struggle up, trembling with the effort._

"_Oh Blossomfall," I snarl, the demon turns, but slowly and I leap, fury burning away the pain. I claw at her viscously and hear the squeals of pain as she cowers, but I see red in rage and cannot stop._

_A voice breaks through my fury, "Maybe I was wrong about you," I know it is Mapleshade's voice and it causes disgust to race through me, _what am I doing?!_ It makes my concentration slip._

_The demon throws me off and onto the rock again. The worst pain of my life courses through my and I gasp as I shakes, my vision is hazy and my breaths irregular. I see through red tinted vision the gloating happy face of Blossomfall…._

"_NO!" Onyxpaw is by my side but still I stare at Blossomfall, at the demon… who, who…._

_Killed me._

* * *

My eyes open slowly, I see Moon paw hovering me, shielding me from the murderer.

I whimper softly, "StarClan save us,"

_*Midnightstar*_

It seems too quiet here. We walk as one, forming a triangular shape. I've found them but they are far away so I start to run. But then, an explosion of fury runs through the cats who the kits are with. The new emotion causes me to stumble. I close my eyes and am caught up a storm. I hear shouts and shrieks, and the kits presences vanish from that spot.

"Stop!" us halt and Ravenclaw demands,

"What, what is it?"

"They've moved them…. They've spilt them up!" I moan as I sense the kits fear scattered throughout the Dark Forest.

"What! Where are they?" Nightwhisper growls.

"Lightingkit and Eaglekit are together…. Left of us... then Moonkit and Hopekit are together… north and to the right of us… and Featherkit, Heatherkit and Emberkit are together to… behind us."

"How are we supposed to find them?" Echo demands, her voice shrill.

"Echo you can lock in on them… use your power. Look for Hopekit; she's very scared that should make it easy for you to find her."

"Of course she's scared!" Raven moans.

"Calm down." I mew sternly, "Raven you need to… try to channel your visions, try to find them!"

"I can't!" she snarls, "You know I can't control it!" and then from our left, light blooms out of the darkness. We turn and Nightwhisper murmurs,

"It's lighting…." I sigh in relief,

"Right well that's where Lightingkit and Eaglekit are. Raven you and Blazefeather can follow it and get them. Try to run back here…. This is where we'll meet. Echo you go with Jaggedwind, and Nightwhisper and I will find the girls, okay?"

I get grim nods in response and we take off running in three different directions. We are _going_ to find them. We will.

* * *

**I am so very sorry for that ending, but that's how I wrote the plot. Hopefully I can update tomorrow providing my mother does not spring anymore cleaning on me. So fingers crossed=)**

**Anyone notice anything a bit odd? Do please ask me about it;) **

******Oh I realized I forgot the quote for the last chapter, I always forget it for the beginning of books… well here's a make up one: "Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." ~Marius, Les Misérables (the play). Sorry had to do that one, I looooove Les Mis and to be honest this is the only part where I like Marius, well this and Empty Chairs at Empty Tables. Other than that he's a pansy.**

**Erm I forgot what I was going to say…. Hate that. Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review=)**

**~Midnight=D**


	3. Found

**Hey! I am very proud of myself just so you know!;) I wrote this, all ten pages, in three hours! Whoo! And it's a pretty badass chapter. Just saying;) **

**Thanks for all of your reviews! It makes me so happy when I reread them! And then I can smile while I do my summer homework;) But honestly its soooo much easier than last year's so no complaints!=)**

**The Alter and the Door- I'm glad you liked the other stories and I hope you stick with this=) I love the idea of cats having superpowers too=) but if they did my cat might actually hurt me… hmm. Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed the Tigerstar Conversation=) I was trying to make people smile. It was quite hilarious! Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- I'm glad you liked it! And I know right? I've been lucky so far I only had to wash my sheets. Your right! But he doesn't know it yet so shhhh;) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jayleaf1- Yep she is! But she probably won't realize it or remember because that might make things awkward you know? Hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing!=)**

**Bamblewhisker88- glad you liked the chapter! And I'm glad you liked Lightingkit's power I think it's pretty awesome=) And yep, Hopekit is Amberpaw=) Hope this was fast enough and I hope you enjoy it!=)**

**Sunny- Yay I can call you Sunny!=) I'm glad you loved the chapter and Featherkit's convo with Tigerstar;) How did I think it up? I read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Percy talks himself out tight spots and it is rather hilarious so I figured I would try it! Also I wanted to laugh;) And Lillywinter shall appear in this chapter too… she's rather jerkish here too. I hope the action here is good, I was a bit unsure of it to be honest… And Hopey just had a terrifying flashback of a previous life at a very inconvenient time;) And yeah his power is literal;) With a name like that, what else? Haha=) Glad you're having a good day, you made mine with this review=) Hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter Two

_*Midnightstar*_

I run as fast as I can, completely outstripping Nightwhisper. I know he is pushing himself to the limits, but I cannot slow for fear. I beg StarClan to appear but they seem deaf to my calls. Or perhaps they cannot reach where we are.

The fact that I cannot save my kits is killing me. I hate that they split them up. What if I cannot find the others again? What if- what if we have to leave someone behind?

_No!_

The word rips through my mind and gives a new strength. I will not fail in this. I will die first. I focus on the three girls, on brave Featherkit who is trying to disguise her fear, on loyal Emberkit who is prepared to die for her friends, on faithful Heatherkit who believes somehow they will live.

I alter my path slightly and race on; being sure to slow when Nightwhisper needs it. Somehow we draw near and I slow into a walk. We creep up and see the three girls clumped together.

Wolfstream is watching Featherkit as she glares at them. A dark red she cat sits behind Wolfstream regarding all of them with cold eyes. A third she cat is watching as well, though she looks bored and uninterested.

"I don't understand why we need to keep them alive." Wolfstream mews slowly, "They took the bait. It would be simpler to kill them.

"I think Tigerstar wants to see if he can get them to join." The red cat responds, "That would cripple Midnightstar and her weakling friends."

"Think Crimsonclaw," Wolfstream snaps with contempt, "They have already been trained to despise us. Their actions thus far prove that. They will never join. It would be better to kill them before they escape."

"They cannot escape. And we cannot act until we get orders from Tigerstar! Do _you_ want to anger him Wolfstream?"

Wolfstream spits in Crimsonclaw's face as a reply. Nightwhisper inches forward, the pain in his eyes shining.

"Wait." I breathe, fighting the impulse to run to our daughter.

"I will go and ask for instructions." The third cat mews uncertainly. The two other nod indifferently. The cat turns and runs, fading quickly into the shadows.

I nudge Nightwhisper and we slip around a tree to come up behind Wolfstream and Crimsonclaw. We inch slowly out of the darkness; and Featherkit's eyes find us. But her face betrays no emotion.

"Now." I say and together Nightwhisper and I spring. I bowl Wolfstream to the ground, slashing with all my might. She gasps in shock and I hit her hard across the head. She slumps to the ground, knocked out.

I look up to see Nightwhisper panting above a fading Crimsonclaw. I see that she was bleeding freely from several large cutes.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Featherkit shrieks, she runs to us, trailed by Heatherkit and Emberkit.

"Auntie! Uncle! You save us!"

"Not yet loves." I mew as Nightwhisper scoops up Featherkit. "Hold on tight." I tell Emberkit as I place her on my back and I take Heatherkit by the scruff. Emberkit's tiny claws dig into my pelt and she grips my scruff in her mouth.

Nightwhisper and I share a nod and then we run again, bursting into speed, praying that we will be able to make it out of this.

_*Ravenclaw*_

My brother and I run as fast as we can in the direction of the storm cloud. Lighting flickers around it and a few stray bolts flash halfway through the sky, and then fizzle out as if something stopped them.

"What _is_ that thing?" Blazefeather demands through gasps. I do not reply. A have a vague, uncertain idea, now some shadowy vision dreams are making more sense to me. But that's not important right now.

The only thing that matters right now is saving my babies. And possibly killing those who dared to take them from me. I have never before wanted to kill. But now a monster rages inside of me, it's only thought to protect my darlings.

We near the cloud dodging trees here and there, and then we skid to a stop, fear igniting itself in me. Before us, where the storm cloud hovers, is a valley wall, a tiny outcrops hold a flash of white- Lightingkit's pelt.

But between us and the wall, is a mass of cats. They seem to be milling about uncertainly, and I hear questions flying about and voices cry out demanding to know what has happened.

"What do we do?" I whisper, disappear clogging my voice.

"Sneak around. We'll have to climb fast, but they might not even notice, they seem pretty distracted."

"Okay." I mutter and we slink off. I go first, my black pelt camouflaging me. Somehow we reach the wall and we jump up, climbing as fast as we can. The storm rages around us and loud thunderclap causes squeals from the cats below. I glance back to see that they have vanished.

We haul ourselves over the outcropping and we see Lightingkit and my darling sweet Eaglekit staring at us.

"Mum!" he shrieks, "Uncle Blazefeather!"

"Thank StarClan…" Lightingkit breathes.

"Where are the cats? Didn't you have bodyguards or something?" Blazefeather asks, his voice puzzled.

"We did." Eaglekit mews with a laugh, "Burt Lightingkit took care of that."

"What do you mean?" I ask looking into Lightingkit's troubled pales eyes. They seem to glow, reflecting the lighting that sparks above us.

"I don't know… I don't understand." He mews softly.

"That doesn't matter right now." Blazefeather decides with a shake of his head. I grab Eaglekit as he grabs Lightingkit. We scramble back down the valley wall and race back the way we came.

"Mum… thank you. Thank you." Eaglekit whispers as we races through shadows.

_*Moonkit*_

I flatten myself over a trembling Hopekit. My earlier captor, Sparrowfeather, watches us from far away. The other one, who took Hopekit, circles around us hungrily.

"You're Midnightstar's child?" she asks, her mad eyes practically throwing sparks.

"Yes." I whisper.

"I could have guessed." She replies with a sneer, "I can see her pride in you. I look forward to killing you." I stare at her, unsure how to reply, and then look at Sparrowfeather, asking her _is she crazy?_

Sparrowfeather replies with a half shrug and a nod. Brilliant.

A large brown and gray cat emerges from the darkness. "Blossomfall, Sparrowfeather, a message from Lord Tigerstar." He mews, his voice sharp in the silence. They walk over to him and form a small knot.

Moving quickly I drag Hopekit away and behind a tree, "Up! Get Up!" I hiss. I manage to get her to her feet, and half support her and we walk a few foxlengths until I hide behind another tree. I settle her into a dip between the roots and then I settle myself on top of her, ready for whatever will come. Well yeah… not.

"Where did they go?!"

"Brats!"

"Find them!"

"We'll kill them!"

I flatten myself down, thinking _please, please save us, don't let them find us._ I hear them come around the bend and know that they are drawing near. I slam my eyes close and think _don't find us, don't find us! I need invisible… see through us, don't see, please _please_!_

I feel one of them in front of us and know death is near. I want to scream I was so _stupid_! I've killed us! I hold my breath, waiting for the blow. But it doesn't come.

"Where are they?!" a voice echoes from somewhere far away.

"I don't know…" the voice of Blossomfall replies in front of me. I hear her turn, "But they can't have gotten far. Hurry and vengeance will be ours!"

I crack my eyes open and see nothing in the shadows. I gasp in relief. "Moonkit? Hopekit?" I hear a soft whisper through the darkness. I sniff the air, and I think it is Aunt Echosong.

"Up Hopekit." I mumble, pulling her up, "Here! We're here!" I call out. Aunt Echo and Uncle Jaggedwind round a tree, relief visible on their faces.

They scoop us up and I cry into my Aunt's fur. "Shhhhh," she whispers, "We're here."

They turn and run and I breathe freely for the first the first time since we were brought here.

_*Midnightstar*_

We pause back at the meeting place. I cats out my senses and find the others heading here, all with the kits. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"They're coming." I mew softly, "They should be here soon, and they have everyone."

Nightwhisper's face lights up and his eyes fill with warm glorious relief. "Thank StarClan." He whispers.

"Thank _us_." I quip and he smiles. We sit together and cluster the kits in front of us. Featherkit seems to want to speak but I wrap my tail around her and whisper, "Wait love." Emberkit and Heatherkit just seem to be in shock, leaning back into us.

Ravenclaw and Blazefeather burst out of the shadows with Lightingkit and Eaglekit. Blazefeather places Lightingkit down and he scrambles to us.

"Oh love." I mummer and lick his forehead. Nightwhisper pulls him close. Raven runs to her daughters, Eaglekit still hanging in her mouth. As soon as she sets him down she demands,

"Where is Hopekit?!"

"They're coming, I mew soothingly, "They should be here soon."

At my words, Jaggedwind and Echosong tumble out of the shadows and rush to us. Moonkit launches herself at me, her eyes sparkling with tears,

"I'm so sorry mom!" she sobs, "It's all my fault, I got them to leave Featherkit told me not to but I- I-"

"Shhhhh, hush dear, it's all right. Everyone is safe. Gather around me." I mew address the others. But then another voice cuts through the air,

"Going somewhere?"

I curse when I look at Tigerstar. My body hardens with hate, "You leave them out of this! They had nothing to do with it! This fight is between you and me."

"As you wish," Tigerstar replies with a smile, "But do tell me how you think the others will get out."

I glance at Echosong and she nods, but then a blur of cream flashes through our vision. Lillywinter pounces on Echo, bowling her over and away from us.

"_Echo!"_ I scream.

"Lillywinter!" she snarls in hate. Lillywinter pins her and puts her teeth to her throat.

"Hello dear… I see to be getting déjà vu…"

"If your dear friend moves an inch, or any of you try to go to her aid, Lillywinter will rip her throat out. Understand?" Tigerstar growls.

"You-"

"Yes, yes let's skip over the obscenities shall we, we are in delicate company." He mews cutting me off before I can cuss him out. I glance at Jaggedwind and see pain, fear and hate etched on his face.

"Let them go. They aren't apart of this."

"Oh my dear but they are. How would feel if lost your friends? Bitter? Helpless? Would you like to find out?"

And that is when all hell breaks loose _in_ hell. I leap at Tigerstar as two black pelts fly toward Lillywinter. She rolls off of Echo as Jaggedwind stands above Echo, his eyes streaming with tears. Lillywinter goes rolling and stops with Smokefoot pinning her down.

"I don't think so!" he snarls, going for her throat. She fades away and he leaps toward her, and they start a viscous fight.

But after that I lose track of everything else. I fight as hard as I can, I slip in-between his blows, nimble as a shadow, I slash and claw and bite.

I wish for the burst of maniac strength Nightwhisper got when he fought Tigerstar, but none comes. I slip into defense, lashing out when I can, but I am merely biding my time. Then something trips me and I see the gloating face of Hawkfrost as I stumble. Tigerstar pins me, but I see cats circling the kits, as Blazefeather and Ravenclaw try to defend them. A cat goes to slash one of the kits and I feel fire race through me,

"_NO!"_ I snarl and throw Tigerstar off me; he flies through the air and lands in a heap. I leap up and pin him down, landing blow after blow on his face.

"Stop!" I look up and see Brokenstar pinning down Nightwhisper, "One more move and pretty boy dies." Fear cleaves me in two.

"And if you touch him, your leader dies- _again_." I snarl my voice full of venom.

"Okay…" Brokenstar mews slowly, "Tigerstar _go!_" I dig my claws in desperately, Tigerstar snarls,

"I _can't!_"

"A trade!" I mew quickly, "Let us go and I won't kill him."

Brokenstar's eyebrow raises, but he mews, "Okay…" he lets Nightwhisper up and nods at the others who back up, leaving my family untouched.

"Well?" Brokenstar asks, but I know if I leave Tigerstar to get them out, I will have lost my bargaining chip and the battle will start again. Fear reinvades me and I open my mouth slowly. But then a glowing light builds up.

Smokefoot stands next to Flamepelt, Spottedleaf, Silverstream, Feathertail, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Dovewing and Mousefur. Gasps and hisses fly through the Dark Forest.

"What are you doing here?!" Tigerstar demands.

"Shut up!" I snarl. Smokefoot walks to Echosong, Dovewing to Jaggedwind, Firestar to Blazefeather, Brambleclaw to Ravenclaw, Silverstream to Nightwhisper, Mousefur and Feathertail surround the kits.

They fade away but Flamepelt and Spottedleaf remain, walking to my side. I slide off of Tigerstar and growl, looking at every cat present,

"If you dare presume to threaten my family again, I swear I will kill you. No bargains or ways out."

I hiss and they spring, but Flamepelt and Spottedleaf grow brighter, shielding me and we fade away together.

I open my eyes and StarClan appears around me. Echosong, Ravenclaw, Smokefoot and Brambleclaw are also there.

"That was very dangerous," Spottedleaf mews, her eyes still wide with fear. "Echosong and Midnightstar you both almost died!"

"Yes I got that!" I snarl, "This is why I didn't want kits. But it doesn't matter, it happened. Thank you, so, _so _much for coming to our aid."

"You didn't really think we would just leave you there?" Brambleclaw asks with a small smile.

"Well for a little while there I wasn't sure." I mew bitterly.

"We _need_ to talk!"" Spottedleaf insists, "But for now I will let you go back to your family."

The landscape goes dark and we open our eyes, back inside my den. They kits are scattered around us, staring quietly.

"I'm sorry." Moonkit whispers again, her eyes shining with guilt.

"No my darling… we should have realized this would have happed…" Echosong mews and lick her forehead.

"Come," Ravenclaw mews, beckoning her kits, "Let's go back to the nursery."

Lightingkit half rises, uncertainly but I mew, "No." and he changes course, walking to me. Nightwhisper gathers up Moonkit and Featherkit and we form a tight ball in the middle of the den.

"Mom… I- I need to talk to you…" Lightingkit mews. His eyes are troubled but I shake my head slightly,

"Tomorrow dear, I promise."

Featherkit is still shaking slightly, in shock and Moonkit is sobbing freely. I cuddle them close to me, while Nightwhisper strokes their fur. I hum softly and then sing the lullaby for nightmares,

_There is darkness on the water,_

_There is darkness on the land,_

_There is darkness all around us, _

_But I will hole your paw (hand),_

_You are safe my precious child_

_You are safe now you are home,_

_We have found you and we love you_

_You will never be alone_

_I will sing to you of morning_

_I will stay until it's light_

_I will sing to you of laughter_

_On the other side of night_

I sing the song again and again, until their breathing slows and the worry melts from their faces. Even as they sleep I hum the lullaby. Nightwhisper leans in to me and mews,

"I love that song."

"Me too." I reply, letting my eyes close.

"It's all right, we got them back! We won!" he exclaims, jubilation in his voice.

"I love you."

* * *

**Whatcha think? I told you that lullaby would come back. I believe it will pop up again. But I still do not own it, it was from All the Broken Pieces. (Really good book *wink, wink*) I thought that was a good place to the end the chapter… plus I couldn't figure out what else you would say after you just fought for your lives in literal hell…**

**I need some help though! As you may have guessed the kits have powers! But I need help with Heatherkit's power because she's listed last when I went through and did them and all of my imagination for powers was sucked up so she got a lame one. So I would very much appreciate if you submit power ideas! (And also I might need help with Echo's kits…I think I have them figured out and in a perfect world I could ask Echo herself but we'll see on that.) So yes think about power ideas for little Heatherkit!=)**

**I also need pairing help! I know it's a little bit away but still…;) I have ideas so would you like me to put up a poll or would you rather just vote in reviews? Let me know and I'll get on it the next update=)**

**Quote! "I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality." ~Percy Jackson, The Battle of the Labyrinth**

**That was right after Annabeth kissed him=) such an adorable reaction;) I just love them! Okay anyway…**

**Please review and answer my questions! Hope ya liked it!**

**~Midnight XD**


	4. Accusations from the Spider

**Hey guys! Sorry I kinda disappeared on you. Friday I was hanging with one of my friends I haven't seen for months, Saturday I went to see Now You See Me with another friend (awesome movie by the way, it blew my mind), and Sunday was father's day so…sorry=(**

**But I have two more chapters to do for my summer assignment, and I should finish that tomorrow and after that all I have to do is read so hopefully this won't happen again;) On a happier note this is pretty long=) I'm not totally in love with it because I got interrupted when I was writing the argument and I was on a role… and then with the interruption it just didn't work as well I as I'd wanted=(**

**Bramblewhisker88- Sorry I scared you! But I wanted the battle to be realistic, and Midnight can't always win right?;) I can't wait to write the chapter when they figure out they have powers… it's gonna be hilarious;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you liked the chapter! She is pretty cute=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- Well let me tell you that I am so glad for your reviews! They always make **_**me**_** laugh;) It does feel like we are having a really long drawn out conversation… And I figure if you give me a super long review I might as return the favor right?=) I'm glad you loved the chapter=) And awww thanks so much! It always feels good to be appreciated=) Oh you noticed Moonkit's power! And thanks for the Heatherkit suggestion, I'll probably use it, it's way better than what I currently have….. Well I hope you like the chapter!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Thanks for the suggestions=) You might see them show up=) And sure, let me find one… it might be today's…..;) Hope you like the chapter!**

**The Altar and the Door- Glad you liked the chapter=) I love the kits too!=) Hope you like this one!**

* * *

Chapter Three

When I wake it is dark, but I feel restless and fearful, so carefully I stand and leave the den. The moon illuminates the hollow in soft light and stars twinkle in the sky. Still the worry does not wish to leave, so I go down into the hollow and start pacing.

Molewhisker is on gourd duty and he leaves his post, walking over to me, "Are you all right?" he asks softly.

I nod and mews, "Just can't sleep."

He gives me a dubious look but shrugs and walks back to the thorn tunnel. I look up toward the sky and flick my tail, uneasy settling in my stomach.

How close had we come to loosing? Too close… what if I had died to save them? I shake my head slightly and look up again. It must be early in the morning, for far off in the horizon, a cool gray is staining the edge of the sky.

I know I won't be able to fall back asleep so I walk back up to my den and lay on the outcropping in front, content to watch the sunrise. Slowly the owl calls fade as they head back to their nests to sleep and the rest of the bird's songs fill the forest. It starts out with one bird, which wakes the next who wakes the next and so on until the forest is a cacophony of different songs which blends together to create a beautiful arrangement.

The colors spill across the sky, fading out all but the brightest stars and reducing the moon to a soft shadow. Gold and pink mix with lavender and the remains of the clear blue. The light reaches out and warms the earth creating light shadows as the camps awakes around me.

I hear Purdy yawn from the elders den and bleary chatter in the apprentices den. The warriors are waking up more slowly, but jokes and laughs fly between them. In the nursery queens and kits sleep on while Snakepaw sorts herbs in the medicine den.

"Good morning." I turn around and see Nightwhisper standing in the entrance to the den.

"Hey." I mew softly.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack when I woke up and you weren't there." His tone is light but I can hear the fear behind his words.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd watch the sun rise."

"I understand." He replies with a small smile, "You want breakfast?"

"Sure. I'll wake the kits." I mew standing up and stretching. I walk back into the den and over to the kits. Moonkit is curled up in a ball and Featherkit rests her head on her sister's back. Lightingkit is snuggled close to them, but sprawled on his back, his legs sticking up in the air. I roll my eyes and snort at the sight.

I nudge Lightingkit awake and lick Moonkit's forehead. She jerks awake, disturbing Featherkit who blinks and gives a huge yawn.

"You up?" I mew and they shrug in response, "Well breakfast is on the way up." We walk back out, well _I_ do, and they toddle out slowly.

Nightwhisper is back, with a starling for us and a fairly large mouse for the kits, by the time they make it out. They plop down and eat the mouse slowly while Nightwhisper and I talk about weather and the prey.

After the kits finish breakfast, we decide it's time for them to go back to the nursery. The kits are complaining (without any real convict ion) when Stormfur shows up. He freezes, as though he's unsure if he should come back, so I smile and mew, "Hello Stormfur. What brings you up here?"

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you. I can comeback if you like."

"No it's fine." I shoot Nightwhisper a look and he stands up and nudges the kits back to the nursery. "I should thank you," I mew with a smile, "Easy way to end an argument."

He grins and replies, "Glad to be of service."

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Something that I think could help us with the war against the Dark Forest." I sit up straighter my interest piqued.

"Really, what?" I mew quickly.

"While we were traveling in the mountains we came across a pack of wolves. They questioned us because... how did she put it? The spirit world… she said that there was a disturbance in the spirit world and they could feel it. Later when we left, the leader, Eros, said that if we needed it, they would help us. All the messenger would need to know was his name and his mate's, Nike."

"I see," I mew, starting to pace, "That would be of great help… we already have the owls on our side and they have done us a great service…. And wolves would certainly help as well. It would not be something the Dark Forest would expect. The only problem would be when to use it… we only get the element of surprise once…." I realize I am rambling and I stop and look up at Stormfur, "Thank you very much. This will help a great deal."

"I'd hoped so." He replies, and leaves with a nod.

I leave soon after and notice a crowd gathering in the hollow. I frown and watch as Blazefeather tries to gather their attention for patrols, but they don't seem to be listening. I growl in annoyance when I notice the cat they are listening to- Spiderleg.

"Why I didn't I guess?" I mutter to myself as I race down the path and into the hollow. Perhaps my Clan can tell I'm angry for the part before me easily, allowing me a direct path to Mister Whiny-butt.

"And if it isn't our dear leader herself." He mews lazily as he catches sight of me.

"Spiderleg what _are_ you doing? The last time I checked there were patrols to go on, prey to hunt, and a Clan to protect and care for. If you find yourself with spare time I am _sure_ I could rectify that for you."

"No. I _do_ wish to talk about your spare time, though." He mews coldly.

"I'm sorry?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"You and some of your friends disappeared for the entire day yesterday. Now why was that?"

Foxdung. I take a deep breath and decide to go for the truth, "We were… missing because we were fighting to retrieve seven of our kits from the Dark Forest."

A cry of outrage echoes through the hollow. Lilacfire jumps up from her seat, her eyes flashing and Sandstorm and Graystripe converge on me.

"Who?" I hear a voice call out.

"Hopekit, Heatherkit, Emberkit Eaglekit, Lightingkit, Moonkit, and Featherkit." I reply softly.

"Funny…." Spiderleg calls over the renewed cries of anger.

"Excuse me, but what about that situation is funny?" I hiss fighting to keep my fur flat.

"That it was _your_ kits they took… and your best friends. It seems to me that they are targeting you."

"No!" I gasp sarcastically, "When and how did you come to that _genius_ conclusion?"

His face contorts with anger and spits furiously, "You are not only endangering yourself but those associated with you. In short all of us. Your actions have consequences and I think that we, not you, will be the ones to bear them! It was because of you that seven kits were sent to the darkest place in our world! Because of you that we have been attacked again and agian! I'd even say it was because of _you _that Firestar died!"

A hush falls over the crowd and I feel my blood run cold, only to be heated swiftly by red hot anger.

"And _how_ do you come to _that_ conclusion?" I snarl, my fur fluffing out.

"Because," he sneers, "You picked fights with the Dark Forest since you were apprenticed. You've been power hungry since you were a kit! You might have even sabotaged Firestar so _you_ could become leader! Am I the _only_ one who thinks it's odd that a newly made warrior became deputy? And Lionblaze stepped down! Maybe you threatened him! It just seems too coincidental!"

"_What?"_ I spit, completely infuriated.

"You heard me. Deny it if it isn't true." He replies coldly.

"You're telling me that you think I killed Firestar and forced Lionstar to resign?"

"Summarized? Yes." He replies with a snarl.

Furious I spring forward, knocking him down, "You idiot!" I hiss, "This is treason!"

"Midnightstar!" Sandstorm growls. I back down still shaking all over.

"You could not be more wrong. However I will listen to your grievances later. Please continue with your Clan duties."

He gets up and gives me a look of cold contempt, but leaves. Slowly talk breaks out again and whisper fly through the hollow. Lilacfire walks up to me and mews softly,

"You can't let him bother you. No one believes that mousebrain; we all know how much you give for us."

"Thank you," I mew, but when I look around the hollow, I feel a rush of uncertainty.

Nightwhisper and Blazefeather appear with matching worried looks,

"Ravenclaw wants to know what the noise was. She's called a meeting in the nursery."

"The _nursery_?" I whine, "Couldn't we go somewhere more private like _anywhere _else?"

Blazefeather shrugs, "She's refusing to be away from the kits. She won't leave the nursery unless they're with her."

"So she wants them to hear about _this_?" Nightwhisper asks in disbelief.

"They're young. There's a chance they won't understand." Blazefeather mews with a shrug.

"They're not stupid." I mew sharply, "And they're smarter than we give them credit for. They'll figure this out."

"You want to fight with her?" Blazefeather snaps.

"No." I sigh heavily and follow the two over to the nursery. Echosong and Jaggedwind are already there and are trying to get Ravenclaw to let Brook and Ferncloud watch the kits.

"Raven." I mew sharply, halting the argument. I look hard at my old friend and mew, "They will be fine. Besides this isn't something they need to hear."

"Fine…" she mews softly. We herd the kits over to Ferncloud and she smiles gently,

"They'll be perfectly safe." She mews to us reassuringly.

"So what happened?" Ravenclaw demands when we are alone on the other side of the nursery.

"Spiderleg." I snarl, getting angry all of again.

"He was _horrible!_" Echosong growls, tears of fury sparkling in her eyes.

"What did he do?" Raven demands.

"He… he… said the only reason why the Dark Forest attacked was me. He pretty much accused me of causing all of our problems."

"He said it was _her_ fault that the kits were taken, and that we were attacked, and that Firestar died." Nightwhisper snarls his eyes furious.

"He did _not_!" Raven gasps, her eyes huge, "How did he figure _that_ out? Did he get dropped on his head?"

"It was a bunch of faulty logic that didn't really mean anything!" Jaggedwind hisses.

"I _hate_ him." Blazefeather mutters, "I really do."

"We have _got_ to figure out what to do with him!" Echo insists.

"I have an idea… but I think it might be too much. Even for him." I mew softly.

"_Nothing_ is too much for him." Raven snarls.

"What is it?" Nightwhisper asks.

I glance at Echo and Raven,_ We need a spy in the Dark Forest now…._

_That's a brilliant idea!_ Raven responds, laughter shining in her eyes.

_Tell the guys._ Echo adds nodding at them.

_What if the DF is listening? Then there would be no point…_

_They aren't listening! _Raven rolls her eyes in exasperation at me.

_We'd know! _Echo insists. I nod and address the boys who are waiting impatiently,

"I want to use him as a spy in the Dark Forest." I mew. They look surprised and then Jaggedwind starts nodding while Nightwhisper grins.

"What if he was tempted by them?" Blazefeather asks, looking concerned.

"He's many things, but he's against the Dark Forest, he'd never join them." I mew firmly.

"Okay if you're sure… sounds like a great plan," he agrees, his eyes glittering.

"Well I guess I better go propose it to him." I mew, standing up and stretching, "I'll let you guys know at dinner."

I leave the nursery and see Spiderleg talking to Dustpelt. I take a deep breath and head over,

"I need to talk to you Spiderleg." I mew firmly.

"Fine," he replies curtly.

We walk back up to my den, the tension palpable.

"Am I to be threatened to now?" he asks coldly, with a cunning look behind his eyes.

"I don't believe that you really believe what you said, now do you?" I mew shrewdly.

"What do you want?" he asks sharply.

"You don't believe in me. I don't know if you do not trust me or do not believe if I am doing enough. However I need your help and this offer would cause you to take a more active role in our future."

"What is it?" he asks, looking interested.

"I would like you to become a spy in the Dark Forest. They have several double agents among the Clans, though none from ThunderClan. However they do show up and spy on the Clan. I am sure they know that you and I do not see eye to eye. To be frank I am surprised that they haven't come recruiting already. But I am fairly certain that they will now. If you would like, you can accept and then start collecting intel."

"Hmm. Well I suppose I could ensure that you no longer mess up." I attempt to stop a glare, and then nod.

"So do you accept?"

"Yes…" he replies with a nod.

"All right then. Good hunting," he nods and then leaves the den quickly. I look out my den and sigh, hoping I won't come to regret this.

* * *

**Well how did I do? What do you think of the solution, and do you think Midnight will regret it? Shout out to Sunny for suggesting Spiderleg be the spy=) I'm going to complain now, I had the argument all planned out in my head and it was going to be BADASS and then my dad screams at me to turn off the computer because the was "thunder" and I completely lost it! Lost it! By the time I was able to get back to finish the chapter it was gone! And I couldn't fix it.**

**So I kinda banged my head against the bed and gave up. I am sorry, I know it's probably fine, but compared to what I had its just so…. What's the word? Lackluster. Lackluster is the word.**

**First quote: "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOUA WITCH OR NOT?... Yeah, and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis- 'There's no wood,' **_**honestly**_**." ~Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and the Scorer's/ Philosopher's Stone**

**How was that Jayleaf1?**

**Second quote: "Me! Books! And Cleverness! There are more important things- friendship and bravery- oh Harry- be **_**careful!**_**" ~Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Scorer's/ Philosopher's Stone. I love that scene=)**

**Okay so back to the story, I'm going to give you guys pairing options and you tell me what you think. Eventually a poll might go up…;) if you don't remember exactly who some of these people are, they are introduced in chapter 40 of Walking On the edge.**

**~Fallenpaw and Thornpaw**

**~Moonpaw x Hailpaw(?)**

**~Featherpaw x Bramble**

**~Goldenflame x Violetdrop**

**~Lilacfire x Frozenpaw(once he becomes a warrior)**

**~Silverpaw x Eaglepaw?**

**~Lightingpaw x Moon Beam**

**~Emberpaw x ?**

**~Heatherpaw x?**

**~Hopepaw x?**

**So let me know what you think! and if you get any power ideas I'm open to suggestions=) Review please=)**

**~Midnight=D**

**P.S. It takes way to long for me to update just so you guys know. An hour and fourteen minutes, and I haven't even put it up yet! I'm just kidding=) but I really need to figure out how to speed this up…. Okay bye!**


	5. Replaceable

**Hey guys! I'm going to try and update really fast… we'll see how this goes. I was going to put this up tomorrow but we're going out so I don't know how much time I'd have. Good news, I finished my AP US history assignment! So now all I have to worry about are books=) Hopefully I can write even faster now=)**

**The Altar and the Door- Yeah so I kinda forgot about that… I'll put it up after this=) Glad you liked the chapter! Yeah Spider's just a jerk… Hope you like this!=)**

**Bramblewhisker88- I know right? I was shocked even as I wrote it=) I haven't decided what's going to happen to him in the D.F. but I think he's going to realize how hard it is to fight him and he'll learn some manners=) Oh I just wanted to clear the pairing thing up, we made another Thorn in ThunderClan, he's a son of Ferncloud and he's an apprentice right now so he's actually younger than Fallenpaw, but I understand the confusion. His warrior name is way different though so hopefully that won't be confusing… Enjoy this!=)**

**Jayfeal1- Yeah I was referring to when he was leader, I wasn't really sure what to call him… I'm glad you liked the quotes=) I'll take that one into to consideration too=) Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!=)**

**Sunny- Oh my gosh that's a long review! Thank you soooo much for that=) And so happy you suggested that idea! I'm gonna have a lot of fun with that… Anyways I feel like we're friends too. It's quite odd I but I feel like I know you… You remind me of friend Anna who was the inspiration for Ravenclaw=) I understand how you feel about people moving away, I seem to have that same problem=( But I know very well that I am weird. I have decided to embrace it and be awesome;) and one day I shall rule the world! Just kidding that sounds like waaay to much work…. No my darling, I do not "like" Harry Potter, I live, breathe and (literally thanks to Universal) eat Harry Potter. It is quite literally my life. I'm reading number seven for the fifteenth time, it's still as glorious=) Oh I did? Yay! I don't think I have a favorite Harry quote because I love like fifty of them…. Yes I hate him too. That's why I vent all of my anger onto him. I love the nickname Spider-twit! Quite hilarious;) I have Dew and Rapid set up for chapter 17, shall I move it up? I think, if you want to and it makes you happy, yes. Because I know that this makes me happy and writing makes really happy even though it reminds of Echo. So if its going to make you happy then yes. And if you die from that I am ever so sorry…. I would be so sad…. Hmm well now I am conflicted=/ well to be on topic, I hope you enjoy this!**

***Warning: contains Songfic***

* * *

Chapter Four

_*Snakepaw*_

I glance up as Jayfeather comes back into the den. He looks annoyed and ruffled, which doesn't make me feel real great about all of the mumbling we heard from the hollow.

"Well, what happened?" I ask quietly as I throw out some old dock leaves and start going through the comfrey.

"Spiderleg again." Jayfeather snarls, "That git is going to be the reason we lose this war mark my words."

"What now?" I ask, nosing the leaves gently.

"Stupid things. Don't worry about it." I feel my pelt bristle in annoyance at his indifference. He hardly tells me anything, still treats me like I'm a kit.

Here are _my_ siblings out learning how to protect us and fight the Dark Forest and _I'm _still treated as though I'm an irresponsible child. I force the thoughts away and continue going through the herbs. I sit back when I'm done and tell Jayfeather the herbs that we need.

"I'll go get them." I mew standing.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get Leafpool or Brightheart to get them." Jayfeather mews quickly and he stands up leaving the den. I watch him go, my anger ready to explode. If he didn't want me as an apprentice why did he offer? I'm _not_ an invalid; I can get around perfectly fine. He's _blind_ for StarClan's sakes and he still has more freedom than me!

I grumble under my breath and go outside, hoping to grab some breakfast. The scene that greets me in the hollow causes my heart to clench and my hunger to drain from me.

_I could be the guy with all the clever lines._  
_Beneath my breath and standing just outside.  
You started pulling me in but next to him.  
I'm falling further behind._

I watch my siblings as they lounge with the other paws. A claw goes through my heart. How fast have they forgotten me? I watch Fallenpaw and Frozenpaw roar with laughter at something Thornpaw said. _I _used to make them laugh like that. I want to walk up, but I see my place between Frozenpaw and Silverpaw has already been taken. Owlpaw and Cloudpaw chat lightly with them and I know: I'm not needed anymore.

_You don't even know me but I see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out._

I feel my breath catch, they don't even _know_ me. They know _nothing_ about me. They don't know how close Frozenpaw and I were… but now I guess I'm just his brother.

_I don't wanna be but I'm just the best friend now._

I'm just the best friend, the one that can be pushed to the background until they're needed…..

_I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out.  
But I lost myself and let you slide away.  
Now there's someone else appearing in my place._

When I became medicine apprentice I guess I pulled back from them… I mean I was happy I could be useful, but I knew things wouldn't be the same. I didn't know who I was anymore. And I guess now they've filled that void.

Hailpaw comes up, holding some piece of prey and I watch Frozenpaw give some joyful exclamation, he jumps up and runs to Hailpaw.

"Dude that's awesome!"

"Thanks! Did you see…?"

It's painful almost to watch my replacement laughing and joking with my brother. But I can't tear my eyes away.

_Am I the last one to know or a year too slow?  
All I wanted to say.  
You don't even know me but I see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I don't wanna be but I feel it all crash down.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out._

I don't want this, but I can feel it slipping out from under me. I'm not in control of this anymore. My siblings are, and they've made their choice pretty clear. It's _not _me.

_I want in I got something to say.  
I could still win this race.  
I'm not losing this game._

_Cause it doesn't have to end up doesn't have to end up that way_

I take a half step forward because I want to go up to them, ask them what they think they are doing. How could they think that I would give up so easy? I'm their _brother_. This isn't over yet, I'm _not_ giving up. They wouldn't just abandon me. You stick around for family, because without family, you have nothing…

Or do you?

_You don't even know me  
You don't really know me but you see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
Life gets lonely guess I'm just the best friend now.  
I am the odd man out._

I watch as someone glances over, Cloudypaw who's currently chatting with me sister. He gives me a small smile but says nothing to her. And I understand. I'm _too_ different. I would mess them up, make it crowded make it awkward… I'm the one left out.

_Listen closely cause you can't be sorry.  
I admit I've been too proud  
I don't wanna be but I feel it all crash down.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out._

I realize, and it's like a blow to the face, that I could have prevented this. I could have stopped this... if I tried harder, if I hung around when they got back from training. But I was too proud, and now, now I've lost them….

And I feel my world crash down around me, it's almost too much to bear, and for a moment I can't breathe… but the truth is glaring at me, forcing me to accept it.

I'm the one left out…. I'm the one no one talks to… I'm the one on my own…

I can't stand to look at them any longer. Ducking my head, I slip around camp, sneaking along the edges of the hollow until I reach the thorn tunnel. I burst out into the forest, ignoring the calls of whoever it was on guard duty.

I walk off in a random direction, feeling sadness and regret and loneliness claw its way up my throat. I stumble around, not even paying attention to where my paws are taking me, until I smell a foul stench. I stop and realize in shock that I am at the ShadowClan border.

How did I get _here_?

I look around and realize that I was going along a makeshift path. It looked overgrown, like someone had used it frequently once, but it hadn't been touched for moons….

I look at it, then the border, then at it, and then the border and I understand. It hits me like a ray of sunlight and at the same time rage explodes inside of me. _This _was the path my mother would take when she came to meet my father. _This_ is the path that led to her breaking the code. _This_ is the path that left me mangled and broken.

And out of nowhere I hate her. And I hate him, so, _so_ much. They couldn't have found someone in their own Clans?! She's with Jaggedwind now, _why _did she have to fool around with some ShadowClan cat? _Why_ did he have to be so _stupid?!_

And a second swoop of anger fills me and for about five minutes I hate StarClan. I hate the D.F. out of StarClan. How the foxdung does this affect my _mother?_ Okay so she was guilty when I was a kit, but I'm nice and hidden in the medicine den and she can focus on her healthy kits. This affects me _way_ worse than her! What did I even _do?_ What _could_ I have bloody done?! I was unborn!

The unfairness of it all crushes me. It's all _their _fault. Who in their right mind punishes a kit? _A kit?_ And how does that even work for the dad? They don't have to be around and _they_ don't have to feel it.

Who came up with this? What _idiot _decided this was logical?!

My mutinous thoughts continue, and I'm half expecting a Dark Forest warrior to swoop down and come recruiting, but then I realize they don't _want_ me. My missing leg doesn't exactly make me a brilliant warrior. They don't _need_ me. Even to _them_ I'm not good enough

Even to them I'm then odd cat out.

I heave a heavy sigh and leave, being careful to take the main path back to camp. If I hang around anymore a ShadowClan cat will show up and then I'll be in trouble.

I try to focus on the little things, like squirrels and birds and how interesting a leaf looks when it falls, but the other darker thoughts grow strong, swirling through my body, infecting me like poison.

When I finally make it back to camp (after backtracking three times- who would of guessed that wandering around angry means you get lost?) I'm unfortunately greeted with the sight of the apprentices _still_ in the bloody hollow.

I almost sneak back to the medicine den, but then I think- why? _I'm_ not embarrassed… so I march through camp, and up to the fresh kill pile. I grab a vole and turn around, making my way through the apprentice convention. No one says a word. Fallenpaw isn't looking at me and Frozenpaw is pulling faces with Hailpaw. Only Silverpaw catches my eye and she gives me a small sad smile.

Angrier than ever, I push my way through the crowd back to the den. I make fairly good time and I can hear them whispering about me. Jayfeather looks up when I enter and his sightless eyes are worried.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"Out," I reply shortly, still angry. I chuck the vole at him, because I'm no longer hungry, "I got this for you."

"Oh thank you." He pulls it closer to him and mews, "I checked on the queens while you were gone. We'll check on the elders after sunhigh so you can go ahead and rest."

I nod, then mew, "Okay." I mope over to my nest and plop down, glaring holes in the wall opposite me. I can feel Jayfeather probing my mind but I block him out stubbornly. I may not be able to read minds, but I am _not_ letting him read mine.

As I lay there, the anger drains out of me but the resentment remains, leaving me feeling lifeless and dull. As I stare at the gray stone I realize it doesn't really matter what happens to me. I'm not important to protect the clan and Jayfeather could train _anyone_ to be a medicine cat. I'm completely replaceable.

* * *

***Sighs* I know that was sad, but Snaky is having some angst and I think his situation needs to be recognized, that sometimes the things people don't say hurt as much as the things they do. Being ignored isn't fun and it can get under people's skin. It's not conventional bullying but I still believe it's a problem.**

**And now I will shut up about that, I do not own Odd Man Out by Mitchell Musso. (Well I kinda do I bought it off iTunes;) does that count?)**

**Quote:** "**All the pain in the world cannot help you find something that does not exist." ~Princess Tamina, Prince of Persia and the Sands of Time.**

**I adore that movie, I really do. My mom hates the fact that my dad and I watch it all the time but what can you do?**

**I think I'm done…. Yes I'm done! And at 39 minutes all I have to do is upload! not to bad…**

**Review please loves!=)**

**~Midnight**


	6. Just a Day in the Life of a Paw

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, but I have an excuse. This chapter is nineteen pages on word and 7,100 words, give or take a few (not including A/Ns). Now I will explain why it is so ridiculously long: there's point of views from seven different apprentices. The plot said paw training, clips from as many as you want and since I couldn't do all thirteen I did half (well rounded anyway…)**

**Okay so moving on!**

**The Altar and the Door- I know I feel really bad for him! Oh no problem, I'm having problems following everyone… I had to make a mini family tree to figure out who could be with who. I have to make it worse before it can get better! Otherwise there's no story! I do feel bad though=( I hope you like this!**

**Sunny- I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah it was just oozing angst huh? I am so with you with the StarClan thing, I mean what the heck? Perhaps I shall have Snaky smack them upside their furry little heads for you;) They are sexist! I was just thinking about it and then I was like, not cool StarClan, not cool! No its okay I liked reading it=) I'll try to make the DewxRapid really good so you can fangirl over it. I'm thinking it will be their warriors ceremony, you like? I feel you with the Harry Potter stuff; I could watch it every day. In fact I'm going to watch some of it in French for my French class… duh… sorry about that;) I just adore it. I watch number one the other day and I fangirled over how cute and little they all looked. Hermione man… love her! And little Ron with the dirt on his nose…. And HARRY! He was so freaking cute! Shutting up about that… thanks I'm writing these chapters fairly fast, it's nice to be back in the groove. I think your pretty good with nick names. I would prefer you not dying to be honest, it would sadden me and I would feel quite guilty, so I'll cross my fingers and hope you don't die! This is random, but someone says mark my words in this chapter… huh. Interesting…. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jayleaf1- I'm sorry, but those people probably aren't worth it anyways. You seem pretty awesome to me, and that's just through your reviews. Oh and thank you! I just love it when Tamina says that in the movie and then Garsiv's like well darn. That was smart. And no, I wrote the A/ns in 39 minutes I wrote the chapter in like… two or three hours. So I guess were about the same. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Meadowlace- Oh my gosh thank you soooo much for all of your reviews! I'm really sad that I can't reply to each one, but they make me very happy!=) I hope you catch up soon, but I'll keep reply when I update=) thank you so, so much! I don't think I'll ever give up on this! My parents are probably going to have to be like: look your old now give it up! And maybe I still won't… moving on I think I can slip Meadowlace in if you want, she could be a StarClan cat? From RiverClan maybe? I hope you continue to enjoy the books=)**

**Spottedmask12- I'm sorry I made you sad=( (Well I assuming I made you sad, that's the vibe I got) But don't worry, Snakepaw will come to see that he is awesome and he with embrace his wonderfulness. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Bamblewhisker88- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! Things will heal I promise! And Jayfeather is treating him that way because he's worried about him. He doesn't want him to deal with Spider's nastiness and he's afraid of what might happen to Snaky out in the forest all alone. I'll have to add in a new Snakepaw chapter soon won't I? I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_*Silverpaw*_

I wake up with a wide yawn and a smile. Nothing woke me up, I just woke up. I love that feeling! I look around and see that no one is up yet. It is fairly crowded in here, I muse, as there are thirteen of us. But I think it's really fun, it would be so lonely in here if it were just me and my siblings.

I stand up and stretch. Fallenpaw mumbles a bit in her sleep before rolling over and passing out. I leave our prime spot and pick my way through the sleeping paws and wander toward the exit.

I'm right there when I hear a yawn and turn around. Owlpaw is sitting up, blinking slowly, her green eyes dazed.

"Good morning." I mew brightly.

"Morning," she mumbles as she stretches. Walking over to me she blinks a few more times and I see her slowly start to wake up.

We walk out of the den and over to the fresh kill pile. We grab some breakfast and find a place to eat. We talk for a bit and gradually more of our friends come out. Hailpaw is the first one out. He greets us, but continues to mutter under his breath as he grooms his back.

"What's wrong?" Owlpaw asks through a mouthful of shrew.

"Nothing," he mumbles still combing through his gray, speckled fur, "Just that my dear brothers thought it would be amusing to put brambles and burs and thorns in my nest."

"That was a lot of 'and's." I observe.

He mumbles some more and I realize that might not have been the most helpful thing to say. "Do you want to go to the medicine den? You might need some dock if you're cut."

"No I'm fine." He mews hurriedly, his voice sounding odd all of a sudden, but I shrug content to let him deal with his own problems.

After a few more moments he seems to have gotten everything out of his fur and he goes to the fresh kill pile. Mosspaw comes out of the den at the same instant and goes to the fresh kill pile too. They come back together and settle down.

"So what do you think we're going to do today?" Mosspaw asks.

"I don't know…" I reply, "We'll probably just switch the roles we had yesterday."

"Great that means I'm on moss duty." Mosspaw sighs.

Hailpaw snorts and Owlpaw smiles widely, while Mosspaw snaps, "Yes I know it's very funny! I'm _Moss_paw and I'm on _moss_ duty! Ha ha."

"Sorry," Hailpaw mews through continued snorts.

"I wouldn't be so smug, that means you're with me in the elders den!" Mosspaw points out which sobers Hailpaw right up.

I grin and roll my eyes fondly as Spottedpaw wanders slowly out of the den. By the time she's made her way over to us, Uncle Blazefeather has appeared in the entrance to the warriors den. He comes out and heads over to us,

"Silverpaw could you get everyone up? The others are on their way. And let Frozenpaw know I want him in the elders den and the nursery."

"Okay." I mew brightly with a smile. He smiles back at me and heads up to Auntie Midnight's den. "Be right back." I mew.

"Good luck!" Hailpaw calls after me.

I trot back to the den and figure I'll work my way back. Flamepaw and Cloudpaw are the first ones I see, passed out on their sides. I think Flamepaw pelt is so cool! It's really unusual to, the cream with dusting of orange. I snap myself out of it and shake her awake.

She yawns and mumbles, "I'm up."

"Good." I reply, "Go get some breakfast." Cloudpaw is already blinking awake so he just nods to me and I carry on.

I walk further back to Thornpaw, Tinypaw, and Cloudypaw. I give a soft sigh when I look at Thornpaw. I might have the teeniest tiniest crush on him but I mean come _on_ his eyes are gorgeous! All golden and amber-y… and his pelt practically looks like a sunset! However he is head over tail for my sister, and I just don't get the spark I always dream about when I think about love…

I nudge Tinypaw awake and he yawns and stretches, not even bothering to open his eyes and he stumbles to the entrance. I watch his yellow pelt somewhat concerned, but then he stumbles and opens his eyes so I figure he'll be good.

I shake Cloudypaw and Thornpaw awake at the same time, Cloudypaw gets up and shakes his head, his patchy gray fur ruffled. Thornpaw however rolls over and tries to go back to sleep. I huff and hit him lightly.

He mumbles, "Stop it."

I sigh and place my mouth next to his ear, "GET UP!" I scream and move swiftly back, as he jerks up, his claws out and fur fluffed up. He pants heavily for a few seconds and then seems to have calmed down,

"Well played Silverpaw, well played." He mews with a nod. I laugh and keep going.

I smile as I reach my siblings. My shout seems to have woken Fallenpaw because she is sitting up and grooming her face; she says it helps her wake up.

"Who was stubborn and wouldn't get up?" she asks.

"Thornpaw." I reply promptly. I watch her closely for a reaction, but she just mews,

"He would. Well good luck getting sleeping beauty up." Then she stands up and leaves. I look at my brother. The disturbance didn't seem to have bothered him at all. He was still sleeping peacefully, even snoring.

I sigh and flick a claw out. I prick his side and he opens his eyes bleary.

"Oh good morning Silverpaw." He mews, completely oblivious to the fact that I just pricked him.

"Blazefeather says you're to care for the elders and the queens today." I mew nudging him up.

"Cool," he replies, "I could use an easy day." I sigh and leave him, as soon as I'm out of the den I find Rosepetal.

"Oh good there you are. Well let's get going." She mews with a smile. We run into the forest and to a large, sturdy oak tree. It's hardly the tallest, but a fairly good size.

"I want to teach you to hunt and fright in or from trees." Rosepetal mews, "But the first step is to climb them, so go climb."

I size the tree up, flick my claws out and jump.

_*Flamepaw*_

After Silverpaw woke me up I wander out of the den and over to the fresh kill pile. I grabbed a small bird and went over to the other paws. My sister leans over and fixes my fur and Hailpaw pokes me, trying to get me to wake all the way up.

I shake my head hard and finally see everything come into focus, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Hailpaw mews, laying his head down and staring at the clouds.

"Flamepaw!" I look around and see Squirrelflight waiting for me. I gulp down the rest of my bird at high speed and mutter a hurried, "Buy guys" at everyone before I race off to join my mentor.

She smiles as I approach and mews, "I want to focus on battle training today, okay?"

I flinch slightly, but I nod. You see my nerves have become a whole lot better since I was apprenticed, but hunting is the best for me. That's when I know I need to focus so I just let go of everything and focus on me and the prey. But with fighting it's different. It could mean the end of your life. And for me that's really scary.

Even though I made it through that one battle, it's still hard for me. But I try to push those thoughts away and I race after Squirrelflight, heading toward the sandy training hollow.

I scan the forest as we pass and watch as the birds we disturb fly away. Suddenly a large squawk sounds out and I jumps, stumble and go rolling for a few foxlengths. When I stop, Squirrelflight is standing over me, looking concerned,

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply my fur heating up as I stand and shake off the forest debris.

"Don't be upset," my mentor mews in a calming tone, "It scared me too."

I follow her again and we go at a slower pace. But still I'm embarrassed. I'm the _only _cat in the Clan that would have reacted like that. I sigh and hurry to match Squirrelfight's strides.

We reach the empty hollow and Squirrelflight has me sit. She circles around me and tells me to close my eyes. Feeling foolish, I oblige.

"Now imagine you're in a battle." She instructs. Warriors form from the shadows in my mind. They slash and bite and weave a dance of death. "You're fighting someone." A cat leaps out of nowhere at me. I shudder and try to remember that this is just pretend. "What scares you the most?"

I snort at that. "Dying." I reply simply.

"Yes I figured that," Squirrelflight replies good naturedly, "I meant what aspect of fighting scares you the most?"

I think about that for a moment. "I guess grappling." I decide at last, "That's when they're really close so they have a good chance of killing you."

"Okay." Squirrelflight mews, "That's what we'll work on. Open your eyes."

I do and she faces me, "The most important thing with grappling is to be able to keep your balance. Many cats rely on the cat they're fighting against to keep them upright. But this puts far too much trust in your enemy and can end up with you losing. So we need to work on your balance. Go up on your hind legs."

I do, but topple over almost immediately. Squirrelflight rolls her eyes, "I know you can do better than that! I saw you playing with that butterfly the other day."

My face flames again, "Oh you saw that huh?"

"Darling the whole hunting patrol saw that. And you kept it up for a good amount of time so do it again."

Thinking back to the other day I position myself the way I had and pretend there's a butterfly. I bat at the air a bit, but then remember this is for grappling practice, so I take a few swipes at the air in front of me.

I manage to hold myself up for a fair amount of time and Squirrelflight looks proud, "Good job!" she praises, "But we want to get you stronger, so again."

She has me go up three more times until I can hold it for a while, then she has me practice walking on my hind legs, until I can walk the length on the hollow.

"All right so you're stronger now, let's practice."

We go up and I'm surprised at how easy it is. I swipe at her and manage to block all her blows. She looks really pleased. Then the others show up, Cloudpaw, Fallenpaw, Spottedpaw and Thornpaw.

Squirrelflight talks to Toadstep and then she matches me with Spottedpaw to practice the grappling. I'm pretty glad for that, because while Fallenpaw's nice she's also older and intimidating. Cloudpaw's my brother so there's a lot of sibling angst there that we don't need to get out with practice fighting. And then Thornpaw… well he's _Thornpaw_.

I smile at Spottedpaw and she smiles back. Then we go up in the grappling position. She seems to be leaning heavy on me, and I manage to get her to fall with a few wallops.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask worriedly. But she just beams at me,

"No! That was _awesome_ Flamepaw! Teach me how you did that!" I feel a warm glowing inside and glance over and Squirrelflight. She smiles proudly at me. I turn back to Spottedpaw and start to explain how to get stronger.

_*Thornpaw*_

I stumble over to the entrance of the den, my ears still ringing from Silverpaw's shouts. I suppose I did deserve it, but it was still harsh. I glance back and see Fallenpaw getting up.

Outside the den I pause, and act like I'm pulling something out of my paw. When Fallenpaw shows up, I gingerly put my paw back down and look up.

"Oh hey Fallenpaw." I mew causally. She smiles warmly at me and I feel happiness flood my body.

"So I heard you didn't want to get up."

I shrug easily and reply, "Guilty as charged. But hey your sister is very resourceful and she got me moving."

"Lucky we have her!" Fallenpaw replies with a laugh. I grin at her and we grab some breakfast. We sit down and talk as we eat.

I remember what Frozenpaw told me and I'm _so_ glad I listened. As soon as I pulled back a bit, Fallenpaw decided I wasn't crazy and wanted to hang out with me! I think she might- _might_- be starting to like me. Well at least I _hope_….

Once we finish eating we chat a bit with Hailpaw. Well after I apologized for sticking that stuff in his nest. For some reason my brother seemed very off-put about that… can't imagine why.

After a little while Hailpaw sighs and decides that he should probably join the others who have to stay in camp. We bid him goodbye and go over to where our mentors are eating.

"Hey guys." Mousewhisker mews when he sees us. Icecloud smiles and mews,

"We managed to get a spot on a patrol, what do you think about patrolling and battle training?"

"Sounds good to me." I reply.

"Yeah I'm game." Fallenpaw agrees nodding.

"Great let's go." Mousewhisker mews jumping up. Icecloud and the rest of the patrol follow suit and soon we're out in the forest. I run next to Fallenpaw, but we don't talk much because we're trying to keep up with the others.

We reach the WindClan border quickly and my legs are shaking so badly I can hardly stand. I sit down while the others (bar Fallenpaw) head off to mark the border.

"What the heck what that all about?" she pants indignantly. I shrug and take a couple of deep breathes, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs.

Just when we can stand again, the patrol gathers back together, ready to set off. _Oh no…_ I think, _not again…_

"I think I'm going to go ahead and take Thornpaw over to the training hollow now." Mousewhisker mews catching my eye. I sigh in relief as Icecloud echoes the same message for Fallenpaw. We set off a trot before breaking into a slow run.

When we reach the hollow our mentors stop and Icecloud mews, "You may catch a small meal before training. But a _small_ one. We don't want any stomach aches." For some reason she glared at me when she said that. What _all _guys are supposed to be mega eaters? I'll be honest I like me my food, but I've been hanging around Fallenpaw for a while and she has out eaten me on _several_ occasions. How rude.

However I follow Fallenpaw when she sets off and sniff around. I decide on a nice mouse and start hunting. When I kill it I give thanks to StarClan and trot back Mousewhisker and Icecloud. I have a sudden random thought: does Mousewhisker feel bad when he eats mice? Does it maybe freak him out to see others eating mice?

I shrug to myself and sit down with my small mouse giving Icecloud a pointed look when Fallenpaw returns with a fat as- a large vole.

Icecloud sighs, "You don't hear anything I say do you? You can have half of that." Fallenpaw groans but heeds her mentor. When we finish the mini meal we walk into the hollow, and are joined by Spottedpaw and Cloudpaw. Flamepaw is already there, working with Squirrelflight on what seems like grappling.

Icecloud and Mousewhisker pair me and Fallenpaw (and apparently Cloudpaw) up. I grin at her and she gives me a playful shove. We're supposed to be working on what they call the 'running swipe' except we don't actually claw our partner like we would if it was a real battle.

Mousewhisker and Icecloud demonstrate it and it looks interesting, so I'm excited to try it out. But mostly I'm just happy that Fallenpaw is with me.

_*Spottedpaw*_

I feel a rush of cold that jerks me from my sleep. My sister is missing and a breeze blew through the den, waking me up.

Stretching I roll over, unsure if I want to get up yet. I won't be going back to sleep, but it's nice and comfortable in the den. I can hear laughter from outside, so I figure I better go ahead and get up.

Stumbling a bit as I leave the den I head for the fresh kill pile where I grab a shrew. Then I join the awakened apprentices.

"What's Silverpaw doing?" I ask as I take a bite of the shrew.

"She's on wake up duty." Owlpaw replies with a small smile.

"Well she is the best one suited for it," I observe with a shrug.

"Yeah no one could bring themselves to hurt sweet Silverpaw." My sister chimes in with a smile.

"I dunno I think Flamepaw would be good too." Hailpaw observes as the cat in question stumbles out of the den.

"I don't know, I don't think she'd be brave enough to do anything other than poke someone." Owlpaw mews, her eyes on her sister's cream-orange fur, which is sticking up in clumps.

"That's kinda harsh." I mew softly watching her pick out a bird.

"Yeah she's gotten loads better." Hailpaw protests with fierce loyalty, I know they became close friends when they had to endure the dreaded late night patrol together.

"I know…" Owlpaw concedes, "But I worry about her." I nod in understanding and get up, so Flamepaw can sit next to her sister. I join Mosspaw as Owlpaw fixes Flamepaw's fur.

"Hey sis." I mew, bumping Mosspaw's shoulder.

"Morning my dear. How was your sleep?" she asks.

"Lovely thanks. You?" I reply.

"Never better." She smiles and then Brackenfur shows up,

"All right guys, we're going to switch up what we had yesterday. If you trained yesterday you'll be caring for the Clan today. If you cared for the Clan yesterday you'll be training today." He announces.

We nod and he continues, "Let the others know will you?" we murmur agreements. He looks around for his apprentice, Cloudypaw, and sees him lying on his side with the others.

Toadstep comes out and calls to me. I bid my sister and the others good bye and wander over.

"Good morning." I mew brightly. He gives me a smile,

"Morning." He replies, "I thought we'd get in some hunting before battle training, what do you think?" I nod enthusiastically,

"That sounds fun!"

"Okay let's go!" we stroll through the forest and I have to admit, I lucked out on mentors. He's very laid back, but he still makes sure I'm learning. And he offers advice on everything! I think I'll ask him about Flamepaw when we're done hunting…

We stop in a small clearing and he tells me to just go ahead and hunt, that he'd like to observe my technique.

So I slide down onto the forest floor and taste the air. I smell a vole under a bush so slowly I work my way toward it, watching for stray leaves and branches that would make noise.

I get right up on the bush and scrunch up. Then I spring and drag the vole out in my claws, it fights but I'm gaining ground. Suddenly a loud bird shriek shoots through the forest, it startles me and the vole slips through my claws.

I curse angrily and quick as a flash, Toadstep pounces on it, and kills it with a swift nip to the neck.

"Thanks…" I mumble.

"Don't worry about it," he reassures me with a grin, "You were doing really well, and those freak moments happen to everyone. Don't fret; let's keep going because that was really good. But try not to fight with it so much, okay?"

I nod and go to the other side of the clearing and start hunting again.

When we head back to camp to drop off my catch I feel very proud, I caught three mice, a shrew and a robin. After I dropped them off, some of the younger warriors (Lilacfire, Goldenflame, Violetdrop and Molewhisker) cheered for me which was embarrassing, but made me feel really good.

Then we set off to the training hollow, as we go I decide to ask for advice, "Hey Toadstep?" I call. He slows down and mews,

"Yes?"

"You know Flamepaw?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah…" he replies.

"Well she's really skittish and she's gotten better but I still want to help her… how?"

"Just support her." Toadstep mews with a nod, "You could train with her and when she does freak out a bit stay with her and calm her down. Don't make fun of her and if others do, stick up for her."

"Okay," I mew, that doesn't seem too hard, "Thanks so much!"

"No problem." He replies looking happy and we join some others at the entrance, Flamepaw, Thornpaw, and Cloudpaw, each with their respective mentors.

When we enter we see Flamepaw practicing grappling. Her brow is furrowed and she seems to be concentrating hard. Squirrelflight notices us and calls Toadstep over. Then he calls me over, I'm going to be working with Flamepaw on grappling.

I trot down to her and smile widely, which she returns. Then we go up into position. I lean on her like I've always done with grappling. But she manages to unbalance me with a few gentle wallops and I tumble over.

I couldn't believe how steady she was! She wasn't nervous at all! She looks down at me fretfully and mews, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, that was awesome!" I mew quickly, a beam on my face. "Teach me how you did it!" I ask. She grins and starts explaining that you need to build up your strength.

I smile and nod and decide that we baby her too much. But that's going to change, I'm going to show everyone how awesome she is- mark my words!

_*Tinypaw*_

My day goes something like this: _insanely _awkward.

I was woken up by Silverpaw, which definitely could have been worse; she's really nice about waking us up. But then as I walk out, eyes closed, I go face down in a nest and when I leave the den and grab some breakfast, most of the cats have already left.

I join those that _are_ here and Hailpaw's irritated with me until I apologize for letting our brothers stick that stuff in his nest. Dear Mosspaw is miffed and she will be all day because she _hates _staying in camp. And _I _hate having to work with her in camp. I'm normally an upbeat guy, but her complaining gets under my skin. She's really nice and all, but she needs to understand that not all parts of life are glamorous and exciting. Sometimes you just gotta clean some nests.

Once all of the cats who are training left, we stare at each other. I'll be spending the day with Hailpaw, Cloudypaw, Frozenpaw, Owlpaw and Mosspaw.

Here comes the awkward part. Frozenpaw and Owlpaw used to fight a lot, but it was whatever- I think they knew it was just joking. But then _someone_ suggested to Frozenpaw that the reason he fought with her was that he liked her, and that freaked him out. So his solution was to be even worse to her to prove he didn't like her. It got pretty nasty, eventually ending with him making a huge list of all of Owlpaw's apparently unappealing traits.

Personally I thought she was going to kick his butt to the moon and back, but for some reason she didn't. She didn't want to get the mentors involved so she just ignored him. A few days later he gave her a mumbled apology, but ever since then things have been extremely tense between them.

And Frozenpaw, he has no one to talk to about it- Fallenpaw is constantly with Thornpaw, and Silverpaw, well for some reason he doesn't _want_ to talk to her about it. He tried to talk to Hailpaw about it, but he really did not want to get involved and I can't blame him. He tried to talk to me about it, but I pretty much flat out told him I was on Owlpaw's side.

So now we sit here awkwardly with the atmosphere extremely strained. Owlpaw's tail is flicking, Mosspaw is muttering under her breath, Cloudypaw's staring at the ground, Hailpaw is watching Frozenpaw edgily and Frozenpaw is staring at the nursery. No one wants to speak. Finally I clear my throat,

"I think it would be best with we split into two groups, one to get the moss and one to start working on the elders pelt's, since they cleaned out Jayfeather's store of moss yesterday."

"I'm not in the moss group!" Mosspaw declares suddenly. We all stare at her with _really_ looks, everyone knows I suggested that to split Owlpaw and Frozenpaw up, it doesn't matter what freaking group you're in!

Hailpaw takes over, mewing impatiently, "Fine you don't have to be. You me and Frozenpaw can stay here and start on the elders. Cloudypaw, Tinypaw and Owlpaw can go get more moss. Sound fair?"

We all nod and split up immediately. As soon as we're out in the forest Owlpaw sighs, "Thanks so much for that guys. I know he didn't mean it… but still it's just so awkward now."

Her tail is dropping, and her ears are floppy. She won't look at us, but when she turns her head I see how dull her eyes are.

"He really got to you didn't he?" I ask, not bothering to mask the concern in my voice.

She doesn't answer my question, "There's some moss up there." She mews and then springs and claws her way up the tree; she's one of the few apprentices who climb trees.

I glance at Cloudypaw who just sighs heavily, "I wish whoever told him he liked her would have just kept quiet."

"I think Thornpaw knows… but he won't say."

"That's not surprising, he barley even _talks_ to us anymore."

"He really likes her." I mew softly, not sure why I'm sticking up for him when I've been having the same thoughts.

"Maybe _too_ much." Cloudypaw retorts darkly. Before I can reply, a giant wad of moss falls from the tree. I catch it, and start a pile.

"You want to see if there's any more around here?" he nods and walks off. Once we've collected an extreme amount of moss, we dawdle for a bit more, Owlpaw slowly climbing down the tree instead of leaping down, and we drag our paws.

When we do arrive back in camp, Owlpaw goes to take some of the moss to the medicine den, I almost follow her, but Cloudypaw holds me back. So instead I walk with him into the elders den.

"Finally!" Mosspaw mews when she sees us, "What took so long?"

I shrug, "Just wanted to get a lot of moss." She nods slightly and starts making a new nest. Frozenpaw shoots us a look of thanks.

Quickly we make the new nests and start to move toward the nursery.

"Hang on there; don't y'all wanna hear a story?" Purdy asks imploringly.

We quickly exchange looks and Frozenpaw mews, "Um some of us have to go to the nursery, don't want to keep the queens waiting to long." He nods to Hailpaw who follows him out trialed by a regretful looking Mosspaw.

"I think he feels really bad about it." Cloudypaw whispers in my ear. That was indeed obvious, and as he'd never acted like that before, not all too surprising. But still, sorry doesn't fix things.

"Then he shouldn't have done it." I reply firmly. Owlpaw comes in looking confused.

"Where'd the others go?"

"To do the nursery, Purdy wants to tell us a story." Cloudypaw replies.

"Oh… that was nice of them…"

"I suppose." I grumble. She gives me a small smile and we listen to Purdy's story.

Later, when we're eating we get to hear the other brag about their day outside of camp. Frozenpaw keeps shifting, like he wants to say something, but is constantly deciding against it. I frown. I don't want him talking to Owlpaw. She's too good for him. Way to freaking good for him.

I look at her, lit up in the sunset's rays. Her green eyes sparkle and shine with enticing color. The black square markings around her eyes pop and draw attention to her face, which is kind. Her tabby fur shines and I just don't understand how anyone could be mean to her. She's unique and wonderfully exciting. I don't get cats, I really don't.

She beams at me as we eat and I look back to Frozenpaw. He's barely touched his food and guilt shines in his face. Good. I think mutinously, he deserves it.

He doesn't _deserve_ her forgiveness. I shake my head slightly and try to listen to Spottedpaw retell training in which Flamepaw rocked grappling.

But I don't care. Not really. I mean it's great for Flamepaw and all but I just don't care. I care about Owlpaw, and mostly about making sure she never talks to Frozenpaw again. Ever. In her life. At all.

Because he doesn't deserve her. She deserves someone way better. Someone who cares about her and will care for her. Then I frown, where is all of this coming from?

_*Cloudpaw*_

I follow Flamepaw out of the den and to the fresh kill pile; I get something small I sit down after her. But Owlpaw is fussing over her, so no one acknowledges me. I don't mind, because I am _not_ nice until I fully wake up. So I eat my breakfast, still halfway in the wonderful land of sleep. By the time I'm done, Flamepaw is gone.

I look at my other sister and see that she looks anxious.

"What's up?"

"Oh um… I'll be in camp today." She mutters.

"So?" I question, my brain to asleep to work things out.

"_So _Frozenpaw is too."

"Oh…." You see I try not to think about the Frozenpaw incident. My only explanation is that he literally lost his mind for a day. And when he got it back he felt very bad but… he still was pretty rude to _my_ sister. And I know it hurt her. So I really don't know what to do.

"I am very sorry about that by the way." Hailpaw mews, looking serious, "I don't know what he was thinking and I'm very ashamed of him." Hailpaw is pretty much Frozenpaw's best friend, but they do disagree over some things from time to time. Apparently this is one of them.

Owlpaw smiles at Hailpaw, "I know it's not your fault."

"Still..." he mutters, "I know he feels really, _really_ bad."

"I know. But I just… I don't really know what to do anymore and…" she sighs and puts on a fake happy smile, "Whitewing's waiting for you." She tells me with a purr.

I look around and see that she is indeed correct. I sigh and leave my sister to join her.

"You don't look very happy." Whitewing states. No really?

"It's nothing." I mumble. She looks doubtful, but thankfully doesn't pry. She tells me we'll be battle training later, so now we'll work on how to hide my white pelt while hunting.

This I'm grateful for, because I cannot tell you how much freaking prey I've lost because of my white pelt. We work for a while, Whitewing explaining all about keep downwind and checking your surroundings. She says as a white pelted cat you have to be even more careful than most, because your movements might alert the prey. Well at least until leaf bare.

With her new techniques I catch more prey than usual, and we break for a small snack before battle training.

"I don't know who all will be there, but I know that Rosepetal wants to work with Silverpaw up in the trees so I doubt she'll be there… Well I suppose we'll find out huh?" I nod politely and wonder if Flamepaw will be there.

I hate practicing with her. I mean not her specifically; I hate it with Owlpaw too. I don't know, it's just awkward for us to fight each other…

When we reach the training hollow we join Fallenpaw, Thornpaw and Spottedpaw along with their mentors. I grin at them and they reply with murmured greetings. We go down in to the hollow and the mentors work out the pairings. It would have gone well if Flamepaw wasn't already there, but sadly Spottedpaw got paired with her and I was left to alternate with Fallenpaw and Thornpaw.

I should explain- Thornpaw's had a crush on her since he was apprenticed. At first it annoyed her, but somewhere along the line she had a change of heart (which is fairly disappointing, she's rather pretty) and now they're just weird to be around.

Like right now, they're joking, but it's more flirting, and I'm left standing there trying to pretend the bird up in the birch tree is more interesting.

"Oh we're supposed to be practicing!" Fallenpaw gasps suddenly, causing me to roll my eyes. But I force a calm breath and mew,

"Yeah so who wants to try it first?"

"I do!" Fallenpaw mews at once, her amber eyes glittering.

"All right then…" I move to face her so I can at least get some practice in before their flirting starts back up. I hear Thornpaw huff behind me. Get over it.

We crouch down and I race by her, she shoots her paw out and I have to tuck and roll to avoid it. She smiles disappointedly, but mews,

"Nice dodge."

"Thanks," I reply, "Maybe next time you don't swipe so soon, wait until they can't get out of the way." She nods and her smile brightens,

"Thanks that's good advice."

"My turn." Thornpaw declares, and he shunts me out of the way. I have to swallow my anger.

Thornpaw runs at her, but surprise, surprise he doesn't doge. She squeals happily and I roll my eyes. Thornpaw catches me and he glares,

"Think you can do better?" he demands.

"Come at me." I reply fed up with the pair of them. He runs at me and I force myself to wait…. He's right next to me when I shoot my paw out and literally send him flying. He lands a few foxlength away and leaves a small trench in the sand. Fallenpaw bursts out laughing and I smirk.

"I'm sorry," she mews, gasping as she helps him up, "But I think he did do better."

"Yeah…." He shakes himself off and sighs, as if he's realizing what an idiot he was.

We keep practicing and unfortunately, their flirting continues. I look over at the others. Spottedpaw really does look like Aunt Bluemorning. I mean it's all in her movements too. Everyone tells me that I look like my mom, but act like my dad.

I wish I was training with them instead…. And suddenly I'm rather glad that I'm not with anyone. Because really, if I acted the way Fallenpaw and Thornpaw do, I might have to have someone do me in.

Ah young love, must it be so annoying? I sigh and condemn myself to awkward boredom.

_*Fallenpaw*_

I trot out of then den after my conversation with Silverpaw. Somehow I just know today is going to be a good day!

Outside the den, Thornpaw is pulling something out of his paw. He gets it out as I arrive and he mews, "Oh hey Fallenpaw."

I smile warmly at him and mew, "So I heard you didn't want to get up."

He shrugs easily and replies, "Guilty as charged. But hey your sister is very resourceful and she got me moving."

"Lucky we have her!" I laugh. He grins at me and we grab some breakfast. We sit down and talk as we eat.

As he starts to talk with his brother, Hailpaw, I think about our relationship. Somehow he got more mature and hanging out with him was no longer annoying, it was fun! And now I get all warm and tingly when he looks at me. When he smiles, it makes my heart race.

I don't really understand it, but something about his sparkling golden-amber eyes and his cream, orange flecked pelt enchants me. It sounds really silly but I just can't help it. We make each other really happy.

And then Icecloud calls me over for a day of training….

* * *

After battle training I walk with Thornpaw back to camp. Cloudpaw is along in front of us, a bit behind our mentors. I feel kind of bad for him, but Thornpaw doesn't seem too worried.

"He doesn't understand," he whispers, "He doesn't know how this feels."

I grin at him and nudge him lightly, "You're such a sap."

He shrugs looking unembarrassed. "Only for you."

I feel my pelt warm but I don't let him know, "That's nice." I mew casually.

He sighs, and mutters, "There's no pleasing you." But I know he's kidding. Then he slows to a stop. I stop too and look at him in confusion.

"What are we?" he asks, and I hear uncertainty in his voice.

"Well…" I start, unsure myself, "we're more than friends. What do you want to be?"

"Erm…. I don't know." He replies, looking happy that I said we were more than friends.

"Then let's just be us." I mew.

"Us?" he asks with his head cocked.

"Us." I affirm.

"Okay!" his face splits into a huge smile. I grin and then mew,

"Now come on or we're going to be in a lot of trouble." He laughs and we race to rejoin the group. Cloudpaw gives us a weird look when we return but doesn't say anything.

All the paws gather for dinner. I'm quite enjoying my robin, it's rather good. Thornpaw and I are sitting closer than normal, a fact that didn't go unnoticed, but thankfully remained uncommented on. All in all it was one of our more tense dinners. On top of the stares Thornpaw and I are getting, the air hangs thick with unease between Owlpaw and my twin.

I am _so_ mad at him for what he did to her. He tried to pass it off like it wasn't a big deal and she's fine because he's guilty, but I'm pretty certain she's _not _fine. It must have been unbearably awkward for them to have to spend the whole day together. They hadn't since the incident.

I notice that Tinypaw is staring at Owlpaw and that he keeps shooting Frozenpaw dark looks. I can't suppress a smile. It looks like somebody really _does_ like Owlpaw. I hope he tells her soon, because it would really make her feel better. I think I might talk to him about it tomorrow if I don't hang out with Thornpaw.

After we finish eating we talk for a bit, but it's really awkward, so well call an early night and head to bed.

At the entrance to the den I whisper,

"Goodnight." to Thornpaw, he leans into me for a moment before mewing,

"Night."

I smile and walk back to my nest in the back of the den. Frozenpaw is already there and he looks wretched. Silverpaw joins us and he shoots her an annoyed look.

"Oh not this _again_!" I mew, but he ignores me.

"_Why_ did you have to say that?" he demands, "If you hadn't said that I wouldn't have obsessed and been a jerk!"

"Okay I am _sick _of this!" Silverpaw mews, her normally light and dreamy eyes full of annoyance, "I was a_ joke_ for StarClan's sake! If you can't take one grow up! And I would like to point out that I am _not_ the one who made _you_ say those things, _you_ made that choice _all on your own_!" her voice increased in volume over the course of her speech until it peaked at a yell.

A stunning silence follows. Frozenpaw is cowering in his nest and the entire den stares at us. I can practically hear their thoughts,

"_OmyStarClan Silverpaw yelled! She actually yelled! Like she meant it!"_

"I'm sorry guys." She mews, turning to face our fellow apprentices, "My brother needed to be put in his place. And Owlpaw, I do hope you don't judge Fallenpaw and me by our mouse brained brother."

Owlpaw looks rather uncomfortable, shifting in her nest, but she forces herself to talk,

"It's all right. It was all a misunderstanding. And really it shouldn't be affecting anyone other than me and Frozenpaw." She looks around and mews at everyone, "I'm sorry. I know it's been awkward."

Surprisingly, Frozenpaw stands, "I'm sorry too. None of this was Owlpaw's fault. It was all _my _fault." He looks her dead in the eye and mew, "I am very, _very_ sorry. I really do not know what I was thinking. I don't think I _was_ thinking. All I cared about was proving a point and that was wrong. I didn't mean any of the awful things I said. I really, really hope I didn't hurt you and if I did I offer my sincere apologies.

She nods slightly and mews, "I forgive you."

He offers a half smile before awkwardly clearing his throat and saying good night to everyone. He doesn't ask if they could still be friends and I am proud that he knows why that is wrong. He hurt her, and no matter what that's not something you can't get over easily.

"I'm proud of you bro." I mew as I lay down.

"At least one of us is." He replies dully, and I can see from his eyes that he is still extremely upset about what he did.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I'm not really sure where most of that came from to be honest…. I hope you guys aren't to mad at a certain cat…**

**Well Fallen and Thornpaw's relationship is progressing, what did you think? Was it plausible?**

**So I was looking at the plot trying to figure out how to end this one and I thought why not end it with a battle? But can't be just **_**any**_** battle. I feel like someone needs to die, but I don't know who….. **

**So give me your thoughts, should I do that at all or who should die. And not me please, because I can't kill myself off I think that would be really weird and morbid… and also not Spiderleg because we need him as a spy… or maybe him…;)**

**Hmmm I'm conflicted over the quote today… "Where the light meets the dark." It's the album title, band Tenth Avenue North. I just think it sounds really cool.**

**Please review if you're not ready to murder me for making you read nineteen pages of words;)**

**~Midnight=)**


	7. Laugh in the Darkness

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait but this was kinda hard to write and I had to reread Dove's Flight to remember how they were when they were apprentices;) This chapter was supposed to be all about how things have changed and stuff. It kinda went all over the place… whoops!**

**Bramblewhisker88- I know right? There are way too many paws! And when I was trying to pairings I realized there needs to be more paws because the girls outnumber the guys pretty badly…. Sigh. Actually Snake's was the day before, but it's same sort of situation. And yeah Tinypaw likes Owlpaw; he just hasn't accepted it yet;) Ah young love! I'm glad you love Flamepaw! She's my kitty!=) Interesting suggestion, I shall think on it! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Jayleaf1- I am so sorry! I knew it would take a while… yeah sorry about that;) glad it was awesome though! I was kind of worried about all of them sounding the same and being repetitive... Okay, I understand we all want Spider dead;) There're not mates yet! There like thirteen jeez;) Wait till they're warriors child;) No this story has like thirty chapter's and I'll probably add more (The plot isn't *Shhhhh* done yet) Well I hope you like this!**

**Spotteedmask12- Glad you loved the chapter! Hope you like this one too!=)**

**Sunny- Thanks for two reviews=) Makes meh happy! I forgive you for being late that chapter was monstrous! Glad you like Flame (she's my kitty!) and Cloud was rather sarcastic wasn't he?;) Hey you did the stop myself from cursing thing! I wondered if people would get that… I didn't want Thornpaw to be vulgar so you know;) Glad you liked the realist and yeah Tiny was soooo cute! He's so innocent and doesn't get it yet! Man I'm really gonna have to make DewxRapid kick a-buttocks aren't I?=) Yes I know right?! I just watched number two and the entire time I was like, look they grew up! Their voices got deeper oh that's so cute! I was very obnoxious;) it's okay I spell bad too! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Six

_*Ravenclaw*_

Every day when I wake, I have to stare at the kits. I have to count them, I have to lick their fur, just to know they are here, that they aren't there… taken from me. Now, the girls sleep and Eaglekit looks at me as if he wants to say something, but doesn't know how. Finally he lays his head back down and closes his eyes.

Being back here reminds me of how things used to be, and of how everything has changed. If you told me, the first night I was a paw, that I would break the code, mated with a WindClan warrior and had to fight through the Dark Forest to get my kits back, I would have called you crazy.

And yet… it happened.

Brook, Ferncloud and Daisy are sleeping, but Creamlight is up, playing idly with some moss. I know she's bored. I think she's just anxious for the kits to come. I can't wait to see my brother with kits. I'm going to laugh _so_ freaking hard at him. Anyways…

Echosong walks in and I feel a shudder run through me…. everything _has _changed. Even the three of us. We just don't want to talk about it.

"Hey," she mews softly, "How are they?"

"Fine." I mumble, "It's _me_ that has the problem."

She sighs and opens her mouth hesitantly, then forges on, "Well now they know. They've learned their lesson and they will be more careful."

"But did they have to learn it like that?" I whine. I'm being unreasonable- even to myself- but I don't care, "They've lost their innocence. So young and already starting to grow up."

"Oh Raven…" she sighs, and her green eyes shine with the loss of her own kits, "If it wasn't this it would have been a million other things. We _must_ grow up. And now faster than ever…. But there can be perks to growing up… they're funny-"

Her voice breaks and she bows her head slightly.

I feel a rush of sympathy for my old friend, "Why don't you try and see if they will go hunting with you… just for some time together?"

"I've tried… they always have some excuse, even Silverpaw… I wonder, is this what my mother felt like? How could I have done this to her?" her voice is over come by a dry sob.

I sigh and stand up, walking to my friend and leaning into her. "It will be okay… everyone goes through this stage."

"I know… it's just after everything… I don't want to let go."

I know not what to say… "Come on, do think like that." I stand up, leading her back to the kits. We sit down and her eyes sweep over them.

_I think she remembered. Hopekit._

I look up at her in alarm, _What?_

_When we fetched her, Jaggedwind and me, she could hardly stand, Moonkit had been protecting her. But her emotions… she shouldn't have been able to feel fear like that. It was almost deeper; Raven she was afraid of dying. Of being murdered._

My blood runs cold. I sigh heavily and tremble a bit._ But now… does she know?_

Echo shrugs, _Maybe… maybe not. She might have blocked it out. She might have even forgotten._

I sigh heavily. I can only hope so. If she remembered…. I shudder.

"It's so odd…" Echo mews, "When I'm in here I almost feel like I'm a kit again."

"Yeah I know what you mean." I mew, glad to be on a different topic, "I can remember when you were born!" I mew laughing slightly.

"Everything was so simple then…"

"Firestar was alive then." My words fall heavy in the den and Echosong gives me a startled look.

"It was odd… to see him again." She admits.

I sigh and think back, to my apprentice and warriors ceremonies. To just seeing him as a leader. I don't know why but when he was leader I just felt safe. I think it's because I was younger.

"Yes. Reminded me of how things used to be, like I was an apprentice again." Echo sighs and shakes her head….

"Ah… apprenticeship, I remember the entire time I just wanted to become a warrior. Now sometimes I wish I'd enjoyed it more."

"You did grow up fast…" I mew softly. She sighs and shrugs,

"There's nothing for it now. What's past it past and we can only face what will come."

"When did you get wise?" I ask with a ghost of a smirk on my face.

Her reply is a shrug, "I suppose Midnight finally wore off on me."

"She'll be so proud!" I laugh.

"Indeed… has she worn off on _you _old friend?" her eyes have gone serious now and I sigh.

"I doubt it. I suppose I am as foolish as the apprentice who fell for a WindClan paw on her first gathering night."

"Do the kits ask about him? I remember… it was so hard trying to explain about Smokefoot."

"Dovewing takes us to him. In dreams. But I know it's hard on him…. I think he wants to be with us."

"Will he join?"

"Midnight offered, but I don't know if I can let him. He almost died once before my eyes… it'd be so dangerous if he came here…. I cannot afford to lose him."

"The Clan would _not_ kill him!" Echosong insist, looking frightened.

"Are you sure? That day they found me on the border, I thought Spiderleg was going to do me in then." I mew, remembering that horrid day with a shudder.

"Midnight would _never _allow it to happen. Neither would many other cats. Neither would _I_!"

"Things just healed between the boys and me… I'm afraid if he came… I don't want…."

"I understand," she mews and her eyes shine with sincerity, "But it does not do to grow without a parent…"

"I shall talk to him… StarClan knows he'll have a heart attack when he finds out what happened…."

"That above anything else should convince him." Echo agrees with a nod.

"He'll be horrified." I murmur.

"Anyone would be."

"How did it come to this?" I ask.

"I don't know…." Echo mews, her eyes sparkling with tears, "We've never known a time…"

"Without the war. I'm starting to think our kits won't either…."

"We _have_ to get them to stop running away… this last battle that's looming, it's got to be to the death." I can't even bring myself to look surprised at her words; because I know she is right.

I sigh, "I wonder what Firestar and Lionblaze thought when they were leaders."

"Probably the same thing Midnight's thinking now."

Brook starts to stir and we fall silent. She wakes up with a stretch and then smiles at us. I like her, she's very nice and she has a sort of wisdom about her. She told me that she would advise my mom when she was a paw; it was odd to think that now she has a grown up daughter.

"Oh hello girls," she mews, "what are we talking about?"

"Um… just how different thing are now…" Echo mews softly.

"Ah yes… I thought the same thing. Well Spiderleg's really the same but everyone is so serious now. The Clans are _very_ different than how we left them.

"Yeah…" I mew softly.

"Don't look so glum," Brook mews with a half laugh, "it's in times like these where we have to make our own happy endings."

"What do you mean?" Echo asks.

"When I first met Clan cats my home was under attack… I had to learn to make myself happy I had to make my own happiness. And in the end, we were saved."

"Oh…" I mew, "I understand. We have to learn to laugh in the darkness."

"Yes!" she mews with a smile, "Precisely. Now I hope you don't mind watch my kits for a moment? I desperately need some breakfast."

"Not at all." Echo mews and moves to sit with the three kits.

"Thank you." She smiles as she leaves. The little brown tabby yawns and wakes up.

"Oh hello." He mews staring at us with large amber yes, "Who are you?"

"I'm Echosong dear; I'll be watching you until your mother gets back."

"Okay." he mews with a shrug, turns over and falls back asleep.

Echo and I look at each other and burst out laughing- oh kits, they never change.

* * *

**Okay so yeah all over the place. I thought that would be a cute place to end it maybe? I'm sorry… this was not as easy as the others were. I think the next will be better! So I should probably go get some lunch since I didn't eat breakfast, so I'll wrap this up.**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Quote: "It does not do to dwell on dreams Harry, and forget to live." ~Albus Dumbledore, The Scorer's/Philosopher's Stone**

**Love that line! Even though I kind of need to remember it more often… ahem so review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	8. New and Old

**Hello all! So I just thought I'd let you know, I wrote the end last night. Of the whole fanfiction. Okay well not the end. I wrote the last battle. Okay not the last battle, I wrote the end of the last battle. Well now that makes my accomplishment seem much smaller than it did at 11:30 something last night…. Hmmm. But anyways its written. It's quite badass if I may so myself. Now I just have to get there…**

**Sunny- Hey first reviewer;) I'm glad you liked the chapter because I really didn't… it was one of **_**those**_** if you know what I mean. Yes it has been a long time! I'm getting so old Sunny! So **_**old**_**! I don't feel old enough to be this old ya know? Well I'm glad I brought Raven back for ya! I believe she'll be showing up again soon. Okay so thanks for answering the question, and it is written into the plot=) but who should die? Well anyways, hope you enjoy this one!**

**Bramblewhisker88- I'm sorry I made you sad! Again;) yes kits do make everything fun! That's why I wanted to end it with him and make it lighthearted you know? Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one!=)**

**The Altar and the Door- That is perfectly okay, I kind of feel bad for making you guys read so many words;) I'm glad you liked the feelings! Feelings are fairly easy to write for me=) Actually this story won't be my longest its currently 33 chapters, but I think the chapters with be longer. But that's mostly so I can get it done fast and but the next one up. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- Thank you again for all of your reviews! Um as for Echo I don't know how she is. I haven't spoken to her since last August. We were communicating through a mutual friend but she's kind of lost touch with all of our old friends. One of our very close friends says she is like a stranger to her now. We don't go to the same school and I'm not entirely sure where she lives so I haven't been able to see her. I'm about ready to just go walking around the neighborhood where my friend said she lives and start knocking on doors though. If I do see her again I will show her your review, because I know it would make her smile. I'll keep you posted=) Thanks for your power ideas, I gave her one from someone else, but your last power sounds like the one I gave her brother;) My mom loves Charmed and I always thought Prue's astral projection was cool so that what I gave him. Oh my name is Katie, quite plain but I like it=) And I play the violin=D Oh and I don't mind you skipping the side story. You can always go back to it if I get slow on updating or something=) I wish you'd have found these stories back when we first started, because I think Mackenzee would have really liked you… I'll do my best to find her. I hope you continue enjoying the stories=)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_*Featherkit*_

Mommy is sitting up when I wake up. She's staring out the entrance of the nursery and her tail keeps flicking. I can tell she is worried, I just don't know what it is.

"Good morning Mommy." I mew. She turns and smiles at me.

"Good morning love, how was your sleep?"

"Oh good… I had a dream. I'm not sure if I remember it or not…."

She smiles fondly at me and nudges a vole over, "Would you like some breakfast?" I stare at it and shrug.

"Um perhaps not right now…." I want milk but I know mum is trying to wean us, "Should I weak up Moonkit and Lightingkit?"

"Let them sleep sweetheart you got up early." She replies.

"Oh. Well than can I explore?" she frowns slightly and mews,

"Just in the nursery?" I nod eagerly.

"Yes!"

"If you want," she mews with a shrug, "Personally I would have thought you already knew everything that's in here."

I grin at mum and sneak off. Ferncloud, Daisy and Creamlight are snoring, as are Auntie Raven and the four.

But Brook is up, grooming her kits. I don't know much about them yet, but I'm always up for learning more. Walking up I mew, "Hello!"

Brook looks around and smiles, "Ah hello Featherkit. Does your mother know where you are?"

"She knows I'm exploring." I reply cheerily.

"Oh you're exploring?" Brook inquires, "Where to?"

"At the moment, you guys!" I reply with a shrug, "Everyone else is sleeping."

"Well then come on," Brook mews, gesturing me to join them. I scramble up and smile at her kits. They are bigger than me so I think they are a few weeks older.

"Hi!" the white she-kit mews, "I'm Moon Beam that Lights Our Path, but you can call me Moon."

"That's a really cool name!" I mew enthusiastically. Moon looks nothing like my sister, her white fur has black tabby marking and she has gray, blue flecked eyes.

"I'm Bramble," the brown gold-striped tom says, "Bramble that Watches Over the Forest."

I smile at him as his sister steps up, "And I'm Feather, Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze." She's a very light gray and sleek with green-gray eyes.

"I'm Featherkit!" I mew.

"Oh, you have my name!" Feather squeaks, "We even look a bit alike! We'll be the best of friends.

I nod eagerly; not wanting to point out that my fur is darker and fluffier than hers. Mum says it grows more silver every day.

"Where are your siblings?" Bramble asks.

"Sleeping!" I reply cheerfully, "What are the mountains like?" I ask eagerly.

"Oh very, very different from here." Moon mews at once.

"There's hardly any green at all." Feather adds with a nod.

"It's all stone sparklingly under the light of the sun…. giant birds rule the sky and little herbs do the best they can to hang on. Wolves run the peaks-"

"Wolves?" I ask interrupting Bramble's beautiful description, "What are wolves?"

"Well they are creatures, much larger than us. They have shaggy gray fur, and pointed ears. Their muzzles are long and their eyes are bright and intelligent. They have tails like us, but larger and shaggier, they have four legs as well, but stand much taller than we do."

"Wow…." I breathe in shock.

Moon takes over the description from her brother and as I think on their words, I'm reminded of something…. Of following a snow-white bird through the Clan territories to the mountains….

I give a small gasp and Bramble, Feather and Moon look at me alarmed.

"Oh I –um…" I mumble but then I hear Mommy's voice,

"Featherkit!" Feather glances over and I giggle slightly. She grins at me and I mew,

"Well I have to go! Hope to see you guys again soon!"

They call good-byes to me as I scramble back to Mommy.

_*Moonkit*_

When we wake up Featherkit is gone, but mommy says she's just exploring. Lightingkit looks at me, like he thinks I'll complain, but I say nothing. I just lay my head on my paws and blink a few times.

I suppose getting sucked into the Dark Forest has humbled me a bit. I'll wait my turn like everyone else. Mom calls for Featherkit and she comes running back.

We eat breakfast and Lightingkit asks about dreams. They look at me first and I mew, "I didn't dream." But that was a lie. I did dream, the same nightmare I've having ever since we got back. Trapped in the Dark Forest watching my friends die.

I shudder and try to listen to Lightingkit describing a dream in which he walked was walking through a raging storm but felt no fear.

Featherkit goes last, "Well I only remember bits and pieces…. I was in a different place; I'd never seen it before. But there were lots of cats there, even some cats that are in ThunderClan… and there was… an argument…" her face darkens slightly and she mews, "that's all I remember."

I lift my head up in interest, looks like I'm not the only one lying about their dreams.

Mum stares hard at Featherkit for a few moments before she mews, "All right. Well what do you want to do today?"

We shrug and she mews, "Well why don't you visit Aunt Ravenclaw and the kits hmm?"

"Okay!" Featherkit mews enthusiastically while Lightingkit nods. I get up and Mum leads us over. She licks each of our head with a sad look in her eyes before she leaves.

"Hi," Emberkit mews as she stretches.

"Hey," we respond. Hopekit yawns, Eaglekit smiles and Heatherkit tries to go back to sleep.

Slowly they wake up and eat. Then we talk and try to decide what to do today. Auntie Raven hovers over us and I try not to feel annoyed. But we've learned our lesson; we are _not_ going anywhere anytime soon.

"Are you all right?" Hopekit asks me softly.

"Not really." I confess, "Are you?" I ask, remembering how she was in the Dark Forest.

"Oh yes!" she mews earnestly, "I sometimes wake up from nightmares but I can never remember what it was that frightened me…. so I suppose it's all right. You look dreadful though, did you sleep at all?"

"A bit…" I reply. I'd managed to finally fall and stay asleep at dawn.

She frowns at me, "You need to talk to your mum about this."

"I don't want to worry her." I mew. But honestly, I'm afraid she'll turn into Aunt Raven, and I don't want her hovering over me constantly.

Hopekit nods slightly and then Aunt Ravenclaw offers up a story. We shrug and settle down. I'm in between Featherkit and Lightingkit with Eaglekit on Lightingkit's other side and his sisters on his.

Aunt Ravenclaw tells story after story until it's sunhigh and she's goes to get some fresh kill. I can't say I'm sorry.

"Let's do something else when she gets back." Lightingkit mews hurriedly. We all agree.

"Hey I have an idea," Featherkit mews, "Why don't we go visit Bramble, Feather and Moon? Brook's kits." She adds at our blank looks.

"Yeah let's do that!" I mew eagerly, feeling a spark of the old me kindle again inside me.

"Oh good, I've been wanting to learn about them for a while!" Heatherkit mews, her gray eyes shining.

"Me too!" Lightingkit, Emberkit and Eaglekit mew together.

"Okay it's decided!" I mew. Then we wait for Auntie Raven to return.

"Mum!" Heatherkit pipes up when she gets back.

"Yes dear?" she asks as she suits down

"Can we go visit Brook and her kits?"

"_Please_ Mum?" Eaglekit adds.

"Oh… well that would be sweet…." She mews, but I can tell that she doesn't really want to let us go.

"_Pl-ease_!" we all mew together, batting our eyes.

"Oh I suppose so…." She replies and smiles.

"Yay!" we cheer while Eaglekit, Heatherkit, Hopekit and Emberkit mew, "Thanks so much Mummy!"

"Go on!" she laughs and we hurry over to Brook's nest.

_*Lightingkit*_

Brook let us wander off and as they're so many of us, we decided to head to the back of the nursery where there's more room. Bramble, Feather and Moon all introduced themselves. Bramble seems like a pretty cool guy, I can see myself becoming close friends with him. Feather seems very sweet and Moon… well Moon seems…awesome. I've never seen a cat that looks like her and her eyes… I thought _my_ eyes looked cool, hers look like the sky before it rains.

So now we're introducing ourselves. The four have gone and it Moonkit's turn. The two Moons size each other up and then grin. They start chattering for a bit and then I stand up,

"I'm Lightingkit," I mew, "I'm Midnightstar son."

"That's such a cool name." Moon mews, "But where did your mother get the idea?"

I laugh and turn so they can see the lighting marking on my left flank.

"No way!" Bramble laughs and Feather turns to my sister,

"It looks like you got left out!"

She laughs a little and mews, "No there's a very specific reason for why I'm named Featherkit."

"What's that?" Feather asks.

"Well a StarClan cat… she helps guide my mother. Her name is Feathertail, so my mom named me for her."

"No way!" Feather squeals while Bramble and Moon gape at us.

"What?" we all ask.

"My dad's sister _is_ Feathertail! That's who _I'm_ named after!" Feather replies, skipping a bit.

"StarClan that's so cool!" Featherkit exclaims. They keep chattering on and Bramble mews,

"Uh-oh."

"What?" I ask as Moon starts describing the mountains to the others.

"Nothing's going to separate them now." He shakes his head fake sorrowfully.

"That's okay." I mew, "We can all use a lot of best friends."

He laughs, "You got that right."

"So what's your… tribe like?" I ask curiously.

"Oh they're all right… I don't really remember them. I know we're about this size... maybe a bit smaller. I know they do things differently though, the Stoneteller (that's our leader and medicine cat) he chooses what job a cat will do when they are a kit."

"Job?" I ask with a cocked head.

"Yeah. Here warriors hunt and guard you right?"

"Yep." I affirm with a nod.

"Well in the mountains it's split, some cat's hunt and some cats are cave-guards."

"Odd!" I mew, but I'm grinning.

"Odd? This is odd!" he replies with a laugh.

"So which are you?" I ask. His eyes turn a bit sad.

"I don't know… when we left we were too young and we hadn't been sorted yet…"

"Oh… well at least here you'll learn how to do both so you won't be too far behind when you get back, whichever you're chosen for."

"Thanks." He mews with a smile. But the sad in his eyes doesn't leave.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly

"Oh I'm just missing Lark and Pine." He mutters.

"Who's Lark and Pine?"

"Our older siblings." I jump as Moon walks around me to sit next to Bramble.

"They couldn't come with us." Bramble mews, looking down.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I mew watching the two of them. I couldn't imagine leaving Moonkit or Featherkit.

"It's okay... we miss them but we will see them again." Moon smiles but I sigh slightly and nod, but I wonder when they'll leave- if they will.

And I wonder how things would be for them. They'd be so different from everyone else.

We keep talking and laughing and I'm glad that they came- for whatever reason. I've made three new friends.

* * *

**`````~~~~~~~~`````` I don't know what that is. Well I do, it's me being bored and playing with the keyboard. I think it looks kinda cool….**

**Okay random thing: this is so bad but I'm listening to a song from Les Mis and it's the song one of the characters sings before they commit suicide. And I love the song! It's so bad! **_**So bad!**_** But I do… I think it's because I like the score behind it, not necessarily the lyrics…. I have problems guys… real problems.**

**Anyways what did you think of the chapter? I love kits! And you got to see the beginning of Lighting's crush! He doesn't like her right now; he just thinks she's really cool. I think I'll have that turn into admiration and then that fades into him liking her. Work for you guys?**

**I'm kind of down right now because my report card came and my orchestra teacher is… making me mad. Yes that's what I'll say. (To clarify I'm being intensely annoying, I'm mad over a B so don't feel sorry for me, roll your eyes at me. I need people to keep my idiosyncrasies in line. I learned that big word from the Big Bang Theory. Wonderful show.)**

**So I want to go and read Harry Potter….**

**Quote: "You're not a bad person Harry. You're a very good person that bad things have happened to. Besides the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, we all have light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on- that's who we truly are. When this is all over, we'll be a proper family, you'll see."~Sirius Black, The Order of the Phoenix (movie) **

**I did that from memory, so hopefully it's right. That's the one scene in the movie I really like… whenever the song comes on that it's a part of I whisper that. I am **_**such**_** a nerd. Thank you all for loving me anyway!**

**Review please=) I think I might start the plot for the last book… oh wow… the last one! *gasps* wow**

**~Midnight**


	9. Protection Powers

**Hey guys=) This was actually an easier chapter to write once I figured out how I wanted to start it…. Let's hope this continues=)**

**The Altar and the Door- Glad you loved the chapter! I thought they would be really good friends=) Yeah he eventually will. And yes it **_**will**_** make things interesting. I haven't decided what is going to happen yet…. I hope you like this chapter too=)**

**WyldClaw- I'm glad you liked the beginning=) And Snakepaw will eventually figure out he's awesome the way he is, it'll just take a little while. I hope you've continued to enjoy this!=)**

**Jayleaf1- It's okay! Vacation is more important=) I'm going on a cruise in July so I understand=) I'm glad you liked the chapter ending=) And yeah that probably was why she was hungry;) Oh and thank you, I just get bored sometimes you know? (*^_^*) It's a kitty! With stars! It's a StarClan Kitty! Oh gosh I'm ADHD aren't I? And B's juts suck. They suck! I miss her too… I like your face key board thing=) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Meadowlace- Wow that's a lot of reviews….. Bracken is like a leafy thing that's in forests. I don't actually know how I know that…. Creepy. Yay your up to date! And thanks=) That's really cool that you have a nail polish that's the color of your name…. I hope you had fun at your friend's house=) Thanks for the plot ideas=) I actually am going to bring the wolves in, but I don't think they'll be a huge deal you know? I might use your wolf/owl if I need a character for someone to talk to though=) Sorry this was kind of slow, but it's long=) And hey your coming to Florida? That's where I live! My eyes are blue, a lot of people say they have green in them, but I don't see it. I think what it is, is that a have a dark shade of blue circling the outside of my eye, then a lighter shade of blue in the middle and around my pupils I have flecks of gold like my mom does. But that's a looong description so I normally stick with blue. If you have any other random questions that I missed juts ask them again=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_*Echosong*_

Fading green. That's what the forest looks like. It's in the _right before leaf fall_ stage, and every shade of green is faded.

You might be wondering what I'm doing out in the forest, talking about the different colors of green. Well I had a wonderful idea this morning that I would gather up my kits and we would all spend time out in the forest. In case you haven't noticed from my sarcastic tone, it's not turning out to well.

"StarClan Silverpaw what does it matter? Who _cares_ when I train or who I train with as long as I train?!" that's Fallenpaw, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"It _matters_ because you were _supposed_ to train with _me_, and I was left high and dry, that's why it matters! And if you keep training with Thornpaw, you're only going to be able to fight _him!_" Silverpaw's not looking like herself- in fact she looks quite angry.

"Gah! You're just jealous!"

"Jealous? _Jealous!_ _Why_ would _I _be jealous of _you?_" Silverpaw's voice is rather high now, and Snakepaw is rolling his eyes,

"Shut up both of you before you break someone's ears!"

"Don't you tell _me_ to shut up!" Fallenpaw snarls.

"_I'll_ tell you whatever _I_ want to tell you!"

"Hey don't talk to her like that!"

"GUYS!" my kits fall silent and stare at me in shock, "Are you done?" I ask, my voice rather cold.

"Yes…" Silverpaw is hanging her head, feeling guilty.

The other three don't respond. It's quite here because everything that's living was scared off in the first five seconds we got here.

"_What_ is wrong with all of you?" I ask seriously, "I want real answers and I want them _now_ or no one is going anywhere." I fix them all with a hard stare.

"I don't know… we just always seem to be fighting." Silverpaw mews quietly.

"No, _you_ two always seem to be fighting." Frozenpaw corrects, nodding at Silverpaw and Fallenpaw.

Fallenpaw fixes him with a hard glare, "_You're_ not so innocent."

"_None_ of you are." Snakepaw hisses, and even I'm surprised at how barbed his words are.

"Would you _stop_ that?!" Fallenpaw screeches her eyes glimmering with tears, "You're _always_ doing that! Whenever we say something it's automatically wrong!"

"Maybe that's because you _are_ always wrong!" Snakepaw retorts, his eyes flashing.

"Ugh there's no talking to you!"

"Like you even _try_! Like any of you _care_! _Any of you!_" his eyes find mine last, burning furiously.

Fallenpaw lets out and angry scream and stamps her foot into the ground. As she does, the trees all around us start shaking, and snapping. Snakepaw surges forward and in the next moment, a loud _whummp _sounds.

All around the glade, tree branches lie, ringing us in. Where Snakepaw was standing, the pile reaches to my shoulders. I give a small gasp and walk over to Snakepaw, but he throws me off.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry…" Fallenpaw whispers her voice shaky. Her eyes are huge.

"Maybe you should do us all a favor and _leave me alone_." His voice is ice as he glares at her. Then he whips around and scrambles out, through a small break in the branches.

"Great! _Now_ look what you've done!" Frozenpaw groans.

"Way to make everything worse. I can't believe how _selfish_ you've gotten." Silverpaw mews, her voice hollow.

"And I can't believe how _rude_ you two are!" Fallenpaw snaps, "Your always this way, everything's always _my_ fault! I'm sick of it! _I'm sick of you_!"

And then, the fallen branches start to shake, and more come down, heading straight at Silverpaw and Frozenpaw.

"_STOP!"_ I screech, and then two things happen at once.

The branches flying at Frozenpaw suddenly halt, freezing in their motion for a moment. They tremble, and then fall to the forest floor, harmless.

Silverpaw is cocooned in a bright silver light, which grows outward. The branches hit it, and then fall down, leaving no mark on it, harmless.

I'm panting heavily as I stare at my kits. Slowly the silver light ebbs from around Silverpaw. Her bright green eyes sparkle with tears.

She shakes for a moment, takes a few deep breaths of air and then looks straight at Fallenpaw, "I _hate_ you." Then she darts forward, scrambles through the gap Snakepaw went through and runs off, calling his name.

"Fallenpaw…" I mew, but my voice dies as Frozenpaw looks at his twin. He shakes his head and backs away slowly, the hurt in his face making me want to choke. He turns and follows Silverpaw.

"What have I done?" Fallenpaw wails, sinking to the ground.

I race forward and wrap around her, whispering soft words, "It's going to be okay. Come on, we need to find them."

She manages to stand and I take off, following the trail, Fallenpaw right behind me. I follow the trail to ancient oak.

"Snakepaw _listen_ to us!" Silverpaw begs. She and Frozenpaw face him, their backs to us.

"No! Why _should_ I? I don't want _anything_ to do with any of you!"

"But you're our _bother_! We _love_ you!" Frozenpaw protests.

"_You don't!"_ Snakepaw screams, causing hundreds of birds to take flight, soaring off over the lake, "You've _never _cared! You've _never_ been there! _Never!_"

"Darlings…" I mew and my voice causes them to freeze, "Come back, come back to camp… come home."

"NO! That's not my home!"

"Snakepaw…." Silverpaw's voice breaks.

"Come here love…" I'm begging him. He glares at me but walks forward. I lick his ear and he doesn't pull away. He seems to have gone numb with shock. I turn, with him alongside me and guide the way back home, the other three trailing after me.

As soon as we get inside comp I search for Midnightstar, and then head straight into the nursery.

She looks up, startled as I barge in, but I don't give her time to say anything, "We've got problems!"

_*Midnightstar*_

When I return to the nursery, carrying prey, Lightingkit is sitting up, his eyes serious. It's quite adorable to be honest.

"Can't sleep dear?" I ask.

"Yes, no, wait that's not important." He mews shaking his head, "I need to talk you."

"Okay," I mew shrugging and sitting down next him. "What's wrong?"

"It's about… something that happened in the Dark Forest…." I tense but he keeps talking, "They were going to attack Eaglekit, they were going to kill him. I freaked out. And then this really bright light flashed out of nowhere. It was sparking and I smelled burning fur. When I opened my eyes they were gone. And Eaglekit said… he said _I_ made it happen. There was a storm cloud above us-"

"-With lighting…" I mew interrupting him, remembering seeing the cloud, "And you, _you_ caused that…." I mew breathlessly.

"I-I did?" he squeaks.

"I think you did…" I reply and then I realize it. My kit has powers. My kit_s_ have powers. My kits have _POWERS_! I almost curse, but then I remember where I am. I sigh heavily.

"Mum?" I look around and see Moonkit, standing up. She inches closer to me.

"Yes dear?" I mew softly.

"Some-something like that happened to me too…. I-I drug Hopekit away, hid us in some tree roots. But I knew they were coming for us. I just kept thinking that we had to be safe, begging that they wouldn't find us. I think I thought in-invisible. And then, one of them- one of them, she was standing right in front of us! Closer to me that _you_ are Mum! I could feel her breathe. But-but she couldn't see us… at all. She walked away."

I sigh heavily, my mind spinning. The information runs and skips around my brain letting me grab hold of it, but only for a moment. I can only see bits and pieces of the picture, not the whole thing. Then I think about Featherkit… Featherkit's dreams… mountains… the place she described- the old Clan territories! Which means she... she saw… the- the pas-

"We've got problems!" Echosong exclaims, bursting into the nursery.

"I know!" I reply harshly, feeling fear slip through me. "Everyone up to my den, _right now_! Echo- wake up Raven."

I hustle Echo's kits out of the nursery and grab Featherkit, "Quickly, quickly!" I mew as we start walking. We scramble up the ledge to my den and I place Featherkit down, now awake.

Frozenpaw is pacing, Fallenpaw trembling where she stands, and Snakepaw sitting, looking around somewhat coolly. But I know it is only a façade and that inside he is freaking out.

Ravenclaw and Echosong appear Raven's four kits around them.

"What's happening?" Raven asks.

"They have powers." I mew without preamble, my voice weak.

"What? No… no… how, how can you be sure?"

I look at Echosong, she sighs heavily, "I saw mine- my kits, just now."

"What are you talking about?" Silverpaw asks looking frightened.

We ignore her, "And you Midnight?"

"Lightingkit… he controlled lighting in the Dark Forest. Moonkit we-went invisible. And Featherkit, I think Featherkit can see the past."

"But mine?" she looks down at her kits in fear.

"I don't – we need to… StarClan. We need to talk to StarClan." I mew at last.

"The moonpool?" Echo questions.

"No it's too far." I close my eyes and call out, Echo mimicking me. A bright light shines and when it fades, Spottedleaf, Feathertail, Silverstream and Yellowfang appear.

Feathertail and Silverstream look sheepish, Yellowfang supremely unconcerned and Spottedleaf unreadable.

"What did you _do?_" I ask, unable to keep my voice from trembling.

"We gave your kits a fighting chance that's what we did." Yellowfang replies sardonically.

Spottedleaf sighs and mews, "We knew that your kits would be in more danger because they were yours, we wanted-"

"What?" Ravenclaw mews, interrupting her. Spottedleaf continues, not unkindly,

"You all have thwarted the Dark Forest on several occasions, we thought this would make your kits targets and it _has_. Already they have been used. We thought that the powers would give them an edge over their attackers."

"And it's paid off in case you haven't noticed." Yellowfang grumbles.

"I beg your pardon?" Echosong replies, she seems really freaked out about the powers I wonder why…. Oh. That's not nice…..

"Those four would have been dead without the powers." Yellowfang mews, pointing her tail at Lightingkit, Moonkit, Hopekit, and Eaglekit.

"No! Are you-" I groan but too late,

"_WHAT?!"_Raven shrieks, jumping on the kits, and practically flattening them. _Great._ I think rolling my eyes.

"Well what _are_ their powers?" I demand.

"The oldest first, yes?" Silverstream asks, addressing the paws. They shrug.

"Well, young Fallenpaw can cause objects around her to fall. It works best when she is angry."

"Really thought out of the box on that one." Raven and I mutter together. We share a grin. And Feathertail continues,

"It works easiest, obviously on tree branches as the forest is full of trees."

"Yeah we found that out," Frozenpaw mutters.

"And young Frozenpaw, _you_ can cause things coming at you to freeze in their motion, even cats or Dark Forest warriors."

"Wow that was original." I mumble. But Frozenpaw looks unsurprised.

"Silverpaw, you have a shield mechanism, that blocks you from harm. But you can also use it as a weapon. It is silver light."

"What about _me_?" Snakepaw demands, his eyes flashing angrily,

"Ah, yes…. That's the problem…" Spottedleaf mews, "You see since you're a medicine cat that has affected your powers. So we're not really sure _what_ you have. I'm sure it will present itself soon though." She gives him a small smile, which he doesn't return.

"Um…. What… what about-" I mumble trying to gloss over the awkward moment.

"Yours yes," Feathertail mews grabbing on to the opportunity, "Well as you may have guessed, Lightingkit can control lighting and storms, he's also inherited your senses Midnightstar."

I nod slightly, for I know all that.

"Moonkit has your senses as well and can turn invisible. It will work best at night."

Moonkit gasps slightly, "So _that's_ what happened!"

"Featherkit also has your senses," Feathertail continues, "She will walk in minds and StarClan and will be able to tell the intentions of cats. She can also see the past and find patterns."

"So… my dreams…." Featherkit mumbles.

"But what about us?" Emberkit asks.

"Well," Spottedleaf mews, "Hopekit will be able to sense when she, or those she is with are in peril, or if they are being spied upon. She will also know when someone approaches and if they are a part of the Dark Forest."

"Emberkit," Silverstream mews, "Will have flashes of the future, but only when she walks by or touches an object or someone. She will also be able to control fire, but only when the fire is previously burning."

"But why?" I ask.

"We fear the Dark Forest is growing ever stronger and that their tactics are becoming even more dangerous. They might start to use fire as a weapon… we are uncertain. But who better to give the power of controlling fire of embers than one named Ember?"

I nod and Spottedleaf continues, "Young Heatherkit will have the power of teleportation. That is to say, she can vanish and arrive in another place. We hope this will help speed communications with the Clans."

"And me?" Eaglekit asks, "Or do I not get anything either?"

"Oh no you do," Yellowfang replies, "You're power is most helpful in battle. You will be able to... split into two bodies. You will have control over both, but your second body will not be visible to others. We hope you could use this to find the weakest links in battle."

"Whoa…." Eaglekit mews softly. I look around and see everyone chattering or whispering to themselves, everyone except Snakepaw.

"Snakepaw…" I mew walking over to him. But he backs away his eyes angry,

"I see once again _I'm_ the one left out. Excuse me. Jayfeather must need me."

"Snakepaw no!" I call but it is too late. Echosong looks at me, tears streaming down her face. She glares at the StarClan cats and mutters,

"Now he feels even worse than before."

"How can they not _know_ what powers they gave him?"

Echo shakes her head despairingly, "He better find out what it is soon, or I fear- he'll never speak to us again…"

"What if it's dangerous his power? What if he uses it inadvertently and hurts himself, or others?"

"What can we do?" Echosong mews and her voice is despairing. "There's nothing for it… I want to help him," her voice here takes on pain, "but there's nothing _I_ can do."

"I will talk to Jayfeather, and he will watch him. Perhaps when they go to the moonpool StarClan will tell him."

"But you heard them they don't _know_ what it is."

"Perhaps they just did not want to say in front of all of us."

"But then…" her voice fades as she sighs.

"Mum! Mum can we practice our powers?" Moon kit calls.

"No." I mew turning quickly, "No one can know about your powers. Do you hear me? The Clan does _not _find out about this! _Not_ your friends, _not_ your mentors, _not_ the elders, not _anyone_. And when you go to a gathering you don't just let it slip out. You keep it a secret. For the rest of your life this is going to be a secret do you understand?"

They all nod, and then Fallenpaw mews, "But why?"

"How do you think the rest of the Clan would feel when they find out you have powers and they don't? It's dangerous, it's _far_ too dangerous. Trust us; we've lived with this for a long time. You don't tell _anyone_."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Silverpaw mews.

"It is what it is." I reply calmly.

"But trust me the novelty wears off _real_ quickly." Ravenclaw mews bitterly.

"_Ravenclaw."_ I snap. She falls silent, "I think, for you it will be different." I mew addressing the group, "You were given these not to fight the Dark Forest or to help the effort but to protect you from the circumstances you were born into. I think therefore they will be less of a burden. But you _must be careful_."

"We understand." Hopekit mews, trying for a smile.

"Go on," I mew nodding to the door.

"Shall I take yours back?" Raven asks.

"Yes… I need to call a meeting." I reply the weariness creeping into my voice.

"Mum?" I look back and see Featherkit hanging at the entrance, "We'll be okay… soon, this will all be just a memory."

* * *

**You guys are mad at me, aren't you? But there is a very good reason why Snakepaw can't know his powers! (notice the plural?) It's in the plot! It creates suspense! And also it drives you people crazy;) just kidding it's all for the suspense thing and then it gets down on the wire where he has to use one of his powers but he doesn't know he has it and it's quite character building. Or it will be.**

**So yes there's a reason. Several actually.**

**I also thought that was a really awesome line to end with. Oh for Silver & Frozen's powers, could you tell me what you imagined? I was having trouble translating my thoughts into words.**

**Quote- "Am I part of the cure or part of the disease?"~Clocks, Coldplay. Love that song! I know it's the song everyone loves but I can't help it.**

**Erm I think I'm done now…. Wait! I **_**did**_** start the plot for the last chapter and I wrote the prologue! *Gasps* oh and I have questions for you, Echosong's kits are going to become warriors soon, but when should the other current apprentices become warriors? I need to decide if it will be in this book or the last…. I think it should be this one, but you guys probably have a better grasp of how much time has gone by…**

**Now I'm done=) So review and help meh out please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	10. Sadness, Fluff and Dry Humor

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late but I was watching 17 Again yesterday instead of wtiting. And I would be sorry about that, but Zac Efron is **_**fine**_**!**

**Ahem anyway: it's return of the paws! 17 (wow that's ironic;) pages of sadness, fluff, and dry wit. I do hope you enjoy it!**

**The Altar and the Door- yes I know I'm evil! Hehehe! Wow didn't even think about that but, yes, yes he is. He shall wreak horror on the annoying people of the Clan! Ahem… sorry. Oh thanks! I thought so too=) bi mean we don't want to give them lame powers cause that would be… well lame;) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Bramblewhisker88- Yay! Glad you like the powers. Yeah his is awesome- I see him blasting some Dark Forest warriors in his future;) No, Snakey has powers, I'm just not telling you guys what they are yet! It will create more suspense! His character has grown on me, I adore him=) Thanks and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- I know right? Everyone always complains about me whining over Bs and I'm just like you people don't understand! Why thank you=) It was a good line wasn't it? This one isn't quite as awesome but ah well. Glad you like all the powers=) oh was there a spelling mistake? Whoops, well that could just add to Snake's anger;) And nooo that would be to obvious- plus I pulled that with the twins. Also there's hasn't been much mention of snakes in the new territory. But his powers do rock I promise! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- Darling hello=) I forgive you!=) Thank yous! I do try;) Yeah I thought the fight would be a cool way to introduce it and then your mind just hgets blown! BOOM! Sorry about that I'm hyper for some reason. I do try to make it easy for you guys, cept when I don't;) Yes I know, but there are reasons! And I figured that he can be allowed to be jerky as my apology for making life suck for him. But the story needs suspense! And since they know what powers everyone else has I needed a reason why they wouldn't know his, and I couldn't be like here we know this power but not all of them cause that doesn't make sense. I have reasons! The suspense is needed! Plus the angst is also needed. I need to be able to get my angst out through someone;) like I do with my sarcasm with everyone;) and this chapter is loooong so you'll lots of stuff to talk about! There's a modified Harry Potter reference in here, butterbeer and treacle tart if you find it;) Give up hope? Never!;) Hope ya love it!**

**Spottedmask12- Hello! Sorry… but I have reasons! I've typed this a lot today… but reasons, the story needs suspense. I have it all planned out- I came u[p with it as I was falling asleep, the suspense will knock everyone's socks off! (Providing they are wearing socks) Yeah they are, but this time because I'm making them be. Sorry this was late, but enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_*Hailpaw*_

There are gray clouds covering the sky when I walk out into the hollow. The air is cooler, and I hear the warriors talking about leaf-fall approaching. But whatever the temperature is outside, it's nothing to what it is between our oldest resident paws. It hasn't been pretty.

It's been quite terrifying really, to see the three of them fall apart. They'd all been rocky for a while, but then they disappeared for the day and came back completely different.

I suppose cats change as they grow older, but it has me wondering; will I fall away from my brothers too?

I eat slowly, waiting for Frozenpaw. What happened with his siblings notwithstanding, our routine is pretty much the same. And sure enough, he comes stumbling out, trailed by Flamepaw. They flank me as they sit down.

I chance a glance at Frozenpaw and see he is still half asleep. I turn my attention to Flamepaw who smiles at me.

"And how is my best friend this morning?" I ask, causing Frozenpaw to grunt from my other side, "My best she-cat friend." I amend. She laughs lightly and mews,

"Alright, I slept well once I finally got to sleep."

"That's good." I mew with a half glance and Frozenpaw. We all know why no one could fall asleep last night. Another blow out argument.

"Yeah you?" she asks.

"Good on the whole. What do you think we'll be doing today?" she shrugs lightly in response.

"I hope I get to hunt. I just want to be out in the forest today, you know?"

"Me too." I nod.

"I'm up now." Frozenpaw grunts from my other side. I ignore the flash of annoyance. Now's not the time to test him, and I doubt he's being rude on purpose. For whatever reason, he's been really upset lately. I've caught him crying a few times, which seriously surprised me.

"And how's my best guy friend?" I ask, trying to keep my voice light. He shrugs.

"Okay. I hope I can hunt today too, I don't want to deal with anyone."

I smile softly, "Maybe Blazefeather will let you go back to sleep."

"I wish." He replies with a bitter laugh. I frown. He's not himself, and I miss my friend. My tail flicks in annoyance.

"Hey Flamepaw we'll be right back okay?" I mew throwing her a side look.

"Um sure…" she replies as I drag Frozenpaw's grouchy butt out into the forest. I go behind a large tree and mew "What is going on?" slightly (very) harshly.

"I'm just not in a good mood all right? Can I have a day to be rude?"

"Yeah sure," I reply with fake enthusiasm, "Except it hasn't been a day it's been a _week_!" my tone gets more serious, "I want to know where my best friend went and when I can get him back."

"I'm sorry. I-I'm just upset over the fight me and my siblings are in." he mumbles.

"Then make up with them." I reply, being careful to keep my voice gentle and encouraging.

"It's not that easy." He replies looking away from me.

"What do you mean?" I demand.

"I-it's really serious. I don't think I can fix it." His voice drops to a whisper.

"What happened?" I ask shaking my head in confusion.

"It's hard to explain." He won't look at me.

"I have three siblings too, I think I can understand."

"It's not like that…"

"Then what's it like?"

"I can't tell you." He speaks with such finality that I take a step back, hurt flashing across my face.

"I thought we were friends. _Best_ friends." My voice is hollow. I feel a piece of me falling, falling away.

"We _are!_" he looks desperate.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other! You can trust me!" I insist, I want to fix this before we're hurt too bad.

"It's not a question of trust!" he looks torn, almost ill; "Look I _can't_ tell you! It's not because you're a bad friend or anything! I can't tell _anyone!_"

I take a deep breath, almost shuddering as I step away from him. "I can't think of anything you wouldn't be allowed to tell me. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't trust me."

"I _do!_" he wails.

"Then _tell me_!"

"_No!"_ the words echoes, reverberates in the air between us. Something has broken.

"Okay then." My voice is shaking, and it breaks. I walk away, stumbling and tripping as leaves fall all around me. I think I know how they feel. To have the thing that grounds you ripped away, and you're falling, falling. I just haven't hit the ground yet.

I re-enter the hollow, still shaking. I find Flamepaw and sit down.

"Where's Frozenpaw?" she asks, sounding slighting concerned. I don't respond because the world is spinning around me and I feel slightly nauseous. The mouse I had for breakfast might be making a return appearance.

"Hailpaw!" I've never been happier to hear Bumblestripe's voice. I get up, staggering over to him, hoping for a long day of training to clear my mind.

"Are you all right?" he asks giving me an odd look.

"F-fine." I manage to stammer.

"Will you be up for a border patrol?" he asks.

"Yes!" I reply, possibly too eagerly. But a long run will clear my head, and that's just what I need.

As we leave I realize I haven't seen Frozenpaw come back in. I start running with indecent relish. I never realized how empty losing your best friend would make you.

_*Frozenpaw*_

I watch Hailpaw walk away in shock. His speckled pelt keeps growing farther and farther away and I'm expecting him to turn around, a smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. But he doesn't. I feel a shiver, a tremor inside of me.

What just happened?

"_You make it sound like it's a bad thing."_

"_Trust me the novelty wears off _real _quick."_

I hadn't realized how right Aunt Raven was. I've known about these powers for two days and already I hate them. If _only_ I didn't have to keep it a bloody secret! Then Hailpaw and I could be planning pranks to keep my mind off the sibling situation.

But _noooooo_. Gah! I suppose this is the downside to having the leader for your Aunt/mom's best friend.

I heave a heavy sigh and turn in the opposite direction, striking of through the woods, not on a path. The gravity of the situation is starting to hit me. My relationship with all of my siblings is damaged, perhaps beyond repair (well maybe not Silverpaw), I just lost my best friend and I doubt any of the other paws want to hang around me. They probably think I'm a class-A jerk. Maybe I am.

I decide to hunt, because at least then I can think about something else. And when Blazefeather yells his head off at me I can push my catch at him and give him my best _I'm sorry, please forgive me _look.

I just can't believe he reacted like that! For all he was harping on about trust why couldn't he trust _me_? Trust me enough to accept that I couldn't tell him and it wouldn't damage our friendship.

I wish my power was to go back in time… then I could go back to our argument and point that out. Or I could stop it from happening….

_Wham!_ Add to the list of powers I _wish _I had gotten- ability to sense when I am about to run into a tree while rambling inside my head.

"Ow." I groan as I back away from the tree and shake my head. I look up and see a squirrel staring down at me. And- I kid you not- it's laughing at me. I swear to StarClan this blasted little piece of prey is busting a lung laughing at me.

"See whose laughing for long." I mutter as I flick my claws out and jump up, clawing my way up the tree. The squirrel squeaks in alarm and runs higher up the tree. I growl softly and keep going. It scurries to a branch, perhaps to jump to another tree.

I then do something both brilliant and incredibly stupid; I reach the branch the squirrel is on and start shaking it. Hard. The squirrel squeaks and clings to the branch. I shake it harder. Luckily for me, when the squirrel flies off, it flies downward and lands on the ground at the base of the tree.

I jump down, expecting to find it broken and dying. To immense my shock the thing is just dazed. It tries to run, but I manage to pounce, catch it and nip its neck.

I bury it and attempt to feel good about my catch... but I don't, I just feel kind of guilty. I sigh and sniff the air, hoping to embark on a hard quest to take my mind off of my life.

I catch wind of a sparrow a few trees ahead of me. I like climbing, although I know it frightens Silverpaw and Fallenpaw. I stalk up to the tree and slither up. Let the chase begin!

At the end of the day, I caught it, but I wasted an extreme amount of time. I seriously should have just given up and gone after something else, because I would have gotten more prey. But to be honest I really don't care.

I drop down and wander back to where I buried the squirrel. I covered quite a large part of the territory jumping from tree to tree. Cool. Even cooler that I didn't break my neck. What a way that would have been to die, plummeting to the ground from a tree and slowly fading away alone the forest.

Shivering I try to get that thought out of my head because it's causing my already low mood to plummet downward. I wonder, casually, if my freezing power applies to me as well. Like if I was up in a tree and fell, I could freeze myself before I hit the ground. Making a mental note to ask my mother and _not_ test it out, I continue on.

I find a vole in a heather bush and a small mouse under a tree branch. I think about the water voles along the stream, but I don't feel like going to the border, I want to stick to the center of the territory where it's less likely I'll run into someone.

So I just start wandering, half hoping that prey will fall from the sky. That would be interesting… I would either be a good or bad thing. I think at first it would be nice but it would probably turn into a problem. Most good things do.

Wow _that_ sounded bitter.

I keep walking, kind of forgetting about hunting as I stare at the forest and try to keep memories from creeping up on me and piercing my like thorns.

I'm getting distracted. Faces keep flashing across my mind, my sisters, Snakepaw, my mom… my dad….

Completely wrapped up in bitter memories I don't notice where I am or where I'm going until I hear a raw shout,

"Frozenpaw look out!"

It jerks me from my thoughts and I look up to see a nest falling from a tree branch right at me. Unconsciously I flinch and the nest freezes, mere inches above my face.

A loud gasp reaches my ears. I turn around to see Owlpaw staring at me, her mouth hanging open.

_Foxdung._

_*Owlpaw*_

I won't lie, I'm fairly surprised when Poppyfrost smiles at me and mews, "How about you hunt for a bit and then you can have the rest of the day off hmm?"

I kind of stammer something like, "Uh o-okay!" and she grins and explains,

"We've just been working you guys so hard I thought it would be nice to have a day of relaxation."

I nod and mew my thanks before heading out into the forest. It's nice out here. The air is light and alive with the sounds of the forest.

I feel a small rush of exhilaration. I'm out in the forest with no one to bother me. It's just me and the prey…

I hunt for a while and am proud of my catch. I walk on for a bit, thinking of getting a bird or something when I see Frozenpaw ahead of me. I almost back up and leave but then I notice that he's not paying attention. He's walking forward, almost into a tree and I see a nest slipping from the branch. It starts to fall as I call out,

"Frozenpaw look out!"

He jumps and glances up, then just as the nest and three eggs are inches from his face, they stop, halting in midair.

I gasp loudly in shock. His head snaps around and he looks at me with a panicked gaze. He backs out from under the nest and eggs and they sink slowly to the ground, landing lightly on the forest floor.

"It's not what it looks like!" he blurts out, alarm making his voice high.

"What does it look like?" I ask, because to be honest I have no idea what just happened. All of the laws that I know to govern the earth have fallen away.

"Um… I dunno know what do you think it looks like?"

"I don't know." I reply softly.

"Then nothing happened." He mews, using his best innocent voice.

"All right," I nod, because really I can sense that forgetting about this altogether would just be easiest.

"Thanks…" the word comes out in a heavy breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask looking at him critically.

"Not in the slightest." He replies his face open and honest.

"I though not." I reply, "Well you might want to get back to camp, I think Blazefeather is going to kill you."

"Brilliant." He mutters heading towards me.

"Where are you going?" I ask as he goes down a path that does not lead to camp.

"Getting my catch. I was hunting."

"Oh." I mew, feeling slightly dumb. I follow him and grab my own catch. We fall into step next to each other as we go back to camp. We don't talk, but the silence isn't uncomfortable. I think we might be getting back to the way we were before. I'm glad for that because I hate causing problems, and we certainly did just that.

Reentering camp we drop off our catch, and as soon as we turn around, Blazefeather is bearing down upon his apprentice, his eyes blazing. (Pardon the pun.)

"Where have you been?" Blazefeather asks in a voice of forced calm.

"Hunting…" Frozenpaw replies trying to sound casually innocent. He noses some of his catch toward his mentor.

Blazefeather take a few deep breathes, "And you didn't think to inform me of that before you wandered off alone into the forest?"

"Oh…" Frozenpaw mews with a nod, "oops."

As soon as his voice dies, a shriek fills the hollow and Frozenpaw finds himself being squished by his mother. I snicker softly as she mumbles about how worried she was and Frozenpaw gasps for breath. Then I trot off, ready to spend the rest of my day nice and warm in my nest.

As soon as I lay down an angry looking Tinypaw appears before me.

"What were you doing with _him_?" his voice is sharp and accusing and I raise my eye brow slightly coolly at my friend.

"I was hunting. We ran into each other and walked back together. Do you have a _problem_ with that?" I ask my voice becoming dangerous.

"As a matter of fact I do! Don't! I don't I mean I-" Tinypaw stammers to silence as I stand up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-you- with _him_- too good for- _don't_ want you hanging- I mean you _can_ – I just – he- no good mousebrain-"

I feel my pelt warm slightly and I ask, "Do you have a _problem _with me being with Frozenpaw?"

"Yes!" he exclaims, "He was a jerk to you! He doesn't deserve you, you're too good to go forgiving him, he shouldn't even _look _at you-"

"Tinypaw calm _down!_" I mew in exasperation, "It's not like we're mates or anything! We _walked _back to camp together! We're not even _friends _again."

He sighs heavily and murmurs, "Good…I couldn't stand, you… him…" he breaks into silence for a moment. Then he looks at me and his sky blue eyes are shining.

"I like you Owlpaw. A lot." I feel my face flame, and I blink in shock, "And I couldn't stand the thought of you forgiving him after he hurt you… you're too good for him. Too good for him to even look at you. I-I just… it was torture to think…" he pauses for a moment and shakes his head, "I'm sorry, I know I crossed a line." He turns to go and I get over my absolute shock.

"No wait!" he pauses looking back wearily.

"I'm not mad…" my voice is a bit breathless and I smile at him. I still feel confused, but I can't deny the happiness bubbling inside me. The way he talked about me, like I was priceless…

"You're not?" he asks, a small smile upon his face.

I shake my head quickly, "At all!" and then his face breaks into the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile I've ever seen.

_*Cloudypaw*_

Swallowing the last of my mouse I look around and wonder where everyone went. Five minutes ago the hollow was full of my fellow apprentices, now they're all gone.

I stand up and look around for Brackenfur. He shows up quickly to my immense relief, "Elders and then a patrol okay?"

"Sure." I mew with a shrug.

"Cloudpaw should be joining you."

"Right," I mew with a smile, glad to spend time with my best friend. I cross the hollow, heading for the medicine den and Cloudpaw joins me from StarClan knows where.

We enter the medicine den together. Snakepaw doesn't even look up from the leaves he's stripping. "We're just here to get moss." I mew into the silence. Snakepaw's ear flicks in what I can only assume to be annoyance at the menial task.

But hey, someone's got to do it right? I'm sure Jayfeather has to strip leaves from stems.

In any case, we don't stick around to chat. We both grab some moss and Cloudpaw's blue eyes stare at me over his moss. They say quite clearly, _let's not hang around_. As we leave I hear a quite snort.

We walk quickly over to the elders, and enter the small den. I spare the snoring form of Purdy a fleeting glance before looking at Briarlight. I feel really, really bad for her.

Her dark brown fur is still the sleek and shining pelt of a warrior. Her eyes still hold the fire and light of one who protects her Clan. Yet she _can't_. She can barely move a few feet. If she wants to get out of camp she needs help. She's still so young, but she is trapped in the elders den.

She gives us a smile as we enter and mews, "Just two today?"

"Yeah…" Cloudpaw replies as she sorts through the moss.

"Brackenfur just said the elders so I don't think we're doing the queens today. They'll probably send some of the others later."

"Yes it is quite crowded in there isn't it?"

"Well…" I reply, thinking about it, "With Ravenclaw and Midnightstar's kits, Brooks kits, Daisy and Ferncloud who are always there and Creamlight moving in I would say yes."

"Well the kits will become paws soon won't they?" Briarlight mews as she inches away from her nest.

"They're about half way there." I agree, walk over to Cloudpaw and taking all of his sorted moss.

"Hey!" he protests.

"What are friends for?" I mew over my shoulder.

He grumbles under his breath as he sorts more moss for Purdy's nest. She smiles softly and lays her head down. I start shaping her new nest and ask,

"Do you or Purdy have any fleas or ticks?"

"I don't," she mews as she grooms herself, "But I don't know about Purdy."

"Well then someone help me wake him up." Cloudpaw mutters in annoyance.

"Purdy!" Briarlight mews, her voice sing-songy, "There's a large juicy vole waiting for you!"

He cracks his eyes open and mews, "Really?"

"No, but Cloudpaw needs to change your nest so get up."

"Oh… I'm very sorry Cloudpaw."

"It's quite all right." He mews with a small smile, "If I were you I'd hardly ever stay awake."

Purdy laughs in response and Cloudpaw makes his nest quickly. As it turns out, Purdy_ does_ have a tick so I head back to the medicine den. Snakepaw is no longer there, but Jayfeather is. He gets the moss and mouse bile for me and I mew,

"Thanks very much.

He grins a bit and replies, "You're welcome."

I trot back to the nursery and see that Cloudpaw isn't done with the nest. That must be repayment for me stealing his moss. Karma is evil. I sigh heavily and find Purdy's tick. I hit it with a bit of bile and I swear I can hear it squeal.

"All good Purdy." I mew as I squish it.

"And your nest is done. Anything else we can do for you?" Cloudpaw asks. I snort to myself, he may have the polite thing down around warriors, but you just wait to you have him alone- then the sarcasm comes gushing out.

"Well…" Briarlight starts but then she shakes her head, "No… it would have to be approved by the warriors."

Cloudpaw and I share a look and he shrugs, which I know means _go for it_. "No really what is it? It is our duty to look after you after all."

She smiles and it makes me sad, because it looks bitter-sweet. "No it would take far too long and I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Actually we don't," Cloudpaw mews, "we got put on the night border patrol since we didn't know when we would be done. So really tell us what it is, or we shall be condemned to hours of hollow boredom."

I can't help but burst out laughing at that. Briarlight sighs and mews, "I would like to go outside."

"Out in the hollow? Get some sun? That'd be a great idea," I mew warmly. "I'm sure Purdy would join you."

"No," she mews shaking her head, "I mean he can come but that's not what I meant. I want to go out into camp." Her ear flicks slightly as I look at Cloudpaw. He looks uncertain and I know we're both thinking the same thing.

The Dark Forest.

Ever since they took the kits they seem so close, like they are constantly watching us. And we'd be a perfect target of we took her out. On the other paw, her head is drooping and her eyes look down cast. I try to imagine what it must be like for her. She was once able to run and hunt and now….. She's trapped.

Glancing at Cloudpaw again I see the same feelings as mine reflected in his eyes.

"Of course we'll help you," he mews, on (at least it seems to me) impulse, "It won't be too hard."

"Yeah you deserve to get out." I agree with a nod.

She smiles at us and her eyes fill with crystalline tears. I get on one side of her and Cloudpaw takes the other side.

"Ready?" he asks. I grunt in response and we lift her up, supporting her back more than her front. It's slow going and we face plant a few times, but Briarlight doesn't seem to care.

We pass her brother Bumblestripe and he blinks in surprise but says nothing, just falling in step behind us. The warriors part before us and I see something in their eyes, something I've never seen directed at me. Respect.

We reach the thorn tunnel and maneuver our way through. Then we're out. I hear a soft gasp from Briarlight. She closes her eyes and seems to drink the air up. We place her down gently in the clear space. Bumblestripe joins his sister and she smiles at him.

"You okay?" he asks softly. I sense something, some sort of understanding pass between them and I back up, feeling like a trespasser.

"Sh-should we leave?" I ask.

"You can. I'll take her back." Bumblestripe replies.

"Thank you." She mews and I nod in response, I know we've done something huge for her; I'm just not sure I understand it yet. We walk back inside and grab some prey, and I'm frowning.

I'm thinking about the kits- well _one_ kit.

"What's up?" Cloudpaw questions and he sound almost tired.

"She's in the elders den, because of a hurt back."

"Yes…" I can tell he's fighting not to say _and?_

"There's a kit in the nursery with two tails." I mew the tone of my voice betraying me.

"Eaglekit can walk," Cloudpaw protests, "I've seen him."

"Yeah like two foxlengths!" I reply, "And can he fight?"

"He just needs more practice."

"Will he get the chance?" I counter.

"I can't see Midnightstar sidelining him."

"Look who's in the elders den even though she's moons younger than half of the warriors. Look who's in the medicine den."

"That was his choice." Cloudpaw mews and his voice sounds rather flat. "And besides you want Briarlight in the warriors den where she can see constant living proof of her… misfortune? You want her to be surrounded by cats who every day get to do things she would probably give her life for? She gets to see the kits and keep Purdy company. It's the best place for her."

"Maybe." I mew stubbornly, "But what about Eaglekit?"

"He is not going to the elders den!" he snaps at me in his exasperation.

"You don't know that."

"You're being impossible on purpose. C'mon we might as well get in a nap before the patrol." I nod in agreement and we walk off to the den. But as I do I look around and wonder how the warriors can be so blind.

_*Mosspaw*_

Spottedpaw and I walk out of camp, heading to the training hollow to join our mentors. I glance up and see the gray clouds through the canopy. The air still feels cool, but also, light. I have to say, I'm enjoying it.

Spottedpaw looks up too and her tail flicks, "D'you think it's going to rain?"

"Maybe," I reply, "but who cares? What you afraid to get wet?"

"It was just a question." She tries to sound scathing but it fails as her voice holds no real heat. I laugh and she joins in without question.

We keep going and then reach the sandy hollow. Fallenpaw is there (minus her shadow) along with Silverpaw. There's an awful sort of coldness between them. It must be freezing closer up.

"Ah! Mosspaw, Spottedpaw!" Rosepetal calls out sounding relieved, "Come join us!"

I get paired up with Fallenpaw and lucky as-ahem- lucky (we've all decided to work on our language. I'd never realized what a mouth I had) Spottedpaw gets paired up with Silverpaw.

As a general rule Silverpaw is the sweeter of the two sisters. But right now, with the look on Fallenpaw's face, she looks practically like a StarClan warrior.

I mean I've talked to Fallenpaw before, I've trained with her and I like her. But the look in her amber eyes is creeping the Dark- err it's just creeping me out. I need like a swear jar.

"Hi." I mew softly.

"Hey." She replies and her voice is cold and emotionless. Fox- I mean grr. StarClan I'm bad at this. Wait is _that_ cursing?

"Are you going to start?" I start, looking around at the mentors, thinking it came from them. But then I realize it came from Fallenpaw, who is glaring at me.

"Um… I don't know what move we're doing…." I reply trying not to sound angry, I mean I just bloody got here! Wait I'm not supposed to curse- fox- I mean darn.

"Any move that comes to mind." She replies and her eyes flash. Oh I really wish I got Silverpaw.

And with that she pounces. I launch myself out of the way, but I don't stay in one spot too long. I know she's a better fighter than me, and I can guess with the mood she's in; she won't be holding anything back. So I start a sort of game of catch around the hollow. In my mind it's turned into: she can't hurt me if she can't catch me.

Unfortunately my tactics are tick- angering her. "Would you stay still?" she snarls as I jump away from her.

"Why so you can beat me to a pulp? What do you think I am stupid?" I shoot back.

She growls, dodging forward and I roll away.

"Mosspaw." I hear Foxleap calling.

"What?" I growl as I dodge another attack.

"It might be nice if you stopped running and made a stand."

"I don't think so!" I retort as I leap over Fallenpaw. I'd seen a gleam of her claws and decided I've had enough of this foxd-stuff. "In case you haven't noticed, she's using her claws! As in she's trying _to hurt me!_"

"Fallenpaw!" Icecloud shrieks, "Is this true?"

"I didn't- not hurt her- I didn't mean to…" she stammers and then sighs, "My claws_ were_ out _but _I didn't have the objective to hurt Mosspaw."

I open my mouth but am distracted by Foxleap standing on my foot, in other words-_ow_.

"Come here. I need to talk to you." Icecloud mews, sounding almost as cold as her name.

"Are you all right?" Foxleap asks, turning to me and looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I reply, "A little freaked out, but I'm fine."

"Then good job on those evasion moves! Very creative some of them. And sometimes, when you know you're out matched, running isn't so bad. You could lead them to a trap or get them where you want them. However, in training, we normally prefer combat."

I nod because his eyes are twinkling, meaning he's only teasing me. A few moments later, Icecloud and Fallenpaw come back.

"I'm sorry Mosspaw." She mews softly.

"It's all right." I reply, though wearily.

We face back off and she runs at me. I force myself to wait, to employ the last move they taught us. She doesn't see my paw coming and I throw her off course. She stumbles and goes down. I leap and pin her, knocking her breath out. The mentors give five seconds before they call a fight off. I get to three when she rears up and head bumps me.

I reel back my head spinning. She pounces on me, but I refuse to let myself be pinned, so I throw my back legs up, causing us to go rolling. We stop and brake apart. I leap away from her, and wait until she stands. We circle each other and then she darts at me. I feel a snap inside of me. I'm done being afraid of her.

I rush up to meet her, which surprises her. We shoot up to grapple. She gets sloppy and I'm able to dive down and unbalance her. She hits the ground with a whummp.

I wait. Three seconds. Four. And five! I hear one of our mentors call time as I help her up. She has a dull look in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" I ask her.

"Oh yes. Quite." She replies, her gaze unfocused. I lead her back to Icecloud and Foxleap. Icecloud looks at her critically and then takes here away for one-on-one training.

Meaning _I_ get one-on-one training! Joy! Here come the repetitions.

It's actually not so bad, Foxleap teaches me a few roll and claw combinations and I do a few repetitions. It's over rather quickly.

We're the last ones in the hollow, and when we start to leave, Icecloud calls it quits for Fallenpaw too.

The walk is awkwardly quite. And then, like the idiot I am, I poke the sleeping tiger.

"Are you okay?" she starts and looks at me like she hadn't even noticed I was there. Quite nice.

"Oh yes," she replies vaguely, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because, and don't take this the wrong way, you look like mousedung. Oh… no cursing, whoops…"

She sighs and I don't think it's because of my accidental (_right_) cursing. "I'm not really okay."

"The fight?" I'm referring to the one she and all of her siblings are currently in. Must make life lonely.

"Yes. I've screwed up so horribly." Her voice is seriously weak, so I try for some comic relief,

"Um I'm terribly sorry to point this out, but you cursed. I'm afraid I'm going to have to report you."

She laughs heavily, "Only if I can report you."

"Well you must do your duty." I reply, shaking my head mock seriously.

"Thanks," she mews looking at me with a real smile, "Could I- would you mind if- if I… talked to you about all this? If I ever need someone to vent to?"

I can hear desperation inside her plea. I respond before I even think about the words, "Of course."

She smiles at me as we walk through the thorn tunnel. In the hollow we run into Whitewing,

"Hello girls, do you know where Cloudpaw and Cloudypaw are?"

"No I haven't seen the dual Clouds all day."

"Brackenfur and I need them for the night patrol." Whitewing frets.

"Then they're probably napping." I mew.

"Oh… could you wake them for me?"

"Sure." I reply. Fallenpaw shoots me an amused look as I walk to the den. Sure enough only two nests are occupied, and a gray pelt and a white pelt rise up and down with the gentle breathing of their owners.

"Oi! Clouds!" I bellow, causing them to jump awake,_ what?_ They would have done if it was me. "Patrol time!"

They stumble up and Cloudypaw mews, "Thanks Mosspaw." While Cloudpaw grumbles obscenities under his breath,

"Cloudpaw dear, no swearing!"

He glares for a moment and then shoots me a wicked smirk, "And how have you been doing with that?"

"Absolutely horridly." I reply at once. He laughs and mews,

"That's makes the two of us," over his shoulder.

Sneaking a peek at my nest I sigh. I'm not _that_ hungry. And besides if I am I'll wake up and get prey. I curl up, and breathe contently. No noise… falling asleep in silence. I should do this more often.

* * *

**Soooo? Was the Owl/Tiny fluff good? Will it hold you guys over till I get to DewxRapid? What do you think of Hail's and Frozen's broken friendship? It'll heal I promise! The thing with Briarlight confuse you? You like Mosspaw? I was worried about messing her up and then I realized- she was a kit when she died, she didn't have a personality. So I just went with it.**

**Random: I think my parents are mixing magic mushrooms into my food. Why you ask? My dreams have been weird! Weird! They're freaking me out!**

**And now I realize I was supposed to stop metaphorically throwing up words. Ah well.**

**So I'm going on a cruise in a week from today (can't wait!) and we shall be gone for days. Then when we get back we are throwing my dad a blowout birthday party so probably no update. So in a week I will be leaving you for probably five days. I know, the horror! I warned you in advance so you can prepare for the loss.**

**Okay seriously I don't know what I ate but it must have been infused with sugar because I am unattractively hyper. So on to the quote- should it be Harry or Percy? Hmmmm such is the question of life….**

"**It is a curious thing, Harry, but perhaps those who are best suited to power are those who have never sought it. Those who, like you, have leadership thrust upon them, and take up the mantle because they must, and find to their own surprise that they wear it well." ~Albus Dumbledore, The Deathly Hallows**

**They Percy ones will come too I promise! But I think this fits the story. Plus it's pretty awesome.**

**Now before I go any crazier, I say, bye!**

**~Midnight**


	11. A New Home

**Hello guys! I wrote this chapter fairly quickly so I'm rather proud that I managed it. Especially during the huge storm. Thank StarClan for laptops right?;)**

**The Altar and the Door- Glad you loved the chapter!=) And I know aren't they? He does care and that's why he's great for her=) yeah that sounds really scary… I normally don't have those type of problems. I got freaked out because I dreamed I was some type of nobility and then I attacked the crown princess at a dinner because she said something rude and I think I bit her… yeah odd right? Hope you enjoy this one!=)**

**Spottedmask12- glad you loved the chapter! It'll work out soon, I promise=) it would be nice, but that would be nice, but I think realistically it would hurt more than it would help. I hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Okay I'll try to keep up the crazy for you=) glad you liked the fluff, and that it will hold you over=) Ouch threatening me? That hurts;) and I haven't really been paying attention to the real books so I dint know where Briarlight was. And since Mosskit was Bluemorning's kit and Bluemorning is a reincarnation of Bluestar I figured it would be nice if Mosskit could live again too. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Bramblewhisker88- Yeah just a bit…. Sorry. Glad you liked the TinyxOwl! And I'm glad Mosspaw's one of your favorites=) yeah I thought that would be funny=) Hope you think this chapter!=)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_*Onyxnight*_

When I leave the den, the wind is blowing at us from ThunderClan territory. It carries with it the smells of the forest, and I wonder if it is my imagination, or if I can actually smell Ravenclaw and the kits.

It tears at my heart and I sigh as I watch my clan and all of the families. "Onyxnight?" I turn and see Heathertail watching me.

"Hello mother." I mew with a smile.

"Walk with me." she mews and I follow her out of camp. We walk down to the lake and she sits at its edge.

"Have I been a good mother to you?" the question hangs in the silence and I blink in surprise.

"Of course." I reply once I have processed the question.

"You don't understand how hard it was… watching you grow up with _him_. I spent so many sleepless nights, wondering how I could have let it happen."

"You were protecting me." I protest, "And you did try, very hard."

"I suppose. Hollow words though, now. It all happened moons ago. I'd like to think I've been a good mother to you now."

"You have!" I insist. I want nothing more in the world than to get the frozen look off of her face.

"Not good enough sometimes I think." her eyes mist over for a moment, losing herself in bitter recollections, "What are you still doing here?"

In a moment I know what she means, _what are you doing still here and not with them?_ I don't know how she found out- she just did. "I don't know. I'm afraid I suppose, of causing more trouble. And… I suppose I longed for so long to find you that I don't want to leave you."

"You will never leave me, and I will never leave you. The ones we love, never really leave us. And you can always find them, find me, in here." She brushes her tail over my heart and tears form in my eyes.

"I understand."

"Then go. I won't let my grandchildren grow up without a father. I watched you grow up with no parents. It is a sin I will not let myself repeat."

"Mother-"

"No, Onyxnight," she mews shaking her head, "Your place is with them."

"But Father and you…"

"We will always love you. And will forever be proud of you. Be brave my son, and go to the ones who need you."

"Thank you mother. For being so brave, for giving me away." she leans up and licks my forehead.

"Shall we go back?"

"Yes… I have a dream to be in." I mew softly and we leave the lake.

_*Ravenclaw*_

"All right my loves are you all settled?" I purr looking down at my kits. They nod and lay their little heads down for nap time. I sigh in relief and lay my own head down- oh I'm _so_ tired.

The dream is in a familiar place, the stream where Onyxnight and I used to meet. It's become a default place for me in dreams. But then, there he is, waiting for me.

"Ravenclaw!" he calls, and everything about him seems to be lit up with joy.

"What?" I ask, my voice dissolving into a laugh.

"I'm coming!" he mews, bouncing up and down in front of me, "I'm coming to ThunderClan to be with you and the kits!"

His words start an explosion inside of me and I fill with light, "Really?" I ask, my voice a soft gasp.

"Yes, yes!" he replies with an ear splitting grin. I laugh and wrap around him, but quickly pull back,

"Then I have to go! I have to tell Midnight she'll come and get you!" I shriek, my excitement making my voice loud.

"Okay…" he gasps, "I'll be waiting."

We disappear at exactly the same time and my eyes snap open. I have to calm myself for a moment so I can get up without disturbing the kits. Slowly I rise and then I race out. I scan the hollow for her and find her eating with the senior warriors and Blazefeather. They seem to be in a serious discussion. I race up but make myself halt, calling out in my mind. _Midnight! Midnight!_

She looks up with a half annoyed and half fearful look, _What?_

_It's Onyxnight. He says he'll come. I've just told him I'll send you._

_All right, _she nods slightly; _I'll leave as soon as this meeting is over._

_NO! _She flinches at my scream and gives me a rather patronizing look.

_Raven you know I love you but this meeting is more important._

_I can't wait! _I sound like a child, but I don't care.

_I am afraid you are going to have to._

I try to protest before I realize she's blocked me. That's nice. I glare at her and remain in the hollow until the meeting ends. She shoots me an annoyed look but heads to the thorn tunnel. I give a soft sigh of relief and smile as I think of Onyxnight coming to me.

_*Midnightstar*_

I knew it would probably happen when I offered; I just was never really prepared. Don't get me wrong I think this will be very good for Raven and her kits. I just don't think it will be too awesome for anyone else.

I run as fast as I can and make good time to the border. I half wish I brought along Jayfeather so I would look less like a threat. I debate momentarily waiting for a patrol, but I decide against it- I want to get this over with before I change my mind.

As I come up on the camp a guard walks out to meet me, "Here for Ashstar, I assume?" they ask.

"Indeed." I reply somewhat tersely.

I am led to the leaders den where Ashstar stands, she has a warm smile on her face- I don't expect it to last long, "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A matter which I have long hoped to be rid of."

"I am sorry?" she asks confusion lighting her gaze.

"Well- you see- the thing is… there no good way to say this."

"Then why don't you just say it?"

"Okay. One of your warriors and one of my warriors kind of well-"

"I see." She mews interrupting me, "The code has been broken."

"Little bit." I reply.

"And have half-clans come from it?"

I wince at her tone and words choice, but nod. "And you are here….?" She asks, somewhat coolly.

"To extend- to offer-"

"Who was it?" she asks interrupting me again.

I flinch and close my eyes, "Onyxnight."

"Hmmm," she replies, her eyes are rather cold, "I wondered why he never mated."

"Well you see the thing is- I'm offering him…. a chance to join ThunderClan." I mew the last part in one breath.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"No," I laugh, "In fact I'm certain it's not. But I don't want the kits to have to grow up fatherless."

"Quite noble to think of their needs before yours. Although it is foolish to put them above your Clan." I flinch at her words.

"Do you want Onyxnight or not?" I ask harshly.

"Oh no you can have him," she replies and her voice is exceptionally cold, "I don't think I have any real use for him anymore."

"That's gratifying I suppose." I mew trying to retain some semblance of respect.

"Sunstrike!" she suddenly snaps, "Bring Onyxnight to me."

I hear pawsteps retreating and then returning. Onyxnight walks in and he bows his head to each of us. Ashstar is looking at him with a rather large degree of disgust. I have a sudden urge to smack the look off her face.

But then her face clears and she mews, "Midnightstar here has offered for you to join her Clan. What say you?"

"I feel it is the place I need to be, if you as my leader will consent to me leaving."

"I am no longer your leader. This is no longer your Clan. You may go with Midnightstar with a free conscience."

"Um okay…" he replies looking wounded. He turns to leave.

"Onyxnight." He pauses and looks back to Ashstar, "Care for those kits. Love them. They are your life now- do well by them."

"I shall try. Thank you." She nods briefly at him and at me.

"Good day. May StarClan light your path." I mew and then lead Onyxnight out. He looks terribly lost for a moment and I fear he regrets his choice. Then he sighs and offers me a shaky smile.

"It will be worth it in the end." I mew reassuringly.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" he asks.

"I may not agree with your choices nor do I condone your actions but I cannot condemn you for them. You are still a cat and an exceptionally courageous one at that. Come Ravenclaw is most impatient."

He smiles and we walk to the exit. Waiting there are two cats, one I know to be his mother, Heathertail, and one whom I can only assume is his father, a gray tom with two dark paws.

Heathertail's blue eyes shine with tears. "Good-bye my son. I will always be with you and never shall I forget you."

"Good bye Mother." His voice shakes with suppressed emotion. He looks at his father and mews in a heavy voice,

"I am sorry I got to spend such little time with you Emberfoot. But I will always look to you as a father, and will always appreciate the sacrifice you had to make."

"I will miss you son, but I know you must be with your kits. Be happy and live your life without regrets."

"Thank you. Good bye Father."

"Good bye Onyxnight." I can sense that more wants to be said, but no one seems to have the strength to put it into words.

"Thank you for allowing him to join us. I invite you to visit ThunderClan, your son and his kits anytime you wish. Though I would prefer before night."

Heathertail smiles a bit and Emberfoot laughs. They all share one burning look and then we walk away, leaving the camp behind. I can feel his emotions and his thoughts are swirling around my head, try as I might to ignore them.

Desperate to stop it I put some distance between us, slipping in front of him. As we leave his home- him for the last time- I pretend not to hear his sobs.

* * *

**Okay I know you're mad at me for making Onyxnight sad, buuut I didn't think that he would realistically be completely happy you know? It's hard to leave your home, so he would be sad. **

**Quote- "But remember boy that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword. As a mortal, I was never a great fighter or athlete or poet. I only made wine. The people in my village laughed at me. They said I would never amount to anything. Look at me now. Sometimes small things can be very large indeed."~ Dionysus, Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth**

**So review and tell me what you think=)**

**~Midnight**


	12. Trust and Love

**Okay sorry this took so long but I was kind of holding out for more reviews… then it was Fourth of July so you know. Sorry.**

**Also storms are awesome. And I don't mean "awesome" like how we use it now to mean "good" I mean "awesome" as in powerful. I mean just now as I was writing this a storm blew through and the wind was kicking and whipping everything around and you could just feel the power. Then lighting struck somewhere, our power went off and I lost the first version of Midnightstar's awesome speech and since I couldn't remember exactly how I did it, the first version was infinitely better. Sigh. Such is life.**

**Bramblewhisker88- Yeah on the whole you can be happy for him, he's just experiencing some pain from leaving, but as you will find out he is very happy with his kits and Raven=) And yeah… you're about to find out how they react. Two words: not well. Sorry about the later update but I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for reviewing!=)**

**Jayleaf1- He'll be okay I promise! And yeah those are his parents; he just didn't know them for a long time because Breezepelt sort of stole him. Eh to be honest I don't really think she care because they have bigger problems, mainly trying to stay alive. I hope you enjoy this!=) Thanks for reviewing1**

**Meadowlace- Glad you liked the chapter=) I live in central Florida, in a suburb that could be Anywhere-USA. It's quite boring to be honest. But I'm kind of glad because I would really, really hate living in a city. Awww thank you! You're eyes sound really cool=) and Happy late Fourth of July=) Hope you enjoy this and thanks for reviewing!=)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I pause right outside of the thorn tunnel, and turn to Onyxnight, "It will get nasty." I warn.

He gives me a small, bitter smile, "I would worry if it did not."

With that I nod and turn, continuing on. We make it about half way through the hollow before a few cats pause.

"Is there a problem in WindClan? Did a dog get loose?" Birchfall asks worriedly. I take a deep, deep breath and mew,

"All is well in WindClan. This cat is no longer a WindClan warrior."

"Then who is he?" the question was asked from within the crowed and was not accusatory, simply curious.

"Us. That is to say, he is ThunderClan now." There is a half beat of silence and then the Clan is in uproar. Shouts, whispers and questions swirl throughout the hollow.

I sigh and Sandstorm walks through the crowd. Her presence is, as it always was, calm and commanding. As she walks the cats part and their voices quite. She bobs her head to me and to Onyxnight, "Welcome." She mews. It is not her voice perhaps, but her mannerism that makes her so regal.

"Thank you. I'm Onyxnight." He mews softly. He looks uncomfortable, but is holding his ground.

"And I Sandstorm." She allows herself a smile before turning to me. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this young warriors company?"

"Um… well. He got tired of the moor?" my statement causes laughs to bubble up and take over the hollow for a moment, when they die, someone calls,

"No really?" but their voice is happy. My Clan confuses me so much.

"Erm….." I squeeze my eyes shut and steel my nerves, "He wanted to live with his kits."

Silence and then- "WHAT?!"

"WHO?"

"_Ravenclaw!"_

The camp is in shambles as cats weave around, screaming and yelling. Blazefeather, who had been on the edge of the crowd, smirking slightly, suddenly surges forward, demanding, "Who is he?"

The Clan continues to yowl. And then they turn to Onyxnight. They prepare to spring and I grab him by his scruff, dragging him out of harm's way. I shove him toward the rocky path to my den and snarl,

"Get up there and _stay_ up there!" Then I scramble into the fray and up on to the tree, turning to face the camp I yowl, "OI!"

Silence falls. "That's better," I mew with a slight pant.

"Oh _do_ enlighten us with your reasoning behind this." A familiar voice drawls.

_I will not kill him, I will not kill him, I will _not_ kit him. _"Well Spiderleg we're currently in a war for our lives and the way of life for all cats in the future. In other words- _life sucks_. All the time. I thought I could give some happiness to kits that already have had far too much fear and confliction in their young lives. If you have me condemned for kindness, for wanting to make our world a better place so be it." I give him a long look, daring him to contradict me.

"Pretty words cannot disguise a body count."

There is a long silence, cats looked shocked and angry- and then:

"You _DID NOT_ just say that!" a blur of gray detangles itself from the crowd and pounces on Spiderleg, bringing him down with a hard thud.

"_Apologize!"_ I blink rapidly until my brain catches up with my eyes. Lilacfire is on Spiderleg with her teeth at his throat.

"Oh it just got _ser_ious!" I hear someone whisper.

"APOLOGIZE!" She snarls again_._ Walking forward I mew,

"Lilacfire _stand down_."

"NO! He's a traitor! You _hear_ him! He spews out treason like its throw-up! I'm sick of him! I won't listen to it anymore! I _won't_!"

"You _will not_ harm a Clanmate. I commend you for your loyalty. Now step down. _Now_ Lilacfire."

She growls low in her throat and spits on Spiderleg's face, before she becks away and jumps down. She comes to stand by my side, blue-purple eyes glaring at Spiderleg with a hate I have never seen from her.

"We all need to have a serious discussion. I bid you all not to ask questions, nor to talk amongst yourselves but to listen to me.

"I think we all know by now that this is not an ordinary war. This is not a war of numbers or skill. This is a war of loyalty. I need you all to be loyal to me. Loyal to ThunderClan, and loyal to all of the Clans. I need you to be loyal to StarClan.

"But above all I need you to trust me. I need you to trust that every decision and action I make will be to protect you and hopefully destroy this evil. I need you to trust that I am fighting, every day against the most insidious evil this world holds, an evil that is waiting, lurking, possibly here in the shadows, waiting to destroy us. I need you to trust that I am fighting. We cannot win without your trust. We will lose if you do not trust me. And every cat that has died, and every cat that will die- and it will be all of us- will die in vain.

"I _need_ you to trust me. That is all, carry on."

There is silence after my speech and cats stare at me. Then slowly they break off, going back to what they were doing before or heading to dens or out into the forest to think. The apprentices are watching me, with respect and also fear.

"That was impressive."

I turn and see Onyxnight, standing awkwardly in the opening of my den.

"I suppose I never really believed Ravenclaw, when she said you were such a good leader. I always doubted. I thought you were too young."

"So do many." I mew.

"Well I'm sorry for having thought that. It is clear to be now that it could not be more opposite."

"Thank you. I suppose you would like to see Ravenclaw now. And the kits." He nods eagerly and I beckon for him to come down. Once he has joined me, I lead the way to the den.

"Will they ever trust me?"

"In time. This is just a surprise. But ThunderClan is resilient; they will bounce back from the shock I promise."

"That's good to know."

Then we are in the nursery and the kits are staring at us in shock. My three hang back as they watch their friends.

"Daddy?" Emberkit whispers. He smiles at them and Ravenclaw rises slowly, walking toward him as though in a dream.

"Hello love." He mews when she is right in front of him. She squeals with happiness and lunges toward him. They wrap themselves up and I feel a warm happiness from Onyxnight, the happiness that makes everything else fade away the happiness that is almost a relief- a starving cat eating for the first time in a moon- and it fills him up and clams him.

He calls to the kits and they run up to him and start climbing on him, tears running down their faces, "Shhh," he whispers, "Shhh, I am home."

I catch Ravenclaw's eyes and I don't need our telepathic connection to know what I have done for her. I have made her whole. I give a soft smile and then nudge my kits away from the scene. They seem confused.

"He must be very brave." Moonkit mews at last, "To give up his home and to face… well all of the warriors."

"No," I correct softly, "He must be very in love."

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm not to terribly happy with it because of the whole losing power thing but I can deal. Anybody else in love with Lilacfire right now? She's awesome;) (In the good and powerful way)**

**Random update on my life: I cleaned my room this morning and made an important discovery. I'm kind of gross. I suppose I'm not gross just very lazy which leads to the grossness. Either way I need to get my act together or when I go to college my roommate will either hate my guts, or be just like me so our apartment thing will be a complete mess. Neither are appealing options.**

**Random fact: In 1692 two dogs were hanged in Massachusetts for witchcraft (along with people). Who hangs a dog? Like seriously what sick twisted excuse for a human being hangs a **_**dog**_**? And how can a dog even do witchcraft? Beyond that, how did they even give the dogs their sorry excuses for "trails"? What was one bark "yes I'm a witch" and two barks "no I'm not"? How does that make sense? Really? Those people….**

**In case you're wondering that was in the preface of The Crucible which I have to read for AP Language (which is English not a foreign language class. That kind of confused me the first time). I needed to complain about that and I didn't figure my mom would be interested in hearing. In other news, today is my dad's birthday so Happy Birthday Daddy! Even though you're never going to see this. Hmm well it's the thought that counts;)**

**Anyone seen Bedtime stories? Love that movie, absolutely hilarious! Watched the other day… not very patriotic but then I watch National Treasure Two (well some of it) and that is.**

**Quote-"And as I watched Clarisse and Chris singing a stupid campfire song together, holding hands in the darkness, where they thought nobody could see them, I had to smile." ~Percy Jackson, The Battle of The Labyrinth**

**Bet you thought it was going to be from one of the two movies huh? Well I've been dying to do this one and I don't have one picked out from the others so nope it's this one!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will give me a gift of a review;) until next time (probably tomorrow) I bid you goodbye dear friends, goodbye!**

**~Midnight**


	13. Learning

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update but my life has been a bit crazy lately. Least of which was my entire house, including our plugged into the wall computer, loosing internet access. That was **_**not **_**cool. I'm going to try to be updating everyday though so maybe that will make up for it?=)**

**Bramblewhisker88- I know right? Who **_**doesn't**_** want to beat him up? It actually felt really good to write that scene;) And I'm really happy about that! they're going to be soooo cute!=) I would like to go to The College of William and Mary in Virginia, but that probably won't happen so I'm shooting for a small school in Florida. Sorry about the late update but I hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I don't think Spiderleg will ever learn- he's not that smart;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!=)**

**The Altar and the Door- Glad you liked both chapters! And while Spiderleg does deserve that, we need him as a spy and Lilac would have gotten into trouble so we dolt want that;) And it was really ironic that I was talking about national treasure and then it was on everywhere! I watched like three times I two days, my mom got so mad;) she hates it when I watch the same movie over and over=) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Jayleaf1- Thanks and happy really late birthdays to all of your pets=) I'm glad you liked the end of the chapter and that you adore Lilac. She was pretty awesome there=) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Meadowlace- I'm sorry orchestra camp was sad=( But I understand how you feel. My two friends are annoyed at me because I don't want to go to Homecoming, and my one friend who doesn't go to my school was like, you have to go I'll be your date! It was pretty funny=) It's cool that you're creating an account! I'm actually afraid to read the book, because I really liked that movie and I'm worried if I read the book I'll hate the movie you know? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_*Snakepaw*  
_I come back from the nursery in a bad mood, but then I always seem to be in a bad mood these days. I give a heavy sigh and try to clear my head. Jayfeather hears me and turns around.

"Are you ready Snakepaw?"

"For what?" I ask.

"We're going to the moon pool again tonight."

"Ah yes." I mew with a nod. I've only been to the moonpool a few times before but I'm not sure what the fuss is all about. It doesn't look all that impressive and I don't have life changing dreams there. It's mostly just StarClan cats babbling on about my sacrifice and how necessary it is to stay strong.

Jayfeather hasn't taught me how to walk in dreams yet and I haven't even seen my father since that day in the forest. Basically, I find the moonpool boring.

"I figured we might as well go on over early maybe collect herbs along the way," Jayfeather continues, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Jayfeather it's barely sunhigh." I mew glancing out of the den. He shrugs and mews,

"Getting there a bit early won't kill us,"

"Okay…" I reply indifferently.

"Let's just run through the stores again to see what we'll need." I mumble agreement and head over to the stores. We're about halfway through when pawsteps sound in the den and a new scent drifts through the smell of herbs.

"Cherrytree." Jayfeather mutters before I can even turn around. We leave the cleft to find Cherrytree sitting awkwardly in the middle of the den. "Cherrytree, what can we do for you?" Jayfeather asks as I sulk behind him.

I taste the air and try to guess what is wrong with Cherrytree. Her scent smells normal, but she's swaying slightly and her stomach seems larger.

"I-uh- I well…" she flicks her tail nervously.

"It's all right, I've heard pretty much everything," Jayfeather mews in a coaxing voice. I know he just wants her to spit it out, so that's why he's being nice.

"The thing is…" she bites her lip and flicks her ear inward before continuing, "I think I have kits."

I cock my head to the side and decide that she does look the way Aunt Ravenclaw did when she was in here. Jayfeather nods smoothly and pads over sniffing and sensing.

"Snakepaw come here," he calls. I join him and he mews, "Feel her stomach." I oblige and feel small bulges beneath her fur and skin.

"Am I right?" she asks softly.

"Yes I believe you are." Jayfeather replies, his blind eyes still staring intently at her stomach. "There might be four…" he mews as he feels her stomach again, "What do you think Snakepaw?" Startled, I feel again. Two bulges are clearly defined but the last seems lager, as though two kits are clumped together.

"Um four or three and one's quite large." I mew at last.

Jayfeather gives a slight chuckle, "Well I am going to put the estimate at four for now Cherrytree. Are you feeling nauseous or lightheaded?"

"I have a headache." She admits.

"Here take some feverfew. If you get nauseous we'll give you juniper or mallow. Now I would estimate that you have a moon before you should really go to the medicine den if you want you can go before or even now."

"Now?" she questions.

"If you'd like. It might be best since Daisy and Ferncloud are there, they can help you with the pregnancy. Even Brook can help."

"That sounds nice." She mews nods, "I think I'll do that."

"All right. We'll check on you once we arrive back from the moonpool." She leaves and I sort out some herbs to keep close for her.

"This is good." Jayfeather mews as he passes me some beech leaves to wrap up Cherrytree's herbs. "I want you to help with this kitting. I'll start phasing myself out so you can learn firstpaw."

"You'll _what_?!" I yelp in shock.

"I'll still be there in case you need help, but Cherrytree is a strong cat and you are learning fast. I think you can do this kitting on your own."

"Oh…" I mew slowly. It's a terrifying prospect to be sure, but at least _he_ has faith in me.

"Speaking of kits we need to get borage to Midnightstar when we get back." Jayfeather mews back in the cleft.

"I thought she was weaning them off?" I ask.

"She wants to, but they could really use about a moon more with milk. All her stress is stopping the milk which is why she wants them off but I'd really rather them stay on."

"You think she'll go for that?" I question dubiously.

"I'm her medicine cat and her father, she has to." He grumbles in reply. I raise an eyes brow, it's not that I hadn't known that because I had, he's just usually not so flippant about it.

"All right then." I mutter. He comes out soon after and we leave the den together. Midnightstar is at the thorn tunnel.

"Going to the moonpool?" she asks when she sees us.

"Yes." Jayfeather replies.

"Safe journey." She mews before leaving to talk to someone else. I blink in shock, thinking that she would stick a patrol with us. But then she probably knows Jayfeather well enough to know that we can handle ourselves.

We walk through the forest to the slope above the lake as many of the herbs we need grow there. Unfortunately, a hunting patrol is roaming along the slope, more paws than warriors. They're all giggling and frolicking about. That's real mature.

"Snakepaw! Hey Snakepaw!" I sigh heavily and pause, allowing my brother to run up to me.

"Hey," he pants with a small smile when he reaches me, "Are you okay? How are you doing?"

I stare at him blankly. Am I _okay_? Really, does he think I'm okay? "Spectacular." I mutter trying to sidestep him.

"Look we need to talk…. we never got to after… that day." he seems hesitant and uncertain.

"I don't need to talk." I mew bluntly.

"Snakepaw I understand-"

"No you _don't _understand. Now if you will excuse me I need to collect herbs. Go hunt or something." I stumble away from him blindly, angry and half expect myself to tumble down the slope because of a rabbit hole. But somehow I make it to Jayfeather at the shore.

"How did you _do_ that?" I turn around and see Frozenpaw stumbling toward me.

"Do what?" Jayfeather asks.

"I dunno." I reply, "He's weird." Jayfeather snorts slightly and then leaves.

"Dude how did you do that?!" Frozenpaw repeats halting in front of me.

"Do what?" I ask gazing at his wide eyes.

"How did you not fall? There were like a million rabbit holes on the way down! It looked the earth moved to catch you…."

"What are talking about?" I ask in confusion. He gives me an odd look,

"We need to talk later. As in no choice."

"What you think you can control me? Well you're going to have to wait _mom_ I'm going to the moonpool tonight so sorry."

I glare at him as I leave, following Jayfeather. We wander through the forest, collecting more herbs. Eventually we head to the moonpool.

Its dusk when we get there, the first to arrive. The water sparkles next to the gray sand. I sit down next to Jayfeather and wait for the others to arrive.

Kestrelflight is first, apprentice-less as ever. He seems unsurprised at our early arrival, only nods a bit to Jayfeather. "All is well in ThunderClan I hope?" He mews as he takes a seat next to us.

"Oh quite." Jayfeather replies blandly, "And in WindClan?" I wonder if they are going to talk about Onyxnight. For the first two days all anyone would talk about was him, but then the Clan calmed down and sort of absorbed him. Okay well that's not true, they ignore him, but there haven't been any fights so I'll say it's a success.

"Um… yes." Kestrelflight is quite for a moment before continuing, "I was surprised with Onyxnight's decision."

"Were you?" Jayfeather asks, sounding only vaguely interested.

"Yes. I would have thought if he were to leave he would have done it earlier…"

"Well he's done it now and that's over with." Jayfeather mews, turning his head like he hears the others coming.

"Quite." Kestrelflight replies. Moments later Mothwing walks in with her apprentice Willowshine. I feel really bad for her, she's been an apprentice _forever!_ She's older than Jayfeather is, but she's _still_ considered and apprentice. At least she has her full name, but still. It must bite to watch everyone you know grow up around you and become respected warriors while you're still known as an apprentice.

Then I realize something: that's going to happen to _me_.

On that depressing note, I turn around to wait for Littlecloud. He comes in, looking the same as ever, if perhaps a bit weary. I realize why immediately. He is trailed by a cat I have never seen before, a warrior who carries herself with an air of pride that has now been replaced by uncertainty. I half glance at Jayfeather to see him staring, with a look on his face that says he can't believe his nose.

"Hello everyone." Littlecloud mews, "Allow me to introduce me new apprentice, Dawnpelt."

A ripple of shock passes through everyone, but then Mothwing steps forward with a smile, "Welcome my dear."

The sentiments are uttered by everyone else as I examine Dawnpelt. She is well built, an obviously skilled warrior. I cannot figure out why she would choose this… perhaps someone in her Clan chose it for her because they thought Littlecloud needed an apprentice?

"Um… Hi. Well as you all know I'm Dawnpelt." She mews softly, looking awkward, "I suppose all of you are wondering why I'm here, seeing as how I've been a warrior for many moons. But with everything that is happening, I'm starting to feel helpless as a warrior so I wanted to find another way to aid my Clan. I decided to follow in my brother's footsteps. So um... that's why I'm here."

I raise an eyebrow in surprise but Jayfeather nudges me sharply. I heed him and say nothing.

"StarClan," Littlecloud calls out, "I bring you Dawnpelt, my apprentice, and pray you accept her as you once accepted me."

I listen to the words Jayfeather had yowled for me and notice how Dawnpelt shifts. She is uncertain; almost as if she doesn't truly believe she should be here.

I feel a flash of sympathy for her, because I know what that feels like, and I give her my first real smile in ages. She returns one and mimics Littlecloud as we all lay down next to the moonpool. I feel Willowshine's eyes on, me and I close mine, eager to be over with this.

StarClan shimmers into existence around me and I glance over at Jayfeather. He is staring at me hard, and it's a slight surprise, as usual, to remember that he can see me now.

I glance down at my missing leg and wonder, if he can see in dreams, why can't I have all four legs?

"Perhaps you can." Jayfeather mews as he gets up, leading me off to some other part of StarClan.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, following him.

"I think it's all about your mindset. Perhaps you can have all four legs. After all it is a dream, anything can happen."

"Hmm." I mew thinking about that while nodding.

"So you want to learn to walk in dreams, do you?" Jayfeather asks abruptly.

"Well yes." I reply.

"And you want to know what the whole deal with Dawnpelt is, don't you?"

"Um… a little."

"Well then, find out." Jayfeather mews look right at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"No one taught _me_ how to walk in dreams; in fact I was berated for it. I think you're smart enough to figure it out."

Unsure how to reply to that, I mew, "Um okay," and watch as Jayfeather walks off. I set out in the opposite direction, thinking hard. I focus on Dawnpelt, and slowly I start to notice that the scenery is changing all around me. The trees are pine and father apart than I'm used to. Littering the ground are pine needles and nuts, small shrubs grow in between them.

And then in front of me, is Dawnpelt. Littlecloud is nowhere to be seen, but she is talking to a ginger cat whose pelt is splattered with stars.

"I don't know Flamepelt… I feel like I made a mistake."

"You didn't feel that way a couple of days ago!" the other cat exclaims in surprise.

"That was before I got here!" Dawnpelt protests, "I'm so out of place."

The ginger cat, Flamepelt sights, "Listen to me and listen carefully. All medicine cats fee like outcasts. For whatever reason we're ostracized from the rest of the Clan. But it's burden we have to bear so we can help. You need to remember that medicine cats help any cat they come across, no matter what Clan. You aren't a warrior anymore sister, remember that."

Dawnpelt nods and the two of them walk off. I stand there, listening to their voices as they fade away. Huh… _all medicine cats are outcasts_….

In the next moment I am awake, Jayfeather shaking my shoulder, his blue eyes once again blind. I get up without comment and leave the moonpool listening to the others talk. For the first time ever I feel as though I have gained something from a visit here.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Anyone notice anything interesting there? Oh and what do you think about Dawnpelt becoming a medicine cat? That was my surprise from a really looong time ago if you can remember that far back. I figured that since my Dawn didn't go nutso she'd be feeling a bit helpless and annoyed with her Clan, so she might want to do something more- medicine cat. And then that would make her feel closer to Flamepelt.**

**Might be odd but it's just how my mind reasons stuff out.**

**Random update- The Lone ranger is AWESOME! I loved it soooo much! (That just goes to prove my theory that one: all the movies I love critics hate, and two if critics trash it, you know it's good). It was way better than the new Oz movie that I just saw on the cruise, I mean I liked it because the special effects rocked but I didn't love the plot or the story or how it ended to be honest. Plus the evil witch is Evy from The Mummy, so the entire time I was sitting there going, why are you evil? You're not evil you're the plucky librarian who fights mummies. **

**Okay moving on… I'm really tired. So quote: "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." ~Dumbledore, The Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone**

**We went old school guys! Back to the beginning! But I all seriousness, this is really true, and I love that it gives Nev the credit he deserves!=) Well review please and tell me what you think!**

**~Midnightstar=) **


	14. Our Crazy Wacked-Up Family

**Guys! It's been so long I almost died!;) In all seriousness though, I think I did a good job on this chapter=) You get to see Raven again!**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you liked it! So you did notice;) You're more observant than he is! That's what I meant by the interesting thing. Thanks for your input on Dawnpelt, I wasn't sure about my idea. I haven't seen the YouTube video but it sounds funny!=) Hope you like this!**

**Bramblewhisker88- I'm going to major in English lit and history, what about you? Yeah that's what I'm going for with Snaky=) Glad I managed to surprise you!=) Hope you like this!**

**The Altar and the Door- I knew it! I knew it, I knew it I knew it! I **_**knew**_** I messed something up! Grrrrrr! This is what happens when I write without internet. Growl. I am so sorry about that, I think I got messed up because I was typing Dawnpelt so much. Sorry. Hey that's ironic! I love Colonial Williamsburg but I think I'm banned from going there because I wanna go to school up there;) I love Tron Uprising! I was so mad when they canceled it! *Sighs* well I hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- I'm glad it was fabulous! I am very sorry about that long wait but here I am again!=) Does that make up for it? Yeah that would bug me… I mean I watch the Harry Potter movies and point out every single thing that they got wrong. Yes he is! He just hasn't realized it yet because he is dense;) I hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_*Ravenclaw*_

Warmth fills the hollow, despite the light dusting of frost that came last night. Well perhaps I am the only thing warmed in the hollow. For Onyxnight is here and he will _always_ be here. I will never have to see him in a dream again because he will be with me forever.

And the fact that my Clan is furious and that it could have cost us so much doesn't really matter to me. Because my kits are happy, happier than I have ever seen them. Echosong sits down next to me, her jewel green eyes look tired but she puts on a smile for me.

"How is he doing?" she asks softly.

"Adjusting," I reply, my voice equally quiet, "He is anxious, but the kits ease his worries. He loves them so much. I know we have made the right choice."

"I am worried." she meows, not meeting my eyes, "If something happens and the Clan wants someone to blame it will fall on the two of you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Do not worry so much," I mew, running my tail down her side, "Those who spread discontent are far and few between. We are loved here. This is our home and we will always be safe here. Well…" I give a slightly dark chuckle and Echo shivers.

"I worry so much now Raven. I wonder how I could have ever been carefree." her voice is heavy with her anxiety.

"You were a child, we did not understand. But there is no use in worrying my love, it will happen no matter what we do."

"My kits Raven," she moans, her eyes shining in pain, "They will be warriors soon, fighting those whom we can hardly win against. I will _not_ see my children die!"

"Why do you think you will? They are strong and able warriors!"

"Perhaps you are right." she mews after a long silence, but I know she doesn't really believe it.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." I mew, trying to make her smile. She does, but it is small and weak.

"Have you talked to your brothers?" she asks, watching Blazefeather as he organizes a border patrol.

"No," I let my eyes graze the earth, "I am too much of a coward. I fear their anger; I fear the possibility of not being able to fix it."

"I do not thing Jaggedwind is angry. Taken aback and confused, yes. But not angry. And I think Blazefeather has spent too much time being angry. They love you, they wanted to forgive you and I do not believe that they can bring themselves to be angry."

"Hmm." I look out at the camp and Echosong huffs slightly.

"Fine, I'll do it." she leaves my side and marches out, right up to Blazefeather. I can't hear what she says but in the next moment, he is walking past me and into the nursery. Then Echosong walks into the warriors den and returns with Jaggedwind trailing her.

He walks to me as Echosong strides up to Midnightstar's den, coming out again with our leader and her brother. They reach us at the same time Blazefeather comes out of the nursery with Creamlight.

"Well you have to do _something_." Echo mews to me, an amused light dancing in her eyes, "Go get Onyxnight."

"Okay." I mutter and leave, going into the nursery. Onyxnight is sitting with the kits and seems to be in the middle of telling them a story.

"Tell us the one about your friend Amberlight!" Hopekit mews and I flinch at the same time Onyxnight does.

"Why would you want to hear that? That's a sad story." he asks softly.

"I just think she was brave."

"She is brave…" he looks up and sees me and his eyes show relief, "Look your mother's here!"

"Mommy!" the girls run toward me and Eaglekit props himself up, smiling at me.

"Hi darlings. I need to borrow Daddy if that's all right with you?" they nod and I continue, "Okay now why don't you run along to Brook's?"

"Ooooh yay!" They squeal and scamper off.

"What is it?" Onyxnight asks, his dark eyes bright with interest. I sigh softly, because I adore his eyes.

"Echosong has a plan. I believe I am to introduce you to my friends."

He shifts worriedly for a moment before he smirks, "Isn't it a little late? Shouldn't I have already met your friends?"

"Well we don't do things the normal way do we?" I ask mirroring his smirk.

"No kidding." he snorts as he follows me.

All of my dear friends lie about waiting for me, Creamlight half lying on Blazefeather, her eyes closed as she enjoys the sun.

"Ravenclaw," Midnightstar mews, half rising to meet us. Nightwhisper and my brothers sweep their eyes over Onyxnight.

"Hi guys." I mew softly, "Well this is um… this is Onyxnight."

"Er hello." he practically whispers. His tail is no longer held high and he looks horridly out of place. I scan the group, begging for someone to say something.

Midnightstar smiles kindly and mews, "How do you like ThunderClan?"

"Um it's quite different from WindClan. But it's interesting… I like it."

She nods to him and stamps hard on Nightwhisper's paw. He whimpers but forces a smile, "So uh… tell us about yourself." he mews as he scowls at Midnight.

"Um… not much to tell I suppose. I'm a warrior… I um mentored, that was nice."

"Oh?" Echosong asks as she glares at my brothers, "Who did you mentor?"

"Dawnshadow after her mentor kitted."

"That's nice." Echo mews as she kicks Jaggedwind.

"Was it hard?" he asks softly, "I uh, had to switch mentors when I was a paw."

"It was hard before she got used to me… and since I'd never mentored before, but Swallowtail-her original mentor- helped me a lot. She never minded that I came to her with questions and I came with many." he grins in remembrance and Blazefeather speaks for the first time.

"That's nice that she was helpful." his voice is cold and it seems to throw Onyxnight. Creamlight shifts so she is sitting up and stares hard at Blazefeather, a frown on her face.

"It was." Onyxnight replies, his voice now guarded.

"Hmm. So I never found out. How did you two meet?" his voice is laced with poison and Jaggedwind sits up straighter, his eyes growing stormy. Nightwhisper shifts, his eyes flickering between me, Echosong and Midnightstar.

"We met at a gathering. Our first gathering, Midnight will tell you." I mew quickly, my voice shaking a bit.

"Huh. So did you just decide to throw away the Warrior code then and there or did you wait a few moons?"

"Blazefeather!" Creamlight shrieks while I flinch- this is going about as well as I'd hoped. Onyxnight's eyes darken and he takes a step back.

"It wasn't like that." his voice is growing dangerous.

"Then what was it like?" its Jaggedwind now, watching him with cold eyes. His words spark fury in my bones.

"How can you even say anything?!" I snarl, glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" he asks, startled.

"Echosong broke the code too in case you forgot! But you didn't care at all did you? You were just all up in her business hoping you could get a part of her! _Hoping_ you'd get the kits to accept you."

Jaggedwind blinks rapidly, looking as though I have slapped him. "Ravenclaw." Onyxnight's voice is soft, but firm and it causes all of us to look at him, "Don't do this."

"What are you-?" he silences me with a look. I nod wearily, letting him handle it.

"You don't have to accept me. I wouldn't blame you if you don't. But I do need you to accept the fact that I love your sister. And not just her. I love those kits in the nursery more than anything in the world, and I am never leaving them again. So I hope that we can at least sheath the claws. I know you don't approve of what we did and honestly, looking back on it, I don't either. But I don't regret it. I'm staying here, no matter what." he forces all of them to look him in the eyes.

Blazefeather glances down, his amber eyes filled with guilt. Jaggedwind sighs heavily and mews,

"I'm sorry. You're right and we have bigger problems than this anyway."

"Thank you." Onyxnight whispers.

I look at Creamlight who is muttering into Blazefeather's ear. Finally he looks up and right at Onyxnight.

"I am sorry… I was- immature. It doesn't matter what happened because you make my sister happy."

They hold each other's gaze for a long time before Onyxnight cracks a smile and Blazefeather nods.

"Well welcome to the crazy wacked-up family dude." Nightwhisper mews with a smile, standing up.

"Thanks. I'm honored to be a part of it." Onyxnight replies with a grin.

"Anyone up for hunting?" Echosong mews with a half-smile.

"I'm up for you guys hunting and bringing food to me." Creamlight mews with a laugh and we all join in.

"I think that can be arranged." I mew smiling.

"Smart girl!" Jaggedwind calls.

We all get up and form a crazy mass as we walk to thorn tunnel, Onyxnight pressed against me. Laughing like crazy we all tumble into the forest discussing the kits and how happy they are, and when Creamlight will be likely to kit and names.

Then suddenly Onyxnight pauses and calls out, "Uh guys, you're going to need to help me. I don't know how to hunt any of this…."

And at that we erupt into gales of laughter.

* * *

**Off topic I'm listening to Pandora and signing along to I've Got A Dream from Tangled. Love that movie! It was going through my head all night!**

**So what did you think? I couldn't resist that ending=) I figured that the guys would be mad at first, but the girls would make them calm down and see sense, so now they're all friends! Yay!**

**Ohhhhhh next chapter's action packed! Or it will be when I write it….**

**Quote time! "So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." ~Flynn Rider, Tangled**

**I would have put Eugene ****Fitzherbert ****down but he hadn't started going by it again yet soooo yup. Anyways I changed quotes to make it something happy so you'll get the other one tomorrow.**

**Anyways review please! Makes me happy and it makes me want to write… *wink, wink***

**~Midnight**


	15. An Eye Opener

**Hello guys! Sorry this is late but it took much longer than expected. On the upside this is action packed! Well I think it is anyway.**

**The Altar and the Door- Glad you loved the chapter! And I'm happy Raven made ya happy, you'll see her next chapter but I'm not sure if it'll have her point of view. And yes they shall tolerate each other! I predict them becoming *gasp* friends! So that's good=) Any chance that there is a place where I could sign that's not a social media network? Cause I'm not on any…. Awww thanks=) I hope I do to! It is my dream school after! Oh I do Love Colonial Williamsburg, sorry I was confusing earlier, I've been three times, I'm banned from going again;) My parents want me to stay close, so stay in Florida. I mean I think they do want me to be able to go, but they also don't want me to be far away, you know? Anyways back on topic: I hope you love this!=)**

**Meadowlace- I am happy, because that made me laugh=) Everyone does seem to love Raven… I find that funny as she's based off my friend so I do her personality as I perceived it… anyways: Oh I know wasn't it so cute! I had to end it on a funny note like that! It's a lot like a movie when a character says something witty and the screen fades to black! I do try not to be mean, but I lose my patience quite often. I am also a very loyal friend so I can lash out if you're messing with my friends. I don't roll like that. And now I'm laughing because the mental image of me saying "I don't roll like that" is so hilarious…. Yeah… Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you loved the ending! I was looking for something lighthearted and comical to end with=) Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Bramblewhisker88- Ohh that sounds interesting! And I know right! Love her just going- fine I'll fix it! Hehe. Yes! I saw it in my mind and it was so funny the guys were looking at them like, OW what was that for?! Glad you liked the end! And that you can't wait for more! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

*Silverpaw*

The sun's light is weak as it stains the hollow. I am sitting next to Fallenpaw and Frozenpaw as our mentors discuss an assessment. All of the others have been sent off to do something else - something I'm sorry for because I have been spending most of my time with anyone but my siblings.

We've never talked about our little argument out in the forest, just came to a silent conclusion to never ever mention it. I have been, however, practicing my shield thing in case my darling sister decides she wants to chuck any more branches at me.

I sigh and shake my head- I'm _so _tired of being angry, especially with them. "Guys," I whisper, causing their eyes to flick toward me, "I think we need to talk."

"We definitely need to talk." Frozenpaw agrees, looking serious, "All of us."

Fallenpaw winces, "Does it have to be with Snakepaw? He won't listen to anyone of us. He's _furious_."

"Yeah and he kind of has a right to be." Frozenpaw snaps.

"_Stop_!" I hiss, watching Fallenpaw's eyes fill with tears, "We're getting nowhere arguing with each other okay?"

Frozenpaw nods slightly, "I'm done with this. No more arguing."

"Not for a really long time at least." Fallenpaw whispers, offering a watery smile.

"Okay then. As soon as our assessments over we're coming back here and we're _dragging_ Snakepaw out of the medicine den if we have to." I mew.

"Look at little Silverpaw growing a backbone." Frozenpaw mews a playful glint in his eyes. I roll mine at him and mutter,

"Agreed?"

"Agreed." The twins answer in perfect harmony.

"Okay," Blazefeather calls, causing us to join our mentors. Rosepetal winks at me while Icecloud gazes at Fallenpaw. "So we've decided to do something a little unorthodox with this assessment."

"Joy." Frozenpaw mews rolling his eyes.

"Sarcasm is not your color my young apprentice." Blazefeather replies with a laugh, "Anyways one of the best ways to test if one knows a skill is to teach it. So you will be out in the forest teaching your fellow paws hunting and fighting skills. And we will be watching to make sure you actually do- and make sure things don't get to crazy."

"Sound fun?" Rosepetal questions with a wide smile.

"You're kidding me right?" I reply. She doesn't answer.

The other apprentices join us as we enter the forest. Owlpaw falls into step beside me while Flamepaw flanks my other side, Hailpaw walking next to her. We head to the large clearing along a stream and fan out.

Fallenpaw, Frozenpaw and I face the others, shifting awkwardly on our paws. No one says anything for a few moments but eventually I sigh, "So here we are. I'm sure you all know why we're here but I'll recap just in case: Our mentors have grown lazy and delegated the task of teaching you stuff to us."

Laughter ripples through the clearing and Frozenpaw picks up, "I don't know where they got this bright idea since we're taught the same stuff you are, but maybe there's one or two things you guys haven't learned yet? Either way I think this is going to be a pretty easy day."

Laughter rings out again, except not from Tinypaw who's glaring at Frozenpaw. I have to smirk slightly when Owlpaw rests her head on his should and his glare disappears.

"I think we should split into groups." Fallenpaw mews once the laughter has died down. "Each of us will head a group, so that will give us three cats each, sound fair?"

We all mew agreement and then Fallenpaw continues, "So I guess you guys can just choose one of us- but do try not to hurt our feelings."

Tinypaw steers Owlpaw away from Frozenpaw and to me quite deliberately, but I smile at them anyway. About a moment later we're joined by Cloudypaw and I give him a smile which he returns.

We watch the others pair up. Hailpaw hangs back for a while, debating between the twins, but as soon as he sees Thornpaw with Fallenpaw he practically runs to my brothers group. I can't really blame him- _no one_ wants to be with them when they're together.

Cloudpaw's already with my brother and Flamepaw joins Hailpaw as he walks over. I notice that both Frozenpaw and Hailpaw seem uncomfortable. Odd.

I direct my attention away from them and to the poor saps stuck with the twenty-four hour love show. To my surprise Mosspaw and Spottedpaw are already there, looking as though the walked there willingly. Mosspaw and Fallenpaw are chatting and Spottedpaw and Thornpaw seem to be having what looks like an only mildly awkward conversation.

"Okay guys," I call out after a few minutes, "We already have our groups so I say we just go ahead and start."

"Sounds cool to me." Frozenpaw mews while Fallenpaw nods.

I lead my little group over to the trees and decide to start with some tree hunting. I start explaining what were going to do, but my voice dies as I register the abrupt drop in temperature. Across the clearing, Frozenpaw looks up the same panic reflected in his eyes.

I scream, "LOOK OUT!" just as dark pelts appear from nowhere. On instinct I cause my silver shield to cover me and my group- and not a moment too soon for three warriors smash against it the second it goes up.

"What the-?" Tinypaw screams while Cloudypaw wails,

"It's the Dark Forest, we're such idiots!"

But I'm not listening; I'm watching my sister in horror as she makes branches fall and form a sort of shelter, to intent on her work to notice the cream cat creeping up behind her.

"_NO!"_ I scream, unleashing all my power at once. I fall to the ground as the silver shield disappears from around us and an arc of pure silver energy shoots right at the cream cat. It collides into her inches from my sister and slams her to the ground, seeming to pin her there.

I feel someone covering me and hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear, "Silverpaw what _was_ that?"

_*Frozenpaw*_

I kind of hate Blazefeather right now. If it weren't for him and his "unorthodox" methods this would not be happening! I'm gripped with a terror I have never known before.

We all plunge into the battle and I can hardly keep my sight on my friends- on my family. I see a silver light shine through the clearing and realize Silverpaw must be using her powers. Well if she can so can I.

The next warrior to jump at me freezes in midair and hits the ground hard. The ring that has surrounded my group becomes still as rock.

"What is happening?" Cloudpaw demands, his blue eyes wide as he presses up against his sister.

I have no words but then I meet Hailpaw's eyes and feel an understanding pass between us.

"It doesn't matter right now." He mews, his eyes never leaving mine, "What matters is getting rid of this scum."

I smirk in response and Cloudpaw and Flamepaw grin coldly. _Bring it._

Sometime during our fighting were joined by Blazefeather, Rosepetal and Icecloud- making me think for a moment we might have chance. But then a fresh wave of Dark Forest warriors appears and I growl a curse.

"Where is the rest of our Clan?" I snarl at Blazefeather as I freeze one warrior and slash another.

"Sent Bumblestripe to tell Midnightstar. Should be here any moment."

"That's such a real comfort _now!_" Then I literally stop breathing. I see Hailpaw through the battle, bruised and slashed. He and Flamepaw are fighting four at once and it's all they can do to stay alive. He throws himself over Flamepaw as one goes for her throat and every particle of my body screams in horror.

"No!" I gasps, my voice ragged. I don't even think, I run forward and every cat I pass freezes. Time seems to slow down and I can see the slowly vanishing space between Hailpaw and the Dark Forest cat's claws. "NO!" my voice terrifies even me and the warrior freezes. The other three do as well along with any within a five foxtail length on me.

"What in Tigerstar's name?" a large black cat with glittering golden eyes hisses as he stares at me and his fellow warriors.

"The brats have powers Shadowheart." A cream-black splotches cat answers glaring at me. I notice she moves gingerly.

"What shall we do then Lillywinter?"

"Kill them before they become an even bigger problem. Get the girl. She looks like him."

"And what will you do?" he asks, his eyes never leaving my face.

"_I _will handle him. He looks an awful lot like his dear _father_." Her voice is a sickening purr and her green eyes glitter with malice as she stalks her way toward me.

And then suddenly I'm falling into a nightmare- a kit again as my mother walks back into the nursery, her face a picture of pain,

"_You're father is an amazing warrior. He fought for his Clan. And now…he's gone. He protected his Clan with his life."_

"_Daddy… is _dead_?"_

"_Sometimes they… attack the Clans. We found out at the gathering that they attacked one of the Clans."_

I gasp as I pull myself out of the memories and look at the cold, dark, dead eyes in front of me. She's smirking a bit, but all I can get out is gasps. Finally I stammer.

"Y-you killed my father!"

"Guilty!" she mews her voice a song and a satisfied smirk on her face.

I feel rage erupt inside of me, leaving no room for rational thought- no room for thought at all. I snarl loudly and she springs at me. I freeze her and let her fall, then attack, slashing and biting.

Something knocks me away and breaks my concentration. She unfreezes and flies at me, hissing in hate, "Fight like a tom baby! Your _father_ would want you to!"

"Fine!" I roar, "No powers!"

I leap on her and slash with everything I have. She throws me off and a mad light fills her eyes. We start to fight again and I'm starting to regret my decision of not using my powers- it's all I can do to stay alive.

We fight hard, weaving through the other cats. The reinforcements have arrived and everywhere I look the Dark Forest is losing ground. Well except her. She pushes me back and no matter how many times I throw her into the fray she rematerializes right next to me. I get the message- this fight won't be done until one of us is dead and she _doesn't_ think it's going to be her.

I feel angry tears rolling down my face. I will not lose! I will _not_ lose to this monster! I will avenge my father! _I will_!

"Is the baby scared?" she taunts in a mock- kit voice, "Do you want your Mommy? How bout a hug from Daddy? That can be arranged!"

I slash my claws across her face, opening deep cuts as I scream in anger. "No! _You're_ going to die!"

"Newsflash sweetheart, _I'm already dead!"_

"We can make you disappear!" For the first time I see something like fear flash through her. But then it's gone and she gives a raucous shout of laughter.

"_You?" _she sneers, "You little itty bitty _baby_ apprentice think you can defeat _me_? _I_ am one of the greatest warriors ever to _live_ boy, _I_ learned at the feet of Tigerstar himself _brat_! _I_ have _never_ been bested! _I_ have nothing to lose while _you_, _you_ need a puny little power from your precious _StarClan_ to even _seem_ like a _little_ threat next to _me!_ So come on little kitty, _give it your best shot_!"

"That can be arranged." I growl, mimicking her. I throw her to the ground and aim for her throat but she is gone. I whirl around and she is on top of me. I throw her off and we start to grapple again, landing blows whenever we can.

And then I see something flying toward us and I act on pure instinct: I duck. She isn't so lucky.

_*Fallenpaw*_

The whole battle terrified me. I did my best to cause branches to fall and knock out Dark Forest warriors, but it was hard to get them to hit the right cats. Controlling the power drains me like nothing else. I fight as hard as I can, but mostly it's others protecting me.

I end up next to a tree while Icecloud shreds an enemy cat. The Dark Forest is falling back, trying to regroup- they were overwhelmed when our forces came in. They know they've lost and a few start to fade away, but some still fight.

A pair catches my eye, because it's a familiar pelt. My brother's dark flecked pelt weaves around fighting the cream cat that Silverpaw threw away from me. There is absolute hate in Frozenpaw's eyes.

And in that moment I know- he will fight to the death against this cat.

But he cannot win, he is too inexperienced! Fear shoots down my spine and I do the only thing that comes to mind. I force myself up and use my remaining strength.

Several branches fall and hover in the air to be joined by many that littered the ground. I focus and they all turn toward the cream she-cat, becoming an armada. With a livid scream I let them loose and they fly straight toward her. Frozenpaw sees them and ducks, but she never sees it coming. They slam into her, plowing her to the ground and I think one of them knocked her out. A fellow warrior runs over and digs her out of the wreckage, vanishing immediately. The clearing goes silent- all other battles have stopped.

A large black cat with golden eyes glares at us, "This is not over," he mews in a growl, "Another day, another night, we will come back, and we will flatten you." He glowers at us before disappearing and taking his friends with him.

I pant heavily, meeting my sibling's eyes. I know we're in trouble- we all exposed our powers, but at the moment, none of us care.

The other apprentices stumble to their feet and look around with wide eyes. This was a viscous fight and we were all involved directly in it for the first time. In other words, it was an eye opener.

Too bad no one _wanted_ their eyes opened to this.

* * *

**Ahem sorry for the darkness. But what did you think of the fight? I think it's going to be really fun writing battle with powers. *Smiles* And if Lillywinter reminded you of Bellatrix, that would be because I used her insaneness as influence for Lillywinter's part.**

**So how do you think they're going to handle the powers issue? What do you think the other paws will think about the battle? Do you hate when I ask you these questions?;)**

**Okay this quote is so intensely perfect for this chapter its not even funny! - "Practice time's over. From now on, it's for real." ~Clarisse La Rue, The Battle of the Labyrinth**

**That is my all time favorite quote from Clarisse and I think is a perfect place to use it. And now I have got to go, so bye and review!=)**

**~Midnight**_  
_


	16. Letting Go

**Hey hey guys! So this chapter is not as long as I thought it was=( It took forever though so I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Jayleaf1- Yea I thought the Clan might to but that would take soooo much more typing so… well just read the second paragraph to find out what happens;) Yeah I definitely think that's what the paws were thinking. And then they all got in trouble because they broke their no swearing pact;) Yay! I can ask more random questions! I know right?! It was uncanny! It was soooo perfect! I love that quote anyways I had to force myself to wait and hold it till that chapter. It was worth it! Hope you enjoy this!=)**

**The Altar and the Door- I know I'm sorry=( I was in an iffy mood so it was actually easy to write… yeah. And you know sometimes people (or cats) don't learn till life smacks them in the face. They should consider themselves smacked. I love that line to! She just like grr shut up!=) It is sad! I miss that place… especially their corn chowder. We went up there in winter one time: So good! Can't find a place that makes it like that. Anyway it's all right, it's just hot. **_**All the time**_**. There's no seasons, just varying degrees of summer. Also get used to mold. Very humid and rains a bunch. Other than that it is a lovely place to live! And yes that did help, by the way I love the bands on your profile=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Bramblewhisker88- yeah I don't have siblings so I'm not really sure if that was plausible, but I think they'd all be sick of fighting and missing each other so… that's what happened=) Thank you! I just don't want stuff to be boring for you guys! Yes, yes she it! Irony: it's what I go for=) I hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- Glad you loved the chapter and their powers! I love sarcasm and the opportunity for double sarcasm was way to good to pass up=) Yes I am sorry, I haven't forgotten her, just trying to figure out a way to work her in, you're cool if she's a StarClan cat right? Honestly when I'm mad my writing goes dark, and I've been in a bad mood so it was just easier. Plus I like pretending to be the bad guy when they give the long speeches. But I also like pretending to be the hero standing up to them so go figure. Like a fox *laughs* I love foxes! I think they're adorable! It's okay all the interesting people are a bit wacko;) Hope ya love this!=) **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_A few moons later_

Dawn is fast approaching as I watch my kits. They have grown so large now, and today, today they will become apprentices. A shudder steals over me in that moment. I do not want to place them in danger.

My tail flicks as I remember the last skirmish. It had been a few moons ago and it was the apprentices who were attacked. We all made it through but there were several injuries and Jayfeather and I had to pull some quick thinking to make those who witness the powers think it was all in their heads.

Do I really want my kits to face that? No. Of course not. But _they_ want to. They are so restless and I see it. And not just mine, Raven's as well and Brook's, who if they were back in the mountains would have started their training by now. They hang on the apprentices constantly and I know it would be cruel to continue to keep it from them.

I even had a long talk with the senior warriors and the parents of the kits in question. They all agreed. It is time. So why is my heart as heavy as stone?

"_They need to learn to fight. My love they must… what if the Dark Forest attacks again? They need to be able to defend themselves."_

Nightwhisper's words float through my memory, as does the anguished look on his face. I know now that this is a burden every parent must face, then burden of watching your children grow. The burden of giving them away.

"Are they awake?" I look up to see Nightwhisper and Onyxnight silhouetted in the entrance, Stormfur standing behind them. I know that they want to congratulate their kits, to celebrate and be with them one last time.

I rise gently and make my way over. "No, but your might as well wake them. I'll… go to the mentors now."

Nightwhisper gives me a soft smile that I return and I leave the nursery hating that I must miss so much of their lives.

_*Ravenclaw*_

The kits frolic with joy in their eyes as they race around the nursery for the last time. They say goodbye to Daisy and Ferncloud in little groups and sneak up on Creamlight and Cherrytree to wish them good-luck.

I can hardly believe that I'm done with the nursery. Done with the small cramped area that sheltered me during my exile. I'll be going back to the warriors den _tonight_; a place where I haven't been since before my pregnancy.

Scary thought.

I can hunt again I can run again, and if they'll let me, I can go on patrols. I'll be a warrior again, tall and strong without a need for anyone to take care of me. It's a comforting thought after being a practical invalid for so long.

"Mommy?" I look down at Hopekit who sits in front of me, her soft amber eyes wide open.

"Yes love?" I ask in a purr.

"I'll miss you."

Smiling through the tears that spring up at her words I lick her forehead, "I'll still see you. We can eat everyday together or go out for a run."

"It won't be the same." She mews sadly.

"No it won't," I agree softly, "But that's not necessarily a bad thing, we're just starting a new part of our relationship. And I will always be your mother."

"She smiles up at me and mews, "I know. And all always be your little girl right?"

"Always." I mew softly, licking her head again before she runs to her father. I look up and my eyes connect with Onyxnight's,

_Always._

_*Snakepaw*_

"Are you coming Snakepaw?" Jayfeather calls as he leaves the den to watch the apprentice ceremony.

"Um… no. I'll just be soaking…." I cast my mind out for an herb but Jayfeather just shrugs and mews,

"Okay," before I can continue.

I let out a relieved sigh and wait a few minutes so I can be certain that Jayfeather is gone. Sure enough when I sneak over to the entrance and peak out, Jayfeather is sitting with his sister Hollyleaf, her mate Foxleap and Icecloud.

Bitterness consumes me again, a bitterness that I have managed to keep hidden ever since my siblings converged on my after a battle. They demanded that we forget our "silly little argument" and move on with life the way StarClan ordained it. Easy for _them_ to say.

A small shiver runs down my spine as I remember their injures and I shake it away. It wouldn't have mattered really, this ceremony. If only it weren't Lightingkit's. He's a good friend and he always came to visit me when he had time. He's the only cat that I don't get pity from and that's what I love about him. Of course now he'll become an apprentice and forget all about me. He'll become blinded by the warriors and their pity.

The kits come out of the nursery, followed by their parents and are immediately met by the current paws. I feel sparks of jealousy go through me as I mope over to my nest. I remember right before _my_ apprentice ceremony how open everything had seemed….

Until I realized that the only apprentices the Clan cares about are the _warrior_ ones.

The loud raucous sounds of camp continue until silence falls and Aunt Midnight starts to speak. I lay on my nest, not really listening until I hear Lightingkit's name.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you shall be called Lightingpaw!"

A heavy sigh escapes my lips and I whisper into the empty confines of the den, "Goodbye my friend."

_*Midnightstar*_

I call the Clan to attention after leaving my kits. I had to be the classic mother and embarrass them by grooming them. It's practically a rite of passage now. The Clan falls silent and I turn to face them in the shadow of Highledge.

Every face looks to me, and every face- even Spiderleg's- looks happy. I suppose miracles _do _happen.

With a smile I look to my kits, Raven's and Brook's. Ten new apprentices… I fight down a smirk, the apprentice den just got _very_ crowded. I'll have to make Echo's warriors soon.

"I gather you all here today for a joyous moment in the life of a Clan! Ten of our kits are ready to become apprentices!" Yowling rises in the air and I call to my dears first, my proud little Moonkit.

"Moonkit," I call and she steps forward with a wide smile, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Moonpaw. StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." _And please, _please _keep her safe_, "Sandstorm!" the wise cat I've always looked up to rises with a smile, "You are a fierce warrior and a brilliant diplomat. You are the backbone of this Clan and I know you will teach Moonpaw all of your skills."

My daughter rises to brush noses with her mentor and I feel all of her excitement and pride at being given the most senior warrior as a mentor. The Clan yowls her name and I have to fight my tears. I turn instead to fierce Lightingkit,

"Lightingkit," I call and my darling steps forward. His eyes glitter and glow with excitement so they flash like the lighting he was named for, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lightingpaw." The Clan cheers and I stare at my kit trying to fight my pride, "StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior. Cloudtail," I mew and the white warrior rises with a soft grin, "You are clever in battle and fiercely loyal and I know you will guide Lightingpaw down the path to becoming a warrior."

Lightingpaw rises and touches noses with Couldtail. He shoots me a look over his shoulder and smiles softly. My heart cramps but I turn to my last baby.

My own eyes stare back at me and I have to swallow the lump in my throat before I can continue, "Featherkit. From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Featherpaw. StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." She smiles at me and I want to bawl like a kit. I don't want to lose them. "Graystripe, you are a proud warrior and a trustworthy Clanmate, I know you will teach Featherpaw these traits."

Graystripe gazes at the cat that just barley resembles his daughter and bears her name before he brushes noses with her. He looks at me and I can read the measured _thank you_ in his look.

With immense strength I force myself to look away from my kits and at my friend's. I call on Emberkit to stop the yowling. She walks forward, her father's eyes glinting with excitement. How far away that day I first saw those eyes seems.

"Emberkit from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Emberpaw. StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." I smile at her and I know that she is safe; the Dark Forest will never, ever be able to tempt her. "Ivypool," I call out and the silver and black warrior rises, she and Ravenclaw share an amused look before she focuses on me and Emberpaw, "You know the true price of loyalty and your skill in battle is surpassed by few. I know you will pass this one to Emberpaw." The two touch noses and I allow the Clan to cheer before distracting them.

"Eaglekit," he walks forward with his head held high because he _can_ walk now. He's worked hard these last few moons and has proven many cats wrong. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Eaglepaw. StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set his paws on the path he must follow to become a warrior." The Clan cheers as and he grins up at me. _I knew you could do it, look at how stub born your parents are_, I think ruefully before continuing. "Berrynose, your are a strong warrior and you too have faced tail… misfortunes," snickers go up in the crowd but Berrynose just snorts a bit, "I know you will teach Eaglepaw well and help him through any obstacles he may encounter." They touch noses and walk away talking as the cheering rises up again.

"Heatherkit," I call and the black and red she-cat steps forward, her glassy gray eyes staring up at me, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Heatherpaw. StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." I smile down at her and she grins up at me, Ravenclaw's pride shining through her. "Bluemorning," I call and my sister still looks surprised, even though I talked to her about it days ago, "You are a smart and courageous warrior and I know you will pass these attributes on to Heatherpaw." They touch noses and the yowling starts once again.

"Hopekit," I call looking at the last of Raven's kits, the one I know is in the most danger, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Hopepaw. StarClan I ask you to guide this apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior." I let out a small sigh, still not sure how to do this one. Then I decide to just go with it, "_I_ will be your mentor, but I'm not going to talk about myself that might make me sound a tad big-headed. But don't fear, I shall teach you all of my knowledge."

She stares up at me and I think her insides exploded with excitement. We touch noses and she whispers, "Really Auntie?! I get _you?_"

I giggle a bit and nod, straightening up. "Now we also have three other cats that are ready to have mentors." I glance over at Brook remembering our discussion the day before and she nods, spurring me on, "They will keep their mountain names, as they are right to. However two of them share names with two of our current apprentices, therefore to clear up any confusion, Moon will now go by Moon Beam and Feather will go by Feather Breeze. Sound easy?" I ask. The Clan nods and I continue,

"So for the foreseeable future, Bramble will be mentored by, Thornclaw. I know you will do your best to teach him our ways."

Thornclaw nods as he steps up and greets Bramble with a smile. The two touch noses and join the other new apprentices.

"Moon Beam will be mentored by Brightheart. I know you will guide her through our world." Moon Beam looks at Brightheart with bright interest as the touches noses and walk off.

I turn to Feather Breeze last who looks away from Featherpaw to smile at me. "Feather Breeze will be mentored by Snowflower." I smile brightly at my other sister who beams at me, "I know who will teach Feather Breeze our ways with the kindness and compassion you have always shown."

I turn back to the Clan who starts cheering everyone's name. I drop my leader act and fight through the crowd to my kits. They run up to me and hug me and I lick each of them frantically,

"I'm _so_ proud of you."

"Thank you Mommy." They whimper, and of a moment their eyes shine with tears, but then friends drag them away and I smile. Nightwhisper comes over and wraps around me gently.

"It's not forever."

"But it is my love…. It is."

"Auntie?" I turn to my new apprentice and she offers me an uncertain smile.

"Hello Hopepaw." She grins widely hearing her new name, "Why don't we go on a little run? See the territory." Her eyes light up immediately,

"I'd love that!"

"Can your old uncle tag along?" Nightwhisper asks teasingly.

"Of course Uncle Nightwhisper!" she mews as we head out, "And you're not old at all!"

"I _knew_ you were my favorite!" he mews as we start to run.

* * *

**Good ending right? And who else can picture Jayfeather holding some herb in front of a cat and doing hypnotism: "You are falling asleep. You did not see cats with awesome powers. You will call me lord of the universe. When I say wake you will wake with no recollection of being hypnotized!"**

**I'm kind of sorry I didn't put that in now.**

**Moving on- the kits are paws now! Whoooo! Who else thinks this is going to be fun? You guy have no idea how long it took to pick feather Breeze's mentor. I'd forgotten about mentors for the three of them so I went through my allegiance to see who doesn't have an apprentice (those who will have paws are also marked) so it's practically the whole Clan. So it came down to four and I could choose so I drew from a hat and then had my mom do the pick a hand thing.**

**It was kind of ridiculous now that I think about it. Oh well. You like?**

**I want to read so… bye!**

**Quote- "Oh my god. I made out with an old lady!" ~Will Stronghold, Sky High. Because that is the best line in the movie! So funny! And also I watched the movie while eating lunch. **

**~Midnight=)**


	17. A New Life

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this is late; I have a variety of excuses that I'm sure you don't want to hear it. The main one is that this is twelve pages long, so have fun reading about the news paws!=)**

**Bramblewhisker88- I'm sorry it made you sad, but it occurred to me that the parents feelings was never shown so I figured I should show it. I know right? I was originally going to have Midnight go to him and ask if she could name Featherpaw feather but I kind of forgot so… but I think it's a cute pair=) And yes I so should have written that in! I was watching Disney channel! My other favorite lines are when Will flies back up and is like "Surprised? I am too!" and then when Warren was talking to Layla and she's like that was so deep!" and he goes, "Yeah. And your luck numbers are…" I die every time=) I hope you enjoy this!**

**The Altar and the Door- I know right? It's so big! It shall be interesting to see where it goes as I'm not sure yet;) don't worry, Snaky will be saved I promise. And he'll be doing the saving *wink, wink* remember this later*wink, wink* Awww that sounds pretty! And yes it is pretty darn cold there, especially for a Florida girl, but Europe was waaay colder. Me too! That sounds really fun=) I listen to Spirit FM all the time, I don't know if you know it, it's big down here as a radio station but they always have commercials that say they have online radio in case your moving or something. Anyways I listen to it a lot. I have it on my Pandora too because I don't go a lot of places in the summer so I don't listen to the radio that much. Well that was a rant… sorry! But I hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Thanks! This one's ending is kind of lame compared to it but oh well! I should have put that in I really should have. *Sighs* maybe it will show up;) well I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_*Featherpaw*_

"How are you doing?" Graystripe asks as we follow the patrol. I shrug slightly panting a bit.

"It's not too bad." Lucky for me, I've inherited my mother's height and long legs, but it's not exactly easy.

"We'll stop up here and do some hunting." Graystripe promises. I nod eagerly. We slow down next to a large oak tree. I can smell the tantalizing scent of prey and know at once that the tree is home to many birds, a nest of mice hides in its roots and that voles are concealed in the bushes.

I shake my head a bit, feeling like I'm on information overload.

"There are mice in the roots, why we try for those?" Graystripe mews kindly. I nod in agreement.

"All right, so you need to use your hunter's crouch." He slides down to model it. I stare hard at his example and try to mimic it, slipping down the way he did.

"Very good!" he mews in praise, "Now the hard thing about mice is that they can sense things, like vibrations as we walk. So you want to make your movements smooth and sort of slide forward."

"Erm okay… like this?" I ask sliding forward.

"Good. But don't stretch yourself out so much; you need to have single fluid movements." Graystripe instructs.

"Okay," I mew nodding, "Mom says you should slow your heart beat too."

"If you can, that is a good strategy," he agrees, "But you want to be careful. I don't want to have to take you to see Jayfeather just yet."

I laugh a bit and nod, agreeing, "Okay, I'll try that later."

"Agreed. Now go ahead and try to catch one, even if you don't get one we can learn from it."

Nodding I slide forward and take a deep breath. I go very, very slowly, creeping forward and staying to the shadows to disguise my pelt. The mice continue to sleep, so I pause a foxlength away and tense my hind muscles, remembering all of the times I pounced on Moonpaw.

With that thought in my mind and a smirk on my face I fly forward through the air and land hard on a mouse. The jolt and my weight seems to have killed it, but the others wake and scurry off with terrified squeaks.

Looking over to Graystripe I try to hide my smile. He does not seem to have my problem, as he is smiling indulgently. "That was very good Featherpaw." Even though he smiles I feel a flash of pain from him.

"Come and give thanks to StarClan," he continues causing me to focus. I do as bid. "So do you think you could have done anything differently there?" he asks.

"Well… maybe if I got right up on them instead of pouncing, I could have gotten all of them?" I muse.

"This is true, however you did very well. I don't think we'll hunt birds today…" he mews looking at the tree critically.

"So what should we hunt?" I ask.

"What else do you think is here?" he counters.

"There are voles in the bushes." He nods with a smile and mews,

"Yes there are. Good nose. Now when hunting voles you _will _want to pounce because they will notice you if you get close. Be careful in the bushes all right?"

"I promise." I mew walking closer to the bushes with my tail help high. I sense one close to me and decide to go for it. I slide into a crouch and inch forward. When I judge myself to be close enough I tense and fly through the air, landing in front of the bush and then shooting my paw out to stun it. Then I follow with a swift bite to the neck.

It slumps and I nudge it gently sensing its life force fading. I pick it up and bring it to Graystripe. He cocks his head and then mews,

"You're making this quite easy you know. Come, I'll show you the lake and then we'll head back to camp."

"Okay!" I mew scooping up my catch and trotting over to him, my tail waving high in the air.

_*Lightingpaw*_

"Where are we going?" I ask Cloudtail, half skipping through the forest. He laughs a bit at me and then replies,

"Battle training!" causing his blue to sparkle.

"Awesome!" I shout, "Can't wait!"

"Me either." He nods agreeing. "You're sisters won't be there so feel free to show off."

I laugh, shaking my head, "Moonpaw wouldn't care if _I _showed off, she probably would show off too. But Featherpaw… well _she_ would care."

"Well she's hunting. I can't wait to see what skills you've inherited. You have the good fortune to be the son of two pretty amazing warriors."

I squirm a bit as I walk, feeling excitement spark off my pelt. "Thank you so much for not choosing hunting!"

"Oh you're welcome. I mean come on; everyone always wants battle training first!"

I nod in agreement. Soon we reach the sandy hollow and I look down on a group of five apprentices.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." Cloudtail mews, "I'm going to see if any of the other new apprentices are going to show up."

"Okay," I mew and walk down. Frozenpaw sees me first and he walks up with a grin of greeting on his face.

"Sup Lightingpaw? How's it feel to be a paw?"

"Great!" I mew with a laugh. His ice blue eyes reflect my excitement and he leads me over to the other four. A slight white tom with light blue eyes nods to me fist mewing,

"I'm Cloudpaw."

"Hey." I respond. A small cream and orange she-cat with brilliant blue eyes a shade darker steps up and mews,

"I'm Flamepaw, his sister." I smile in response and look to the other two.

One is a pale yellow tom with blue eyes and the last is a tabby she-cat with bright green eyes and black square markings surrounding them.

"I'm Owlpaw, also their sister," she mews with a kind smile, "And this is Tinypaw."

"Hi," I mew smiling and he replies with,

"Hello."

"So are you going to pair up with one of us?" Frozenpaw asks, his eyes already laughing at me.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Not sure, Couldtail said he wanted to wait and see if anyone else was going to show."

"It's so exciting to have all of these apprentices!" Flamepaw mews with a grin.

"Too bad it means the den is going to be even more crowded." Her brother points out.

"Cloudpaw that's mean!" Owlpaw mews, reprimanding him sternly.

"I was just pointing it out." He mews rolling his eyes.

"I understand, I have two sisters too." I whisper the last part, causing him to grin,

"Someone else who knows my pain!" he exclaims over-dramatically. I nod pseudo-seriously,

"Just wait till you meet Eaglepaw- he has three sisters!"

"Wow." Cloudpaw mews, making his eyes widen, "The poor kid, how has he survived?"

I shrug and shake my head, "Perseverance I suppose."

"The poor paw deserves an award! We should talk to Midnightstar!" Cloudpaw declares causing the others to break down in laughter.

I laugh too, a wide grin on my face. We continue to talk and I find myself fitting in really well. They're all really funny and I'm looking forward to my life as a paw.

"Look there's some others," Owlpaw mews pointing her tail to the entrance. Standing there with their mentors are Eaglepaw and Moon Beam. I sigh softly watching her look around with interest. Her eyes land on me and she smiles widely.

They walk down as the mentors talk.

"Hey Eaglepaw, Moon Beam." I mew and they smile at me. They introduce themselves and everyone introduces themselves again.

"So Eaglepaw I hear you have three sisters." Cloudpaw mews.

"Oh yeah." He replies nonchalantly.

"How did you survive?"

"Lightingpaw." He answers sincerely, but the sparkle in his eyes gives him away.

"I don't understand…" Moon Beam mews, "Why is having sisters a bad thing?"

"Thank you!" Owlpaw mews walking up to her side.

"Yeah girl power!" Flamepaw declares taking her other side.

"Yeah it's bad enough that we have to deal with our _brothers_." Owlpaw declares.

"You're right!" Moon Beams mews nodding her head, "There so… dense."

"Who are you calling dense?!" we all shriek.

They merely exchange superior looks.

"Okay everyone!" the mentors call, "We're going to pair up and start working." We pad over to them and they pair us up. I get Eaglepaw, which I'd expected and we share grins. Moon Beam gets paired with Frozenpaw, and I try not to let that bother me- but it does because not only is he the oldest, he's also fairly good looking.

Berrynose and Cloudtail go over the basic skills of battle and then they show us an example.

"Go ahead and try, but go off your inherent skills. That will help us teach you moves that go with your individual style."

We nod and I hiss quickly in Eaglepaw's ear, _"No powers!"_

He gives me a _duh_ look and I shrug defensively. Then we start circling. He darts forward first and I wait until the last moment to doge him. He leaps and I wait, absorbing the impact of his jump and using it to throw him off.

I pin him, but he kicks up with his hind paw causing me to stagger off. I'm winded but not beat. I stand in one place, not facing him. He's jumped again and I track his scent through the air. As he hits my shoulders I turn quickly and throw him off.

Springing back up he faces me and we circle again. I start running through options in my head and then rush forward. He shoots up and we grapple. He has really good balance now so when I feel myself stumbling I summersault backward and bounce up, before slinking down. He pauses watching me critically. I spring and soar through the air toward him. He backs up until I land, right in front of him.

He wallops me in the shoulder- not hard- but I'm still insulted. So I wallop him back, and this keeps going until we've gotten into a slap fight.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Berrynose calls walking forward, stopping us.

"Well it started off well…." Cloudtail mews in amusement, "But slap fights are not very effective for future reference."

They split us up and Cloudtail starts talking about my unique fighting style and how I'll learn moves and incorporate them in, blah, blah, blah. Then he teaches me a few moves.

I'm doing repetitions when I look out around the hollow. I see Frozenpaw helping Moon Beam up and she smiles at him. Seeing this makes me lose focus and causes me to fall on my face. Whoo.

"You okay there Lightingpaw?" Cloudtail asks walking up.

"Fine." I mutter spitting dirt out of my mouth, "Just lost focus."

"Well I think you just learned why it's best to avoid that. Keep working, we'll go in soon."

"Okay." I mumble and go back to repetitions.

_*Eaglepaw*_

To my surprise, I'm having a great time. I was so afraid that I would get made fun of because of my tails, but everyone pretty much ignores it. I guess they all got used to it when they had to clean out the nursery.

Anyways Berrynose is droning on about how my balance will help me in battle. I'm not really paying attention to be honest, but only because there's so much to see! The other apprentices laugh and joke and seem so much more carefree than anyone in the nursery was.

I can already tell- this is going to be great.

"Okay so you think you can do that Eaglepaw?" I look to Berrynose and try to look like I'd been paying attention.

"Perhaps one more demonstration?" I ask innocently.

"Sure," he replies, "This is a hard move." He leaps up into the air, spins, lands and kicks his leg out as he spins again. I feel my mouth drop. Yep I'm going to land flat on my face.

"Don't look like that!" Berrynose mews encouragingly, "A huge part of this is believing in yourself. If you walk into something saying you're going to fail- you probably will. You need to believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself…" I repeat, "I can do that. I think." I sigh and tense, before jumping up and spinning in the air. I land awkwardly but manage to kick my leg out. I'm too off balance to do anything else, so I put my leg down quickly before I stumble.

"That was good!" Berrynose mews with smile, "This is a really hard move, so we'll break it up into parts. First let's work on spinning, since that's the whole point of the move."

I nod and he has me spin around for a bit. Once I can spin a few times without getting too dizzy we work on the kick. First I just kick, then he has me kick out after spinning, and then while spinning. Next he has me jump for a bit before having me spin while in the air. After that we put the whole move together.

"You did brilliantly!" he mews with a smile, "Now I think we should head back to camp- you deserve a nice dinner."

"Thanks!" I mew perking up. I fall into step with the others and strike up a conversation with Frozenpaw, Lightingpaw and Cloudpaw as we leave.

"I still don't know what we're going to do about the whole space issue though..." Cloudpaw mews as we grab fresh kill and join some other paws.

"We do have room." Frozenpaw counters.

"For like five cats!"

"Then cats are just going to have to get over the whole 'personal space bubble' thing."

"Nuh-unh you are not sleeping next to me! I don't roll that way."

He snorts and rolls his eyes, "Grow up." But they both laugh and Cloudpaw bids us goodbye before joining swirled gray tom.

"That's Cloudypaw, right?" I ask.

"Yep." Frozenpaw mews as he digs into his mouse.

"Isn't it confusing, with them always hanging out together?" Lightingpaw asks.

"Not really. We just call them "the Clouds" or "Clouds" anyway. Or if you're Mosspaw "the dual Clouds"."

"That's funny." Lightingpaw mews with a smirk.

"We'll probably start doing the same thing for your sisters."

"Hmm." he replies. I follow his gaze to find Moonpaw walking back from the fresh-kill pile with a white speckled gray tom. His light green eyes are bright and engaging and are trained on her as they walk. I try to gauge Lightingpaw's feelings but his expression is unreadable

"Hey Hailpaw!" Frozenpaw calls. The gray tom turns to him with a small, albeit hesitant smile.

He and Moonpaw walk over and settle down with us. I notice that although Frozenpaw called him over, Hailpaw doesn't sit next to him. Instead he sits opposite us.

"What did you do today?" Lightingpaw asks his sister.

"Oh um… I stayed in camp. Cared for the queens and elders. But Sandstorm got me on the night patrol."

"With me unfortunately," Hailpaw mews, but his joking tone betrays him.

"Be careful out there, okay?" Frozenpaw mews in a serious tone I haven't heard from him.

"We will be." Hailpaw promises, locking eyes with Frozenpaw. I notice with a jolt a scar on Hailpaw's shoulder. It'll probably be gone in a few moons, but still. I look at Frozenpaw and see a few small scars on his side and chest. Glancing around at my sisters, who are eating with the other paws, I decide that I don't want them going out there at night. Or possibly ever.

"Are you okay Eaglepaw? You look strange." Moonpaw mews pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh um yeah…" I mew. She frowns at me and looks to her brother.

"Are you okay? You look just like Eaglepaw did."

"I'm fine." He mews quickly and we lock eyes. I can tell that my thoughts were running through his head too. We finish eating, the mood no longer as light and then head to the den, leaving Moonpaw and Hailpaw behind. The den is large, but I can tell it will be cramped. However there are only apprentice scents and I feel a rush of freedom.

Ten new nests have been shoved in any available space so you can hardly walk.

"Well um… just go ahead and choose one I guess." Fallenpaw mews looking at the den skeptically. I join my sisters and we fight our way to four nests grouped together on the edge of the den. We plop down, ending up in between Bluemorning and Snowflower's kits. They smile at us and bid us good night. We echo their sentiments before talking about our day in whispers.

When I finally do lay my head down, I fall asleep with a smile.

_*Moonpaw*_

Following Sandstorm I leave the loud crowded area of camp to a more secluded spot behind the tree.

"So," she mews, "I want you to stay in camp for right now, okay?" I almost open my mouth to protest, but I nod at the last moment. She smiles indulgently at me.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but I think you'll be fairly good at the other two aspects of being a warrior, but the third is no less important. If what I've gathered from watching you is true, you're rather impulsive Moonpaw. You act before you think and that sometimes ends with you, and other cats you've led along with you getting hurt or into trouble. Now I'm not saying you mean this to happen, I'm sure you don't. _But _I think we need to cool that hot head of yours. I would like you to start caring for your Clanmates and learning to listen to their opinions and ideas and be able to realize that theirs might be valid. Theirs _might_ be better than yours."

"Um okay." I mew nodding. I realize that she's right; I _am_ impulsive and should probably listen to cats more. Especially more level headed siblings.

"Look Hailpaw, Spottedpaw, Feather Breeze and Bramble are staying in too." She mews coaxingly pointing her tail at them, "And I have us on the night patrol, so you will get out." She smiles at me and I return it warmly before joining the other.

"Hi," I pant as I reach them. Bramble and Feather Breeze smile at me, and I grin at Hailpaw and Spottedpaw. I remember the first day I saw them, when I snuck out of the nursery. They've both gotten bigger, but Hailpaw has way more muscle. His light green eyes sparkle and shine and I can't help but smile wider. He has that type of aura around him, the kind that makes everyone smile and joke.

We head over to the elder's den first and Spottedpaw and Hailpaw show us how to make new nest and how to find fleas and ticks. And I learned something very important, while they were both equally funny and kind and my old friends were as wonderful as usual, I just wanted to be around Hailpaw more than I wanted to be with the others.

With him I laugh easier and longer and there always seems to be a smile on my face. It's like he just knows, like he gets me the way only my siblings do- but instead of using the knowledge to bug me he uses it to make my life… better.

He's also open about everything. He told me so many stories about him and his brother's I feel like I know them. He talks about the territory and I can see it in front of me. He tells me about gatherings and it's like I'm there. He asks me something and I answer immediately and more candidly than I've done for anyone but my parents. I have a feeling if he asked about the powers I would have come clean without a second thought.

And then we hit a sticky subject, "So you've told me all about your brothers, but who are your friends?" I ask as we clear out the old nests from the nursery.

"All of the paws are. We're pretty much one big happy family."

"Well don't have a best friend? Or a few."

He pauses suddenly with his back to me. Concerned I walk around and see deep pain on his face. I wish for the first time that Featherpaw was here. She doesn't do it often but she can read minds, and she could tell me what was wrong.

"What is it?" I ask softly, "Did I say something… bad?"

Looking up his eyes go wide and he shakes his head the way a startled deer might, "No, no you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then what is it?" I ask becoming brave and stepping closer to him.

"Ah… a mistake that I made." He mews softly.

"What mistake?"

"My best friend was Frozenpaw. But then… when he and his siblings started arguing, he started keeping secrets. He was so moody and unlike himself. I wanted answers but for whatever reason he couldn't give them. It was like a slap in the face, like my friendship mean nothing. We had an argument and then…" he pauses and I don't say anything, for fear of silencing him, "I suppose we're okay now… maybe? We're still friends but it's not like the way it was."

I bite my lip and sigh heavily, because I know what caused the argument, and I think he knows too.

"It was during the battle." He says suddenly and his eyes are a million foxlengths away, "He saved my life… I don't even know how many times. I know it was him but I don't know how…. The Dark Forest… they would just freeze…"

I give a sharp startled gasp and his head snaps toward me, his eyes zeroing in on me almost catching me. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Do you know, how he did it?" he sounds desperate and I have to force my gaze away from him.

"_No one can know about your powers."_

"Not _your_ _friends_, not _your_ _mentors_, not _the elders not_ anyone._"_

My mother words float through my mind. _Not anyone. _"No..." I mew at last, "Perhaps he didn't do anything at all. The way you describe it, it might have been your reflexes slowing time down to help you survive."

He gives me cold look and I hear him mutter, "I thought _you_ would believe me."

I flinch but say no more on the subject, eventually we fall back into our previous pattern. When we finish, Bumblestripe walks up to us and tells Hailpaw that he's on the night patrol too. When he leaves I mew,

"I'm on that too."

"Really?" he asks.

"Yup."

"It should be fun then." He mews giving me an infectious smile.

* * *

Dusk is quickly fading when we leave camp. I remember the skirmish that happened a few moons ago and getting kidnapped. Unconsciously I step closer to Hailpaw. He looks around and smiles gently,

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear, look at all the warriors here."

"Yeah…" I can barely hear my own voice.

He nudges me gently and mews, "Bet I'm faster than you."

"No way." I counter a smirk appearing on y face. He smiles and mews,

"Well we're about to find out." Then the patrol starts running and I spring forward. They're pretty darn fast but I manage to keep up, forcing myself to never fall behind Hailpaw. We stop at the ShadowClan border and the warriors start sniffing, staring into the night air.

I wheeze slightly but Hailpaw pokes me,

"You did really good. Too bad that wasn't even breaking a sweat for me."

I growl softly and mutter, "You just wait till I'm trained-"

"You'll kick my butt, I'm sure." He mews over me smoothly. "C'mon, up we still have to go to the WindClan border."

"You're kidding right?" I moan.

"Afraid not. But I'm sure you can do it. I have faith." He mews. I can hardly see his smirk, but I know it's there.

"Fine," I sigh and get up.

When we finally get back to camp, my legs are rubber and I'm leaning on Hailpaw to help me walk.

"You hung in there," he whispers as we walk, "I'm impressed."

"Wonderful. I feel sick. Can we go to sleep now?"

He snorts and mews, "Whatever you wish." He helps me onto the den and to the empty nest between my sisters. He mews,

"Goodnight." And turn to walk away. I'm asleep before he takes two steps.

* * *

**Whoo that was a long chapter. I'm fairly surprised because I didn't have a long time for it.**

**Was the apprentice fluff good? I feel bad for them all cramped together, but Echo's kits will be made warriors soon, so that will make things a bit better. At which point I should probably stop referring to them as kits. Eh they can't hear me;)**

**So I'm tired and my eyes have been strained for the past two days so I'm going to stop staring at this computer!**

**Quote- "The best way to predict the future, is to invent it." ~Fortune cookie! (I'm serious that came from a fortune cookie)**

**Anyone else know that fortune cookies are Japanese not Chinese?**

**Okay bye, review please!**

**~Midnight=)**


	18. The Ones You Love

**Okay guys, this one is short. I'm actually quite ashamed of it. But it was hard to write. You see it was the DewxRapid and I need to be in a certain mindset to make writing it easy. I wasn't in that mindset. I'm sorry. I hope you can enjoy it anyway.**

**Meadowlace- I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Echo's kits will be made warriors soon so that should help a bit on the confusing apprentice thing=) I like storms, I find them inspiring. However my parents don't like my on the computer during storms so that's a bit annoying. Anyways I hope you like this!=)**

**The Altar and the Door- They are aren't they? Like people who go to a boarding school=) Yes I can see that as well. In fact I might be predicting some accidental jealous power usage. That's right boys, talk to Moon Beam if you dare. Fear the lighting, fear it! Not quite sure what happened there. It's like I was possessed by Lighting, but that's impossible since he's a figment of my imagination. Yep so moving on, yeah the Clan's not stupid so I think some might figure it out and then Jayfeather will come by and hypnotize them! He does have a pretty awesome name; just wait till you see his warrior name! (In two chapters) it rocks! It is indeed, it's so sad. But I love when they visit like Disney or something in August and they're dying. Pretty hilarious. That sounds really cool!=) well I hope you like the chapter.**

**Bramblewhisker88- Wasn't it exciting? Yes I felt bad about that, but I think they'll have a good band. Yeah I just had to! I feel like, as a girl, it would be hard for a guy to have a bunch of sister, but that brother's aren't that easy to deal with either. Yeah he is! But he probably won't realize it until the end of this book because they're still pretty young. Me too! But I didn't want to make life hard for him and I think it would be a pretty low thing to do that none of the paws would actually do so… yep. You'll be seeing many mentions of The Clouds because I think it's funny=) She does indeed, but she is still young so we'll just have to wait and see on what will happen=) hope you like this!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_*Dewpaw*_

It's funny, that when you're about to die, your life really does flash before your eyes. But not your whole life, just that cats. The ones who are important to you. The ones you love.

This is relevant, because I've been having a lot of near death experiences lately. Well not just me, my whole Clan. The Dark Forest just does not know when to give up. One would think that being banished for all eternity to exist alone without light would have been a clue that no one wants them around, but _no_, they just have to think they should take over the world. But anyways, it's these life or death experiences that have caused me to once and for all shelve my pride, there's really no use pretending anymore.

"Hey," I look up as Rapidpaw joins me, licking my ear.

"Hi," I mew softly resting my head on his shoulder. We're finally becoming warriors and I can't wait! I'm not sure why Mistystar put it off so long, but it's happening so I'll take it.

I look around and then ask softly, "Where's Streampaw?"

"Coming." He replies softly. I gaze at our friends and realize Leopardpaw isn't here either.

"I still can't believe they ended up together." I mew smirking.

"I still can't believe _we_ ended up together." Rapidpaw replies.

"I thought this was your dream."

"It is, I just never thought you would give in." I can't help it I laugh, long and loud. He smiles at me once I've finished.

"Ready to be a warrior?" I ask with a grin.

"Sweetheart I was born ready." I roll my eyes as he licks my cheek and lean into him. Turns out that pride is over rated.

* * *

It's a nice feeling being a warrior. Mistystar is giving us a few moments to talk before we take our vigil so we're sitting around calling each other by our new names.

"Dewdrop." Rapidwater purrs softly. I grin at him and the gold in his eyes sparkles and shines. "It's perfect for you." He continues.

"She got your name right too," I agree. He stares at me imploringly and I sigh, "Rapidwater."

"Gah!" he squeals (very manly I assure you) "I love that! You know what I love the most? There's not a paw at the end!"

"You could say that again," his sister Fogflower purrs. His other sister, Ripplesky looks at us with interest.

"What?" I ask wearily, because she's been known to give me heart attacks before.

"I wouldn't!" Leopardstalker warns, "She has that look…."

"Well," she starts innocently, batting her eye lashes, "I was just wondering when you were going to have kits, I can't wait to be an Aunt.

"What?!" I gasp and promptly start hyperventilating.

"_Ripplesky!"_ Rapidwater shrieks, while Leopardstalker mews,

"I _told_ you so!"

"Calm- calm, calm down." As soothing voice mews, "She was _joking_ I'm sure. Dewdrop, breathe please."

A tail rubs my side softly and I manage to calm down and collect myself.

"Thanks Streamheart," I gasp.

"My pleasure." she replies her crystal eyes sparkling.

"I can't have you dying on me now, dear friend." Morningmist mews with a smile as she strokes my side too.

"Is that just because you don't want to have to put in the effort to find a new best friend?" I ask shrewdly.

She fakes horror, "Dewdrop! How dare you accuse m of such laziness!" but then she laughs and Rapidwater rolls his eyes,

"Well now that my sister has taken care of the _give someone a heart attack_ portion of the afternoon, why don't we move on?"

"Gladly." I mew while the others agree.

"Good," a new voice states and I turn to see Reedwhisker. I smile and he mews, "Time for your vigil guys, and I know this will be hard for- well _all _of you- but no talking.

We all nod and head to the entrance of camp. We sit down and stare out into the territory. Even though it's boring, we refuse to ease up on our duty, there have been way too many close calls.

As it gets darker it gets colder and I shiver a bit, moving closer to Rapidwater. He wraps around me to warm me and we sit still, having conversations with our eyes.

It's almost scary that we don't need words. That he knows me this well. And in that moment I realize something- we have the rest of our lives to be together. And no matter how long or short that is, I'm not going to waste a second.

I look around and see Streamheart gazing at us from next to Leopardstalker. She has a wide smile playing across her face and her eyes are filled with tears. But I realize they're tears of happiness, happiness for me.

_You two are so cute!_ She mouths grinning.

_So are you two! _I mouth back.

_We learned from the best._ She throws me a wink before turning into Leopardstalker's shoulder.

Smiling I turn back to Rapidwater. Sure there's danger around the corner and yes life will be hard. Some of us won't make it and the rest of us will fight for possibly the rest of our lives.

But right here, right now, in this moment, I've never felt more content.

* * *

**Its short I know. I'm sorry. But I think the content might make up for it? It was pretty good right? I'm sorry guys, I just wasn't in the right mood for it='(**

**What did you think of their names though? I had a couple for some of them so I'll tell you what the other choices were. Rapid could have been Rapidwind or Rapidice while Stream could have been Streammist, Streamlight or Streamflower. And Fogflower was almost Foglight.**

**Speaking of names I have a lot of them just lying around so at the end of the series I'll stick them in and A/n, feel free to use them since I most likely won't be writing anymore warriors stories after these. **

**So I think that's it… Quote! - "Afterward I had the last laugh. I made and air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey- when you're the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time." ~Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian**

**Because every time I read it I giggle like fangirl=) And on this subject, anybody else see the trailer for the Sea of Monsters? What was desecrating it once not enough for these people? Seriously why are they so determined to ruin one of my favorite series of all time? (That might not be saying much since I have a lot of favorite series of all time but still!)**

**Grrrr. Sometimes I hate Hollywood. Actually I hate them often.**

**This is long so shutting up!**

**~Midnight**


	19. Confusion, Cheaters, and Lilac

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but we went over to my Grandmother's and that threw my schedule off. I have to say though, she's hilarious. My uncle was talking to her and says "I thought we'd go to lunch and see your sister," because my great aunt was in town, her response, "I don't want to." Classic.**

**Anyways I'm sorry this is out kind of late today but my excuse is that I bought 85 dollars worth of books (with a gift card. Well multiple gift cards). *Smiles* ah books….**

**Jayleaf12- That must have been nice for you, you didn't even have to wait for that chapter=) And yeah they are, I've had to read the same article on it for three years when my county does this reading test in school. It's horrible. Hey more apprentice fluff here! And yes there are 23. It's kind of ridiculous. And I'm glad you liked them=) I hope you like this chapter too!**

**The Altar and the Door- I'm glad you liked them=) Especially since writing that chapter was like pulling teeth. Ugh. Cool glad to share the creativeness. I have like twenty others, so just wait till the end of this series and I'll post them in the like the second to last chapter or something. And the other Clans are the way there were in the Forgotten Warrior just with our OCs and obviously with different leaders. Yeah it's really not. It was 89 today and that was cool. And I know right? I love her! She's so awesome. Never got around to seeing the movie though… Hope you like this!**

**Meadowlace- I know right? I saw an advertisement for it in Barns and Noble and literally started twitching. Stupid people. And the books are so amazing that I was just like- why? **_**Why**_**? Oh I will, I already have some planned for Harry Potter and I might go into some other areas. I'm glad you liked the chapter because it was really not easy to write=/ But this one was so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

_*Moon Beam*_

I wake up with Feather Breeze's tail in my face. And when I say in my face I mean all up in my face, in my eyes, in my nose and in my mouth. I cough and spit it out, batting it away from me.

"Yuck!" I gag, gasping for air.

I hear a quite laugh and glance up to see a gray white flecked tom smiling at me. His light green eyes are bright as he mews,

"Sorry but that was really funny. Don't worry though, I feel your pain."

"It's all right," I mew back with a smile, "I'm just glad I didn't suffocate."

"That would have been sad." He agrees with a smile. "Your friends with Moonpaw right?" he questions.

"Yeah," I mew quickly, nodding.

"She's out in the hollow, waiting for me, we're going to eat with some of our friends. Do you want to join?"

"That'd be great! I'm definitely _not_ going back to sleep now."

"Cool, I just have to wake up Frozenpaw. I'm Hailpaw by the way." He heads to the back of the den and I pick my way to the entrance, careful not to step on anyone.

He and Frozenpaw join me soon, Frozenpaw's eyes still half closed.

"Say hello Frozenpaw." Hailpaw mews dryly.

"'Ello Frozenpaw." He mumbles. I giggle as we leave and Hailpaw rolls his eyes.

"He likes that joke."

We join Moonpaw and a cream-orange cat in the hollow. I sit next to Moonpaw and the other she-cat smiles at me.

"I'm Flamepaw." she mews brightly.

"I'm Moon. I mean Moon Beam." I correct quickly, my pelt heating a bit.

"It's okay; when I was first apprenticed I kept forgetting to call myself 'Flame_paw_'. Here, you can be Moon to me."

"Thanks!" I grin, deciding I like her.

Hailpaw arrives with prey and start dishing it out. He passes me a finch with a smile.

"Thanks." I mew.

"You're welcome." He replies.

"So how do you guys like being apprentices?" Flamepaw asks as we eat.

"I love it!" I mew and Moonpaw nods eagerly.

"Step up from the nursery huh?" Frozenpaw asks with a laugh.

"Definitely," Moonpaw mews.

"Yeah everything is so different…."

"Are you guys going to be made warriors soon?" Moonpaw asks, looking at Frozenpaw.

"Um I don't know. Maybe? It'd probably be just me and my sisters though."

"Wow that'd be cool." I mew.

"It would." Frozenpaw agrees slowly, "I'd miss you guys though."

"Awww." Flamepaw mews, "And I thought you were just friends with me to laugh at me."

"No that's a large contributing factor." Frozenpaw assures her causing us all to laugh.

After our laughter dies down, Lightingpaw comes stumbling out of the den. He sits down next to me and Hailpaw passes him a vole. He mumbles his thanks as the deputy, Blazefeather, comes over.

"Frozenpaw, assessment with me." Frozenpaw nods to him and stands up, bidding us all goodbye. We continue eating and talking until Brightheart, Sandstorm and Cloudtail walk over.

"Hey you three," Cloudtail mews. We look up and Sandstorm smiles at us,

"How about you hunt on your own today, sound nice?"

We nods enthusiastically and they smile before heading to the fresh-kill pile.

"Any of you want to join us?" Lightingpaw asks.

"I'd like to," Hailpaw mews, "I just have to check with Bumblestripe."

"I don't think Squirrelflight would be to psyched… she probably wants me in battle training. Another time though?" Flamepaw mews with a sad look on her face.

"That's fine!" I mew quickly, "You can't control your mentor."

"Thanks Moon." She mews with a smile before heading off to find her mentor. Hailpaw rejoins us quickly with a smile,

"It's all good with Bumblestripe. Want to head out?"

"Sure!" Moonpaw mews, smiling. So we get up and walk out, all chatting but I notice that's it's mostly me talking to Lightingpaw and Hailpaw and Moonpaw talking.

Out in the forest we wonder in two different directions. I sense a mouse and slip down, but Lightingpaw interrupts me-

"Do you like him?"

"What?" I ask, standing back up and cocking my head. I sincerely hope he isn't talking about the mouse…. That would be awkward.

"Frozenpaw. Do you like him?" Lightingpaw is looking at me coolly and I'm suddenly confused by the change in my friend.

"Um I suppose. He seems nice I guess, I really don't know him. He's your friend. I don't hate him or anything-"

"That's not what I meant." Lightingpaw mews cutting me off.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When I asked you if you liked him. That wasn't what I meant."

"What _did_ you mean?" I ask shortly, confused and hating it.

"It doesn't matter. Forget about it." Lightingpaw mews slipping down and going after the mouse I'd sensed.

I frown slightly- he's not making any sense at all!

_Toms._

_*Moonpaw*_

It's cool out in the forest as we walk pausing occasionally to snag a piece of prey. The leaves are changing color and some are starting to fall, making the ground crinkle beneath my paws. I love the colors, the rich reds and deep golds. It's so pretty.

"I want to thank you." Hailpaw mews after burying a vole.

"For what? Tipping you off about the vole? You would have done the same for me." I mew as I taste the air.

"No," he replies causing me to look away from the tree with the starlings and to him. "Frozenpaw and I... after talking to you I figured that nothing is more important than my best friend. Sure he has a secret, but he saved my life, multiple times. He obviously _is_ a good friend. So thanks for making me see sense."

"Nu-uh." I mew shaking my head, "You did that all on your own."

He smiles at me making his green eyes glitter before he mews, "Fine don't take my thanks. Bet I can get more pry than you."

"You're on!" I mew and jump up in the tree.

When we pad back into camp we are both heavily laden with prey, but I am proud to say that I won. And I'm sure it has nothing whatsoever to do with the spastic sneezing attacks I seemed to get whenever Hailpaw was about to make a catch.

"I won!" I mew flicking him in the face with my tail as I prance over to our spot.

"Cause you cheated." He mumbles as he sits down next to me.

"Hailpaw!" I gasp pretending to look mortally offended, "You accuse me of cheating? You accuse a _lady_ of cheating? I'm so hurt."

"Moon it was obvious! You would fake sneeze everytime I was about to pass you. You even followed me and jumped out of a bush to scare away my catch."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I mew haughtily, "Really Hail I expected more from you."

"I'm sure." He replies sarcastically.

"What's up?" Cloudpaw asks sitting down next to him.

"She cheats!" Hailpaw mews swiftly.

"Not surprising." Cloudpaw mews casually.

"Why?" I yelp, offended.

"Well, you are rather proud. And you don't like losing. Put two and two together."

"You two are rude." I declare huffily.

"If you're going to hang with us, you're going to have to take it." Cloudpaw replies.

"Hmm." I sniff, crossing my eyes when he looks away.

"Where's Cloudypaw?" Hailpaw asks.

"Your brother got a thorn embedded rather deeply into his paw. He's in the medicine den milking it for all it's worth."

"He is not." Hailpaw scoffs.

"I didn't believe it either. But the whole female half of the patrol was so worried."

"Wait… does he have…?" Hailpaw trails off slowly.

"Warriors?" Cloudpaw supplies, "He's does indeed my friends he does indeed."

Hailpaw curses softly under his breath, his eyes wide.

"Kid shoots high; you got to give him that." Cloudpaw mews shaking his head morosely.

"Come on guys do you really think that a warrior is going to go with a paw over a _thorn?_" I mew disbelievingly.

"Of course not." Cloudpaw mews.

"But he has them _now_…." Hailpaw mews. He shakes his head slightly and mews, "They probably think of him as a kit."

"I bet they do." I mew, "Besides, what's wrong with us?" I ask.

"Moonpaw," Cloudpaw asks, looking me dead on, "If you head a choice between an apprentice and a warrior, who would you go for?"

I half look at Hailpaw and then mew, "It depends on who it was. Besides, you want to get an old warrior- like one who could have been my mother's father? No thanks."

"She's got a fair point." Hailpaw mews with a shrug.

"True." Cloudpaw mews. He thinks for a moment and then shudders, "By the way you cursed."

"I hardly ever do, you curse every day!" Hailpaw protests.

"I do not!" Hailpaw stares at him in shock, "I curse every hour."

"That's more like it." Cloudpaw rolls his eyes and mews,

"We need to think of a better way to deal with this. Just pointing it out isn't doing much."

"What if you add a punishment, like whoever curses has to do nests?" I suggest.

"We'd have to let the mentors in on it…" Cloudpaw mews, "Not sure if I want my mother knowing I have a cursing problem you know?"

"But distributing punishments might help." Hailpaw mews.

"We have to bring it up at the next meeting." Cloudpaw agrees with a nod.

"Meeting?" I ask.

"We have meetings every two weeks, all the paws. It helps us keep things running smoothly."

"That's cool." I mew.

"And helpful since there's so many of us." Hailpaw adds.

"It's a bit ridiculous right now." Cloudpaw mews, "I mean you sneeze in the den and you're spraying somebody."

"Yeah but it's not a bad thing that we have so many apprentices, is it?" I ask.

"No. It means more warriors but… cramped space." Cloudpaw mews slowly.

"I think it'll be worth it in the end…" Hailpaw mews softly.

I frown and shiver a bit. _In the end._ That does _not_ have a good ring to it.

_*Frozenpaw*_

Warrior ship better be soon. Blazefeather is cracking down hard and pushing me just as hard, so I want to be able to see the reward you know?

After a few mock fights he teaches me a new move and critiques me. Then he nods to Lilacfire and she trots down. I know her from patrols and stuff, but she'd been a warrior when we were apprenticed.

"You're going to fight Lilacfire okay?" Blazefeather asks. I nod because I don't really have a choice and consider her wearily. I know I'll have my work cut out for me because she was trained by my dear Aunt Midnight.

I sigh and try not to let my gaze linger to long on her blue-purple eyes. They're beautiful in a wickedly intense sort of way, stunning but intimidating.

She smiles lightly at me, but I know she can kick my arse wherever she wants. Blazefeather calls start and I stop thinking. She moves insanely fast, dodging and darting here and there. She'll whap me in my left side and I go to attack but she's already at my uncovered right side.

I leap back and decide to play things my way. She was trained by Midnightstar which means she'll probably have a similar style- offensive and in your face.

So I don't let her get there.

I keep leaping over her, making her spin in circles and throwing her off her game. I manage to back her up against the hollow wall and ram her into it. She was not expecting it and I knock all the air out of her. I pin her gently, worried I hurt her. But then her eyes fly open and she throws me off.

I sail through the air and hit the ground hard, a moment later she's on top on me, battering my stomach with soft blows. I can't get my breath or strength back, so I lay there until Blazefeather calls time.

"You did well," he mews as I struggle up. "Better than I thought you would."

"Ouch." I mew rolling me eyes.

"Come one lets head back to camp." He mews. As we walk back I find myself talking to Lilacfire. She's really funny on top of being an amazing fighter.

"Well if it were a real battle I would have fought harder." I find myself mewing as we go over the mock fight.

"Oh really?" she asks with a laugh. The purple in her eyes pops out as she smirks at me.

"You don't believe me? I'm hurt." I mew mocking seriousness.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you I'm merely skeptical." She corrects.

"Well I _can_ fight better. I'm very good at responding to sneak attacks."

"_Okay_." She snorts, "Hey Blazefeather, we're going to hang out here for a bit, that cool?" she calls to the bright pelted warrior.

"Okay." he yowls back shrugging.

"Race me?" she asks, looking at me.

"You're going to lose." I mew before I shoot off. She catches up and outstrips me easily, but then after we've been running for a bit she starts to fall back. I mentally shrug and keep going, laughing out loud as I race through the forest, causing the fallen leaves to float around as I pass.

And then suddenly, something hits me and I stumble, going rolling for a bit. When the world rights itself something is on me, and a pair of blue-purple flecked eyes stares down at me.

"Pinned ya!" Lilacfire gloats, snickering.

"Okay that's not fair. I had no warning!"

"Yeah, sneak attack remember?"

"Oh. That's not nice." I whine. She laughs again. I lunge up and we go rolling for a second time, ending with her pinning me a bit harder than necessary,

"Pinned ya again!" she sings, happiness dancing on her words.

I sigh heavily, "You win." I mew softly.

"I know!" she replies letting me up. She gives me a sly look as I brush me pelt off.

"What?" I ask jadedly.

"Maybe you can beat me back to camp. Though I doubt it!" she crows in a shriek of laughter as she races off.

I stare after her with incredulity before I dash after her.

_Girls._

* * *

**Haha so what did you think? In case you're wondering Frozen and Lilac are going to end up together. And yes I took the whole "pinned ya" thing from Lion King. I have a pin from Disney that has Nala pinning Simba and that quote on it. It so cute I couldn't resist.**

**Also I'm missing writing from Midnight's point of view. I think that's why it's harder to write it you know?**

**Ah well, not much to do unless I rewrite the whole plot- not going to happen. I want ice cream…**

**Oh wanna hear the something really not smart? So my dad's company had this pitch for marketing right? A new product. Wait for it; wait for it- glow in the dark sunglasses. Now think that through. Fifty points to anyone who can explain the glaringly obvious issue with that.**

**Quote! – "I know a place where no one's lost,**

**I know a place where no one cries,**

**Crying at all is not allowed,**

**Not on my castle on a cloud."**

**~Cosette, Les Misérables, play and movie.**

**Love that song! And I love little Cosette! She so cute! Not to knock older Cosette or anything, but little Cosette's cuteness is infinitely larger than older Cosette's beauty. However I did see a little part of the old movie version of Les Mis that was based on the book not the play and the girl who played older Cosette was put to shame by Amanda ****Seyfried****. Put to shame.**

**Okay I'm done rambling! Review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	20. Going, Going, Gone

**Hey guys! How's life? I like this chapter better so you'll have to tell me what ya think!**

**Jayleaf1- Yeah he does and she doesn't realize it! So cute=) Glad you liked it! Sorry about that, I type fast so sometimes my fingers hit two keys at once. I normally catch it, but I had a headache yesterday so I didn't reread the A/Ns. And as for the glow in the dark sunglasses, I don't understand it either. Thanks again for the butter beer recipe, I think I'm going to try it out this week!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- Glad you liked the chapter! That's what my mom said, but my dad and I were like, but why would you need them in the dark? Made for a fairly amusing conversation in the car=) Yeah I couldn't resist putting that in, it is such a good movie! Love it!=) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bramblewhisker88- It's okay, I understand! I hope you have fun at camp though!=) Glad you love it! I think she'll be a likeable character too, though I don't think I currently have any that aren't… that's why I put that in=) We all need comic relief=) I think they did too! They're fairly alike so it should work out well=) Yes that would defeat the entire purpose! I was just sitting there when my dad told me like- "What? Can people really be that stupid?" Well I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Echo and I talk as clouds roll in to cover the sky. A brisk breeze blows and carries with it the dead brown leaves of leaf fall. She sighs again and I shoot her a small smile.

"They have waited as long time for this," I mew softly.

"I know. That does not mean I want to see it happen. I love them and worry for them." Her voice is heavy with her pain but I understand her anxiety.

"They will not be in anymore danger…. It just seems that way to us." She makes a small despairing noise and I shake my head, "I understand, I do. It will cost me more than I am willing to admit when I have to make mine warriors."

"At least we had fun with their names." Her voice is empty and bleak and I know she has no real meaning in what she says.

"That was fun." I mew softly as the Clan starts to gather. Her three clump together as the other apprentices surround them, chatting and laughing. "Go to them." I whisper.

She is gone in an instant.

I watch as she joins them, licking their foreheads and stroking their sides. Jaggedwind hangs back, congratulating and joking with them, but I hear Fallenpaw say quite clearly,

"Thank you_ Uncle_." He flinches slightly and I sigh. He'll never give up.

Nightwhisper nods slightly to me from the crowd and I stand, walking down the path from my den. _It is time._

The crowd grows quite when they see me coming and part so that I can stand under Highledge. I turn and sit looking at the cats, the little kits, the first of many. I remember their birth in confusion and fear, their time in the nursery, watching their personalities growing. I remember their apprentice ceremony and all the days of training. And soon, today will be another memory.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" I call my voice strong and reverberating off the walls of the hollow, "I gather you here for one of the most joyous ceremonies a Clan can offer. Today, three apprentices become warriors!"

A loud festive cry starts up and soon the whole Clan is yowling, a deafening noise. I see Snakepaw through the crowd his eyes watching his siblings, tears sitting in them. Tears he will _not_ cry.

I take a deep breath and look to the silver pelted green eyed cat first. "Silverpaw please step forward." She walks up in front of me with her gentile smile, "Rosepetal, do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"I do. Silverpaw is a fine warrior." Rosepetal replies smiling at her apprentice warmly.

"Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?" I ask and feel Echosong's terror flash through her.

"I do." Silverpaw vows and her eyes are not dreamy or unfocused but are sharp, serious and loyal.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Silverwind. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and your loyalty, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The Clan takes up the chant and Silverwind's eyes sparkle with beauty. She steps forward and licks my shoulder.

"_Good luck love."_ I whisper softly.

"Thank you Auntie." She mouths before she turns and walks through the crowd, bypassing her mother, and her mentor to sit next to Snakepaw. His eyes widen slightly but he makes not a sound.

"Frozenpaw," I call causing the Clan to look back to us, "please step forward." He walks forward his muscles rippling under his coat, his ice blue eyes sparking and glittering in excitement. But I still see the little kit in the nursery who cried at his father's death and thought only of avenging him.

"Blazefeather, do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

My brother scrutinizes his apprentice appraisingly before his face breaks into a smile, "Absolutely, Frozenpaw is a deadly fighter and will be sure to keep ThunderClan safe."

"Frozenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?" a spasm of fear flits through my friend again but I focus on the light blue eyes looking into mine.

"I do." there is no doubt, no fear in his voice.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Frozenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Frozenfang. StarClan honors your ferocity and your tenaciousness, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"_Frozenfang, Frozenfang, Frozenfang!"_

The chant is loud and there is not a cat in the hollow that is quite. He walks up to me and licks my shoulder with a whisper of,

"Thank you."

He turns and walks through the crowd to join his sister and brother. The Clan continues to chant until I silence them for the last time.

"Fallenpaw step forward," she obliges, her face so like her brothers gazes at me, the resemblance marred by deep amber eyes. "Icecloud, do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"Yes she has. She has learned all I have had to teach her and more." My mother replies, looking at me instead of Fallenpaw. I take a deep breath and continue.

"Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I hear the sob that rips apart Echosong's mind, the sob she will not allow anyone else to hear.

"I do." there is an almost fanatic burning in those amber eyes.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Fallenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fallensnow. StarClan honors your bravery and your skill, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The Clan chants her names as she licks my shoulder,

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Her voice is afraid, her words a plea meant only for me.

"You are. If I had any doubt, this would not be happening."

She nods, confidence creeping back through her and turns to walk through the Clan, now chanting the siblings names. She runs to them, her brothers, and her sister- heading straight to Snakepaw. Her face falls into his shoulder as her body is racked with sobs.

I sense their need to talk so I allow the celebration to continue, giving them to slip away and talk before their vigil.

And then I am surrounded by _my_ friends, by Echosong, who is crying freely, by Nightwhisper who looks as though he's been punched, by Blazefeather who looks as sad as Echo, by Jaggedwind who seems restless and by Ravenclaw, who offers only a sad smile.

"Where's Onyxnight?" I ask softly,

"With the kits," she replies, "He just wanted to spend a bit more time with them." I nod in response.

"Their vigil." Jaggedwind mews softly and I nod, bidding my friends goodbye for a moment, before walking through the mass to find them. It is not hard; they are waiting by the thorn tunnel deep in conversation. I cough lightly and they turn.

"Oh. Hello Auntie." Silverwind mews softly.

"It's time for your vigil."

"Oh…" Fallensnow sighs.

I nod to them and then leave, back to my friends and hopefully to a laugh. StarClan knows I need one.

* * *

_The area that marks the entrance to the ThunderClan camp is quite. Three new warriors sit their eyes sharp and focused, their pelts gleaming with pride. They are joined by a cat, one that looks their age, but who lacks their overwhelming confidence. His orange spotted fur is ruffled, and try as he might, he cannot get it to lie flat as he paces._

_The silver warrior sighs and turns to him, her green eyes staring deeply into his own. She gives him a look that says plainly- _relax_. He is unable to take her advice._

_She rolls her eyes and turns away, tasting the air. Her fellows are also focused on their task and therefore miss the look on the orange cats face._

_He looks afraid- no terrified- and for them._

"_Listen!" his voice is loud in the silence, and just the way he says the words causes one to know that he does not beg often- if ever._

_His tone seems to win over the trio and they turn to him, their tails and ears flicking and twitching in annoyance._

"_You need to be careful."_

_The other toms scoffs, and the look in his ice blue eyes makes his meaning clear- he thinks they _are _careful._

"_Not enough. I'm telling you! I've been having a feeling ever since the battle…"  
his green eyes rove over them and focus on small scars that each of them bear. "Another fight is going to come and something horrible is going to happen! I know it!" _

_Now all three of them look at him unimpressed. He gives a scream of annoyance and the ground at their feet begins to shake. He steps back, looking shocked and worried as the earth begins to splinter, but then stops._

"_No…" he mutters, "I didn't…" the earth slowly begins to knit self back together under the care of his muttering._

_The tom seems unsurprised, only amused, but the she-cats are clearly startled. The dark pelted amber eyed one steps forward, toward the orange cat, her mouth opening to speak. But she freezes suddenly while the other three shake their heads vigorously and the orange cat hisses,_

"_No talking!"_

_Her eyes flicker around the group in annoyance before landing on her twin. He gives her a sheepish look and she unfreezes, ruffling her fur and shaking her head. She then huffs and flicks her tail in obvious impatience._

"_Fine we'll talk later. But I'm begging you guys, be extra careful. I almost lost you lot once, and annoying as you are, I won't let that happen." The orange cat murmurs._

_The other three smile softly, and the silver one steps forward to lick his cheek in a comforting manner._

"_I have to go back, Jayfeather will want me. I'll talk to Lightingpaw; see if Emberpaw has seen anything helpful. Be careful."_

_They nod and watch him disappear back through the tunnel into camp. Then they turn back to their positions._

_In the trees above them, unnoticed, sits an army of owls, each of them holding fear in their hearts. The dark shadows have been creeping around again and many go missing each night. The Queen rises from her perch and flaps her wings, flying over the cats soundlessly._

_She flies high over the hollow's walls and drifts down swiftly coming to the crack in the stone. She flies in to talk to the Queen of the cats. They have much to discuss._

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like the names? Those were the ones Echo wanted from like years ago, so of course I had to use them. What did you think of the end? I wanted to show something more of them for the chapter, but I didn't want to do something in all of their povs so I did this instead. I think it worked out fairly cool=)**

**I don't think I have anything random to tell you today=( I started reading one of my new books. Got totally pulled into it=)**

**Quote- "It might be the death of me, you know. If it is, make sure Uncle buys me a nice headstone. Tell him I want these words carved on it: 'Ebenezer Woodruff died so that others might eat pumpkin.'" ~Ebenezer Woodruff, Forge**

**That was from the book, and I'm sorry I almost died laughing at that. (Unfortunate words usage there;)) Well review please!**

**~Midnight**


	21. Unexpected

**Hello my friends=) Can I just say, thank you, thank you so much! We have reached 100 reviews guys! So thanks for all of your hard work;)**

**Bramblewhisker88- I know right? Seems like just yesterday I was updating their birth and now they're all grown up ;( *Sniff* Yeah he probably does… eh it will heal with time;) Yeah I thought they were pretty cool! I thought it was nice that they made up=) And thanks I wanted to do something different, and I thought that would be cool. Yeah they are! Preparing for battle;) Glad you're having fun! Sorry about the heat though=( I know it's not fun. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- It's okay! Happens to me all the time=/ Glad you liked the names and the owls! Oh yeah I thought that was funny;) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you loved it! Hope you love this one too!=)**

**The Altar and the Door- Well two chapter is good right?;) Sorry about your Wi-Fi though, that bites=( I'm glad you liked the chapter and the Lion king reference=) I adore that movie! I know right? They're gonna be a good couple=) Honestly I love all dolphins. I just want to hug them! Off topic… Glad you love the names! I love them too. I always use Fallensnow as the name for my owl when I pretend I'm at Hogwarts, so I don't really think yours is any sadder than mine. I feel like they should, this'll be the battle at the end of the series, so next book. But I don't know who to kill. I don't really want to kill anyone (except Spiderleg) but I think I might kill mates together so they don't have to live without one another. Yes! OMYGOSH I LOVE THAT SHOW! Sorry I had to get that out. But I really love it. I always want to quote it but I don't know how many people watch it and whether or not it would go over people's heads. I just have to say- I love Sheldon's mom. Every episode with her is hilarious! I never thought of that before… interesting…. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- Wow three review, I feel so loved;) Oh I know right? I think I might bump up the middle apprentice (well the old ones now) but I'm not sure. That sounds so cute! I cannot paint my nails to save my life. It's quite sad really. I shall see what I can do my friend;) Raven could have a gathering pov? Thanks so much=) I really did picture confetti and streamers in my head;) Oh and I have a surprise for you at the end of this! So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_*Snakepaw*_

It's quiet when I wake up, the medicine den empty except for the curled form of Jayfeather, filling the den with soft snores. I stand and stretch, rolling my head on my shoulders. I feel tense and restless and know it is because of my conversation- or lack thereof- with my siblings yesterday.

_Why_ do they have to be so stubborn?

Stretching again I leave my nest and head for the entrance of the den. It's gray out in the hollow and few cats are awake, those who are have the weary look of early morning. A soft drizzle falls from the sky, much unlike the monsoons of greenleaf. The rain is cool and brings with it a promise of leaf-bare. Jayfeather says that leaf-bare is a hard time for a medicine cat because many of our herbs no longer grow in the cold months and cats are more prone to illnesses.

Sounds like a headache to me.

I make my way to the fresh-kill pile quickly. Few cats may be up now (and no apprentices) but that can all change in an instant. I grab a squirrel for me and a mouse for Jayfeather before I make my way back to the den.

"Wait Snakepaw!" I freeze and turn around to wait for my brother. He comes barreling toward me and forces a grin onto his face, "We were just relieved." He mumbles softly.

"Hmm," I reply, "Then you should sleep. You look like mouse dung."

"You should watch your language…" he mutters. I huff in annoyance.

"What Frozenfang?"

"We need to talk, the four of us." He mews, suddenly serious.

"What do you think I was trying to do yesterday?" I demand, flicking my tail.

"Well today it should be more effective, as we can talk back now."

"I liked yesterday's option better, besides I don't know if I'll have time today, Jayfeather might need me the whole day."

"We'll talk later then? Over dinner?"

"I don't want to eat with the paw fest." I mew coldly. "We'll eat in the medicine den if you want to talk."

"I'll have to talk to the girls… Fallensnow probably wants to eat with Thornpaw."

"Then we'll have to talk later. I'm sorry but I really have to bring Jayfeather his breakfast, you know how he is." I mew.

"Yeah I do," he agrees, "See you later bro."

He scampers off and I walk back to the den. I enter the familiar smell of herbs overtaking my senses for a moment. Jayfeather is still asleep so I put his mouse next to him and eat my squirrel by the pool. Even though I made up with them jealousy still hangs on my pelt. I'm just an apprentice while they're warriors. It's not fair.

_Life's not fair._

Looking up I see the starry pelt of a mangy gray yellowed eyes cat. "Oh great, it's you." I mutter. She's been showing up a lot, ever since I started walking in dreams. She huffs,

"That's some way to greet your ancestor."

"I'm so sorry," I mew, my voice still dripping in sarcasm, "To what do I owe this upmost pleasure Yellowfang?"

Snorting, she rolls her eyes, "You know you remind me a lot of your Aunt."

"My Aunt?" I ask, my nose wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes, Midnightstar. She sounded just like you when I would visit her. Was never a fan of her destiny either, always whining about how bitterly unfair life is."

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"Oh yes. And of course you could be his twin." She mews nodding at Jayfeather. "It's like going back in time talking to you."

"It seems there's a pattern. Have you ever considered that _you're_ the reason for this?"

She throws her head back as she guffaws in laughter. Daft cat. "Yes, you're just like them!" she mews, gasping for air.

I stay silent and wait for her to calm down. After what feels like hours she quiets, "But really, in all seriousness, you need to accept your destiny."

"What destiny?!" I scoff.

"You're more important than you realize!"

"How?" I demand, "I'm just and apprentice! A poor sickly apprentice! I can't fight, I can't read minds and can't see the future! I can't even run away!"

"Yes you _are _an apprentice Snakepaw but that does _not _mean that you are worthless!" she seems just as desperate as I am, "You're siblings were apprentices when they fought the Dark Forest and most of the apprentices out there have fought or encountered the Dark Forest.

"All being an apprentice means is that you are learning. And Snakepaw learning is not a bad thing. We learn every day, and if there is someone out there who does not they are a fool. Snakepaw _you_ are important. You are important because even after all of this you do not want to give up. You want to keep going and you will. I do not know what the future holds for you. I do not know what your other powers are. But I do know that great things will come from you, if you _let_ them. He is waking. Goodbye Snakepaw- think on what I have said."

She disappears as Jayfeather stirs. He sniffs and then nudges the mouse.

"Oh thank you Snakepaw."

"You're welcome. What do you need me to do today?"

"You can check on Cherrytree and Creamlight but then we are going to the moonpool."

"Already?" I question as he eats.

"Indeed, now run along."

I do as he says and take two packages of herbs to the nursery.

When I come back Jayfeather looks up from the pool and joins me. "Come we mustn't waste time."

"Jayfeather what are we doing, leaving so early?"

"Oh you'll see." He replies airily as he leaves. And so I follow him, weaving in and out of cats as we pass through camp. My siblings watch with raised eyebrows but I can do little more than shrug. Then we are out in the forest and Jayfeather is off at a brisk pace. We cut straight through the trees until we come out at the stream, then we walk along it in silence as I wonder what's going on and why Jayfeather is being so secretive.

When we arrive at the moonpool it is of course, empty. But Jayfeather sits down expectantly and so I join him. To my surprise, it's only a few minutes before the others arrive.

"Hello everyone," Jayfeather mews and I stare at him in shock for this out of character behavior, "Thank you for coming so early. But now you shall see why I have called you here." He takes a pause before smiling at me and I cannot help but mew,

"Jayfeather what's going on?" his only reply is a sigh and a roll of his blind eyes.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Snakepaw do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

He looks at me expectantly and I force my mouth to close. My brain has jammed in shock but I manage to sigh and mew, "I do." without my voice shaking too much.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Snakesayer. StarClan honors your quick wit and you ingenuity, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

"Um... wow…." I whisper, my eyes going wide.

Kestrelflight laughs a bit and smiles reassuringly at me, "We all felt that way." He whispers.

I look around at the rest of them, at Mothwing who has a smile on her face and Willowshine, who is beaming, and Littlecloud who nods warmly and Dawnpelt who looks intrigued. And last I look back to Jayfeather whose blind blue eyes are shining and I know something, deep in the marrow of my bones, I know I've done well. I know I've made him proud.

And standing here with everyone congratulating me, looking at Jayfeather, well it kind of makes up for everything else.

Then everyone grows quiet and we move to lie by the pool. I lap up some water and close my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

I'm alone when my eyes open, in a pretty glade with a stream flowing through it. I follow it, leaving the glade to a moor. Walking through the moor I look around but there is no one to see me. I continue to follow the stream until it flows into a river which cuts through a wide meadow. There cats are groped at its edge, chatting. Their scent reminds me vaguely of RiverClan.

"You have come." I turn around to see a sleek silver tabby she cat. Her eyes shine brightly as she continues, "I must fetch her, she has waited for you. Stay here."

She turns and starts to leave but I call out, "Wait!" She pauses and turns back to me. "What is your name?" I call.

"Silverstream." She smiles and scampers off. I frown slightly but sit down and wait.

She returns soon with another cat with her. They stop in front of me and I take in the new cat. She's light brown with a white pattern over her. It looks like what my mother described as snowflakes. Her green eyes are staring at me intently as I look at her.

"Erm… hello." I mew awkwardly. Then she smiles at I feel a bit more at ease,

"Oh hello! I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm Meadowlace."

"Hi. I'm um Snakesayer."

"Yes I know. They told me you would come… they promised. And here you are at last."

"I'm sorry… I-I don't understand." I mew. She's looking at me like I'm the StarClan warrior not the other way around. She laughs a bit, not it a mean way, but as if she finds my ignorance cute.

"Well of course you don't? How could you?" she smiles but then her eyes turn sad and serious, "They promised me you see. They promised that I would be able to help someone… they promised that all would not be lost. They promised it would be someone in great need. Someone who had been hurt by us, but who was still loyal. Later they said it would be a spotted cat, a spotted cat with a missing leg. And here you are at last."

"Heh…" I give a nervous laugh and find myself taking a step backwards. I don't mean to, but the way she looks at me is creeping me out and the way she talks, with such reverence... I'm starting to wonder if you can be nuts while dead.

She doesn't seem to notice however and continues to smile at me. Then a breeze blows through the clearing and causes the temperature to drop slightly. She turns into it a small frown overtaking her face. Then she turns back to me, "The time to get to know each other must be later. I have to go. Farwell." she fades away slowly.

I let a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding go.

"She's a good cat, if a bit eager." Silverstream mews, "But you must learn to trust her. And now Snakesayer, you must wake, it is time to return to your home. Wake, wake."

I close my eyes and when they open I am look at Jayfeather. He is frowning as though he knows I am troubled. But he says nothing of it. I rise and follow him out. As we leave, the other talking in soft voices, I can't help but turn back.

_And here you are at last._

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think? Two things, I did not come up with Meadowlace, she was suggested by Meadowlace (duh) so yeah don't own her;) Also I know that medicine cat apprentices normally have longer times as paws but Jayfeather knows how it feels to be left out when it comes to your siblings so I don't think he would want that for Snakesayer. I came up with his name because we were having a really hard time figuring out his name and I think it sounds so cool, just say it to yourself: Snakesayer, Snakesayer, Snakesayer, Snakesayer!**

**Ahem… oh on the subjects of names we came up with a lot of names for or older OCs that didn't make the cut, like Blaze, Jagged, Lilac, and Golden. We had a **_**lot**_** for Golden. So do you want to hear them? Let me know. Ohhhhhh originally Lilac was supposed to be a medicine cat apprentice! Weird right? This was when we were going to do six arcs but we nixed that idea quickly and then Snake obviously needed to be a medicine cat so she went to a warrior and her whole personality did like a 360.**

**Um I think I'm done so:**

**Quote- "Get your feet off my dash." (said with southern accent) ~Leigh Anne Tuohy, The Blind Side. Absolutely love that movie and that scene, the look on her face is priceless! Also I love her character cause she kicks butt.**

**Quote 2- "Theirs not to make reply, Theirs not to reason why, Theirs but to do and die, Into the valley of Death Rode the six hundred." ~The Charge of the Light Brigade, Alfred, Lord Tennyson**

**Because that poem is amazing, and unfortunately true.**

**So review please and I hope you enjoyed!=)**

**~Midnight**


	22. The Best Cat

**Cheerio chaps! Anyone else see the Royal Family leave the hospital? (My mom made me watch it.) It was cute but bizarre…. Weird. Anyways I once again have a chapter for you lot.**

**The Altar and the Door- I know right? It's so cool! Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens with her;) And yeah I was thinking about what to name it and I'm like well this chapter had a few twists and even Snake was surprised so that'll work=) I figured Yellowfang would think that while he's yelling at her. It's a pretty scary combination thorough if you think about it… Yeah Amy is hilarious. Did you know she has kids in real life? I don't know why but that's just hard for me to wrap my mind around. I'll keep that one in mind=) Now I want to watch it…. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- Eh I don't know I was running out of things to make them do;) Thanks it is awesome! And yeah I looked up her description form the books to be certain. Okay I'll add them into the end A/n=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Stpottedmask12- Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- Glad I did good=) I wasn't really sure how to work her on, but I figured Snake needed some guidance so why not use her? So she'll probably show up in chapters with Snake=) I'm happy I made you smile=) yeah it is kind of a weird name but I just love the way it sounds. That's what I do for a lot of names; I'll take the stem and then run through words that sound cool with it. No I just make up names all the time;) But when I'm writing a story with people I go on baby name websites to find something. I hope you enjoy this one too!=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

_*Lilacfire*_

Goldenflame's a fairly good pillow, except for when he gets up. He never gives me any warning; he just stands and lets his poor sister's head hit the ground. It's how I wake up today and I frown at him while Violetdrop giggles a bit. I roll my eyes at her and straighten up. We pass our newest warriors as we leave and I take care to step on Frozenfang as we pass.

When I glance back his eyes are blinking open. I throw him a wink and note with satisfaction that he's slowly getting up. He'll come out and then I'll be able to survive eating with my brother and best friend. I wish they would just make it official already. They both like each other- and have no problem hiding it- so I don't understand why they can't just go- "Okay everyone, we're mates" and be through with it.

Of course they're both so thick that they'll probably be elders by the time they're ready to announce it.

They're already flirting, using sugary sweet words that are just too chipper for this early hour.

I eat and look around camp for something else to focus on. I become so entranced by a crack in the hollow wall that I don't even notice that Frozenfang came over until he mews in my ear,

"Why did you wake me up?"

I jump a bit and look over at him, "I thought it was obvious. I need someone to distract me from that." I point my tail at Goldenflame and Violetdrop who are sharing a squirrel. (That's just stupid; they'll both be starving in an hour.)

"Ah, you needed damage control." Frozenfang mews while watching them.

"Right in one my friend, however do you do it?" I ask with fake enthusiasm.

"It's a gift love." He replies easily as he eats his bird. We continue eating to distract ourselves from the awkwardness happening next to us. A few minutes after we finish, Goldenflame turns to us,

"We're going to head out into the forest and hunt; do you want to come with?"

I shoot Frozenfang a begging look and he mews, "Sure, I have nothing else to do."

"Awesome!" Violetdrop squeals, "Come on let's go!"

We head out into the territory with Violetdrop chattering about everything under the sun. It's quite amusing to watch Frozenfang's reaction, he has this look on his face that says- _Doesn't she ever run out of air?_

The answer is no. Goldenflame and I came to that conclusion after several carefully executed experiments.

"So how do you like being a warrior?" I ask Frozenfang as we walk a few paces behind the happy couple.

"It's amazing! It's great to be able to do whatever I want and I can still hang out with my friends and tease them."

I laugh at his response and, mew, "The best of both worlds then?"

"Exactly." He mews nodding, "I'm sure it was the same for you."

"Oh yeah…" I mew, "it was great. I mean more freedom and everything… but, it was hard…." My voice trails off and Frozenfang pauses, looking deep into my eyes.

"Losing him?" he asks finally.

"Yes." I mew sighing, "I'm sure it would have happened if we stayed apprentices eventually, but becoming a warrior made him feel more mature and confident… so the rest is history."

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you Lilacfire. You're his sister." He mews reassuringly.

"And Violetdrop is his one true love." He bites his lip but doesn't argue. Perhaps he knows he won't win against me. Maybe he just doesn't want a fight.

"C'mon on." He mews startling me, "We need to get some prey." I realize we haven't even been hunting. I follow him quickly, scanning the area for prey.

I see a bird up in a tree so I leap up and go after it. After I kill it I drop back down to the ground and look around for Frozenfang. But he isn't here. I frown and bury the bird quickly tasting the air. I sense a presence above me and just have time to turn before he falls through the air toward me, screaming:

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Scrambling backward I try to avoid him, but it's too late and he lands heavily on me, flattening me to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?!" I demand pushing him off me and gasping to get the air back in my lungs.

"I had to get you back!" He replies innocently.

"So you try to kill me?" I demand.

"I would _not _have killed you." He replies huffily.

"Watch your back, you hear me? When you least expect it, I'll be there." I growl. He rolls his eyes,

"Yeah okay."

"I will get you back for this." I vow.

"Be very careful, you may just start a prank war." He warns, suddenly growing serious.

"I have a very twisted mind." I say unconcerned.

"I have the backing of all of the paws, and a perfect mind for pranks." He counters.

"I have the warriors. And Midnightstar."

"Uh-uh!" he mews, "She is _my_ Aunt!"

"_I _was her apprentice!" I protest.

"That doesn't matter. Family trumps apprentice _any_ day of the week." He insists.

"Want to bet on that?"

"Go right ahead. Name the stakes."

"You lose the prank war and you have to dance around the hollow, screaming In the middle of the night and declare your burning, undying love for Purdy. You win and-"

"You're my servant for a day!" he yells interrupting me.

"_What?"_ I yelp.

"You're right, better make it a moon."

"No way!" I snarl, "That's way worse than mine!

"A week."

"Fine. But then _you_ have to dance around for a week and declare undying love for a different cat every day."

"Fine. Just not family."

"Agreed." I meow seriously.

"Agreed." He echoes.

"Let the pranks begin." I hiss.

"And may the bet cat win."

* * *

**Okay so I'm not exactly sure how this turned into this;) I wanted to make it longer and then they were talking about prank wars so… yeah. Do you want they're prank war to actually be in it or just like a mention of who won? And if you want it to be the prank war I'm going to need some prank ideas;)**

**Jayleaf1 wanted to hear the other names so here they are: Blazefeather- Blazeclaw, Blazeheart, Blazefall, Blazestrike and Blazeflight.**

**Jaggedwind- Jaggedlighting, Jaggededges, Jaggedfeather (I liked the contrast) and for two days he was Jaggedfur. But he was originally named Crow I think…**

**Lilacfire- Lilacpetal (when she was the medicine cat), and Lilacleaf**

**Goldenflame- Goldenfur, Goldenclaw, Goldenmist, Goldendawn (I thought it was too girly but I loved the poetic sound), Goldenear, Goldenfeather, Goldenice (I liked the way it sounded), Goldensky and Goldenthorn.**

**Oh and I wanted Bluemorning to be Bluemoon for Bluestar's mother Moonflower (that's why Snow is Snowflower) but Echo liked Bluemorning better so that's what we did. We also almost renamed Hollyleaf Hollyheart when we brought her back but then we decided that would be too confusing.**

**So moving on, I feel like in the final battle cats should die, but I don't really want to kill anyone off. But since I have to I figured I'd kill of mates together, so what do you think? And also ideas on who should die at the end of this one are still welcome.**

**Quote!- "Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig." ~Harry Potter and the Scorer's/Philosopher's Stone. Because we had to go back to our roots;)**

**Quote 2- "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds **_**me**_**." Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban. Because they were both small and this is one of my all time favorite lines. And also, it's so true=)**

**~Midnight**


	23. Sweet, Sad, and Worrying

**Hello everyone! Nice long chapter today=)**

**The Altar and the Door- Of course they do! That's why it's fun to have them together=) Well we need some laughter before the storm, so yes! Yay! I'm glad you liked it, cause I was kind of afraid it was a bit random. I know right? I learned that when I was reading a magazine waiting on my mom at the salon. I love parakeets too! My dad doesn't like them much though because he fed them at our zoo and one bite him pretty bad. And then my mom doesn't like them because she's afraid of birds (like Sheldon). But ironically not birds of prey, which are the ones most likely to attack her… Anyways I hope you love this chapter!**

**Spottedmask12- Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Awesome, it's nice to know that I'm not just making people roll their eyes with that=) Oh I love the part when hurry's talking to Cho and he's a like" talking to the pretty girl I have a crush on, it's going good!" then Hermione shows up and goes "Hagrid!" and Harry looks at Cho's and is like "Peace out, bye!" Makes me laugh every time… Erm… they told her to talk until she couldn't breathe and she didn't stop until they made her. She was talking and they shoved her head in the lake and she came up still talking. Oh you're welcome=) well I don't know maybe you're evil grinning for revenge because you didn't like it?;) okay I'll see what I can do, I've gotten a fair amount of suggestions. It's gonna get nasty- that's a promise;) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Meadowlace- I'm glad you liked it=) thanks for your prank suggestions! That's cool=) My friend and I were talking to someone and she said that the mark of a true writer is if you actually visit baby name sites. They looked at us weird and then walked away but what can you do? I'm really sorry=( I have a lot of friends who's moms are like my second mom's and I couldn't imagine how hard that must be. I hope this makes you feel better=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty two

Dusk has fallen as the Clan gathers to leave for the gathering. The paws are still talking and chattering but as I walk by, those who are going follow me while those who are staying behind pout slightly. I feel bad about what I've had to do but as I couldn't bring all ten of the new apprentices I've decided that four should go. So Featherpaw, Bramble, Emberpaw and Heatherpaw are going to the gathering along with Owlpaw and Cloudypaw from the older apprentices.

The newest warriors are joining us of course, Echosong and Jaggedwind opted not to go and I've decided Onyxnight should come to send the message that he's accepted. After him, Ravenclaw and Nightwhisper, I have most of the senior warriors.

It's a huge group, but I think that could be a good thing. Maybe. I join Blazefeather and we wait for a moment for the moon to appear. As soon as it does I stand.

"Cats of ThunderClan, it is time to head out for the gathering!" cheers meet my words and I turn around and lead the way out of camp.

"Uh which way are you going?" Blazefeather asks as he runs next to me.

"The same way we always go, through WindClan."

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asks softly. On my other side Nightwhisper scoffs.

"Look everything that happened happened in good terms. Ashstar wasn't angry." I mew.

"That doesn't mean that she's happy with us." Blazefeather retorts.

"I get where you're coming from, but that way is almost twice as long and we're already late. They won't attack us. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Now I'm convinced." Blazefeather mews sarcastically.

"I'm so hurt." I deadpan.

"Sorry dear." He replies and then we fall silent. When we're half way across the lake shore, the WindClan patrol comes out behind us.

They stay back but I increase the pace anyways. I can hear the apprentices complaining and Featherpaw urging them on. Blazefeather shoots me a pointed look but I ignore it. We keep going and slow when we near the two leg place. Soon we reach the tree; I stand back and let all the warriors go.

"So we have to walk along this tree?" Bramble asks as the lines moves up.

"Yeah." Heatherpaw replies.

"It doesn't look very safe…" he mews uncertainly.

"Don't worry, this trees has held a lot of cats walking on it every moon for a long time. You have nothing to worry about." Featherpaw mews.

"She's right," I say making the others jump, "It is safe, but you still need to be careful when you cross it. Nightwhisper show them." He smiles at me and then reassuringly at our daughter before leaping nimbly up onto the branch and weaving his way through the branches.

"See?" I mew, "Nothing to worry about."

"If Uncle Nightwhisper can do it, I'm sure I can." Emberpaw mews, walking up. Her statement causes Owlpaw and Cloudypaw to smirk slightly and Nightwhisper to yelp,

"Hey!" from the other side.

Emberpaw leaps up and walk forwards, but too fast and she slips, her claws sliding out to save her. However she no longer wants to move from her spot on the branch.

"Come on Emberpaw sweetheart, you can do it." Ravenclaw calls from the other side, "Just be sure to keep your claws out."

"I'm good here!" she calls back, still flattened to the branch.

"I'll help her," Owlpaw mews as she jumps up on the branch and walks to Emberpaw. She bends down and whispers soothing words in her ear and she slowly guides her back up. "See?" She mews softly, "It's okay, just take a step… good you're doing fine!..."

After they get off, Cloudypaw jumps up and crosses quickly. Heatherpaw sighs and mews,

"I'll try to be more careful than my sister." She gets up and goes across slowly, but makes it off without incident. Bramble, however, is still watching the branch wearily.

"Here why don't we all cross together?" I ask nudging him and Featherpaw forward. I can hear WindClan behind us and I want to be gone.

They jump up and move down along the branch so I can leap up. I show them how to use their claws to gain a better foot hold and we cross quickly. We land and I congratulate them, smiling warmly at Featherpaw. Then they walk in and I follow behind with Nightwhisper, Blazefeather, Ravenclaw and Onyxnight.

"WindClan's right behind us." I mew softly.

"This is going to be… really interesting." Onyxnight sighs.

"If you didn't want to come you should have told me!" I mew in alarm as we walk through the island to the tree.

"Oh no, I wanted to come! I wanted to see my parents. It's just going to be awkward."

"You can say that again." Blazefeather sighs.

"Shut up." I snap at him.

"Hey I was agreeing!" he protests.

"You don't have to do it with so much gusto." I mew. And then we all start laughing. WindClan's arrival sobers us up and I mew goodbye to everyone. Flexing my muscles I jump up into the tree to join Mistystar and Tawnystar.

"Hello." Mistystar mews with warm smile, "How are you?"

"Well. And you?" I ask as Ashstar makes her way to the tree.

"Much better." She mews with a smile.

Then Ashstar jumps up and Mistystar turns to talk to her. We wait for the Clans to get settled before Mistystar calls the gathering to order.

"Welcome!" She mews smiling, "RiverClan has had a much more promising moon than we have had in a long time! We have seven new warriors; Dewdrop, Morningmist, Streamheart, Rapidwater, Leopardstalker, Fogflower and Ripplesky!"

She pauses and the cats cheer for the new warriors. I join in and find them in the crowd, smiling shyly and laughing a bit. I recognize the apprentice from Stormfur and Brook's arrival and I smile. It's nice to know that things are looking up.

"We have not been attacked recently and prey is running well. We are facing leafbare with high spirits."

She nods and steps down, looking to Tawnystar. Stepping up she mews, "Thing are looking better in ShadowClan as well. There are less attacks and prey is also running well. However we have noticed a change in the kittypets that live on our territory. They are roaming farther and at night and we believe are starting to catch their own prey. We fear they've been visited by the Dark Forest."

Silence follows that announcement and I blink in shock, "I don't understand. Most of the Dark Forest cats _hate_ kittypets. Tigerstar especially."

Tawnystar nods her head in grave agreement, "I do not understand it either… it makes no sense. Two cats would not be enough to attack us. Unless they're trying to restrict our territory… we are avoiding the place more often than normal but it isn't a large dent and it surely wouldn't be enough to pose any serious threat. I don't know _why_ they are doing it, _if_ they are, but it makes me uneasy. In other news we have two new apprentices; Wishpaw and Sunpaw."

The cats cheer for them, but after that startling revelation it takes a while before the cheering really gets going. After a few moments Ashstar steps up. Watching her I feel a rush of foreboding.

"WindClan is doing well enough. However one of our warriors is no longer with us." I wince and look down to the WindClan delegation. Most of them are glaring at Onyxnight, hidden in the center of ThunderClan.

"Why?" a ShadowClan cat asks.

"He decided to go to a different Clan. Come Midnightstar, perhaps you can explain more fully than I can." She steps aside to make room for me and surveys me with cold eyes. I try my best not to glare at her.

"Well…. He wanted to join ThunderClan, I let him, end of story. Anything else to say Ashstar?" I ask breezily, hoping I still sound polite.

"No." she replies before resuming her seat.

"ThunderClan has had a good moon as well," I mew looking over the crowd, "We have three new warriors, Fallensnow, Frozenfang and Silverwind. Also our medicine cat Jayfeather has decided it is time for his apprentice to have his full name. He is now Snakesayer. We also have new apprentices, Lightingpaw, Moonpaw, Featherpaw, Heatherpaw Emberpaw, Hopepaw and Eaglepaw. Stormfur and Brook's kits have been assigned mentors. That is all." The cats cheer for a long time and then I turn to the others.

"I say we let them all catch up." Mistystar mews.

"Sounds good to me." Tawnystar mews. I nod and then leap down from the tree. Everyone is talking and Tigerheart joins me quickly.

"Hey how are you?" I ask with a smile.

"Apparently not as good as you! Why didn't you say your kits were going to become apprentices?"

I laugh slightly, "I wasn't quite ready to accept it."

"Oh I'm sorry." Her mews, "Are they here though? I'd like to meet them."

"Featherpaw is. She's with Nightwhisper, come on." We walk through cats to join them.

Nightwhisper nods to Tigerheart and I mew to Featherpaw, "Featherpaw you remember the stories I used to tell you about Tigerheart?"

She looks at me with slightly confused eyes, "The fearless spy?" she asks.

"Fearless? You flatter me!" Tigerheart mews grinning. Featherpaw still looks lost so I mew,

"This is him."

"No. _Way!_ Wait till Moonpaw and Lightingpaw hear I met _Tigerheart!_ They're going to be _so_ jealous! This is awesome! Hi, I'm Featherpaw!" she mews quickly, beaming up at him. Tigerheart blinks a few times while Nightwhisper doubles over, not bothering to conceal his laughter.

"Uh hi, it's great to meet you."

"Great to meet you too!" she practically shrieks.

"I thought your mum was going to bring you all out to the border but she never did." He mews throwing me a sidelong glance. Oh brilliant, get me in trouble why don't you.

"_Mum!"_ she shrieks, "Why didn't you?"

"Hey I'm leader, I can't favor my kits by taking them out before they're apprentice."

"But we've been apprenticed for-"

"A half moon." I mew, interrupting her, "And I was a bit busy you know leading."

At that, both Tigerheart and Nightwhisper start laughing, "Don't listen to her," Tigerheart mews, after he gets his breath back, "She's forever using that excuse."

"I am not!" I protest. He merely laughs and shakes his head. Featherpaw asks him about a few more things before Nightwhisper sighs and mews,

"Okay darling you're smothering him. Go find your friends."

"Okay!" she replies shrugging before scanning the island and running off.

"I have to tell you something else." I mew once I'm sure she's out of range and can't hear us.

"What?" he asks, reacting to the change in my tone.

"Spiderleg has become a spy. In the Dark Forest."

"What?" Tigerheart demands, "I thought we agreed it was too dangerous."

"_We _never agreed anything. Besides it's not like I'll be devastated if he messes up.

"Midnight…" Nightwhisper mews softly.

"_You _were the one who was going to kill him!" I protest.

"I wasn't going to kill him- okay fine I was going to kill him." He admits.

"Wait what?" Tigerstar asks.

"He's been… accusing me of causing everything that's happened. Everything the Dark Forest has caused."

"Okay that is _way_ out of line." Tigerheart mews sharply.

"I know. That's why I did it. I was hoping if he felt like he was more involved he would lay off me."

"Is it working?"

"Ehh…" I groan, "Maybe?" I sigh flashing back to our conversation after the attack on the paws.

"_I don't think I want to do this anymore." Spiderleg's frowning, looking more uncomfortable than I've even seen him._

"_What do you mean?" I demand._

"_I can't! They're sick! I went back last night and they were _laughing _about attacking apprentices and talking about how they would have to 'get them back'. They were talking about killing them! Apprentices!"_

"_This is why we need a spy." I mew firmly._

"_Not me. That place creeps me out. Those cats creep me out. I'm going crazy!"_

"_Welcome to reality." I mew dryly. "Look _you_ agreed to this. _You_ said yes when they made contact. And let me point out the obvious. You don't just say _"Thanks for letting me in but I think I'm done here"_ to the Dark Forest. It's a lifetime of service, and then an afterlife of service to them or a fight for your life. You might make it out, you might not. But I believe I made it quite clear that once you went there, you were on your own. I can't help you."_

_He's trembling opposite me, out of both fear and anger, "There's the obvious! You haven't helped this Clan since you became leader."_

"_I'm growing weary of being contradicted Spiderleg. Lilacfire is right, this _is_ treason and I can and will have you kicked out. Now we can work together or _you_ will no longer be in ThunderClan. Do you understand?"_

_He frowns at me before he nods. He fears leaving ThunderClan and won't risk it. "Must I go every night?"_

"_I can't help you there. Talk to your mentor or whoever brought you there. But from my experience with them, yeah they want their cats their every night."_

_He sighs, "Well let us hope we beat them in the end. I would hate to think I went through all of this for nothing." He leaves without another words and I sink to the ground, my head pulsing with a headache._

"That's a big risk for a maybe." Tigerheart mews, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know. But he's already there and we desperately need a spy."

"Yeah we do." he mews heavily and I frown at him.

"What? What is it?" I demand.

"I've been hearing some the apprentices talk in their sleep. Some sound like they're fighting them. Others… don't."

"StarClan no…" I mutter.

"What are you going to do?" Nightwhisper asks startled.

"I don't know." Tigerheart mews heavily, "I'm afraid to tell my mom, afraid that she would act without thinking. I don't want to accuse them or do anything that might drive them right to the Dark Forest. On the other paw I definitely don't want them ending up there."

"You've made sure that parent's educate their kits on-"

"Yes Midnightstar," he mews tiredly, "After all the times they've attacked us the entire Clan know what they can do. Kits are told pretty much from day one. They know, apparently they don't care."

"That's awful." I whisper at last, Nightwhisper's face mirroring my feelings.

"I know." Tigerstar replies, his eyes almost black with despair.

_*Ravenclaw*  
_Onyxnight sighs as Ashstar steps up, causing me and our daughters to look at him in surprise.

"She's got that look," he mews in way of an explanation, "The look that means nothing good is about to happen."

I didn't expect him to be so right. I flinch the entire time she talks and wince as the WindClan cats glare at us. I look down to my darlings and they stare at me in surprise,

"Why are they acting like this?" Heatherpaw asks.

"Well-"

"Shhh!" someone hisses causing me to fall silent. I guess we'll have this awkward and difficult conversation some other time. I listen as Midnight talks and we cheer for Echo's kits. Then she names ours as paws and I cheer as loudly as I did for their ceremony. The two of them grin and their pelts heat underneath all of the cats cheers.

When the leaders jump down, indicating that we can mingle, Onyxnight leads us out of the crowd and then scans the WindClan group.

"They're they are!" he exclaims before shooting forward to talk to a cat I know is his mother and a gray tom with two dark paws. I take him to be Emberfoot, Onyxnight's long lost father.

Onyxnight leads them, over and Heathertail smiles at me, "You must be Ravenclaw." She mews softly.

"Um yes…" I mew. She looks down at the kits with the same expression of indulgence that my mother does. Too bad she decided to stay at camp; the two of them could have had a field day fawning over the girls.

"I'm Emberfoot," The gray tom mews with smile.

"Hello," I reply, "This is Heatherpaw and Emberpaw."

Emberfoot and smiles sadly and Heathertail's eyes fill with tears. "Hi." Emberpaw whispers, "I suppose I'm named for you."

"I'm very honored." Emberfoot replies looking at her, "I can tell that you are a brilliant apprentice." Emberpaw grins and they continue to talk.

Heathertail is talking softly to Heatherpaw and then she looks over to Onyxnight. She gives him a look of deep love and I remember with a jolt that Onyxnight was the only one of her litter to survive. The others died at Breezepelt's paws. I have a sudden urge to grab my kits and hold them close to me- never let go of them. _How_ did Heathertail manage it?

We continue to talk, it turns out that Emberfoot is quite hilarious, until the gathering is adjoined. The girls say unwilling goodbyes and I promise to have Eaglepaw and Hopepaw at the next gathering. Then we wish them safe travels and join the rush of ThunderClan leaving the Island.

I step up to walk alongside Midnightstar.

_How was it? _She asks as we wait for ShadowClan to cross the bridge.

_Nice, sweet, heart wrenchingly sad and worrying._

_Um okay… might need an explanation for that._ Even through thoughts I can hear Midnight's sarcastic tone.

_Well it was sweet because Heathertail and Emberfoot we so excited to see use and vise versa, but it was sad because they'll only see us at gathering and because I remembered that all of Onyxnight's siblings were murdered,. Meaning Heathertail gave up her only reaming child. And it's worrying because… Hopepaw is already in danger because of her past life. And then… Breezepelt murdered Onyxnight's siblings and almost Onyxnight. I don't think he'd have a problem going after his kits. I'm scared Midnight._

She sighs heavily and closes her eyes,_ I understand love, I fear Breezepelt too. But they're not kits anymore._

_So you're saying I can't protect my kits? _I mind snarl.

_No! _She protests, _I'm saying I don't know what else you can do._

_Neither do I. But I'm going to do _something_. That foxheart will not lay a claw ion my family! And that includes you and Echo._

_I know love. I know._

I look over as we run and see tears sparkling in her eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? It took a while for this chapter to get rolling but once it did it went fast! So tell me what you thought and keep the pranks rolling! I think I'm going to devote a whole chapter to the war. I'm letting my inner Fred and George out. **

**Random: on my document that has all of Fading Shadows (without a/ns) there's 57,200 words give or take a few. On fanfiction it has about 73,620. Do you know what that means? That means I have ridiculously long author's notes.**

**So quote- "That's what we need here. Florida's so flat there's nothing to stop them bulldozin' one coast to the other." ~Mullet Fingers (aka Napoleon Bridger), Hoot by Carl Hiaasen.**

**Because sadly, it's true.**

**So I think I've spent enough time on the computer for one day, review and tell me what you think=)**

**~Midnight**

**P.S. prank ideas!=)**


	24. Meeting in StarClan

**Hey guys! So I wasn't sure how I was going to do this chapter, and it kind of branched off from how I expected it to go, but I don't mind. I think it makes it better. So just keep that in mind;)**

**Meadowlace- I'm glad to be! And I'm happy your feel better=) Thanks for the prank ideas! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing that chapter… Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Jayleaf1- And then I told you what they were=) Nice;) Glad you liked the chapter! You should, they're fun;) A bit evil and very mischievous but fun;) Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty three

It's late when I sit down next to Ivypool on the hollow. Most cats have gone to bed, but she's remained up because I asked her to.

"There's a meeting in StarClan tonight. In fact I'm very nearly late. But I want you and Tigerheart to be there. Among other things we'll be discussing the information Spiderleg has leaked us. I want to make sure it matches with what you heard."

"I understand." She mews nodding, "That is wise."

"It's been known to happen to me on occasion. Go to sleep and I'll be able to take you to StarClan."

"How will Tigerheart get there?" she asks and I shift. The last I heard, Jayfeather was going to fetch him, but I'm sure Dovewing will try.

"Someone will fetch him. Go on." She smirks at me and leaves for the warriors den. I go up to mine and curl up next to Nightwhisper, finding comfort in his warmth.

Cats are arguing in StarClan when I arrive. "Oh look the queens finally decided to join." Yellowfang mews, but there is a smile on her lips. I nod to them and then cast my mind out, back to ThunderClan and to Ivypool. I find her consciousness and bring it up to StarClan. In a few moments the silver and white tabby is blinking awake to StarClan.

"Wow…" she gasps, looking around in awe.

"The marvel wears off eventually." I mew in her ear and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Well Midnightstar shall we start?" Firestar mews.

"Wait, where is Tigerheart?" I ask.

"Jayfeather is getting him." Dovewing mews and I can see unhappiness in her eyes.

"Dovewing?" Ivypool mews with a soft gasp and I flinch. I should have warned her… but too late. The two sisters stare at each other until Dovewing smiles.

"Hello again sister." Ivypool smiles slightly and tears fill her eyes. They talk as we wait for Tigerheart and Jayfeather. Feathertail appears suddenly next to me and she gives me a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble getting away from mother."

"Isn't she going to be here?" I ask.

"No. She has business to attend to. But Leopardstar will be here. We're the official representatives for RiverClan."

"All right." I mew with a sigh.

The cats seem to settle and I see Bluestar walk up to join Firestar. It is a good thing Bluemorning is a heavy sleeper…

And then my father arrives with Tigerheart and he walks to join me. Ivypool moves closer to me as well and Firestar calls out,

"All right, all right! This meeting is officially started. Midnightstar you are our agent in the Clans, have you anything to say?"

"I do." I mew, and wait until everyone is focused on me, "This business with the Dark Forest possibly allying itself with kittypets disturbs me deeply. I cannot understand it and it gives me a very bad feeling."

"I dislike it as well." Brambleclaw mews with a frown, "From what we know of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost… both detest kittypets. I cannot understand why… it doesn't make sense."

"Indeed it doesn't." I agree nodding, "My spy said nothing to hint at this either, though that could just be because it is not widely circulated. Perhaps they don't want everyone knowing because most- if not all- Dark Forest cats hate kittypets?"

"Perhaps…" Yellowfang mews, her brow furrowed.

"Tigerheart, Ivypool," I mew turning to them, "did you ever hear of something like this?"

"Uh…" Ivypool is frowning, lost in thought. "No. Most of my information came from Hawkfrost and anything I ever learned about him in relations to kittypets was his hatred for them. It burned strong because he was not a true Clan cat and felt ostracized."

"I thought so…" I mumble softly.

"I might have heard something." Tigerheart mews causing all of our attention to switch to him, "I didn't think much of it at the time. But anyways, a low cat, very low mind you, was talking to someone higher up… underneath Brokenstar's command. It was during a practice so I didn't catch all of the conversation, but from what I heard the lower cat was suggesting using kittypets. Why or for what aim I don't know, but he was castigated pretty badly by the higher ranked cat. He shouted something like, "Never mention those foul creatures in this temple!" and attacked him. That's why I never said anything, because it seemed like the idea was almost blasphemous and would never be used."

"So why is it?" Spottedleaf asks her pretty face twisted in thought.

"I've no idea. Perhaps he went straight to the top, or someone else presented it and put a better spin on it?" Tigerheart suggests.

I sigh heavily and mew, "Here's the problem: We have no idea what the idea was or even if it in use. We don't know what they are doing and until we do, we _cannot_ act. We must be careful. Perhaps a ShadowClan cat should visit Tawnystar or Littlecloud and warn them not to go near the two leg place at all costs." I look to the knot of ShadowClan cats. They nod in response, "We must be defensive there." I finish.

"There are other things, however that we _can_ do something about." Bluestar mews, "You wanted to discuss the information your spy has collected yes?" she asks looking at me.

"Yes. He says that the Dark Forest is being particularly harsh, to apprentices especially. From this information I believe that they breeding their warriors, from the beginning, to show no quarter. They will kill anyone at _any_ age."

A chill falls and cats look away. No one says anything and I feel impatience boil beneath my pelt.

"Is anyone going to say anything?" I demand my voice harsh, "_I_ have kits, kits that are now apprentices and I will _not _see them sacrificed! We _need_ a plan of action!"

"This is wrong!" a cat I do not know cries out. "All of this violence, this war! It is not right, we are reverting back to the ways that we had when we were Clanless!"

Silence is the response to those words, and then out of the crowd comes the four cats; more faded than most, the stars in their pelts shining with a half light. But their eyes blaze with life.

A black she-cat, Shadow, looks at the cat who spoke coolly. "You have never before seen the likes of what it was to be Clanless. This "overwhelming violence" you claim exists pales in comparison to what once was." Her voice is clear; she thinks little of him and his words.

A fierce orange tom with amber eyes and white paws, Thunder, mews, "You have never seen it but you might, if you do not fight. We have existed for countless moons in a deep sleep for something within us told us our job here was not yet done. Something told us our Clans still needed us."

"And so they do." a silvery gray tom with green eyes, River, mews, "As we slept we saw visions, two alternate paths of the fate of the Clans. One ends in the way it began- mindless bloodshed."

"This will be the fate if you let the Place of No Stars triumph." A wiry brown she cat, Wind, mews, "If you do not fight you will fall to what you preach young cat." She mews and contempt shines in her eyes.

"Midnightstar is right." Thunder mews turning to me. My pelt flames suddenly with the looks of all the cats. "I have always known this, from the moment I first saw here. She has seen what all of you have _not_, the battle that created the Clans. She has spoken to the first StarClan and she knows what is at stake."

"We _must_ fight." River mews and there is desperation in his voice.

"If we do not…" Shadow pauses for a moment before continuing, "The Clans will end forever. Darkness with win and no animal will be safe from the savagery of the Dark Forest. Eventually _everything_ will die and the forest, moor, lake and river will become a testament to those in the future, marking the place where hope was killed."

I shiver at her words and see the other cats reacting the same way.

"When?" it is Lionstar, the leader before Bluestar.

The cats look to me. "Not now. Soon, but now the Clans are too weak and too fearful. I need to gain acceptance of my alliance with the Owls from all of the leaders and perhaps call the wolves from the mountains. Not yet, but soon, very soon."

"What do we do _now_ then?" Spottedleaf asks.

"Now we start preparing a map of the Dark Forest. I have said this before and will say it again. We must take the fight there. If," I continue at he shocked and disbelieving looks I am getting, "only for the begging."

"I agree." Tigerheart mews, "It is something they never would expect for they believe that they alone can control the Dark Forest."

"And you do not?" Yellowfang asks.

"Well," he replies with a small smile, "Who created the Place of No Stars?"

The StarClan cats freeze and the four original leaders begin to laugh. "We did." Wind mews, "The first StarClan saw evil cats and needed a place to put them."

"So," Tigerheart mews, "Logically, the creators should be able to control it, shouldn't they?" Smiles break forth as cats nods their agreements.

"I think," I mew gently, "That we have said enough for one meeting. Those who know of the Dark Forest will stay behind and start a preliminary map?" I ask, being careful to keep my words from sounding like orders.

"An excellent idea," Firestar mews with a nod, "we will meet again in two nights. For now this meeting is concluded."

The cats fade away or walk off to other parts of StarClan as I walk with Tigerstar and Ivypool to a large space of dirt where we can draw them map. We are joined by Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind and a few others. Then the drawing begins.

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? If you're wondering why Jayfeather didn't say anything, it's because he decided to let Midnight take the heat on this one;) In case you haven't notice, the whole kittypet deal, that's going to become very important. Very important.**

**So I don't think there's much else to say…**

**Quote- "****This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us, It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust, I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years" ~Stop and Stare by Onerepublic. I just think it's an awesome way to start a song;) review please!**

**~Midnight  
**


	25. The Prank War!

**Hey guys! It's the prank war! This was kind of hard to write, but I think it's sufficiently hilarious. Thank you to Meadowlace and Jayleaf1 who suggested pranks!**

**Meadowlace- Glad you liked it! Ew… sorry you had to do that! But that does not count as your first kiss! It's not human! If it makes you feel better, I haven't had my first kiss either. It makes writing kisses somewhat of a challenge. Well hope this makes you laugh!=)**

**Jayfeal1- Ugh I was doing that the whole chapter! I would start typing Tigerstar and have to backspace and put heart. I can't believe I missed one. *Growls* Why did they have to name him Tiger? Why? I like that word, palpable… that's a fun word. No I haven't yet but I checked out the Allegiances, I find it amusing that the cats when from the lake, to the mountains, to the forest territory, through the mountains back to the lake. Well you don't have to be outwardly mischievous, but innerly as well=) I hope you like this chapter!=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

_*Lilacfire*_

The prank war has begun. Yesterday it started and so far nothing truly terrible has happened. Mostly bribed cats jumping out at me or Frozenfang. But I believe I am in the lead, and after careful planning, I'm sure I got one up on Frozenfang.

I begged my dad to get Blazefeather to put Frozenfang on a night patrol. He complied, ensuring that Frozenfang would be sufficiently exhausted, and I would have enough time to execute the plan.

With the help of Snakesayer (I still don't know how I got him on my side) I got ahold of dirty moss and mouse bile. I waved the moss into Frozenfang's nest and poured the mouse bile through it. Snakesayer even gave me some heather nectar, whose sweet scent will block out the bile, since they had more than they needed. After that I weaved thorns into the moss.

He is going to be one smelly scratched up, itching cat when he wakes up.

Yeah I'm evil. Right now I'm sort of okay with it.

Oh to add insult to injury, I know that after a night patrol he likes to eat squirrel, so I ensured that only one squirrel in the fresh-kill pile and filled it with the worst tasting herbs. I am so going to win this.

"Hello Lilacfire." I turn around to see a gray apprentice with light green eyes walking up to me… Hailpaw?

"Oh hello Hailpaw." I mew as he sits next to me. He has a shrew and a vole with him.

"I normally eat with Frozenfang, but apparently he doesn't want to get up today. Vole?" he asks, nodding the vole toward me. I smirk at the mention of Frozenfang but take the vole with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Oh it's no problem." he replies. I dig into the vole and I have to say it hits the spot.

I'm starting to doubt that Frozenfang is ever going to get up when he comes staggering out of the den. Even from here I can smell him and his pelt bristles like it itches.

"You got him, huh?" Hailpaw asks watching Frozenfang stumble to the fresh-kill pile and grab the squirrel.

"Yes." I reply smugly, "I did."

"Lilacfire." Frozenfang mews coolly as he approaches. I have a wonderful retort ready, but before I can say it, my stomach twists. I gag and gasp in shock and the next thing I know; I'm bent double throwing up everything in my stomach.

"Ha!" Frozenfang declares, dancing around, "Ha! Ha! Ha! HA!"

"How…." I groan, rolling to the ground.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he declares smugly, taking a big bite of his squirrel. It doesn't even take a second for him to spit it out.

"Yuck! _What did you do?!_" he demands, pawing at his tongue.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I quip weakly. He huffs and stalks off, presumably to catch his own prey.

After a few moments I get up and head out to, eager to replace all the food that –insert bad words here- made me throw up.

I pause outside of the thorn tunnel to decide where to hunt. But then a flurry of white clouds my vision and I stumble to the ground.

When my head clears I realize that a sort of net has been thrown around me made of cobwebs and moss. It's been anchored in to the ground with sticks.

"FROZENFANG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yowl at the top of my voice, rearing up to break the net. It doesn't break on the first try, it's been reinforced, but after a few tries it breaks.

Springing up I shoot forward a few paces before I freeze. No… I'll get him back…. with pranks!

_*Frozenfang*_

I'll admit it, I'm a little nervous. I was really expecting Lilacfire to come after me… I'd been waiting in a tree above the thorn tunnel and pounced on her with the net, staking it down with branches. After that I ran like the wind, but her scream still shook the trees around me.

So you can understand why I figured she would come after me. But it's not like I did anything worse than she did. Okay so maybe the yarrow in her prey was a little low, but I mean mouse bile? Really? What did I do to deserve that?

I sneak back into camp wearily and start for the medicine den. I'm going to need more ammo. My dear loving brother has decided to help both of us because "This sounds hilarious! I want to see how long it can last! Oh she's going to pulverize you!"

Nice vote of confidence right?

Before I can make it, one of the former rouges, Duskdream walks up to me.

"Hi," she purrs, "Frozenfang, right?"

"Uh… yeah…." I cannot understand why she is talking to _me_ of all cats. I see Bluemorning and her mate Oakheart watching us. They seem to be smirking. But then that doesn't mean much, Bluemorning has a rather sharp wit.

"Where are you going?" Duskdream asks, stepping closer to me.

"Um to visit my brother…."

"That's sweet." she purrs cocking her head, "But I always thought you were dangerous."

"Excuse me?" I'm getting really creeped out…..

"I like dangerous." she states coly batting her eyes.

"You don't say… that's good for you." I'm backing up slowly, but every step I take backwards, she takes one forward.

"I was thinking…" her voice is lower and I scramble backwards faster, "we could be dangerous together…"

My response is a squeak before I turn and flee. I have a sneaking suspicion she's laughing at me. I don't care.

As soon as I get to the medicine den I turn around and peer out. Duskdream is talking eagerly to Lilacfire,

"Yeah he got really freaked out, it was even funnier than you said it would be!"

"That's great! Thanks for helping me out!" Lilacfire mews.

"No problem. Everyone loves a good prank." she smiles and walks away. Oh she is going to get it!

But _how_ to get to her? I need someone she trusts completely….. Her parents? No, no parent would turn against their child for a prank. Brother? Eh… he probably too busy with Violetdrop….

And then it comes to me… it's so simple, so elegant, so perfect!

Aunt Midnight! She would never doubt her mentor. It's low... just low enough.

I turn around and mew to Snakesayer, "I'm going to need mouse bile…. and maggots… lots of maggots."

"Frozenfang-"

"Do it! Please?" I beg.

"Fine…" he sighs.

"I have to go talk to Aunt Midnight. I'll be back soon." I stick to the hollow wall and sneak into her den like a-

"What are you doing here?"

"Eeep!" I shriek jumping up and causing Midnightstar to freeze. Oops, "I am soooo sorry that's a reflex when I get scared!"

"I scared you by being in _my_ den?" she asks dryly.

"I was being sneaky! I didn't expect you to notice me." I protest.

"_That_ was sneaky?" she asks, raising an eyes brow.

"It needs work?"

"Desperately."

"Well moving on from that, I need your help." I mew, walking forward.

"Oh you do? What can I do for you?"

"You may have noticed the prank war-"

"Vaguely." she mews sarcastically.

"Well the last prank Lilacfire played on me involved having Duskdream fake flirt with me to creep me out."

"Did it work?" she asks looking mildly interested.

"Exceedingly." I mew shuddering, "I will be having nightmares, Aunt, for the rest of my life."

She laughs and mews, "Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

"No. Anyways I need your help to get back at her."

"What are you going to do?" she asks shrewdly.

"Well you'll need to make sure she eats a certain piece of prey…"

"What are you going to do it?" she asks pointedly.

"Erm… soak it in mouse bile."

"Frozenfang that's horrible!" she mews loudly.

"Auntie she soaked my nest in mouse bile- my NEST." I mew loudly to make my point.

"I see…" my Aunt mews. Finally a small smirk appears on her lip sand I grin, feeling like a kit about to hear a battle story, "I will help you Frozenfang_, but_ only if the prank war ends today. It is disrupting the Clan."

"It is? How?" I ask. A laugh escapes her lips.

"You need to be more observant Frozenfang. They're making bets on you,"

"How do I react to that?" I ask once I have recovered from the surprise.

Midnightstar shrugs, "I don't know, I've never been betted on."

"Well meet me in the hollow at dinner time. This war is about to end…."

* * *

Everything is in place, the maggots are nice and cuddled into Lilacfire's nest, and the prey (a water vole from the stream on the WindClan border) has been sufficiently soaked.

I'm hiding behind the tree, peering out from behind a branch. Midnightstar met Lilacfire as she was coming back from hunting and convinced her to eat with her- for old times or something.

She's coming back to Lilacfire and gives her the vole. She's about to start eating her thrush when my mom comes out, perfect timing.

"Midnightstar," her voice is tense, but like she's trying to hide it.

"Yes Echo?" Lilacfire watches them, instead of eating.

"I need to talk to you. _Now._"

"I'm eating with Lilacfire now, can't it wait?" Midnightstar asks, classically annoyed.

"No. It' serious." there is a note of desperation in my mom's voice. _Brilliant!_

"I'm sorry Lilacfire," Midnightstar mews, "Perhaps tomorrow?" she asks as she picks up her thrush.

"Sure." Lilacfire has a gentle smile on her face.

They leave walking up to Aunt Midnight's den while Lilacfire lays her head on her paws. Aunt Raven comes out now and walks by Lilacfire. She backtracks and mews,

"What's up?"

"Oh I was supposed to eat with Midnightstar but something came up." she replies sounding slightly forlorn.

"Aw that bites. You know when something falls through like that I always have a nice meal in my nest. It really makes me feel better."

"Really?" Lilacfire asks.

"Absolutely." Aunt Raven replies.

"Hm… I think I'll try that, thanks for the solution."

"You're welcome." Lilacfire gets up, holding the vole by the tail, the one part not soaked in the bile, and walks into the den.

Slipping out from behind the tree I go to stand in front of the den. It's a few minutes before I hear,

"Uck! What is that!" and then a loud shriek sounds- she must have found the maggots. "FROZENFANG YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Am I?" I ask as she appears in the entrance of the den, a few maggots still clinging to her sides, "Because _I_ believe I just won out prank war."

"You do, do you?" she asks coldly.

And then there's a loud _Fluoom!_ and something wet and sticky hits me. I shudder from the cold and gasp, shaking my head to see her through the mud.

"I kind of hate you."

"Ditto."

* * *

**Okay when they say they hate each other they don't mean hate hate, just you pranked me and I'm kind of it over hate.**

**How'd I do? I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to Disney and spending the night with my grandparents but I'll try Sunday=)**

**Quote- "I'm not going home. Not really."~ Harry Potter, the Scorer's stone (movie)**

**I'm listening to the music right now so yeah… this is the original one:**

"**Doesn't anyone here have an original life? What did you surrender to be on the inside? When you disappear they won't remember your name. And you'll fade away as someone takes your place. In the in crowd." ~The In Crowd by Mitchel Musso.**

**Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	26. Ours

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update but there was a huge storm and I was writing a bite of a different story so sorry;) This is a good chap though!**

**Jayleaf1- I'm glad you liked the chapter! I was hoping for comic relief. That's weird but also really cool…=) And yeah I did. I had a head ache when I posted that and I was on my mom's lap top, which I hate typing on, so I must have missed it. Ooops! Hope you like this one too=) oh it was Disney world, but we just went to Downtown Disney not a park so we could do Disney Quest.**

**Meadowlace- I'm sorry=/ Not sure when I'm going to fit that in… I think a cat will just mention it in conversation;) Thanks! I did=) That's really cool and I'll do my best to help=) Do you want me to call you Meadowlace or Caity-Cat-13? Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

_*Creamlight*_

Somehow, Blazefeather always knows how to comfort me. He's leaning against me now, not prying or insisting that I'll be fine, but just present, and he knows it's all I need. The kits are coming soon and I'm more nervous than I'd like to admit.

But through all of it, Blazefeather has hardly left my side. Only when he needs to assign patrols or hunt does he leave. He even sleeps here in the nursery with me. At first the other's thought it was odd, but now they've decided it's sweet. They're forever cooing over it while Cherrytree grumbles that she wishes Bumblestripe was more romantic.

Honestly I think with Hailpaw as an apprentice he has enough to be going on with. Not that Hailpaw is a bad cat- no he's very sweet. But he's full of energy with a sharp intelligence and therefore cannot be idle. He's also reached the stage of near constant assessments to prepare for warriorhood.

I lay my head on Blazefeather's shoulder and ask, "Do you miss him?"

"Yes." Blazefeather replies, not even needing to ask who I'm talking about, "More than I ever thought I would. But it's somewhat lonely with me having to tell off the little bugger or teach him something new. I know he's a fine warrior though. And after all, it's not as if I never see him." This is extremely true. Blazefeather's friends- _my_ friends- have built up a support network and included all of their kits within it. We're always connected to each other. I realize that soon my little kits will be a part of this. A smile finds its way on my face as Blazefeather continues to groom his paw.

It's a nervous habit of his, but one of his more endearing ones. "Your parents dropped by the other day when you were on that patrol." I mew causing him to look up at me.

"Oh?"

I smile as I think back to it. Bless her soul; Hollyleaf is ever so excited to have more grandkits. It's adorable. "Yes. She can't wait for them to be born. I know she still fusses over Raven's but now that they're apprentices, I think it will be nice for her to have some kits to play with again."

"I know she misses us as kits." Blazefeather mews quietly. His eyes have glazed over and I know he's seeing this nursery as it was moons ago when he was fluffy kit.

"I would have loved to see that." I mew softly.

"What?" he asks, coming out of his reverie puzzled.

"You as a kit. I'm sure it was adorable."

"It was!" Daisy calls over.

"One of the most serious kits I've ever seen. Until Midnightstar came along that is." Ferncloud mrrows, laughing.

"Always wanted to makes sure everyone was happy. He would get the most adorable look on his face- never seen a fluff ball with that much worry." Daisy continues while Blazefeather's pelt heats.

"Hollyleaf doted on all of you." Ferncloud mews with a smile.

"Yeah…" Blazefeather mews. He looks to me and then asks, "What about you?"

"Me?" I ask, startled, "Oh um…." My kithood was not the happiest. Nor was what I suppose they would call apprenticehood. "Uh… it was nothing special."

"Oh come on," Blazefeather whines, "You never tell me anything about yourself."

I flinch and sigh knowing that's true, "Well… my mother." I mew, hoping that can be kept this on a safe topic, "She was lovely. White fluffy fur and the most glorious tail you've ever seen. Had bright green eyes too. Her ears and nose were pink and so were the pads of her paws. She kept very close watch on us when we were little; never let the Twolegs near us."

"You had siblings?" Blazefeather asks his eyes bright with interest. I flinch again.

Daisy speaks up and I remember that she too was a kitty pet, she would understand, "It's not the same for us Blazefeather. The term 'pet'… it's so much more serious than you warriors can imagine. But the twolegs… they buy us. They own us. They sell us. As soon as kits are old enough to be weaned they take them from their mothers. From their siblings. They _sell _us."

"Did that… happen to you?" Blazefeather asks, looking horrified.

"Yes." I mew softly, "They took all my siblings first. I think there were four. One by one they vanished. They would take mum away from us- because she would attack any twoleg that came near- and other twolegs -not the ones who were normally there- would come back. They would pick us up, poke and squeeze us. They frightened me. So I clawed or tried to bite them. I think that might be why I was last. But one time, after they took my last brother, my Da showed up. It was the only time I met him. He was an odd looking cat, as large as any of you, but it was his fur that was weird. He said that the twolegs did it to them, that they specialized in "exotic" looking cats. I didn't understand, but then the twolegs came back and shooed him away. Later they would take me from mum, into a back room. They would wash me and put something in my fur before they let me go back to mum. They first few times they did this she licked it out. But then they started keeping me longer, until it dried in and mum couldn't lick it out. That's why some of my fur is pink." I nod to the edges of my fur, a good inch or two is still that horrid pink.

"But why… why would they do that?" Blazefeather asks.

"I think the two legs liked it. Because soon after that, a young twoleg came back, a female. She picked me up, but she was gentle. I didn't want to hurt her. I should have." My voice is dark and bitter and I can see that it startled Blazefeather, "She bought me and took me away to one of their nests." I shudder as I remember that horrid place.

"Did they have a dog?" Daisy asks softly.

"Yes but that wasn't the problem," I reply as I think of the gentle old girl. "She was old and calm, quite nice to me, with fluffy fur that reminded me of my mother. She called herself a collie, said that her name was Kita but the Twolegs called her something else. No the problem was their cat." I pause to allow the gasps of shock before I continue, "He was older than me and… he disliked the attention I got. Jealous I think. He was horrible to me and would constantly attack me. Only when I ran to Kita was I safe. But Kita was old and sometimes she couldn't protect me. The twolegs would take me back to the place I was born to get the pink put in my fur, and I could see my mother. That's the only reason why I stayed. But one day they took me back and my mother wasn't there. A different cat told me she's died. That day when they took me back to their nest, the other cat attacked me. I thought he would kill me. But Kita walked up and picked him up in her mouth and threw him away. I was safe for a moment but Kita was sick and getting worse. She told me she wasn't long for this world, and that I would have to run away. She said they would never get rid of the other cat. I was scared and sad; Kita was like a second mother- I didn't want to leave her. But she said I must be brave, she told me that she could not go with me, that she would slow me down. That night she took longer than normal outside. The twolegs got impatient waiting for her and left the door open. I slipped out into the grass. Kita told me that they would look for me and would have others looking for me too. She told me I would have to run- straight to the wild. So I slipped through their fence and ran just like she told me to. About I moon later I met up with Oakheart's band."

It's awfully quiet and I wince. I knew I shouldn't have told them! I knew it!

"Oh Creamlight…" Blazefeather whispers, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." He leans in and wraps around me, but I wince, gasping in pain.

"What did I do?" he asks worriedly, but I can't answer, my head is too foggy from the mounting pain.

"Nothing!" it's Ferncloud and her voice is sharp and alert, "Get Jayfeather- _now!_ She's kitting."

There is a scrambling noise and Blazefeather's scent vanishes. Daisy sits next to me and licks my forehead, "It's going to be all right dear," she purrs, "We're here, we'll help."

In a few moments that last moons, the pain mounts, and then Jayfeather is here with Snakesayer struggling in the background, struggling with Blazefeather.

"Let me though!"

"No Uncle! You'll upset her, stay outside."

"NO!" Blazefeather's voice is terrified and loud, "I won't leave her!"

Daisy vanishes from my side and Ferncloud replaces her, "Have a drink dear, have a drink." She nudges some moss to me and I lap at it desperately.

"Have some of this." Jayfeather mews, nosing it to me.

"What is it?" I gasp.

"Chamomile. It will help calm you and give you strength. I sense that this won't be an easy kitting."

I eat the herb and Ferncloud places a stick next to my face. "For the pain." She mews as I stare at it. That makes no sense to me, but I stop worrying about it soon when the pain increases tenfold causing me to scream.

It feels like I'm being ripped open.

"Calm, calm!" Jayfeather instructs. "Snakesayer more moss, bring the raspberry leaves here!"

"What's happening?!" I can detect worry in his voice.

"It's coming to fast." Jayfeather mutters. I groan in fear, while Ferncloud strokes my pelt. "The contractions aren't regular."

"Then the kitting shouldn't begin for a while." Ferncloud mews. I figure being the nursery for so long; she's probably picked up a few things.

"It shouldn't." Jayfeather agrees, "But I sense a kit coming."

"I can see it!" Snakesayer shouts, sounding panicked.

"It's coming." Jayfeather declares, "Snakesayer, be prepared to catch it, are those leaves chewed?"

"Yes."

"Stay alert Ferncloud I might need you." Jayfeather instructs.

"All right," Ferncloud replies while her tail strokes me.

"You have the chamomile at paw?"

"Yes."

"She'll need it soon." And then I stop thinking. Pain racks me and I yowl an ear splitting yowl. Ferncloud nudges the stick to my mouth and I bite it, but it doesn't help much.

"Okay, okay push!" I hear Jayfeather's voice. I try to obey and then the pain peaks, making my eyes roll back into my head. But as soon as it comes, it recedes. I gasp heavily and Ferncloud is shoving herbs at my mouth. I feel Jayfeather spreading the other herbs on me, as Snakesayer licks.

"It's a girl." he mews softly.

"Keep licking." Jayfeather mews, "I don't want to put her with Creamlight until the kitting is over. Ferncloud get Daisy, we need her- Cherrytree if you even think about getting up I will claw you ears off." Jayfeather snaps and I realize I must have woken Cherrytree up from her nap. I try to feel bad about that, but I can't manage it.

"Okay contractions are starting again, the next one is coming."

The pain rises again and Jayfeather screams at me to push. I respond but nothing seems to happen, the pain just slowly mounts. I hear Jayfeather curse and Snakesayer gasps.

"What?" it's Daisy.

"It's stuck!"

"It's _what?!_" I scream, trying to sit up before I'm shoved down by three sets of paws.

"If you sit up you could harm it!" Jayfeather snaps.

"What do we do?" Ferncloud demands.

"Creamlight try pushing." Jayfeather sounds desperate, "The next kit will be coming soon and I don't know what will happen…" he trails off and I start to cry, but I do as he asked.

Still nothing happens. And then I feel pain explode in side of me, I scream again and Jayfeather hisses, "Push!"

For five seconds all I know is pain until it fades. Ferncloud and Daisy are licking in a frenzy.

"What happened?" I gasp.

"The third kit pushed the second out." Jayfeather replies calmly. "I think you'll have a break before the last. Try to drink some water and eat the herbs."

"Mines a boy." Daisy mews, "You're second was a tom Creamlight."

I sigh softly with happiness as Ferncloud mews, "Your third was another little girl."

"Drink." Jayfeather commands as he noses the two new kits. I lap as some water and Jayfeather mews,

"I think we can have them nurse now, I don't think this last will be as bad as the others." Three little bundles of fur are placed next to me and they snuggle close to me, searching for milk.

The pain starts again, but after the last it feels like nothing. I push when Jayfeather tells me to and my last kit comes out, no problem. Then the pain slowly recedes and starts to ebb away.

"It's a tom." Snakesayer mews as he lays the kit with his siblings. "I'm going to go fetch Uncle Blazefeather."

Jayfeather hovers over the kits as her presses more herbs on me, "Four healthy kits and it sounds like your milk is running fine. I'll leave some borage just in case." He sniffs us all one last time before he sits back, his blind eyes resting on me. "You did well. That was a hard kitting. Try to rest and think on their names."

"Okay…." I mew and look down at my little kits. The first girl has fluffy light ginger fur. The second, a tom, has a white pelt. His sister who kicked him out has a dark red pelt. I have a feeling she'll have a fiery personality. And then the last little tom has a light brown pelt with ginger markings. He is nursing hungrily. I gaze at the four and smile lightly. You can _definitely_ tell that these are Blazefeather's kits.

He bursts in at that moment and runs to me, his eyes full of worry. He looks at our kits and the worry turn to wonder and awe.

"Oh…" he whispers, "Look at them…."

"Names?" I whisper.

"You first." Blazefeather says. I look up at him and see pure love in his amber eyes.

I look down at the first kit, my little ginger girl and think. When I had run away from the two legs, a sparrow had flown over head. I remember trying to race it- and losing miserably. "Sparrow." I whisper, "Sparrowkit."

"That's lovely…" he murmurs. "This one?" he nudges the white tom gently.

"Your turn." I mew.

"No." He states, shaking his head, "You. I'll name the last one." I sigh but agree. I stare hard at the little white kit. The sky always made me feel so free….

"Skykit." I mew.

"Nice. The red?" I look at her and think that her fur looks like a rose. And she has a sharp personality- kicking her brother out and all… roses are beautiful but they have thorns…

"Rosekit." I mew. He smiles softly.

"Love it."

"It's your turn." I tell him. He looks hard at the light brown tom with his ginger markings and cocks his head.

"Falconkit." He mews at last.

I smile brightly, "I love it!" I mew.

"Sparrowkit, Skykit, Rosekit and Falconkit. Our kits…" Blazefeather mews softly, lying down next to me.

"Ours." I echo with a smile.

* * *

**So that whole story on Cream's background? Did not mean to put it in there, not sure how it happened. But I like the effect it had. So what did you think? And do you like the names?**

**I gotta go so this'll be quick=(**

**Quote- "****Ooh, your love is a symphony, All around me, running through me, Ooh, your love is a melody, Underneath me, running to me, Oh your love is a song." ~Your Love Is a Song, Switchfoot**

**Review please!**

**~Midnight!  
****  
**


	27. Kit Stories

**Hello my dears. *Warning, warning* Extreme kit fluff ahead! If you don't like adorable kittens, turn back now! Don't say I didn't warn you;)**

**Meadowlace- I'm glad you loved it! Yeah I liked the Cream part too. It was fun to give her a background. Well just let me know if you need help=) I hope you like this one too!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

_*Blazefeather*_

I've had a fair amount of "best thing ever"s happen to me; becoming a warrior, living through all of the battles, becoming deputy, Creamlight and I getting together, becoming a mentor, but nothing tops my kits. I've never been happier in my life.

It was fun being an Uncle, but it doesn't compare to the real thing, to knowing that those little kits are yours and that you'd do anything to protect them. I'm so enamored with them; Midnightstar's had to kick me out of the nursery a few times to force me to do my deputy thing. I don't think the Clan minds. It's nice to have something to be happy about.

Now the kits and Creamlight are sleeping. The kitting was hard for Creamlight and she still on strengthening herbs, but she's just as happy as I am. Right now the two girls are snuggled together with their brothers on the outside. They opened their eyes yesterday and it made them even cuter.

My little ginger, Sparrowkit, has bright amber eyes like mine. She's shaping out to be the classic oldest sibling. Already she seems the most responsible and she has her siblings under control.

Our little white tom is a bit more placid. He's the one that didn't want to come out and so far Skykit has that attitude with everything. He's very laid back, which is nice, but in its place. I'm a little worried about him, but he's still a kit so he has plenty of time to get more involved. He has very light blue eyes that match his name well.

The fiery red kit has dark green eyes like her mother. Little Rosekit has a strong personality and has already shown that you don't want to mess with her. I can sense that she's going to be a good fighter.

And last, my little gold and brown tom. He's quiet, but not in the way Skykit is. No Falconkit's quiet is more contemplative, like he's trying to figure out your weaknesses. And all ready he's brought down Sparrowkit and Rosekit down in their play fights. He has green eyes that are shot through with gold. He too will be a fierce opponent.

I love them all so much. I can't wait to see them grow up and be proud of who they become, but at the same time I'm terrified of them getting old. They're so precious to me and this world we live in... it's so dangerous.

"Hi Daddy!" little Sparrowkit is up and looking at me curiously. "I didn't know you were going to visit today!"

"Sparrowkit I hardly leave!" I mew with a laugh.

"Oh… that's true. Hey Daddy how come we don't have any other kits to play with?"

"Well because no other cat is a mommy yet. But you know Cherrytree?"

"Yes! She sleeps over there!" Sparrowkit replies quickly.

"Well she's almost a Mommy. So someday you'll be able to play with her kits." I explain.

"Oh. Well why don't the cats that come to clean the nests play with us?"

"Because they're apprentices. Apprentices are learning how to be warriors like me and Mommy so they're very busy. After they change your nests they have to learn how to be strong fighters and clever hunters."

Sparrowkit cocks her head for a moment and mews, "So they don't have time to play?"

"I'm afraid they don't." I reply.

"That's too bad." She mews frowning, "But you'll play with me, won't you Daddy?"

"Of course I will sweetheart," I mew nodding, "What do you want to play?"

"Huntress!" she mews adding in an adorable little growl. She slips into a hunter's crouch and mews, "You'll tail'll be the prey!"

"Okay sweetie." I flick my tail in front of her face and she springs for it. She doesn't go very far and she doesn't catch my tail.

"You'll need to stalk it now." I instruct.

"Okay! How?" she squeaks.

"Go low to the ground, and sneak forward with tiny steps. Be careful not to make any noise."

She flattens herself to the ground and wiggles forward, sliding along the ground. When she's close I mew, "Now pounce!"

She pounces and lands on my tail, full of giggles.

"I wanna play!" I turn my head to see Falconkit wobbling toward us.

"Okay!" Sparrowkit squeals, "You can help me! Daddy teach Falconkit how to hunt!"

So I repeat the lesson for him and then let them play with my tail. They have a lot of fun batting it around. We're having a great time and then Creamlight wakes up with a huge yawn.

"Mommy!" Sparrowkit exclaims.

"Dad taught us how to hunt!" Falconkit declares.

"That's nice darlings," Creamlight mews smiling, "I bet you worked up quite an appetite. Would you like some milk?"

"Yes!" they cry and run forward, shoving their siblings out of the way. They both jerk awake. Skykit looks around blearily and mews,

"Lunch time?"

Rosekit, however, squeaks indignantly. She bats at Sparrowkit who whacks her right back.

"Ah, ah!" Creamlight mews sharply, nudging the two girls away from each other, "None of that or no milk for either of you."

Sparrowkit huffs and turns back to nursing while Rosekit wanders over to me.

"Creamlight do you want some prey?" I ask and I lick Rosekit's forehead.

"That would be nice dear. Nothing too big, a mouse is fine."

"You need to get your strength back!" I protest.

"I feel fine! Those herbs are really helping."

"I'm sure they are," a familiar voice mews and I turn to see Snakesayer enter with a smile, she _can't _argue with a medicine cat!

"_Snakesayer!"_ Rosekit exclaims, causing her siblings to stop nursing and clamber toward him.

"Hey guys," he mews as they jump up on him. He holds more herbs in his mouth.

"Do you have more moss for us to play with?" Skykit asks.

"No, but I can bring some."

"Yay yay yay!" the kits exclaim as they dance around Snakesayer.

"What do you say?" Creamlight mews to the kits.

"Thank you Snakesayer!" they chorus.

"You're welcome." He replies as he lays the herbs next to Creamlight. "Blazefeather is right though Aunt, the herbs might be working but you still need energy in the form of food. The herbs can't give you that. Get her a vole Blazefeather. See if you can find one that didn't have its throat slit, or one without too much blood loss."

"Will do." I mew and start to leave. But Creamlight stops me mewing,

"Why do you want one with blood?"

"You're going to drink it." Snakesayer replies causally as he replaces her poultice.

"I'm going to _what?_"

"Drink it. It will provide more strength."

"I am _not_ doing that!" She protests.

"Look I can bring Jayfeather in here. Is that what you want?" he asks severely.

"No," she sighs but I can tell she's pouting.

"Didn't think so. Uncle that vole please." he mews turning to me.

"Right."

"I wanna go!" Rosekit declares, running up to me.

"Me to, me to!" Sparrowkit squeals.

"No!" Creamlight mews quickly.

"You're too young-" I start, but they start whining.

"Hey!" Snakesayer calls, getting them to quiet, "I need to do a check up on all of you. Now come here or I won't give you honey."

"_Honey?!"_ they all squeal and run back to Snakesayer.

I smile and leave, hearing Creamlight protest and Snakesayer explaining that it'll go bad soon and they need to use it.

When I come back with a vole that had its skull crushed, Rosekit, Sparrowkit and Skykit are nursing peacefully while Falconkit gets a checkup.

"Okay how many claws am I holding up?" Snakesayer mews.

"Three!" Falconkit declares.

"Very good." Snakesayer mews warmly, handing him a small leaf, "Here's your honey."

"Mmmmmm," Falconkit purrs as he licks it up.

"Here, a nice vole." I mew placing it down.

"Thanks Uncle." Snakesayer mews as I lay down next to Creamlight. Snakesayer nips the neck of the vole quickly and mews,

"Creamlight put your mouth there." She sighs but does as he says. "Start lapping. Blazefeather you're going to have to pump the blood out, but go gently. We don't want her to choke."

I start pumping as he instructed until Creamlight's drunk all of the blood. "That was gross." She mews pulling a face when she finishes.

"Here have some water." Snakesayer mews, giving her some moss.

"I still don't see how that's different from eating the meat." I mew slowly.

"It doesn't taster different, it feels different. Thick and sticky." Creamlight shudders slightly.

"I'll make you a deal." Snakesayer mews as she starts to eat the vole, "If you eat larger prey I won't make you drink the blood anymore."

"Agreed!" she mews through a bite of vole. "Don't you have to get back to Jayfeather?" she asks after she swallows.

"I'm not leaving until you eat all of that." I start laughing at his response, which causes the kits to pause their nursing and stare at me.

"What was so funny?" Skykit asks.

"Who knows?" Rosekit replies. I smile at them and lick their ears,

"I just have a strange sense of humor. Now who wants to hear a story?"

"I do, I do!" they all meow.

So I tell them an old story that Midnightstar and Ravenclaw came up with back when we were paws while Creamlight eats and Snakesayer listens in with a smile.

* * *

**So what did you think? I have to be honest; I did not come up with the whole drinking the blood thing. It was in a book I just finished reading and they didn't because there was a famine and they needed to keep their strength up. So I used it. It was from Frost Wolf in Kathryn Lasky's series The wolves of the Beyond. Great series if you like wolves;)**

**Any who let me know what you think of the kits and their personalities=)**

**Quote- "Now, bring me that horizon." ~Captain Jack Sparrow, The Pirates of the Caribbean, Curse of the Black Pearl**

**Two reasons for that quote: one- Jack Sparrow like Sparrowkit;) and reason two I love it. I've always wanted to find a horizon, even though you can't since it's just perspective and doesn't actually exist. **

**Well I hope you have a good day! Review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	28. Training for the Fight

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was with a friend working on the French summer assignment all day yesterday. But I have two chapters for you guys, does that make up for it?=)**

**Meadowlace- Glad you liked it=) And Creamlight doesn't know that honey never goes bad;) Hope you enjoy these too!=)**

**Jayleaf1- It's okay! Wow I'm glad my mom doesn't do that… not that I really need my phone but it'd be annoying. Anyways I hope you have fun on vacation!=) Yeah I know right?=) Eh she'll probably still try;) But I could not resist putting that in there=) I did warn you;) I'm glad you didn't have a heart attack though! And the cats in this chapter agree with you=) I love it too! I'm trying to get Spirit Wolf, I read a clip online and now I'm freaking out. I hope you enjoy these!=)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

_*Lightingpaw*_

We're all crowded in the hollow eating and joking. Today us new paws have a day full of training while the older ones stay in camp and care for the Clan. I don't really think any of them mind though. Aunt Creamlight just had her kits and they are absolutely adorable.

I finish up my robin and look around. Moon Beam and Feather Breeze are having a serious discussion while Bramble listens in with a frown. I suppose they're talking about the mountains. I don't want to interrupt or be insensitive, so I drop in on the conversation about the new kits.

"They are soooo cute!" Hopepaw mews with a smile. "I feel really bad though, they have no one to play with."

"You're right, we had each other." Featherpaw mews nodding.

"We had a fairly large group as well." Owlpaw mews while Hailpaw nods.

"Yeah but Creamlight's with them and Blazefeather's always in the nursery." I mew, "Plus Cherrytree will kit soon and then they'll have friends."

"And after that no more kits for at least a twelve moons." Cloudpaw declares dryly, flashing a look at Thornpaw.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asks sounding insulted.

"Do you really need to ask bro?" Cloudypaw mews.

"Ouch."

"I'm being serious here guys!" Cloudpaw mews and we look back to him, "We need to stop the kits! I feel like I'm living with rabbits!"

We all laugh a bit and Heatherpaw sighs, "But they're so sweet!"

"I agree with Cloudpaw." Moonpaw mews suddenly, "If this keeps up ThunderClan will get so big that we'll run out of territory. We're not the only hunters here."

Murmurs of agreement follow that statement and then Spottedpaw speaks with a small frown, "Will it really happen so quickly? Prey was running fine all greenleaf."

"Yes but we're entering leaf_bare_." Tinypaw counters, "And prey always runs thinner during the colder moons."

"I do think we have a problem with overpopulation unfortunately." Eaglepaw states with a dark look. I shoot him a warning look, almost certain I know what he's going to say.

"What do you mean?" Flamepaw asks, with a weary look.

"I mean that we're in a war here."

"We've _been_ in a war. For long er than I've been alive. Longer than my _mother's _been alive. The casualty numbers aren't exactly shocking." Cloudpaw mews.

"Yes but don't you think the final battle is coming soon? I mean look around, everyone's tense, _especially_ Midnightstar. Just saying."

"Eaglepaw you're being over dramatic." I hiss as everyone looks around fear suddenly shadowing their faces.

"I call it as I see it."

I chance a glance at Featherpaw and see that see is concentrating hard, her eyes darting around the group, so I know that she's doing her _reading minds_ thing.

"Hey who stole my shrew?!" everyone looks around at Hailpaw who is frowning in annoyance.

"What?" Cloudypaw asks.

"Somebody _stole my shrew_." Hailpaw repeats slowly, enunciating the words.

"Mosspaw!" Spottedpaw shrieks suddenly.

"_Dude!"_ Mosspaw squeals back, "I almost finished it!" she starts whacking her sister and Hailpaw heaves a heavy sigh.

"Thank you _so much_ for your loyalty Mosspaw."

"Anytime dear." She mews winking at him. I feel my sister tense next to me and I look over at her. Featherpaw is looking too and she smirks slightly, mouthing: _She's jealous_.

I smirk a bit myself, but I sympathize with my sister. I am _no_ stranger to jealousy right now. Hailpaw comes back soon with a small mouse. I can tell that it's stale and he's frowning.

He settles down in a spot between Emberpaw and Flamepaw, but before he can eat his mouse, Emberpaw shrieks,

"_Don't eat that!"_

_*Emberpaw*_

Everyone stares at me as Hailpaw freezes. I shift under their stares, but I note with relief that Hailpaw hasn't eaten the shrew. I just a had a vision that showed Hailpaw lying in the medicine den with a high fever, horribly weak and Jayfeather talking about some rare strand of maggot or something that was apparently poisonous. He was _dying_.

"Um… why?" he asks softly.

"Maggots." I gasp; flipping the mouse over onto its stomach and cutting it open with a claw. The entire inside is filled with maggots crawling through the meat.

"Ugh ew." Hailpaw mews shuddering, "Thanks." He meows looking at me in thanks.

"No problem." I reply.

"I'll just go bury this since my appetite is successfully ruined." He gets up and leaves, carrying the mouse carefully by the tail.

"How did you know that there were maggots in there?" Thornpaw asks, watching his brother leave.

"Um I smelled them…" I reply.

"When _all_ of us didn't?" Owlpaw mews with a cocked head. "That was killed last night so the maggot stench was covered by the staleness. Even _they_ didn't smell it." She points her tail to Moonpaw, Lightingpaw and Featherpaw, who are already well renowned for their superior senses.

"I smelled the staleness." Lightingpaw mews softly.

"So did I." Moonpaw replies, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I smelled something off but I've never seen prey with maggots before." Featherpaw mews with apologetic eyes. They of course know exactly how I knew, but we can't say anything.

"It doesn't really matter though." Heatherpaw mews quickly, "It just matters that she smelled them and stopped Hailpaw."

"I suppose so…" Cloudypaw mews.

"Of course it doesn't!" Flamepaw snaps, looking angry, "We should be thanking you, not treating you like a criminal." She mews looking at me.

"Oh um-" I'm spared responding by the arrival of the mentors. We bid goodbye to everyone and I fall into the middle of a group created by my siblings and friends.

"Um what happened?" I hear Bramble asking, "We heard loud noises."

Someone explains to him and then we reach our mentors. I join Ivypool with a smile while Midnightstar explains that we'll have battle training first and then go hunting. It sounds good to me and I'm looking forward to a nice run.

I match my mentors pace which causes her eyes to sparkle with pride. It makes me happy so I stretch my legs farther and Ivypool laughs as we race along. We reach the sandy hollow soon and the mentors start talking about parings. We're and even number, thank StarClan, so the pairings won't have that awkward group of three.

I'm expecting to be paired with Heatherpaw, because that's how they normally lump us up, but instead I get Feather Breeze. I'm pleasantly surprised and I smile as we walk over. I really like her and she always has the most interesting stories.

Snowflower smiles at us warmly as we approach and she and Ivypool start talking about moves to teach us.

"You were always good with jumps." Ivypool mews to Snowflower.

"And so are the mountain cats. You think you can jump Feather Breeze?" the white warrior asks. I feel weird calling her Aunt now… well at least during training.

"Probably. Mother is a fantastic jumper and she always taught us a bit while we were in the nursery. I'll definitely give it try."

That's another good thing about Feather Breeze, she optimistic and hardworking without being to gung-ho about everything.

"What do you think Emberpaw?" Ivypool asks, "I know your mother always preferred grappling and pinning, but I think I can shape you into a good jumper."

"I'm game." I mew with a smile.

"All right." Snowflower mews, "The first thing we should do is see how well you guys are at jumping now. Then we can strengthen that up if we need to. After that we'll teach you the move and you can do some repetitions. Then you can try it and do more repetitions if you need to. After that you can give me all the dirt on my kits."

I burst out laughing and so do Feather Breeze and Ivypool.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ivypool mews, her dark blue eyes wet with tears. So then I get low to the ground and spring up to show off my _not-so-great_ jump. Well everyone's got to start somewhere.

_*Featherpaw*_

Bramble and I sit next to each other as we listen to our mentors drone on about "testing our natural abilities". I'm still a little spooked about what Cloudpaw said this morning, and I know everyone else is. As I look around the hollow I see that Lightingpaw keeps tripping and faltering with his moves. I frown and wonder why- he's normally a very good fighter.

I focus in on my brother's pelt and slip into his mind. It's much easier with my siblings, though they can normally tell when I'm invading. They uh don't really enjoy it. I snort when I realize that it's because he's trying to watch Moon Beam as she practices with Heatherpaw.

"What?" Bramble asks as I pull myself out of Lightingpaw's mind.

"Oh uh nothing." I mew with my classic innocent smile. I'm not totally sure how he would react to someone having a crush on his sister, and I don't want Lightingpaw to be the tester.

"Hm…" he replies and then looks back to Thornclaw. Finally they start teaching us a move.

It's complicated, a way to get out of grappling when you know you're losing. First you dart down and knock the cat's legs out from under them- not too hard. But then to keep them down you do this leap roll thing on to their shoulder's which knocks the wind out of them. After that you can pin/claw them as your heart desires. Or at last that's how Graystripe described it.

"Okay Featherpaw why don't you try this on Bramble." Thornclaw mews, "Bramble since she's learning the move I want you to make no resistance. Don't fight back. Then you'll switch."

Bramble shrugs and mouths good luck to me. If he's anything like Lightingpaw, he's used to being beat up by girls- his sisters.

We go up to grapple, except we don't and I dart down quickly, using my momentum to sweep his legs out. He hits the ground with an _umph_ and flashes, me a half smile, like _good job! Now you have to figure out the hard part._ No kidding.

I gauge the distance and then jump, rolling almost effortlessly in the air. I land harder than I normally do and slam Bramble's shoulders back into the ground.

"Sorry," I whisper in his ear as his golden amber eyes look at me reproachfully.

"Brilliant job Featherpaw!" Graystripe praises as I get off of Bramble. "Now you can get her back Bramble." He continues winking. I fake a gasp of hurt before taking Bramble's place.

He knocks my legs out and I land hard. He jumps in the next second, but the roll unbalances him so he lands _on_ me, instead of just his paws on my shoulders. "Oops," he mutters sheepishly as he helps me up.

"It's okay…" I wheeze, "The whole purpose it to wind them. You definitely winded me." I sit for moment to get the air back in my lungs while Thornclaw teaches him the roll separately.

He offers me a small grin when he comes back which I return. I can't be mad at him because 1) he didn't mean to 2) he's really nice and 3) he's fairly cute.

We get back into position and this time he executes the move as well as I did. I congratulate him and he smiles at me.

"Want to make it a bit harder?" Graystripe asks with a grin.

"Um… I guess?" Bramble asks which makes me laugh.

"This time," Thornclaw mews, "You're actually going to grapple, and your _both_ going to try to do the move. Not at the same time of course." He adds and grins like it's a hilarious joke.

We exchange uncertain looks but shrug and go up. After a few hits I dart down, but Bramble jumps back. I growl in annoyance, and leap closing the distance between us. He whaps me lightly and tries to go down, but I leap up, causing him to hit empty air. He shoots back up and I head but him, disorienting him and causing him to not be able to defend when I go down and knock his legs out. Then I jump in the air, roll and land hard on his shoulders.

He sighs heavily but mews, "You win."

I put my mouth close to his ear and whisper, "I _always_ win."

Then I spring off of him and Thornclaw mews, "Well done guys! Want to go again?"

We keep going and Bramble beats me a few times. Finally when he jumps up, I roll out from under him and he hits the sand with a surprised look.

"That's good Featherpaw." Graystripe mews, "Moves can only take you so far. It's always good to put your own spin on them or modify them to what you need. Strategy can always be compromised, but your mind will always be safe."

I smirk a bit at that last comment, that's what _you_ think my dear mentor, that's what you think.

Graystripe goes over to talk to Midnightstar so Bramble and I start talking. "You're a really good fighter."

"Thanks." I mew with a smile, "It's in my blood. But so are you."

He smirks slightly and mews, "Well it's in my blood too. My dad's a warrior and my mum's a cave guard."

"Looks like we don't need much training then huh?" I joke and he mews,

"I would agree with you, but then we'd get stuck in camp all day."

"Fair point my friend," I mew with a solemn nods, "Fair point."

Then Graystripe comes back and mews, "Good news guys, we can go back to camp and grab some prey before the hunting begins if we run really fast. So come on, show us how fast you can go."

I look to Bramble and grin before I shoot off after my mentor. I hear his laugh echoing through the hollow as he races to join me.

* * *

**How'd I do? You can review on this one or the next one=)**


	29. Proving One's Worth

Chapter Twenty Eight

_*Hailpaw*_

It's noon and the older paws are gathered around the fresh-kill pile. We all just returned from various patrols and we're getting our strength back for an assessment. We all want to be warriors, but not to the point where we can't stand it anymore.

"I wonder what the assessment will be on." Owlpaw mews as she eats a squirrel.

"What does it matter?" Tinypaw asks, shooting her an affection look, "You'll be fine either way."

She sighs and mews, "Maybe not. But I'd still like to know."

"Well they're keeping it from us for a reason." Cloudpaw mews, "Most likely to throw us off."

"Yeah," Cloudypaw mews, following his friend effortlessly, "You never know what life is going to throw at you. They want to make sure were prepared."

"Okay Clouds shut up with your philosophy." Mosspaw replies as she lays her head down- possibly for a short catnap.

"Never!" Cloudpaw declares, but then he starts laughing.

"Okay I love you bro, but you are _not_ philosophical." Flamepaw mews rolling her eyes.

"I know!" he replies brightly.

Moonpaw and Featherpaw walk by then, both holding moss. Moonpaw sees me and smiles, her blue eyes lighting up as she waves her tail. I grin back and wave mine in greeting.

"Someone's got a crush!" Thornpaw mews in a sing-song voice as soon as they disappear into the nursery.

"You're one to talk." I shoot back without missing a beat. He narrows his eyes at me as the others laugh.

"Do you really like her?" Spottedpaw asks, turning to me.

"Um…" I mew shifting as everyone stares at me. "Yeah." I mew at last, "I do."

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" All of the girls squeal causing us to jump as our ears shatter.

"StarClan some warning next time!" Cloudypaw yelps.

"There will not _be_ a next time." Tinypaw grumbles, but I know that there will be.

"StarClan that is so _cu-te_!" Mosspaw mews.

"We have got to tell Moonpaw!" Spottedpaw declares.

"_NO!"_ I yelp, making everyone jump again, "I'll tell her myself."

"When?" Owlpaw demands as Flamepaw stares appraisingly at me.

"When I…. when I figure out how. But I _don't _want her finding out from you guys."

"Okay." Flamepaw agrees causing the others to whine, "Stop." She mews halting their whines, "I know Hailpaw, he's going to do something really sweet and we shouldn't ruin it."

All of the girls coo over me and the guys shoot me deeply disgusted looks. I take rather large offense to that because both of my dear brothers, Thornpaw and Tinypaw, have been _way _worse. Thornpaw was to nauseating to be around during most of his and Fallensnow's relationship (they've finally toned it down since warriors apparently refuse to deal with it) and Tinypaw's been disgustingly sweet since he and Owlpaw got together.

However I am stopped from voicing these retorts by the appearance of Brackenfur and Hollyleaf.

"We're here to get you for the assessment." Brakenfur mews. We get up and Cloudypaw and Tinypaw stick close to their mentors. When we get out into the forest where all of our mentors are waiting I join Bumblestripe.

"So your assessment will split you into two groups." Brakenfur mews once everyone is standing by their mentors, "One groups will go to the training hollow for a battle assessment while the other will have a hunting assessment.

"Cloudpaw, Mosspaw, Spottedpaw, Tinypaw and Hailpaw will be the battle assessment, while Flamepaw, Owlpaw, Cloudypaw and Thornpaw will be the hunting assessment."

Our mentors motion for us to stand and we do walking to the training hollow, leaving the hunting group behind.

"What do you think the assessment is going to be?" Spottedpaw asks.

"Mock fights probably." Tinypaw replies. I keep my eyes on the mentors as they walk in front of us. Hollyleaf and Foxleap are walking together and chatting, but they're mates so that's not surprising. Whitewing watches Bumblestripe and Toadstep goof around while rolling her eyes.

"I don't think it'll be mock fight_s_." I mew after a few beats of silence, stressing the _s_.

"Why?" Cloudypaw asks.

"Because we're an uneven number," I reply, "We could have been a group of four. No I think it will be _a_ mock fight." I mew, stressing the _a_.

"What's the difference?" Mosspaw asks impatiently.

"Well I think we'll all be fighting one another." I reply.

"Oh... that's a big difference."

"Yeah," I reply with a flick of my tail.

When we get to the hollow the mentors sit down to face us. "Today we will be using a mock fight to assess your progress." Foxleap mews and I shoot everyone a look.

"The difference in a mock fight is that you will all be fighting at once, using whatever moves or skills you can think of," Hollyleaf explains, "It can be every cat for themselves or you can form alliance during the fight. But as per usual, no claws and no teeth. We don't want anyone to get hurt here."

We all murmur assent and the mentors back off, each of them going to a specific point in the hollow to observe us. "Okay, get ready! And: _go!_" Whitewing calls.

In a second, Tinypaw is flying at me. Perhaps he heard my earlier not so nice thoughts towards him. I roll out of the way and pounce on him, making him gasp in shock,

"And I thought of making an alliance with you!" I hiss in his ear before I leap away to where Mosspaw and Spottedpaw are fighting Cloudpaw. I come up alongside him and push him away, causing him to go flying,

"You up for extending your alliance?" I ask. They grin identical evil grins and mew,

"Absolutely."

"Look out!" Spottedpaw suddenly mews, leaping over me to meet Tinypaw in the air. She bowls him over and pins him. I glance over at Cloudpaw and dart over to him, before starting to grapple.

I hear a startled shriek but I don't have time to look away, so I just focus on Cloudpaw. Suddenly he jumps and spins, hitting me with his back paw. I go flying, but roll instead of hitting the ground, and then spring back up.

I leap toward him and he backs up, so I land lightly before shooting out a paw to whack him. We grapple again and then I head but him. He falls and instead of pinning him I sit on him.

Taking the chance to look around I see Tinypaw practically getting massacred under the blows of both Mosspaw and Spottedpaw. Then suddenly Cloudpaw heaves up and I roll off of him. I scramble up and backwards as he comes running at me. I employ the side swipe, but he dodges it.

I leap up and he turns around confused, not seeing where I'd gone. So I land on him hard and he hits the ground. He's struggling to get up when the mentors call time. I get off him quickly and help him up.

"You all did very well," Bumblestripe mews.

"I think this would have gone differently though, if you used claws and teeth like in a real battle." Toadstep mews as we gather up, all panting heavily.

"Toadstep's right," Whitewing agrees, "Many of you left yourselves exposed, which could have led to serious injuries if this was a real battle. Just something to think on."

"Now you can all head back to Camp," Hollyleaf mews, smiling warmly at us, "Get a good meal and go to sleep early. You've all earned it."

We don't need to be told twice. All of us head off at once, panting and wishing we'd got put in the hunting group.

_*Flamepaw*_

The battle group leaves and Brackenfur turns to us, "Now all of you will be hunting individually and you mentor will be tracking you like normal. Do the best you can. Your mentor will stop you when time is up."

"Wait it's timed?" Thornpaw demands. I roll my eyes at him, _duh that's what he just said!_

"Yes Thornpaw this is timed." Brakenfur mews, "So I would suggest you all stay focused. Good luck and good hunting."

Taking that as our cue to start, we all leave in different directions. I know Owlpaw likes to hunt in trees and that Thornpaw sticks to the underbrush. I'm not sure where Cloudypaw hunts, but I figure if I hunt along the way to the stream on the WindClan border and get a few voles there I should be good.

So I set off at a fast but silent walk, scanning the forest with my mouth open to constantly taste the air.

I come up on a squirrel a few paces from the area where we were given our assessments. It's struggling with something and hasn't noticed me, but the wind is against me and it will soon. So I get down low and spring, flying through the air. I'd misjudged the jump and come up just behind the squirrel. Apparently though, it is very stupid because it runs right into my claws.

Picking it up I continue on, I'll bury it somewhere closer to the stream. At the next turn I come across a woodpecker and a shrew. I want both but I don't know if I can do it. I'll take down the woodpecker first, that way it can't sound an alarm. I place my squirrel down and slither up to the tree. The bird must be very intent on its job, because it doesn't even notice.

I get right up to the tree and go up on my back legs, silently thanking Squirrelflight. Then I reach out and slam the bird's head against the tree, snapping its neck. I catch it and place it gently on the ground.

Next I stalk my way to the shrew. It catches my scent and runs, but I leap and land perfectly on it, killing it with a nip. Trotting back over to the tree to fetch the bird I see that it is gone, I look to where I put the squirrel and see that it too has vanished. I catch Squirrelflight's scent and grin.

Then I head off to the stream.

When I reach the stream I've added three mice to the list and I see with happiness that four fat voles lounge on the banks of the stream. I slither up, downwind and hoping that the sun will make my pelt look like a glare. I'm right on the first one before it notices and I kill it before it can squeak. The second one goes the same way, but the third catches my movement and squeaks in alarm. Hearing this, the fourth disappears, but I race to the third and stun it before I kill it.

I look around angrily for the vanished fourth, but it's gone.

"Don't worry." Squirrelflight mews, leaping down from a tree, "You did very well and time's up anyways."

"Still though." I mutter, flicking my tail.

"Give thanks to StarClan," she mews, suddenly strewn, "You caught a woodpecker, a shrew, a squirrel, three mice and three voles. That is plenty."

I nod abashed and give thanks to StarClan. Then I join her and she fetches the rest of my prey, we head back to camp carrying my catch between us.

"Why is this not enough?" She asks after we are well into the forest.

I sigh and mew, "I want to prove that I'm no longer the skittish kit everyone had to protect. I'm not a harmless little fly. I'm stronger than I used to be."

"We _do_ know that. Everyone does. Besides, you can prove it to them every day instead of waiting for an assessment. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I mew, hanging my head.

We meet back up with the others on the walk to camp. Owlpaw has mostly birds and squirrels, so she must have been in the trees. Thornpaw has shrew, mice and voles while Cloudypaw has a mix. I notice though that I'm the only one with water voles.

"You've _all _done well!" Poppyfrost mews, "With hunters like you all, ThunderClan will never go hungry!"

All our pelts warm under her praise and I feel a bit better, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of me, all that matters is keeping ThunderClan safe and healthy. I can do that.

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? I tried to continue with the "make the assessments different" thing but there's not really that many ways to do a hunting assessment.**

**Well review please and tell me what you think!=)**

**Quote- "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."~Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix, movie. Because it's a really powerful moment even if it wasn't in the books.**

**~Midnight=)**


	30. Enemy Plans

**Hey guys! Ohmygosh, I forgot to say happy birthday to Harry and J. K. Rowling yesterday! Happy late birthday guys! I feel so bad!=(**

**Bramblewhisker88- Good to have you back=) Glad you liked the chapters!=) Oh I know, it's so funny=) Glad it makes you laugh! Yeah I haven't figured that out yet… I can see him planning something huge and just blurting it out during training or something. He will! Right now it's a little crush, like she has on him, but they will like each other=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- Glad to hear Spirit Wolf's good! And no I don't want a spoiler!;) Oh by the way I mad your butterbeer and it is AMAZING! so good!=) Glad you liked the chapters=) Did you? That was accidental, my respect for the series was trampled on and obliterated by Mockingjay. I know right! every time in that part I want to walk into the movie, go up to Fudge and say "No dip Sherlock," smack him and then run to the death chamber screaming "No Sirius, why?!" Dude I love how Neville during the battle screams at the snatcher dude, "Yeah, you and whose army!" it's so funny=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Runningspirit26- I'm really glad you love the series, and I will continue this until it's done=) I hope Echo gets better too. I hope you like this chapter!=)**

**Warning, this one's a bit different. One, it's in the Dark Forest the whole time, two it's in third person pov like the prologues. That's mostly because I couldn't decide which evil cat to write from;)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Somewhere in the Dark Forest_

The cream and black splotched cat purrs softly, her dark greens eyes glittering. She wraps around the dark tabby tom asking softly,

"And what is it that troubles you today my dear Hawkfrost?"

The massive tom looks at her and his ice blue eyes glitter with contempt, "Stop trying that Lillywinter. I know your story and your game. You won't trick my like that."

"Trick?" her voice is almost innocent as she steps away with, large eyes. But the green remains emotionless, "I'm hurt Hawkfrost."

"I've seen you with them. Trainees, lieutenants it doesn't matter to you doesn't? Anyone for your game."

"Oh you don't think they _meant_ anything to me do you?" she asks with a cold laugh, "It's a long dark road to gaining a stone heart Hawkfrost, you should know. I have to keep it up."

"And my father? Is _he_ a way to keep your heart stone?"

Lillywinter blinks in surprise, suddenly uneasy, "Lord Tigerstar? He… well he's leader. I treat him with respect that all."

"Oh really?" Hawkfrost gives a derisive snort, "I've seen you when you think no one is looking. It's the same bile you feed every tom in this place, the same foxdung you fed those kittypets. The same stuff you tried to feed me. You just better be careful."

She takes a half step back in surprise, but quickly her shock turns to anger. And as it does any semblance to beauty she had is lost. "You know what I think?" she asks, her voice poison.

"What? What do you think?" Hawkfrost asks in contempt.

Lillywinter steps closer to him and gets in his face, "I think you're still hung up on the little traitor. Aren't you? Care to join her in _ThunderClan?_ Care to join little _Ivypool_?!" she crows her voice a threat.

Hawkfrost seems to grow in his rage, but so does Lillywinter. He spits in her face and slaps her. She hits the ground but springs up at once, claws out and aimed at him, screaming in fury.

"Stop." the word was spoken, not yelled but it carries such authority that Lillywinter drops back to the ground and both cats pull their claws in.

"Fighting like kits are we?" a sneering voice asks, standing just behind the dark brown tabby.

"Hush Brokenstar." the tabby mews as he steps closer to the pair, out of the shadows. As he nears Hawkfrost the resemblance becomes more obvious.

"Lord Tigerstar." Lillywinter dips her head for a moment while Hawkfrost mews,

"Father."

"What a way to greet the council children." Tigerstar mews coolly.

"You know, I have often doubted Lillywinter's authority on this council." A matted tortishell and white cat mews, "Perhaps she should be suspended until she learns how to behave."

"Say that to my face!" Lillywinter mews, stepping closer to her. A tortishell cat with a white underbelly and mangy blood matter fur sticks close to the first tortishell.

"Mapleshade! Lillywinter! Blossomfall! Stop!" the second tortishell falls back into the shadows, but disappointment is clear in her cracked, insane eyes.

Lillywinter and Mapleshade face off; hate prevalent in both of their faces.

"_What _have I said on more than one occasion?" Tigerstar snarls, pushing them away from each other.

"You will not have discord rip us apart." both she-cats reply quickly.

"Exactly. Now you two seem to have a hard time remembering this. I suggest you remedy that and quickly. There are always eager young cats looking to get ahead."

Both she-cats hear the veiled threat and they back down quickly, the slightest hint of fear glimmering in their eyes. In the shadows, Blossomfall sits up straighter, her eyes lighting as if she's imaging herself as something better than an assistant.

"Can we start the meeting now?" and impatient voice asks as a black, amber eyed tom walks out of the shadows.

"Certainly Breezepelt. You have grievances, state them please." Tigerstar's voice is slightly dangerous so Breezepelt hesitates before speaking.

"I know it is everyone's ambition to bring down ThunderClan. The fact that the kits escaped… the upstart has insulted us too many times. Now we have a spy."

"You want to attack now?" a dark furred she-cat asks.

"I believe, Wolfstream, that is his intention." Tigerstar mews, giving Breezepelt an appraising look, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with fact that you pseudo-son joined the mousehearts?"

"I had a chance to kill him. I failed. I had a chance to torture Heathertail by perfecting him, bringing him here. I failed. I will not fail again. His insolence makes it intolerable to live. I could have murdered his kits…." Breezepelt trails off as his dark claws extend into the dirt.

"I agree." Blossomfall mews softly, "I want to kill every last one, every fool who failed to see my brilliance. I want them to suffer."

"And you will get that chance. You trust us do you not?" Tigerstar mews cunningly.

"Who brought you here and helped your talents to soar?" Hawkfrost asks as he walks up to her.

"You." she mews, "Of course I trust you, you said I would have my revenge and so I shall."

"You will indeed." Tigerstar mews, "And when it comes, will you be ready?"

She blinks, as the council watches on, silent for now. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Have I not offered many proofs that I want the forest to run red with the blood of ThunderClan?"

"_All _of them?" Hawkfrost presses.

"Why yes…" Blossomfall replies, still looking confused.

"Even your parents?" Tigerstar asks, "Your _mother _and _father_? Your _brother_?"

It becomes clear in the eyes of the council- a test. Blossomfall is thinking, her head cocked to one side. "Yes." she replies as if in a trance, "She forgot about me. He no longer noticed me. They deserve to die, to suffer."

"Indeed they do my dear," Tigerstar whispers in a hiss, "And you, Blossomfall, _you_ will have the honor of killing the traitors who caused you so much pain."

Blossomfall looks vaguely surprised, "I will kill them?" she repeats.

"Yes," Hawkfrost growls, "You must." soon the rest of the council takes up the chant, until the words "You must" are all Blossomfall can hear.

"I must." she mews suddenly, louder than all of them, "I will! _You_ are my true family, not them! I will kill the ones that stole me from you!"

"Good, now that is settled," Tigerstar mews swiftly, leaving her behind, "Back to business, you want an attack, yes?"

"Yes." Breezepelt replies.

"Well I say we attack on a gathering night."

"Didn't we already do that?" Mapleshade asks.

"We did. But I was not referring to attack the gathering, I meant the Clans." Tigerstar mews while smiles appear on the council's faces.

"I like it," Brokenstar mews, his eyes glittering, "But which ones, or all?"

"Hmm…" Tigerstar replies, "I say we leave ShadowClan, they have that surprise coming, don't they? And we've already fetched the double agents from WindClan. We could send a small party to RiverClan, but I want most of our forces concentrated on ThunderClan. We have made too many mistakes concerning them. No more. We must plan this perfectly."

"Shall we tell the apprentices?" Thistleclaw asks. He has been uncharacteristically quiet, and Tigerstar looks to him.

"I think so. But why your silence old mentor? Do you not want to attack our old Clan?"

"No Tigerstar. They were always too soft for my liking. No I simply don't have much to say."

Tigerstar accepts this explanation with a nod. "After the plan is finished, we will tell the apprentices. But I want the one from ThunderClan, Spiderleg, I want him here. He can assist with the plans. Fetch him Thistleclaw."

Thistleclaw fades away as the council circle grows tighter, and a plan of attack is formed.

* * *

**So what did you think? I thought it might be interesting to see something new. I want your guys opinion on everything, like how Mapleshade and Lillywinter might get in trouble and how Blossomfall's going after Mille and Graystripe.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!=)**

**Quote- "Let's see: money, women, technology. Okay, we're agreed. Our new friend is going to be… Iron Man." ~Leonard, Big Bang Theory, I have no idea which episode. Freaking hilarious show and that's an awesome scene. They have the best facial expressions. Well I gotta go! Bye guys!=)**

**~Midnight**


	31. We Win!

**Hey guys, sorry this is late and not my best but I was kind of done after six and a half hours editing my story to make it ready to be sent to be published. This translates to going after period and adding an extra space because I forgot to do that when I originally wrote it. It was horrible. This is mostly comic relief=)**

**Runningspirit26- Glad you were excited for the chapter=) So true… they are very, very low. It won't get much better=( Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Bramblewhisker88- Well Midnight pretty much is the symbol of resistance… yeah he is! I decided not to put in the questioning, but it'll probably come up. Not really, I mean I can't see Ivy falling for anyone, much less Hawkfrost. I might think that he was attracted to her, so maybe one sided HawkxIvy? But **_**not**_** from Ivy's side. Oh yeah she's nutty as squirrel poo. I don't know where that's from… either way she's gone round the twist (that's British). Glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Yes! that's scared me so bad the first time I saw it in theaters, I was like "They did not just kill Neville!" then he pops back up and I'm like whoo, heart attack avoided;) Hmmm… but I believe they shall! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

It's dusk as the our kits joke around. Silverwind, Featherpaw and Hopepaw are in a serious discussion while Frozenfang, Lightingpaw, Eaglepaw and Moonpaw seem to be planning pranks, leaving Fallensnow, Heatherpaw and Emberpaw in a discussion of apprentice couples.

I laugh slightly and exchange an amused look with Ravenclaw. "It's nice that get along so well, isn't?" she asks.

"Should we have expected anything different?" I joke.

Raven and I laugh as Echo walks over with the boys.

"Ready?" I ask them. Blazefeather nods and mews,

"Everyone knows the patrol and guard schedules and Creamlight's settled in with the kits for the night."

"Awesome." Ravenclaw mews. "Let's go!"

We head out into the forest, talking and laughing. I over hear the kits arguing about whose going to get the most prey and I mews,

"Guys, guys calm down!" they stop arguing and I continue, "Why don't we make this interesting?"

"Ohhhhhh!" a few mew, their eyes sparking with interest.

"I think I know where you're going with this." Echo mews, "Singles or groups?"

"Groups." I mew.

"What?" Heatherpaw asks.

"We're going to hunt in groups and see who can get the most." Raven mews her grays eyes sparkling.

"What are the groups?" Lightingpaw asks.

"You can decide," I mew.

The groups form up in the same way they'd been talking, all the guys plus Moonpaw; Featherpaw, Hopepaw, and Silverwind together; with Fallensnow, Emberpaw and Heatherpaw making the last group.

"Are all of you guys going to be a group?" Fallensnow asks.

"Because that doesn't seem very fair." Frozenfang mews.

I shrug, "Okay, we'll split up."

"Girls against guys!" Echosong and Nightwhisper declare at the same time.

"Are you sure you want that?" Jaggedwind asks coolly as he Nightwhisper, Blazefeather and Onyxnight form a group, "We do have four cats."

"Yeah but we have a Midnightstar." Raven mews with a sneer.

"When did I become an 'a'?" I demand as the kits "oooooooh" hissing "no she didn't" and "Oh snap!"

"You're on!" Blazefeather declares and all the groups get into position.

"Ready?" I call out, _"GO!"_

Everyone springs and I run swiftly away from the others, Echo and Raven flanking me.

_I can go to the stream._ Raven suggests.

_I'll try for the trees so my pelt will blend in._ Echo adds.

_Sounds good. I'll keep tabs on the other and give you regular updates._

_Sounds like a plan!_ Echo nods.

_Break!_ Raven mind-shouts.

Echosong jumps up a tree while Ravenclaw heads off to the stream. I slow and fan out my senses. I'm a bit worried since all of my kits have my senses and one team has two of them, but I have been hunting for moons. I can do this.

In no time at all I've caught three mice, two voles, a shrew, three squirrels, a robin and a finch. Well it's not really hard since most of them were sleeping but still that's a lot!

I'm planning my next attack when I sense my daughter. But I don't see her. Then I realize what she's doing.

"Moonpaw!" I hiss.

"Mom?!" I hear her voice asks. I hear footsteps and then she is in front of me.

"That's cheating!" I hiss without heat.

"Is not!" she protests, "We all have powers! Well not Dad and them, but they're our dads/uncles so they have to let us win so it doesn't matter."

"It's cheating!" I insist.

"You're using your powers!" she mews.

"What?" I ask.

"Your senses." she explains.

"I can't stop my senses." I mew annoyed.

"It isn't cheating I promise! Eaglepaw is do his split thing and Lightingpaw is being careful about the lighting-"

"He's using lighting?!" I shriek, the horror of a forest fire running through me.

"Kidding!" she mews with a soft smile, "We agreed it would be too dangerous. Anyways Frozenfang is freezing prey-"

"They're on your team!" I mew.

She sighs and mews, "Heatherpaw is teleporting on top of prey, Silverwind is using her shield to trap prey, Featherpaw is reading our minds to see where we're going, Fallensnow is making squirrels and birds fall out trees-"

"Okay," I mew halting her, "It seems equal."

"Really?" she asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Since I'm taking the vole you were stalking."

"What?" She yelps, but I've already jumped over her and killed it. I hear her grumbling behind me, but when I turn around she is invisible again.

Well it _is_ an ingenious idea- too bad it won't help them. _News update!_ I call out, _Kit are using their powers to catch prey._

_What?! _I hear Echo screech in my mind.

_That is both low and brilliant. _Raven replies.

_Yes well we'll need to kick it up a notch._ I declare.

_Agreed!_

After about half the night we meet up outside the thorn tunnel. The boys were decimated- much to their chagrin. Jaggedwind is muttering about cheaters and Nightwhisper is looking at me like _why on would you let them use their powers?_

After that it's Silverwind, Hopepaw and Featherpaw with the least- although they got a lot. It's probably since Silverwind is the only one with powers helpful for hunting.

But that's when it gets close, which is why we're currently counting prey. Frozenfang, Lightingpaw, Eaglepaw and Moonpaw's groups have tied with Fallensnow, Heatherpaw and Emberpaw's while we win by two pieces of prey.

"That is so wrong!" Lightingpaw mews rolling his eyes.

"Sorry dears, but it gets serious when your challenge us." Ravenclaw mews with a smirk.

"I think we have enough prey for the Clan to go at least two days without hunting." I mew looking over the mound.

"No!" Hopepaw groans while the others moan,

"That means straight battle training."

"Sorry." Echosong laughs, not sounding sorry.

"Next time don't try to beat us." I mew smirking as we head back to camp.

"This bites." Frozenfang mutters.

"No kidding." Emberpaw sighs.

I share a smirk with Echo and Raven- _no one shows us up!_

* * *

**So what did you think? Next one should be better=) Review please!**

**Quote- "I mean, she looked good. Really good. I probably would've been tongue tied if I could've said anything except **_**reet, reet, reet**_**. But there was also something totally wrong about it. It just wasn't Annabeth." ~Percy Jackson, The Sea of Monsters.**

**Percabeth! So cute!=)**

**~Midnight**


	32. Practice

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, here's the short version: dog threw up, we took him to the vet, turns out he was fine, but it took a while so by the time we got home we had to head over to my grandmothers for dinner and when we got back I had a stomach ache soooo no finishing chapter. Sorry=( I'll try to put another one up today too.**

**Runningspirit26- yeah Midnight was trying to make them feel better, but it didn't work out=) Sorry this took longer than normal=( I hope you like it though!**

**Bramblewhisker88- Glad that chapter made you laugh=) This whole chapter reminded me of one of my friends, she's super competitive and has three siblings. It get interesting=) Yeah I loved that line too! It's such a classic Raven thing to say=) Sorry this is a bit late, but I hope you enjoy it!=)**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you liked it! Yeah I know exactly how you feel, I had the same problem. It's a really sad movie though… Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!=) **

* * *

Chapter Thirty- one

_*Featherpaw*_

"Okay I think I know what went wrong!" Frozenfang declares as he joins us. We're all hanging out, my siblings and Aunt Echo and Raven's kits.

"I know too! You danced around camp last night and declared love for _Dustpelt_." Moonpaw replies cheekily. Frozenfang throws her a dirty look,

"_No_. And for the last time _I lost a bet_!"

"Keep telling yourself that buddy." Eaglepaw replies lazily with a wink.

"You're impossible."

"Oh, okay, okay, tell us what you figured out sweetie." Silverwind mews, stroking her brother's pelt and using a baby voice.

"I know why we failed at the hunting thing." He announces slipping away from Silverwind to sit next to Lightingpaw.

"Really?" I ask, "Why?"

"We don't know how to use our powers, we hardly ever use them. We need to practice."

"But Aunt Midnight said we could never let anyone know we had them." Hopepaw mews with a frown.

"We won't be _telling _anyone!" Frozenfang insists.

"Shush!" Hopepaw and I mew as Lightingpaw looks around and Moonpaw hisses

"Shut up!"

"What?" Fallensnow demands.

"Someone's coming…" Hopepaw mews, she looks to me, Moonpaw and Lightingpaw, "I don't know who it is."

"It's Thornpaw." Lightingpaw whispers.

"He's coming to see you Fallensnow." I add on.

"Foxdung." She mutters, "I'll make up some story."

As soon as she leaves I look to Frozenfang and mew, "_This _is what we have to be careful for. If we practice our powers anyone could see!"

"Not if we practice in a secluded place and put little-miss-sees-all on watch." He counters.

"Frozenfang it sounds really dangerous, I don't know if it's worth it." Silverwind mews with a frown.

"Look that last battle we were in, we used our powers right? And we _still_ barley made it out because we'd never used them before. Little Moonpaw here? She can go invisible but if someone startles her-poof gone."

My sisters pelt heats and she glares at Frozenfang, "You _froze_ me!"

"Irrelevant." He replies, "Eaglepaw, his little split into two thing? Took him _forever _to actually do it, and then he couldn't control both of them."

"Well it's not exactly easy!" Eaglepaw growls, "What about _you_, missing the targets you were trying to freeze?"

"Your right, I did! This is why we need to practice."

"I think we should tell Mom…" Moonpaw mews shaking her head.

"I agree with her." I mew at once while Lightingpaw nods.

"Yeah Frozenfang, we've had enough close calls as it is." Silverwind mews softly.

"I dunno, I think he has a point." Emberpaw mews shaking her head, "I used my powers _once_. I have no idea if I can summon the vision, or if it's every time I touch something or if it comes whenever. And uh I have _no idea_ how to control fire."

"We are _not _messing around with that!" I mew at once while everyone else nods in agreement.

"Well _I_ can barely teleport!" Heatherpaw mews, "I kept landing in trees, one time I was actually _inside_ the tree. That was _not fun_, that was terrifying!"

"Okay, okay!" Lightingpaw mews, "We get the point. Maybe we should practice. But we should _definitely_ tell my mom."

"No!" Frozenfang mews shaking his head, "She'd never let us."

"With good reason!" Silverwind snaps. "This _isn't_ a good idea Frozenfang."

"I agree with Silverwind." Hopepaw mews, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's going on?" Fallensnow mews walking back to us.

"We're arguing over whether or not to practice our powers." Eaglepaw mews.

"Oh. Well those who want to can go practice and those who don't don't have to. Simple right?"

"I don't like the idea of us splitting up." Moonpaw mews softly.

"Neither do I." I mew.

"Are we going to do it or not?" Emberpaw asks.

"If we do we should bring Snakesayer. Most of our powers are connected to our emotions, we need to work through that." Fallensnow mews quickly.

"Agreed." Lightingpaw mews with a blush. Two days ago he almost started a thunderstorm.

"So are we in agreement?" Frozenfang asks.

"We're telling mom." I mew firmly.

"No!" Frozenfang protests. I glare at him hard and mew in my scariest voice,

"I will read your mind and spill your darkest secrets."

"You wouldn't dare!" he scoffs, but he shifts uneasily.

"She would." Lightingpaw and Moonpaw mew together.

"You have a giant crush on Lilacfire-"

"SHUT UP!" he snarls, leaping on my and covering my mouth.

"And if you go, I'll tell mum." Moonpaw mews, staring the others down.

"Fine." Frozenfang relents, getting off of me, "Let's go."

We leave our spot behind the tree and I lead the way up. Moonpaw and Lightingpaw are behind me with Frozenfang. The others will wait in the hollow for us. "Mum?" I call at the entrance to her den.

"Come on in you lot." She answers. We enter and see her and uncle Blazefeather pouring over something drawn in the sand, as we enter Mother wipes it away with her paw.

"Hi." Moonpaw mews as she sits down and turns to Frozenfang.

"What is it?" Mum asks.

"Well you see Aunt Midnightstar," Frozenfang mews dramatically, "we were thinking, more like hoping- praying really- that you could be kind enough to allow us with the honor of-"

Watching my mother I see comprehension in her eyes before Frozenfang can even finish.

"No." she mews cutting across Frozenfang.

"Aw c'mon!" he whines.

"What's going on?" Uncle Blazefeather asks.

"They want to practice their powers." Mother mews with an eye roll.

"Well why not?" he asks with a small frown, "StarClan gave them their powers to protect them, they should be able to know how to use them."

"It's much too dangerous." Mother replies shaking her head. "Anyone could see them and then we'd all be in trouble."

"What could be the worst thing that would happen if the Clan found out?" he asks.

"Hmmm let's think," she replies, adopting the tone she uses when wishing to prove a point, "They all want to know why they have powers, then they want to know why they can't have powers too. Then they get upset and angry and rebellious, the next thing we know the Clan is rioting, lost faith in StarClan, and the Dark Forest swoops in and we're dead before morning."

"That was well thought out." Frozenfang mutters.

"Indeed."

"Mother." Lightingpaw mews softly, "I think Frozenfang might have a point, and if we're careful, no one need find out about our powers. Moonpaw, Featherpaw, Hopepaw and I can rotate as look outs and you can even come with us, if it makes you feel better. But we do need to know how to use them. I'm sure _you_ practiced your powers."

"Yes but walking in minds and dreams is very different from summoning lightning bolts or storms." She mews, frowning and Lightingpaw looks down.

"Mum our powers are dangerous if we don't know how to use them." Moonpaw mews hesitantly, "Heatherpaw's teleportation got her stuck _in_ a tree, like inside of it, Eaglepaw can't control both of his bodies, so something could kill him, Frozenfang and Fallensnow are having a hard time hitting their targets so they could end up hurting someone on our side. I think we need to practice."

"All right," Mother mews finally, "But I want look outs, Featherpaw you have a good handle on your powers, yes?"

"I suppose so." I reply.

"You and Hopepaw will be the two constant guards then, and Moonpaw and Lightingpaw and switch. I'll stand guard and try to help you as well though I'm not sure what good I'll do. Let's fetch your aunts as well they'll want to be a part of this."

Mother leaves Uncle Blazefeather in charge and we leave. Aunt Echo and Raven show up quickly and we leave for a sheltered spot. Once we arrive there she places me and Hopepaw in trees at opposite ends of the area, and she has Aunt Echosong walking the left side between Hopepaw and I and Lightingpaw walking the right. He'll be switched out for Moonpaw soon.

I settle myself into my tree nest as I'll now refer to it and close my eyes. Right now I will need to focus on smell and hearing to detect cats before they get to close, and closing my eyes always makes my other senses stronger.

Currently there's no one around, aside from prey. My friends are all practicing and I can hear laughter from their mistakes. Aunt Raven is coaching Heatherpaw and she sounds worried. She must have gotten stuck in a tree again. Emberpaw is trying to summon a vision while Snakesayer, Lightingpaw and a few others are getting a lecture on separating emotions from powers.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**This was pretty light hearted too=) So let me know what you think!**

**Quote- "It will never be you. You will never be king. You don't have the heart. You will die in the shadow of a great man." ~Dastan, Prince of Persia.**

**Love that movie and that part!=)**

**Well review please!**

**~Midnight**


	33. Teaching

**Hello beautiful people! So I managed to write another chapter=) It's training so perhaps a bit boring but ah well, the endings nice=)**

**Jayleaf1- Glad that made you laugh. I personally was a bit worried for her;) But all is well! I'm sorry you had a long day=( dude I love that part! I'm kind of annoyed they drew it out so long but that speech makes up for it. I do, just Helga Huffelpuff though cause my parents thought they were too expensive for what they were. I also have a pink pigmy puff! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Runningspirit26- It could indeed. I did not want to write the horrors of what transpired, I leave that to your imagination!=) Sometime soon, someone is going to get hit with a lightning bolt . I know it. At least you didn't have to wait long!=) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

The training hollow is full of sound. The younger apprentices are all practice and that elicits: complaints, laughter, cries of jubilation and mutters of pain or embarrassment.

Hopepaw is practicing a jump I'd taught her. She does well on the start but gets off balance when she kicks out. So I'm having her practice exercises to strengthen her balance.

Sandstorm's drilling Moonpaw in a fight against Emberpaw, whose benefited well from Ivypool's training and has become a fierce fighter. The match is likely to take a while and will have an unclear winner to the end.

We've split up the dream team of Lightingpaw and Eaglepaw because they need to see other fighting styles. Cloudtail's drilling Lightingpaw while Berrynose and Graystripe watch a match between Eaglepaw and Featherpaw.

Heatherpaw and Moon Beam are working on grappling and Thornclaw and Snowflower are teaching Bramble and Feather Breeze fighting moves closest to the mountain style. (Brook and Stormfur had shown them yesterday.)

"How's this Midnightstar?" Hopepaw calls. I turn to watch her and smile in approval.

"Very good! Well done Hopepaw!" I mew walking to her. She beams at my praise and I continue, "Why don't we put that into action?"

She sighs a bit and mews, "But no one is free."

"Well you can practice on me." I reply. Her eyes widen slightly,

"I don't want to hurt you Aunt!"

I laugh and mew, "That's why you won't use claws! And don't think of me as Aunt Midnight, think of me as the enemy."

Hopepaw stares at me from amber eyes and mews, "Um I'll try. But I'm not making and promises."

"Okay!" I shake my head and slide down. When she jumps up I sit up and as she starts to fall she kicks her paw out. Hits me and I stagger dramatically. When she lands I mew, "Oh no! You've won; you've felled a great warrior!"

She giggles and shakes her head, "You're so silly Auntie. But did I really do a good job?"

"Duh!" I reply rolling my eyes, "Do you want to practice something else?"

"Duh!" she mews mimicking me with a huge smile.

"Okay let's work on a move for attacking foxes."

"Works for me!" She replies. I show her the move in steps and soon she's mastered it. So I teach her another move and call Cloudtail and Lightingpaw over. I trust Cloudtail to handle anything if need be and turn my attention away from them to the others.

Moonpaw seems to be having a problem conserving her energy. She lets it out all at once and then gets tired so it's hard to defend herself. I'll have to talk to her about that.

Eaglepaw's doing well but Featherpaw refuses to make it easy for him. Feather Breeze, Moon Beam and Bramble have adapted well to our techniques and Heatherpaw is doing well too.

"Well I thin k they've done well." Cloudtail mews, abruptly pulling me out my thoughts.

"Yes. You think they've done enough for today?" I mew softly.

"Probably." he replies, "I can walk them back if you want to oversee the others."

"Would you? Thanks." I mew with a smile.

"Bye Mum." Lightingpaw mews as he falls into step with Hopepaw.

"Bye darling," I reply, "You both did brilliantly."

Hopepaw smiles widely and Lightingpaw grins softly. I turn back to the others and pace the hollow, watching everyone practice. When their mentors stop them, I go up and talk. By the time everyone's finished I've gained a good knowledge of how far along they've all gotten.

They're doing well, but they do have a long way to go. It's to be expected of course, so I'm quite proud of them.

Back in camp I settled down with Nightwhisper, Ravenclaw, Onyxnight, Echosong, Jaggedwind, and Blazefeather.

"How are the kits?" I ask him and he grins in response.

"Amazing, but sleeping now. I think Creamlight wanted the rest, she practically pushed me out of the nursery."

"Yeah I remember the feeling." Raven mews with a shudder while Echo nods.

"You toms complain," I mew rolling my eyes, "You have no idea."

"Hey I was really worried during the kitting!" Blazefeather protests.

"Yes I know," I mew dryly, "I was there."

"It was adorable!" Echosong coos as Jaggedwind laughs.

"Oh shut up." He mutters rolling his eyes.

We continue to laugh and eat until Ravenclaw mews, "So how were they? How were my babies?"

"Raven you have to pretend to care about the others, it only polite." Onyxnight jokes.

"I do care about them! I just want to know how my babies did."

"Wonderfully dear." I mew with a smile, "Hopepaw is eager to earn and works hard to master everything I teach her. Emberpaw and Heatherpaw are shaping up to be great fighters and Eaglepaw's the best of them all."

"Oh." she sighs and her eyes feel with tears of pride.

I smile at her as Echosong asks, "And how are your little kits?"

"From what I could see doing well." I reply, "Moonpaw needs to conserve her energy, but that's nothing serious."

"Well you as a mother, I'm not too concerned." Nightwhisper mews smirking as I hit him lightly.

They all start laughing and then Jaggedwind tells some ridiculous story and I can't help but smile. Because whatever is coming, I still have days of laughter with my friends left.

* * *

**Updating twice makes me feel accomplished. Well what did you think? Review and let me know!=)**

**Quote- "As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come… and he would have to meet it when it did." ~Harry Potter, last line of The Goblet of Fire. Because that's kind of the whole theme of this book.**

**Quote 2- "His hand closed automatically around the fake Horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort he knew must come, in a year, or in ten, he felt his heart lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Ron and Hermione." ~Harry Potter, last line of The Half-Blood Prince. Because that's the inspiration for the last line in this chapter=)**

**~Midnight**


	34. Strategy

**Hey guys! Guess what? We're in single digits till the end of this! Guess how many chapters are left! I want your guesses in the reviews. Anyway this is actually a good thing, because apparently it's near the end of the summer when did that happen right? *Sighs***

**Runningspitirt26- Awww thanks=) Well it's helped that I've done this for a while. Also I have nothing else to do. Oh thank you! It makes me really happy to hear that people like my writing, so thank so much!=) I hope you enjoy this!**

**Bramblewhisker88- yeah I know right? I was kind of with that chapter, so I wanted it to be over already;) But you make a very good point; Midnight's gotta look out for her babies! Well probably, but who knows? I think the more experienced mentors definitely would, whereas the ones on their first apprentice, Snowflower for example, might not. Just because of experience you know? I write her like for a reason;) I feel like she's Fred and George, comic relief and all. We don't and it's always a funny way to end a chapter=) Hope you like this one!**

**Jeayleaf1- Well they do!=) Wow you have waaay more than me! I try =) I know right? Mean Raven;) Yes, that was on purpose. See we were talking to the friend who she's based on and we were like, "What do you want your name to be?" she thought and went, "Raven something." So we started throwing out endings and I went OMG! "Guys, what about Ravenclaw? Like harry potter?" And she went, "Yes! You're so amazing, ect, ect!" (I may be exaggerating) That's how it happened. You ended on a quote… that's cool=) *Gasps* during that scene in the movie, I grab one of my wands and do the whole, white out dark mark thing. So sad=(**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three

I awake early today, when the stars are still out. I gaze up StarClan, finding the familiar patterns in the sky. At least _they_ are always there. They always return to their spots, even if they do leave for a season or two.

"Morning," Nightwhisper mews as he sits next to me.

"Hello." I reply.

"Up early today." He comments, his eyes roaming the sky.

"Couldn't sleep. They were calming me down."

"That's ironic." He snorts, but he too is finding the patterns.

"Indeed." I reply dryly.

"So what's happening today?" he asks, lying down and switching his gaze to me.

"I'll take Hopepaw out on a morning patrol, and then have her in camp. I feel bad that I can't constantly be there for her. Maybe I'll see if a hunting patrol can take her out." I mew heavily.

"Then why did you take her on?" Nightwhisper asks with worried eyes, "If you wanted someone close to her, I would have glad to take her."

"I need to do this. She's in the most danger." I reply.

"I've heard you all say that multiple times, how so?" he asks.

I sigh heavily and flick my tail, "She a reincarnation of a WindClan cat. Perhaps you remember hearing about the death of a young Amberpaw at a gathering?"

"That's was my first wasn't it?" he asks with a frown, "Wasn't she killed by a dog?"

"No." I reply quietly, "That was the cover story. She was forced to go to the Dark Forest by Breezepelt because she was Onyxnight's friend. She was killed by Blossomfall in what the Dark Forest has dubbed as "the Games". They're really fights to the death."

Nightwhisper stares at me in absolute horror, his mouth agape, "Holy StarClan!" he gasps.

"Yup." I mew dully, "I don't know why they decided to reincarnate her as Ravenclaw and Onyxnight's daughter, much less now when it is so dangerous, but they did. I have to protect her."

"Does she- does she know?" he asks hesitantly.

"We don't think so." I reply, "We think when she was kit and stuck in the Dark Forest, some of it came back. Particularly her death. But since then she hasn't mentioned it and we think her mined locked it away."

"That pretty serious." He mutters.

"It's not surprising. Before reincarnating a cat StarClan locks away their previous life in a corner of their memory. Most don't remember, but if they presented with something from their past, or a situation from their past, it can weaken the barrier and they can start to remember."

"Um okay… are our kits-?"

"No!" I mew quickly with a smile, "They are one hundred percent original."

"Good… not that that would have been bad or anything…" he trails off slowly and I laugh.

"I understand, don't worry."

"Right. So um, anyone we else know reincarnated?" he asks with a cocked head.

"Um…. I'm not really sure if I can tell you." I reply. He laughs and mews,

"Okay. Actually I _don't_ want to know. Here, if you want I can help you Hopepaw. Hey why'd you changer her name?"

"Special case." I answer, "If Windclan cats recognized her that would have been awkward, and if the Dark Forest recognized her that would be-"

"Bad." He mews, pretty much summing it up.

"Yup. Well you can look after her on the hunting patrol?" I suggest.

"Works for me." he replies with a smile, "Look the band of misfits are up." He mews nodding to our friends gathering in the hollow.

As we walk to join them I nudge him and mew, "Stop calling us that!"

"What, it's true!" he protests.

"Somehow I don't think they would find it too endearing even if it's true." He laughs at me as we join them and start talking about the day.

Later after everyone has scattered, and I've come back from the patrol with Hopepaw, I head off to find the senior warriors. I meet Sandstorm and Graystripe first.

"You see the problem is that you've made most of the senior warriors Mentors." Graystripe mews as Sandstorm looks for others, "Since you told us last night you wanted to meet, we were able to have Featherpaw and Mo0onpaw clean out the nest so we could be here."

As if to prove his point, Sandstorm calls out to Squirrelflight who is leading Flamepaw to the thorn tunnel.

"Squirrelflight we need you."

"I was going to take Flamepaw- or I can do that later." Squirrelflight mews quickly catching her mother's eyes, "Flamepaw you're lucky, you have a free afternoon."

"Awesome!" Flamepaw mews, "Have fun with your meeting."

"Oh yeah," she mutters wearily as she joins us, "Tons."

"Thanks." I mew as she sits next to me. She smiles and gives me a look that says, _No problem._

"Birchfall!" Sandstorm calls, and he heads over to us.

"What's the problem?" Birchfall asks with a cocked head.

"Senior warrior meeting." Graystripe mews.

"How they're all with their apprentices?" he asks

"Okay, okay I messed up." I snap as my pelt warms.

"I didn't mean that." Birchfall mews consolingly, "Look here's Brakenfur with Cloudypaw."

Brakenfur notices our group and he weaves his way over to us, "Meeting?" he asks and we nod.

"Where Dustpelt?" Squirrelflight asks, "Normally he's the first one here."

"Yeah him and Spiderleg." Graystripe mutters.

"Spiderleg will not be joining us." I mew coolly and Graystripe smirks.

"Well who will be joining us?" Brakenfur asks.

"Apparently anyone who can." I reply swishing my tail. At that moment two things happen- one, Dustpelt and Ferncloud come out of the nursery, and seeing our group, walk over to us. Two, Stormfur walks by and Squirrelflight calls out to him. He joins us and Squirrelflight shoots me an apologetic look. I shrug in response. Stormfur's been in RiverClan, here for a while and the mountains- who knows, he's probably useful.

"Meeting?" Ferncloud asks.

"Uh yes…" I reply. Not including me, we know have nine warriors. But I want one more. I find the golden pelt in the mass of fur and mew quickly, "We'll start in a moment, be right back."

I run right to Lionblaze and mew, "Hi."

"Hi…" he replies slowly with a teasing light in his eyes.

"We're having a meeting-"

"Say no more!" he mews and joins as we walk to the group.

"Midnightstar, don't you think you're missing something?" Dustpelt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I ask, looking around.

"Your deputy." He replies with a shadow of an eyes roll.

"Oh him. We can do this without Blazefeather, he'd really just be worried about his kits. I'll fill him in later."

A nearly unperceivable shiver goes around the circle, like everyone has the idea to say something, but decides against it at the same time.

"So yes erm, meeting…" I've always disliked this, but they others take over for me.

"What's the lasts news from StarClan?" Sandstorm asks gently, "Shall we prepare the troops for battle?" there is a slight lilt to her voice which lets me know she is joking.

"Not yet Sandstorm, but soon." I reply to surprised looks.

"Wait a second, StarClan has agreed to an attack?" Graystripe asks looking highly skeptical.

"Well… I rely slowly, "Some more than others. But yes. I wouldn't worry about it now; they will probably take until greenleaf to finish planning it."

A ripple of laughter goes around and fades, before Squirrelflight speaks, "So what until then? Will we continue to be in their mercy?" I see a dangerous flash in her green eyes and I know she still wants revenge for Brambleclaw.

"They have no mercy." I reply darkly, "But it would be unwise to act before StarClan wants us too. If they attack again, we must be ready."

"So we are to continue in this way we have, cowering in our nests?" Dustpelt asks angrily, "I have children too and _I_ worry for them!" I flinch slightly, but it is Ferncloud who replies, and angrily,

"In case you haven't noticed that strategy has served us well each time they attacked! So far we have lost three cats to them! The other clans have lost _half_ their cats, some _multiple_ times."

A ringing silence follows, until Dustpelt swallows nervously and stammers, "Ferncloud, darling, our kits… don't you worry-?"

"Of course I worry!" she snarls, cutting across him, "I defy you to find a mother who doesn't. But attacking blind against them will do us little good. We must have faith Dustpelt."

"Faith will only take us so far…" Brackenfur mews softly, "We need to be prepared as well."

I sigh heavily and mews, "The latest intelligence is that they are planning a strike against us. A strike unlike any other we have lived through. Apparently Tigerstar will no longer take 'risks' where we are concerned."

"Intelligence?" Stormfur mews, sounding startled, "You have a spy?"

"Of sorts." I reply. Lionblaze is watching the meeting with narrowed eyes. "The point is I know the basic outline of their plan. They will attack soon, and will have several decoy groups."

"When?" Sandstorm asks, looking worried.

"I've no idea. The Dark Forest is worried. They have not told their forces."

"So… what do we do?" Graystripe asks.

"I don't know." I reply, "That's why I came to you."

"The logical thing to do would be to up the patrols and guards." Brakenfur mews, "But-"

"It's what they're expecting." Lionblaze mews suddenly.

"What would you do?" Dustpelt asks, looking to him.

"This is tricky, but I'd have everyone on a state of high alert from now on. Perhaps we should move the nursery or reinforce it."

"Cherrytree's about to kit," I mew, shaking my head, "The only place to move her would be into the Medicine den."

"Then we should." Lionblaze replies.

"Where would the others go?" Ferncloud asks.

"We normally put them in the leaders den."

"No." I mew quickly, and immediately get odd looks, "They pop up wherever they want and have several times shown up in my den. I'm _not_ having the kits there." I explain in heavy voice.

"So where?" Squirrelflight asks, "The apprentice and warriors dens are crowded, and I can't see Jayfeather putting up with a lot of kits."

"If it will save them he can suck it up." Lionblaze replies.

"He's got a point." I reply.

"Do we know if other Clans are going to be attacked?" Stormfur asks, "Because we could send them there…"

"That's a good idea…" I mew softly, "Unfortunately I don't know. The spy wasn't told about that. Apparently they aren't shouting about it."

"Do they suspect your spy?" Sandstorm asks seriously ad I suddenly feel a rush of fear.

"Um… I don't think so. He hasn't mentioned anything about that, and believe me, he would." I reply.

"So what do we do?" Birchfall asks to break the silence.

"I'm tired of fighting in the hollow." I mew and I get nods.

"They know it as well as we do by now." Lionblaze agrees heavily.

"So we want to take the fight out of the hollow." Sandstorm recaps, "How?"

"How?" I repeat and it's silent for a few moments as we think.

"Somehow we have to force the cats out through the thorn tunnel…" Squirrelflight muses.

"That'll be easy." Brakenfur mutters sarcastically.

"Wait…" I mew stopping the mutters, "What if we run?"

"Beg pardon?" Dustpelt snaps.

"Look there is no way we can shove them out. It's not like they want to take over our territory. So when they appear, we book it out."

"If they want the fight, they'll have to follow us…" Lionblaze mews slowly.

"Exactly." I reply with a nod.

"But what about the elders, the kits?" Ferncloud asks.

"That's where it gets interesting," I reply, "I think we enlist the help of the owls again. I've had several meeting with their Queen. The Dark Forest is active amongst them again and it's… how do I put this delicately?- severely angering them. They want to help. So we have the elders and the queens in trees and station a few owls to help guard them. Maybe we even have a few cats hiding out in trees and they can dive bomb the dark Forest or something."

"And when are we supposed to station these cats?"Dustpelt demands as the others thin it over.

"I'll see if the spy can figure out when the date is. Otherwise we'll set up a message system if anyone catches a glimpse of the dark Forest."

"It's a good plan…." Sandstorm mews at last, "But it leaves a lot to chance.

I try not to groan, I'd needed her on my side, quite desperately.

"So does any other plane we'd have." Lionblaze mews and I feel a surge of relief. Squirrelflight nods her agreement.

"I say we think it over," Birchfall mews, "We meet again tomorrow. If anyone comes up with new ideas, present them and we'll vote on them and Midnightstar's idea."

"Sounds good to me." Graystripe mews with a smile.

"Agreed." Ferncloud mews as Brakenfur nods. And then the small meeting breaks up, in a few moments I'm standing alone.

Well, _that_ went well.

* * *

**What did you think? I did really think it was going to be that long. I read the plot I was like Uggggh this isn't going to be fun, but it wasn't that bad=)**

**Also the begging of this was inspired by the song Stars from Les Mis.**

**So Quote- "Riff-raff, Street rat? I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me." ~Aladdin, Aladdin. Hmm that looks interesting…. **

**I love Aladdin, and I love that he sings, so there you go;)**

**Review please!**

**~Midnight**


	35. A New Outlook

**Hey guys! Wrote this in about an hour and a half so whoop!=) Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Runningspirit26- Good suggestion, I might use it!=) Yeah sure! His name was between Nightwind and Nightwhisper, but echo and our friends whose the basis for raven both said Nightwhisper, and like that better too so that's what it became. You can use either=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- Aw thanks=) Dude you got it exactly! Weird… and there will be a sixth book, but it will be the final one for this. I don't, it's a very long story. Eh it depends because I kind of get off track… I don't think it was too terribly bad though… and yup the owls will be involved soon and the wolves will show up in the next book! Love the quotes1 Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Vixenshade x Wolfstrike- I'm glad you liked all of the books and the chapter!=) I hope you like this one too!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four

_*Snakesayer*_

So far, today's been pretty normal. Sorting herbs, making poultices, fetching prey for Jayfeather, paws coming in for moss, even checking on the new kits. Earlier I would have hated the monotonousness, now I try my hardest to do my best. If StarClan has assigned me some protector then they obviously think I'm important.

With this new outlook I've decided to focus less on myself and more on the Clan.

"So do you think Midnightstar's going to have Cherrytree move in here?" I ask Jayfeather as we break for lunch.

"I don't know." He replies with a shrug, "She's unpredictable. But honestly, it wouldn't make much sense. Cherrytree will kit any day now, there's no point in moving her. Speaking of her do you have the herbs ready?" he asks, fixing my with a blind stare.

"I have the borage if her milk needs help, cobwebs for the bleeding, juniper berries for strength and calming, raspberry leaves, we didn't have any willow bark and since we already have the raspberry leaves-"

"I don't normally use that during kitting anyways. It _is_ a pain killer, but it's too hard for the queens to swallow. Leaves are softer and easier, remember that. Continue." Jayfeather mews in his teaching voice.

"I also have some dandelion roots. I know we don't use poppy seeds but I was thinking that the roots would help her sleep after the kitting." I mew looking at him.

"Very ingenious." He replies with a smile, "And safe, the dandelion will help her to go into a light, soft, but restful sleep. It won't be hard to wake her, so the kits will be able to if they need to and we don't have the danger of poppy seeds. Smart."

"Thanks!" I reply, a small bit of pride shining in me.

"Now it's not just the herbs you'll need. You watched during Creamlight's kitting, you know what you'll need to do."

"Administer herbs and watch for the kits. I'll have to catch them and then lick them to life."

"Correct. Now since there are four, you'll need to pass each kit to Ferncloud, Daisy or I. Creamlight will be unable to help because she will either be trying to keep her kits away from us or she'll have taken them out of the nursery. We'll need to constantly lick them until each kit has been born and they can all nurse together. Afterwards you'll need to perform a quick checkup, make sure the heartbeat is regular, breathing is independent and strong and they all have the proper appendages. I'll check after you, so don't worry."

"Um okay…" I mew, trying to take that all in. we're quiet for a few moments when Jayfeather opens his mouth to say something. He never gets the chance because Ferncloud and Bumblestripe burst into the den. Ferncloud looks significantly calmer than Bumblestripe as she mews,

"Cherrytree is having contractions. Her kitting is starting."

"What?" I gasp, feeling the way Bumblestripe looks.

"Get the herbs Snakesayer," Jayfeather commands calmly, "Ferncloud if you could grab some sticks. Come we must hurry." He gets up and leaves the den quickly. I grab all of the herbs and scramble after him

"But we just checked up on her today!" I whimper.

"Nature works in mysterious ways. You are ready, we just went through everything."

I want to protest that there is a very large difference between talking through something and living it, but there isn't time. We enter the den to see Creamlight ushering her kits out. Daisy stands near Cherrytree whose on her side, moaning. Ferncloud comes in behind me, and goes to Cherrytree's other side.

"I got you some sticks and water sweetheart," she mews soothingly, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Cherrytree's response is a groan. I go right to her and Jayfeather and I watch the contractions. (Well _I_ watch, I guess he listens?)

"I estimate we still have about five minutes before the birth." Jayfeather mews.

"Okay…" I murmur. Quickly I put a wad of cobwebs in easy reach, just in case. I put the borage leaves and dandelion roots away from me, since we won't need that until after her kitting. I pass some juniper to Daisy to give to Cherrytree and then look at the raspberry leaves.

"I'll make a paste when or if we need it." Jayfeather mews in a calm voice.

"Okay…" I reply, not even registering the fact that he most likely just read my mind.

For a few minutes everything is calm(ish). The only sounds are Cherrytree's pants and whimpers, coupled with Ferncloud and Daisy's whispered encouragement. Cherrytree's finished her jumpier berries and now she takes periodic laps of water.

We wait, and I'm on tether hooks until,

"AGHHHHHHHHH! OW!" Cheerytree screams and Ferncloud pushes her a branch, which I think is a bit hasty. Cherrytree yowls again and I remember Jayfeather's instructions,

"Push." I mew firmly; I can't even see the head yet! She groans, and I suppose she attempts to push. After a minute I see a small blob of darkness, "I can see the head!" I mew encouragingly, "Just a little harder…"

She responds by trying to shatter my eardrums. But the little kits grows larger as it comes closer. Soon I reach out and pull it out, assuming I'm doing the right thing since Jayfeather hasn't stopped me yet. I get it out and I see that it's a dark gray. I pass the little kit to Jayfeather and he starts licking vigorously.

"It's a tom." He mews into the restored silence. Cheerytree sighs and drinks the water with renewed vigor.

"We're going to need more water." Daisy mews, and then she slips out to fetch some.

We have about a minute to rest before Cherrytree screams again. I repeat the process and this time a pull out a creamy calico cat. Ferncloud takes it to lick it and after a few moments she declares, "A she-kit. A little girl Cherrytree!"

Cherrytree musters a ragged purr as Daisy- who returned sometime in the middle of the kit being born- gives her more water. Cherrytree has longer down time this time, in which Jayfeather nods at the raspberry. I understand and quickly chew it into a paste for her.

A third scream jolts me back into action and I wait until I can see the head of the kit- this time white. I instruct her to push and then catch the third kit. Daisy takes it and licks it. "Girl." she mews, right before Cheerytree starts screaming again.

Glad to be on the last, I reposition myself close to the ground and wait. For a long time nothing happens, and then the kit practically comes flying out. I catch it and start licking as Cherrytree flops to the ground, shaking.

"Tom." I announce as Jayfeather, Daisy and Ferncloud place their kits at Cherrytree's stomach. They start nursing and I add on some more raspberry leaves before checking over her kits. They all seem perfectly healthy.

"They're healthy." I mew, steeping back to Jayfeather and stroke them.

"Which is which?" Cherrytree pants, looking at them lovingly- though exhaustedly. I give her a few more berries and then mew,

"The dark gray is the oldest and a tom," She sighs softly and I continue, "The calico is the second oldest and a she-kit, her sister is the white and is the third oldest." I pause and allow Cherrytree time to coo over them, "The youngest is the spotted gray and he is a tom."

"Thank you Snakesayer." She mews and gives me a smile.

"You're welcome." I reply, "Now I have borage in case your milk doesn't come as much or as quickly as needed, I'll leave that here. And also there are some dandelion roots, whenever you would like to sleep chew them up and they'll help you."

"Okay…" She replies.

"What are you going to name them?" Daisy asks.

"I'm not sure... I want Bumblestripe to be here."

"You're in luck then." Ferncloud mews as Bumblestripe sticks his head in.

"It was quiet for a while so I thought it might be over. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Jayfeather replies stepping away from the kits. As Bumblestripe greets Cherrytree, Jayfeather joins me,

"You did very well."

"Thanks," I mew heavily, "Can I _never _do that again?"

Jayfeather laughs and mews, "You have to talk to the warriors for that."

We watch as Cherrytree and Bumblestripe argue teasingly over who gets to name the kits. Finally they decide that Bumblestripe will name the toms- the oldest and youngest- while Cherrytree names the she-kits, the middle kits.

"Let's see…" Bumblestripe mews looking at the small, dark gray tom with white feet. "You look like Twilight to me… Twilightkit?"

"I love it!" Creamlight replies with a smile. She looks down at the little calico and cocks her head, "Well if your brother is Twilight then you are definitely Dawn, Dawnkit?"

"Sounds great!" Bumblestripe mews warmly. Cherrytree looks to the little white she-kit and licks her head.

"You're so bright white… sparkling… like the swans we see sometimes on the lake… Swankit."

"Beautiful." Bumblestripe mews, licking the kit too, "Okay little spotted gray." He mews, looking at the last kit. "What shall I name you?" the kilt squeaks a bit and his legs twitch, as if he's running in a dream. Bumblestripe laughs and mews, "That's perfect! Swiftkit!"

I smile as Jayfeather and I leave,

"Twilightkit, Dawnkit, Swankit and Swiftkit. Cute group. You notice that the youngest two start with 's'?" I mew, with a cocked head.

"Hmm… interesting. I wonder if they did that on purpose." Jayfeather replies, cocking his head like mine.

"Um I don't know…" I mew.

"Probably not." He decides.

"Hey Jayfeather…" I mew as soon as we're in the den, "Were you there when my mom named me?"

He gives me an odd look but mews, "Yes."

"Well how'd she do it?"

"I'm sorry?" he mews sitting down and looking sharply at me.

"How'd she name me? Did she think for a while or did she just come to it? How?"

He flinches and bites his lip. I wonder why and I really want an answer. "She named you first." He mews at last, "Almost immediately. I'm not sure what her inspiration was. I think she wanted to give you a strong, dangerous name."

I think about that for a moment. I feel a rush of thanks well up inside of me. A name can make or break a cat and my mom gave me a strong name because she wanted me to be strong.

"Thanks mom…" I whisper to myself as I think about the healthy little kits in the nursery.

* * *

**What did you think? Just so you know, Echo named the kits, and Twilightkit is not a reference to the series. It's just a cool name=) **

**Anyways, moving on, what did you think about Snake's new outlook? I thought that should cheer up everyone who was worried about him. Also it was an interesting new look on kitting because I feel like they get so similar. But don't worry, no more kits in the mix for the rest of the series. Or at least not that I have planned.**

**Quote- "I will always be your friend, I know who you are inside, I am with you till the end, never far behind." ~Never Far Behind by Aly and A.J.**

**I know they're old but it's a great song. Well review please!**

**~Midnight**


	36. Kits and Confessions

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but by the time I got home, I just really wasn't in the mood. *Sheepish grin* Still love me? You should this has fluff out the wazoo. Is that a word? Must be Word hasn't underlined it;)**

**Runningspirit26- No problem=) Glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- I know right? Oh glad you liked the names! Yeah I'm proud of him too=) Yeah Echo's his mom, and know I haven't found her yet. Oh I just never got on it and then I don't have time, I only have enough time allotted for one internet obsession and that's this;) Great quotes! Hope you like this!**

**Bramblewhisker88- A bit yeah but it's still fun=) Yeah I think he does=) Thanks I was just trying to mix things up=) Glad you liked the names! Yeah I just figured they'd wonder about that you know? Well I hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Onyx- Glad you like Snake=) I hope you enjoy this!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five

_*Flamepaw*_

"Okay guys what are we going to do today?" I ask the group as we eat breakfast.

"Why don't we visit the new kits?" Moon Beam asks from between Lightingpaw and her sister.

"Oooooh I like that idea!" Spottedpaw mews, lifting her head up.

"Erm….." Cloudpaw mutters, eyeing us wearily.

"What is it brother dear?" I ask cheekily causing him to stick his tongue out at me.

"I think what he's trying to say that us toms… aren't all into that idea. Sorry."  
Thornpaw mews with an apologetic shrug.

"Fine." Owlpaw replies, "Don't go."

"We won't." Cloudypaw replies. And then all of the guys start to stand. Lightingpaw hesitates, but Featherpaw looks at him kindly and mews,

"Come on Lightingpaw you don't _really_ want to go see the kits."

"Uh… yeah I'll catch up with you later." he mews before joining the others. Only Hailpaw remains, under strict looks from the guys.

Mosspaw opens her mouth but I shoot her a sharp look, I have a feeling that today he'll tell Moonpaw how he feels. She snaps her mouth shut. I look around at the girls to see them shooting each other covert looks. All except Featherpaw who is staring at Hailpaw with a puzzled look. I remember that she hadn't been here for his confession.

"I think we should go in groups," Feather Breeze mews, "It's not very roomy in there and we don't want to overwhelm them."

"You're right," I mew, "Who wants to go first?"

"I kind of want to go hunting later so can I be in the first group?" Moonpaw asks. We respond with nods and yesses.

"I'll go with you." Hailpaw mews, then adding, "If that's okay."

"That's perfect!" I mew with a smirk. He looks down embarrassed, but I really want this to work out for him.

"I'll join in too," Flamepaw mews with a shrug.

"Can I finish up the group?" I ask. Everyone agrees so we get up and head into the nursery.

As we enter, Blazefeather and Creamlight's kits bound up to us. They jump up and paw at our sides. "Hey darlings," I mew as others greet the kits.

Sparrowkit has Blazefeather's eyes while Rosekit has her mothers. Falconkit's eyes are dark amber gold while Skykit's eyes are sparkling blue.

"Are you here to see us?" Rosekit asks.

"Or the new kits?" Falconkit guesses.

"Both." Featherpaw mews licking their foreheads. "You two go on," she mews nodding to Hailpaw and Moonpaw, "We'll stay here."

"Come on guys, show us your favorite places," I mew. We follow them over to Creamlight's nest, but both of us stay focused on Hailpaw and Moonpaw.

_*Moonpaw*_

We wander over to Cherrytree's nest and mew hellos to her. She smiles at us and tells us that the kits just opened their eyes. They're awake, but they look at us somewhat blearily and stay cuddled deep in their mother's fur.

The two toms are both gray but Twilightkit is dark gray with white paws and shining gray eyes while Swiftkit is a lighter spotted gray with Cherrytree's eyes. Swankit has bright white, shining fur and blue eyes the color of the lake. Dawnkit is a creamy calico with light green eyes.

They start to tussle gently, tumbling over each other and pulling on ears. They give soft squeaks and then they suddenly stop, yawning simultaneously, showing off their little teeth and pink throats. Then they curl up and start sleeping, snoring soft I sigh and look at Hailpaw,

"There so sweet, have you ever seen something so precious?"

He shrugs and mews softly, "I don't know, I've seen better." I start slightly and look at him in surprise as his light green eyes stare intensely at me.

"Um…" I look away breaking the stare and mew, "We should probably let the others come over.

"Yeah." he says softly and we walk over to the others. They stare wide eyed at us and I wish I could ask Featherpaw what Hailpaw's thinking.

As we pass her Featherpaw hisses, "Stop being so dense!" in my ear. I stare after her in shock and confusion. Uncle Blazefeather's kits demands my attention but I can't help wondering what Featherpaw meant.

I meant I like Hailpaw, a lot. But he couldn't like me. It never even occurred to me that he could like me. He thinks of me as a friend. He doesn't like me. He couldn't

_Could he?_

_*Hailpaw*_

We leave the nursery soon and I walk slowly, trying to get Moonpaw to hang back with me. I want to take her to the lake at sunset and tell her then, but I also don't want anyone else to spill. The girls don't want to, but I'm sure there get all excited about it and the next thing I know they've blabbed. As for the guys, they'd do it on purpose because they're spiteful.

"So we're going to hunt right?" I ask her before she can follow her sister. I need to keep her away from everyone.

"Uh yeah. You want to get a bigger group?" she asks, looking at me with her beautiful, crystalline blue eyes.

"Erm, n-no it'd uh take too much time." I stammer quickly after coming out of my trance.

"Okay." she mews with a smile and we wander out into the forest. Mostly we goof off teasing and joking with each other. We have a few races and I find out that she is waay faster than me. I don't mind much though.

We catch some prey and just chill for a while. We find a glade and we just flop down and start chatting.

"So how is the apprenticeship going?" I ask, watching her face in the afternoon light.

"Wonderful." she mews excitedly, "But…"

"What?" I ask. She looks away from me so I half sit up and repeat, "What?"

"I… I just, I don't… I suppose I'm feeling some pressure." she finally mutters, sounding guilty as she says it.

"From who?" I ask gently, "Your mom? Dad?"

"No!" she gasps, looking horrified, "No, not at all! StarClan no they're so supportive! No not them…"

"Then who? Sandstorm?" I ask with a frown.

"No, she's wonderful. No I'm feeling it from the Clan. It's like they're always watching me, like they expect me to be just like my mom. I know that they didn't even want us to be born… So I'm like seriously just get out of my life. I'm just a paw… I don't need-" she takes a big gasp of air and sighs, shaking her head, "I'm sorry you don't want to hear this."

I laugh and shake my head at her in disbelief, "I do too!" I protest.

"Oh Hailpaw." she mutters, "You're too nice to me. Eh forget the Clan. I am who I am and I'll work my hardest so-"

"The Clan can get over it." I finish with a smile.

"Exactly." she grins.

"C'mon." I mew, noticing the sun sinking, "I want to show you something."

I get up and she follows me curiously. I love that about her, her face shows her emotions and I can always tell what she's thinking.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks, batting her eyes slightly.

"You'll see in a bit, I promise." I mew.

"Okay…" she mews, trailing out the word. We keep strolling through the forest until we reach the lake. The sun is nearing the water, a fiery crimson disk, sending colors radiating through the sky. Deep, rich blue is creeping up at the edge of the sky, followed by profound purple, shot through with light violet and then shining pink surrounding the sun. The colors are reflected off the water and I smile widely, the scene is just as perfect as I planned.

"Oh Hailpaw! It's lovely! I've never seen the sunset at the lake… oh thanks!" Moonpaw mews, smiling up at me.

My heart jumps into my throat and I stammer, "You're welcome…"

"Ah it's so gorgeous! I've never seen anything more extraordinary!" she gasps.

"I have." I mew quickly, as my mouth goes dry.

"Really?" She asks, confusion written on her face, "What?"

"You."

For a few moments she stares at me in shock and it's horribly silent. My heart speeds up to where I get dizzy. I can't see straight and for a few moments I start shaking, fear bubbling through me. All I can think is, _StarClan no, she doesn't like me! I've ruined everything!_

Then I realize her eyes are sparkling with tears, "Me?" she stammers, "Me?"

"Yes… Moonpaw I-I really like you. As more than a friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just… needed to tell you." I look down until she gasps,

"Oh Hailpaw you idiot! I like you too!" I look up blinking and mew,

"Really?"

"Yes!" she exclaims, "I was worried _you_ didn't like _me!_"

I can't help but burst into laughter. She joins me, her eyes light up with joy and she walks closer to me, nudging me,

"So I'm better than kits and sunsets?" her eyes are teasing and I shrug,

"The heart has to say what the heart has to say."

Giggling she shakes her head and mews, "You're fantastic."

"Why thank you." We walk back to camp, letting out pelts brush and I feel sparks shooting through me. My heart is back in my throat and my brain buzzes. As she's talking I lean over and lick her ear.

Moonpaw glances up at me and then smiles back, and licks my ear. I feel tingly all over, and I'm sure I'm grinning like an idiot.

"You're adorable you know." She whispers, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. You're beautiful, you know." She grins in an embarrassed sort of way and we keep walking. When we're almost back to camp, she suddenly freezes, staring off into the distance in horror.

"What?" I ask in alarm.

"You don't think we'll become like Fallensnow and Thornpaw do you?"

"No!" I mew quickly and she sighs,

"Good." I laugh and we walk into camp. Before we get a few steps, Tinypaw runs up to me,

"Hailpaw, they're making us warriors tomorrow!"

"What?" I gasp, my eyes going wide, "But our assessment…"

"It was the one we had yesterday, they were deciding if we were ready or not, that's why they didn't tell us!"

"Whoa…" I gasp.

"Hailpaw that's wonderful!" Moonpaw purrs and I smile at her, lit up in the sunset.

Yeah it is…

* * *

**So what did you think? How was the fluff, cause you guys know that's not easy for me. Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Quote- "I think we've had a bad influence on her." ~Ron Weasley, The Scorer's Stone (Movie) **

**Because come on, we all love it=)**

**Well review please!**

**~Midnight **


	37. Becoming Warriors

**Hey guys. My day is going to be crazy later so I figured I'd put this up now. Not sure if you'll get an update or not tomorrow. I just- yeah I got some bad news and a friend coming over to stay with me so I'll do my best. (The bad news isn't my friend, we planned this then the bad news happened. I just wanted to clarify. Yup.)**

**Runningspirit26- Any review works for me=) That's pretty much what I say when I review;) Glad you liked it and the fluff!=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you liked it! And they aren't yet since Moonpaw's still pretty young. They'll probably won't be mates till after the end of the war, but they'll be together you know? I just love the face he makes when he says that;) Sounds interesting I'll look it up. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

The day is cloudless, though cold and I feel that leaf bare is coming quickly. The apprentices are gathered in a giant blob in the hollow. They are congratulating the oldest who will be made warriors today.

Echo's kits stand with them as well, congratulating their friends and laughing with the others. I watch Moonpaw and Hailpaw with a sharp eye. Every once in a while they'll share a glance, a small smile and then look away with huge grins. It hurts my heart to see my little girl growing up. But at least it's Hailpaw, who's one of the nicest cats I've ever met.

On the subject, Lightingpaw is dropping hints to Moon Beam, and is also unable to look away from her. Moon Beam on the other paw is being wonderfully naïve about the whole thing. Lightingpaw's frustration is quite amusing. Also Featherpaw and Bramble are both in denial. Owlpaw and Tinypaw seem perfectly happy together, and Thornpaw of course is still smitten with Fallensnow.

"You think you've tortured them long enough?" Nightwhisper asks casually.

"It's not even sunhigh." I mew rolling my eyes, "I would hardly call that torturing."

"Hmm. That's what you think." He replies, but I notice that he too is staring at Moonpaw.

"You've noticed?" I ask.

"Sadly, yes." He replies, "I know we can't stop them from growing up but…. I wish they were kits again."

"_You_ might!" I mew laughing, "But I understand. I feel the same way."

"Well we can't. And as long as they're happy and he doesn't hurt her-"

"I think _she'd _be more likely to hurt _him_." I mew interrupting him.

"Whichever, as long as he doesn't hurt her I'm fine. But if he does I am going after him." I look over and see that his eyes have turned serious.

"Okay down boy." I mew dryly, "No murder in ThunderClan." We start laughing and head down. As I pass the paws fall silent and the older ones start to shiver with anticipation. Hehe I love this.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" I yowl, halting all talk, "I gather you here for one of the best ceremonies in a Clan. Today we honor apprentices' hard work by granting them warriorship!" Celebratory yowls meet my words.

The younger apprentices step back allowing the others to form a line. The line stretches from right to left, starting with Snowflower's kits, Cloudpaw, Owlpaw and Flamepaw. Then Mosspaw, Spottedpaw, Hailpaw, Thornpaw, Tinypaw and Cloudypaw.

"Cloudpaw please step forward." The white tom complies, his dark blue eyes glittering with excitement. "Whitewing do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

The beautiful white warrior looks at Cloudpaw and then smiles, "I do. He has learned all I can teach him."

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?" I ask and his eyes flash with determination.

"I do." He vows, his fur fluffed out.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudcatcher. StarClan honors your scholarship and your skill, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The Clan chants, "Cloudcatcher, Cloudcatcher!" As he walks up to me and licks my shoulder, shaking from disbelief. Cloudcatcher turn and walks back to his mother and mentor.

"Owlpaw." I mew, startling the tabby, "Please step forward." She steps up, her head held with elegant grace.

"Poppyfrost do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"I do. Owlpaw will be a brilliant warrior."

"Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?" Her green eyes are hard and ready as she mews,

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Owlswoop. StarClan honors your intelligence and your grace, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

She licks my shoulder and her green eyes are filled with joy, then she runs to join her brother as the Clan chants her name.

"Flamepaw please step forward," I mew when I think the Clan has screamed enough, "Squirrelflight do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

I turn to the ginger warrior and see her eyes shining with pride, "I do, Flamepaw has become a fierce competitor."

"Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Flamepaw no longer looks the skittish, frightened kit, but instead _is_ a fierce and proud warrior, ready to protect her home.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flamewish. StarClan honors your perseverance and your kindness, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

They Clan yowls as she licks my shoulder and I mew,

"See, you did it."

"Thanks Auntie." She replies, her sapphire blue eyes filled with excitement. Then she ruins to join her siblings.

I look back to Mosspaw and smile, she's made it, she's been able to live the life that was taken from her. "Mosspaw please step forward."

She walks up and I smile before mewing, "Foxleap do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

Foxleap looks at Mosspaw appraisingly before he grins, "I do, she's been a wonderful apprentice and will make a great warrior."

"Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She mews seriously and I see the little bubbly kit trapped in StarClan in her eyes. _Good luck_, I think, _live well_.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mosslight. StarClan honors your ingenuity and your determination, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

She steps up to lick my shoulder as the Clan screams, "Mosslight, Mosslight!"

Then she grins at me and head back to her mother. My sister smiles at me and then I turn back top Spottedpaw.

"Spottedpaw please step forward." She obliges and I turn to Toadstep, "Toadstep do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"I do. She has always worked hard to be the best she can." Toadstep mews firmly.

"Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" she swears, her muscles rippling under her blue gray-spotted pelt.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Spottedsky. StarClan honors your patience and your talent, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

She ruins up to lick my shoulder as the Clan chants her name. Then beaming, she runs to join Mosslight.

I look back to the last four and mew, "Hailpaw please step forward." The gray flecked tom leaves his place in the line to sit across from me.

"Bumblestripe do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"I do. Hailpaw will be the best kind of warrior." Bumblestripe mews watch his apprentice.

"Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." he promises, and his light green eyes are suddenly dark with sincerity.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hailpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hailstreak. StarClan honors your defensive nature and your loyalty, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Hailstreak, Hailstreak!" The Clan yowls as he licks my shoulder. Then he steps back I nod regally and I see understanding pass through his eyes. He nods as well and then joins Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

"Thornpaw please step forward," I mew halting the cheers. He walks up and I mew, "Mousewhisker do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

"I do. Thornpaw had learned the code and will be able to defend us." Mousewhisker mews as he nods.

"Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." his amber eyes are hard and he looks- for a moment- fearless.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thornwhisper. StarClan honors your strength and your wisdom, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The Clan yowls his name as he licks my shoulder before he turns around. He hesitates and his paws almost carry him to Fallensnow, but she glares at him and he nods before he joins his brother and parents.

"Tinypaw please step forward," I mew looking at the light yellow cat. He walks up and I mew, "Hollyleaf do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

My second mother cocks her head and her glassy green eyes survey Tinypaw before she mews, "Of course I do. Tinypaw has worked hard and will a wonderful addition to ThunderClan."

"Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." his sky blue eyes are sharp and serious as he nods, for added affirmation.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tinypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tinysun. StarClan honors your caring nature and your fierce fighting, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

The Clan chants and he lick my shoulder before joining his brothers. I turn to look at the last cat, the light gray, swirled tom.

"Cloudypaw please step forward." He walks up, every eye on him as his light blue eyes sparkle.

"Brakenfur do you believe that your apprentice has learned to be a warrior and live by the code?"

Brakenfur looks critically at Cloudypaw before he mews, "I do. Cloudypaw is not only a good warrior, but an uncommonly kind cat. He sees what we have forgotten."

"Cloudypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect our clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." he mews, the causal smirk that had been on his face gone, replaced a sharp look of importance.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Cloudypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudylight. StarClan honors your compassion and your awareness, ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Cloudylight, Cloudylight!" the Clan chants as he licks my shoulder. He shivers with shock as he walks back to his brothers. As he passes Cloudcatcher, Mosslight screams:

"THE DUAL CLOUDS REUNITE!"

This starts off a chain reaction of laughter between the newest warriors and the apprentices.

Once the laughter dies the Clan yowls, "Cloudcatcher, Owlswoop, Flamewish, Mosslight, Spottedsky, Hailstreak, Thornwhisper, Tinysun, Cloudylight!"

I look up to the sky and thank StarClan for them and my Clan. Then I look in to the shadows and frown, thinking, _Take that Dark forest. We're ready. Bring it._

* * *

**So what do you think? I liked the humor at the end;) I had to put it in. had to. So there's less apprentices now but even more warriors. Oops;)**

**What did you think of the names?**

**Well review please!**

**Quote- "I need another story, Something to get off my chest, My life gets kinda boring, Need something that I can confess,"~Secrets, by Onerepublic**

**Love this song!=)**

**~Midnight  
**


	38. Warning

**Hey guys. So we're almost done with this. Can you believe that? We have three chapters after this.**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you liked the humor, because that's pretty much it for this book, humor wise. Yeah a little, but I think she's allowed a few you know?;) Thanks, it's just something with my extended family. Great quote;) Hope you enjoy this. **

**Runningspirit26- Glad you loved the Chapter, the names and the humor;) I do my best! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven

The sun is hanging low in the sky and most of the Clan is lazing around, waiting for Blazefeather to announce who will go to the gathering. I sit in the back, shrouded in shadows with Spiderleg at my side.

"The next attack, do you know when it is?" I ask, not even looking at him.

"No." he sounds regretful, "I tried but they said that they didn't want me knowing anything… I don't think they trust me to fight for them."

"That's understandable. Do you know anything?"

"No. Only that it will happen on a gathering night… so maybe this one? But I've no idea because they didn't even _say_ anything and I haven't heard any news about an attack."

"I see." I mew softly, my brain going almost too fast for me to keep up with it.

"They told me to get lost when the attack starts. What does that even mean?" he whines.

"I would assume it means that they want you to leave when the attack starts." I reply dryly.

"But why?"

"So you won't be tempted to help us. I don't mind though, we have plenty of warriors. I would recommend a place along the ShadowClan border, maybe near the greenleaf two leg place. It's far from camp so…."

"That is something a coward would do. I am _no_ coward." He growls, thrashing his tail.

"I agree. You are _not_ a coward. But you _are _a spy. Spies often have to play the part of cowards. I have told you a million times, if they find you out they will kill you. You _must_ do what they tell you. You must."

"But-"

"No!" I snarl, "There are no 'buts'. You must. That is the end of it."

"Fine. How am I supposed to get out when they attack?"

"There's a path in the back of the hollow, climb out using it." I reply carelessly, "I have to go over the gathering list with Blazefeather. Good luck."

I leave him only too happy to be away from him. I am starting to doubt the wisdom of using a spy. We have not learned much from it and it's only putting me in a perpetual state of anxiousness.

Joining Blazefeather we run over the group again. Four senior warriors, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Thornclaw and Birchfall. Four new warriors, Frozenfang, Silverwind, Owlswoop and Hailstreak. Then five apprentices and mentors, Moonpaw, Featherpaw, Bramble, Emberpaw (along with Ivypool) and Hopepaw.

Then Blazefeather and I. Of course the group isn't too happy about staying here, Nightwhisper is among the loudest protestor, but I want camp protected in case the attack _is_ tonight. I won't take out more cats than need. This gives us enough cats to be protected if we're attack but not too many that the Clan is under defended.

"I don't understand." Nightwhisper hisses as the small patrol waits to leave.

"What don't you understand?" I ask tiredly.

"We have plenty of warriors, can't you let us come with you?"

"You're needed here. Understand that." I growl.

"You're being ridiculous." He mutters.

"It's one of my most endearing qualities."

"Is it?" he asks with his eye brows raised.

"Just deal with it." I finally snap. "I don't like doing it, but I need to okay? Just watch over Lightingpaw. He overestimates his abilities."

"Must be hereditary." I glare sharply at him and he continues stammering, "I mean we both do. A bit."

"Just keep him safe."

"Keep them and yourself safe, okay?"

"All right. Good bye." I mew it firmly and he makes a face, which causes me to roll my eyes. I walk away from him and to the front, for once we're leaving on time. Fancy that.

As we run along the familiar path, I can't help but look back. I have a heavy feeling of worry in my stomach. I can't help but feel that the place we need to be is the one we left.

_*Emberpaw*_

We arrive on the island at the same time RiverClan does. Midnightstar's nervous energy has traveled through the whole patrol and infected us. I'm so jittery I can't stand still.

Hopepaw almost looks worse than me; she's looking around so often she looks like she has a permanent twitch. Hey fur is fluffed, and her tail is held erect.

"What?" I whisper, stepping closer to her as WindClan files onto the island.

"I feel it, someone coming. Someone dark." She looks petrified, her eyes wide amber pools.

"How dark? Hopepaw is it the Dark Forest?" I can that she is slipping into her fear and that I must keep her anchored. It's a fight to keep my voice calm. I wish Eaglepaw was here, he's so much better with her. "Hopepaw tell me."

"It's them. They're coming. They're coming."

"Where? Who?" I ask, positioning myself in her line of sight and keeping my voice coaxing.

"Coming in now. The ShadowClan group. An apprentice." She replies almost mechanically. I look around frantically, the ShadowClan group is coming in and Tawnystar's already reached the tree.

"Is it someone whose just a part of the Dark Forest, or is it a real warrior?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"A part."

"Come on," I mew as the yowl sounds to start the gathering, "We're going to find this apprentice.

As everyone's heads turn to the tree, I weave through the crowd, Hopepaw sticking to my pelt. We fight our way to the ShadowClan section and see the apprentices in the back. A group of three sits apart from the others, and a dark red tom is bragging to the others. His pelt puts me in mind of blood and I shudder.

"It's here." Hopepaw's voice is faint and her eyes are a million foxlengths away.

I turn back to the groups and see a light orange tabby tom and a calico she-cat. Neither of them seem to be too impressed with the red cat and finally, the calico makes a noise of disgust,

"You're a creep Darkpaw." She snarls before leaving.

"Can you believe her?" Darkpaw scoffs, turning to the light orange tabby.

"Yes." He replies coldly.

"Watch it brother." Darkpaw growls, slapping his brother.

"Hopepaw," I whisper, "I'm going to walk over there and see if I can get a vision. I'll be right back.

I straighten up and put a look of confidence on my face before I waltz by the pair. Their conversation stops, and I feel their eyes on me. Before I can pass by them, my body goes rigid.

_I'm back in that awful place and Darkpaw is training with the other cats. He seems to be just as vicious as the dead warriors._

_Then I'm in camp, the sky glowing with the light of the full moon. I scan the cats for some sign that it is tonight, and I see on Eaglepaw, the small cut he got from the bramble bush when he wasn't paying attention. It _is_ tonight. _

_Dark Forest warriors appearing, caterwauling and attack immediately. Blood splatters the ground and the hollow walls. A screams rents the air._

I gasp, feeling like I've been doused in cold water, I stagger and the light orange cat takes a step towards me,

"Are you all right?" he sounds concerned, his brother looks somewhat frightened.

"I'm, fine." I stammer, shaking all over, "Just zoned out."

I run back top Hopepaw and nose her up. "What's happening?" she asks.

"The attack, it's happening tonight. We have to tell Midnightstar!"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the plot has it that way. I already have like the first two pages of the next one written, so barring any unforeseen circumstances the next one should be up tomorrow. It took me forever to name Darkpaw guys. It was so sad. I wanted something related to red, but they all sounded girly and red is over used so… ohh well.**

**Quote- "In years to come, he would be a giver of bread, not a stealer-proof again of the contradictory human being. So much good, so much evil. Just add water." ~The Book Thief.**

**Because come on, that is hilarious;) It's a good book so far, but I know it's going to get dark. **

**Okay so I still need to know who you guys want to die. I already have a planned mapped out from a suggestion from a while ago, but if you have any ideas, let me know or forever hold your peace. Hehe.**

**So review please=)**

**~Midnight **


	39. Cowards Attack

**Hey guys=) Sorry about the lateness but my dad decided we should go driving while I was in the middle of writing this. I have to say, fight scene between Midnight and Tigerstar, it's pretty intense;)**

**Runningspirit26- Sorry about the cliffhanger;) And I'm sorry this was later than I wanted it, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**Onyx- Ah ah your getting ahead of the story;) That's not till the next book! It gets pretty close though… Hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- Don't worry, I'm going to kill off my character;) Promise! Nice quote=) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight

_*Emberpaw*_

I race through the crowd with Hopepaw hot on my paws. I fight my way to the tree, oblivious to cats' mutterings and curses. I burst out of the crowd and scream,

"Midnightstar!" completely cutting off Ashstar.

"What is it Emberpaw?" Midnightstar asks, my fear affecting her.

"It's _tonight_. It's _now_." I pant. "They're coming."

Thankfully she understands immediately. Turning to Mistystar, she mews,

"My delegation must leave. Now. Our camp is being attack by the Dark Forest." Silence falls as she jumps down from the trees. Our patrol turns and fights their way to the tree branch. As soon as we are on solid ground we are off running.

We each are at our fastest and I run next to Featherpaw. Her eyes are closed and she's guided by Moonpaw. She's muttering, "They are coming, they are coming."

I have no idea why, but that's hardly important right now.

_*Featherpaw*_

My eyes are closed as I run, trying desperately to get the warning to camp. I've never tried to walk in minds from a distance, but I don't really have a choice right now. I picture my friends' minds and think hard, _they are coming, they are coming._

I can only hope they understand.

Emberpaw runs next to me and her mind is full with the vision. It horrifies her but I have to push it out of my mind to focus.

"Open your eyes." Moonpaw mews, "We're about to enter the forest, open your eyes."

I open them and not a moment too soon. We're about to leap the stream. I tense my muscles and spring, flying over the water with my sisters black pelt on one side and Emberpaw's dark brown one on the other.

Bramble runs behind us and I sense the fear in his mind, he has never faced them. Unfortunately I have. I think about the others that lost their lives to the Dark Forest, Noble Brambleclaw who sacrificed himself to save the Clan from his treacherous brother's wrath. Courageous Dovewing who threw herself in front of her sister and took the fatal blow. Brave, Loyal Firestar who fell for us.

The thought that another might join their rank paralyzes me with fear. I think of my friends and I can barely breathe.

We are near camp, maybe fifty foxlength away when yowling and caterwauling suddenly erupts into the night air. We all leap forward, throwing one more burst of speed in to the run.

Exploding through the thorn tunnel we stumble into Emberpaw's horrid vision. I have but one thought: _fight_.

_*Midnightstar*_

The battle is underway and I waste no time joining it. Remembering our plan I jump on the nearest one, who happens to be Wolfstream, and drag her out through the ruined thorn tunnel.

I throw her to the ground and spite at her feet. She hisses and fades away, probably back into the hollow. But already cats are following the plan, racing out through the thorn tunnel. Hearing the shrieks of owls I look around and see them descending from the night. They swoop low, talons out and slashing at the Dark Forest warriors who scream in pain.

Above the fray I see eight owls, each holding a kit safely in their claws. Beneath them their parents follow, heading for the trees. Snakesayer is weaving through the fighting, Jayfeather at his side.

As explained, cats are fanning out, forcing the Dark Forest to spread its troops out. I scan the fight for Tigerstar, waiting angrily for him to appear. The coward. He waits until _I_ leave to attack. They have _no_ honor.

Deep in the fight I see Ivypool against Hawkfrost- each has a look of pure hatred on their face. Hawkfrost looks almost maniacal as he batters Ivypool. She merely slips in and out of his strikes, using his own moves against him. His scream of fury rents the air.

"Where are you?" I hiss. Light flashes from somewhere and I look to the sky. Lightingpaw's brought and entire storm here and lighting flashes down- frying some Dark Forest warriors and breaking up fights.

I run through the battle my senses fanned out and I sense him, back in the hollow waiting. I climb a tree near the hollow and jump in, landing lightly in front of him.

"Hello Midnightstar. I must say I have underestimated you yet again. This was a brilliant plan. Your little power cats are indeed giving my troops a fair fight. But never fear- nature will rebalance itself soon."

"You cannot possibly be deluded enough to think that _you _are the one in the right here? You are evil!" I sneer, unable to keep my voice from being scathing.

"I am _justice_." He snarls, "All of my cats are justice. We will prevail, because tonight I will finally stop underestimating you. You have escaped me far too many times. No more."

"I notice you've lost your entourage." I mew coolly.

"I concede that you were right. This fight is between you and I." he mews, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Really? No one else? No flashing out to save your hide?" I ask, surprised.

"That is how it will be." He mews with a nod.

I regard him coolly, his huge demeanor, dark coat and crazy eyes. His large, sharp claws have dug themselves into the earth. "That is how it _must_ be." I correct.

He springs.

I doge backward and summersault away, coming up on my hind legs to grapple. He slashes at my with large movements, almost flailing his paws, so I step inside his strikes and lash out with my own. I don't think I'm hurting him, just annoying because he gives a furious roar and swats at me with both paws. I'm too slow so I go sailing through the air. Landing lightly I look at the hollow, and jump up, using outcroppings to leap around the hollow.

Amber eyes follow me and then a roar of annoyance sounds. I position myself on the wall and leap across the entire hollow. I hit the stone and slide down, digging my claws in; I turn around and spring off of the wall. Tigerstar was too slow to turn so I hit his back and bring him to the ground.

I slash as quickly as I can until I feel movement and then leap of. He staggers up, sending blood fly and splattering the hollow. We stare at each other and freeze for a few moments, each of us panting heavily. Above the sounds of battle I can hear thunder booming and see a sliver glowing. As we listen I hear several yowls cut off like their owners have been frozen or knocked out. I reach out with my senses and find Heatherpaw moving often, so she must be making use of her teleportation. I check that everyone else is all right and turn my attention back to Tigerstar.

This time I spring first and land a few foxlengths away from him, slipping down and I wait, watching him for his next move. He lunges angling himself downward so I fly up through the air and land behind him. He whips around and runs at me. At the last minute I throw a paw out. It only causes him to stumble but it's enough. I leap up and spin, slashing out as I land.

"Insolent child!" he roars.

"What?" I demand, "Because I'm _winning_?"

"You are _not_."

He leaps and attempts to pin me, but I use his momentum to go rolling. I pin him, for a half second, but I know he'll throw me off easily, so I throw a quick slash at his face and spring off.

He's after me immediately so I take a leap off the hollow wall and fly back at him, clawing any bit I can reach before I land and roll away.

"Stay still!" he howls, "Let me kill you!"

"Um are you _hearing_ yourself?" I ask as I circle, "We can't beat each other."

"I am far superior to you! You may have nine lives but I _will _kill you!"

"Go for it." I hiss, reading myself to fight back.

But before he can move, a terrible scream tears apart the air and furious bellow sounds, too far away to make out the words. In the next moment the earth starts to shake, trembling at first and then quaking violently.

Nightwhisper appears at the entrance yowling, "Midnightstar! Get out of there!"

I look up to the hollow walls to see them trembling and understand at once. Racing out of the hollow I hear Tigerstar following me. He catches up and I look at him as I run.

"_This is not over!"_ he spits at me before disappearing.

I make it into the small clearing outside camp and roll into Nightwhisper. Not a second too soon. As we lie panting, the earth tremors and an almighty crash sounds from inside the hollow. We're engulfed in dust and rubble.

* * *

**Okay when I say 'rubble' I mean like pebbles not big huge chunks of rock that could knock them out. And I'm sorry this is also a bit of a cliffhanger but the fight is spread out between three chapters so it had to be.**

**Warning you in advance, next chapters going to have a killer cliffhanger. Also how'd you like the fight between midnight and Tigerstar? Cool? I hadn't planned it, but I wanted to stretch the chapter out because the plot was pretty much like "they're attacked".**

**I'm a bit worried the fights might get repetitive, so if they do sorry! Erm review please! This one's almost done! Gasp!=)**

**Quote- "OI! There's a war going on here!"**

**Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.**

"**I know mate, so it's now or never, isn't it?" ~Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (Hermione Granger stand in back ground), The Deathly Hallows.**

**Because it deeply sadness me that this didn't make it in to the movies;)**

**~Midnight**


	40. The Fight of the Forest

**Hey guys really sorry for the late update but a friend was over all day yesterday and I wanted to get the next chapter written before I posted this. You'll understand at the end. Also next chapter finishes this book! Ahhh!**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you loved it! And hey, don't give up on the other Clans yet=) He can't die yet, that an end-of-the-series possibility! You would be right in that assumption;) But he didn't do it on purpose. Oh heck yeah they'll be battles in the next book! Sure I'll see what I can do;) It might be pretty small though. great quotes, hope you enjoy this=)**

**Runningspirit26- Snakesayer, to safety in the trees. Sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoy it!=)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty nine

_*Eaglepaw*_

We know we're in trouble when we hear Featherpaw. She shows up in all of our minds, whispering that they are coming. After a few whispered conversations, we run to Uncle Nightwhisper.

"Featherpaw?" he whispers, "In your minds?"

"Yes." We all snap at once.

"All right. Prepare yourselves then. You know what this means." His face is dark, and more serious than I've ever seen it. He walks up to Highledge and we watch from below, standing closer to each other than necessary.

"Cats of ThunderClan I have just received a warning. The Dark Forest will attack us, tonight. We must be ready. Are you all aware of the plan?" he yowls the words and receives nods and "Yeses" in reply.

"Right then, be ready."

It's not five minutes later when they appear. They melt from the air and spring at once, screaming war calls. We yowl in response and leap. I lose sight of my sister and my friends. Soon, Midnightstar and the patrol appear diving into the battle at once. I see Midnightstar dragging a cat out so I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I focus as hard as I can until I feel the slight pang of pain and the wave of nausea.

I open my eyes and see the other me stand across from me. Mother runs up and mews, "What are you doing? Fight!" then she takes in both of us and shivers, "I'm _never_ getting used to that."

"Me either." I mutter, "Don't worry, I'm _going_ to fight."

My vision is split, like it normally is when I do this. I see what both of me sees. There's a weird sentence….

I shake my head and focus. Other me stares at me and mews,

"Well shall we get on with it?"

"Yeah." I mutter, "Start luring them out. I'll stay behind and make sure everyone gets out."

Other me nods. He runs off and springs on the first Dark Forest cat he sees. I turn and my split vision shows other me dragging the first cat out and beating him soundly.

I pace the hollow watching as the rest of ThunderClan streams out of the hollow, leading the Dark Forest through the territory. I watch as the owls alight to take the kits to the safe nests in the trees. I watch as the elders are led out and Jayfeather and Snakesayer hurry out, each with herbs in their mouths. I wait, to ensure that no one is left before I race out.

Other me is deeper in the forest, in a fight with a Dark Forest cat. As I scan the area I see Heatherpaw fighting a warrior. He snarls at her and swings at her head. I hiss in rage and spring at him, bringing him down.

"Go!" I shout at Heatherpaw.

"Find where they need help most!" she screams back before she fades away. I slam the warriors head into the ground and add a few slashes for good measure. Then I run off into the forest, looking for where help is most needed. Unfortunately, I'm soon going to find out that that's everywhere.

_*Lightingpaw*_

Screams and yowls fill the forest. I fight hard with Featherpaw at my side. Moonpaw's disappeared- literally thanks to her invisibility- and mum's gone who knows where, while dad shreds two cats at once.

Featherpaw keeps trying to leap off but I refuse to let her out of m sight. She may have a cool power but it's not helpful in a battle. And besides, she might have been born first, but he's still _my_ little sister.

We fight against a matted tortishell with a scarred muzzle. Her amber eyes glint in the darkness and I'm glad for Featherpaw beside me, because I don't know if I'd be able to fight her myself.

"Such interesting eyes." She purrs watching Featherpaw as we fight, "Only once have I see eyes like those, Daughter of Midnightstar."

She leaps forward, going for my sister's throat but I scream and lighting forks the sky. The cat rolls back, barley missing the bolt that was meant to kill her… again.

"Don't you know who I am fool?" She snarls, spitting at the ground, she looks familiar but I can't place her. Featherpaw gasps and I hear her voice, though her mouth does not move.

_She was there- that night. Her name is-_

"Mapleshade." I growl.

"So you do remember me." she grins and lunges forward. I block her first strike, but she's wicked fast and her second hits my face. I scream without meaning to and Featherpaw howls in fury.

She launches herself at Mapleshade and gives her flank two good scratches. But she just throws Featherpaw off and laughs, "So you always remember me decries." Then she disappears in the night.

I turn panting to my sister who runs up to me, nudging the cut on my face gently.

"Does it hurt?" she whispers.

"Not too bad." I reply.

"_Lair."_ She accuses, tears glittering in her eyes.

"That doesn't matter now. There all around us."

She gives a bitter laugh, "They're everywhere Lightingpaw." I scan the area to decide who to fight next when I see another white pelt. Moon Beam is fighting a Dark Forest warrior and doing well. I feel a glimmer of pride before it's replaced by horror. Another cat is creeping up behind her and Moon Beam, unsuspecting, is completely exposed.

I take off without another thought. As the cat springs a scream of fury tears itself from my throaty and a lightning bolt flies down, throwing a jagged light across the scene. It hits the warrior who falls out of the air. I don't know what's going to become of him, and I don't care. It was a direct hit so he'll be paralyzed at the least. Dead at the most.

I slow my running a bit, but bowl into Moon Beam anyway, wrapping myself around her to keep her safe. When we roll to a stop she pushes me off.

"What are you doing?" she demands angrily, "I was doing fine."

"Almost stabbed in the back, but fine." Featherpaw mews dryly as she skids to a stop next to us.

"What?" She asks look startled.

"A cat was sneaking up behind you." I mew softly.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." She gasps but I just give her a gentle smile and stroke her side.

"Lightingpaw I think we should bring a bit more bang for our guest." Featherpaw mews coldly, looking up to the night sky.

"If you insist." I reply. It isn't hard to tap into my anger and bring out the storm. The clouds gather at once and lighting spark off of the them, giving us a half light to see by.

Featherpaw turns around and frowns as I scent a mass of cats. "The Gathering patrols." She sighs softly and I mew,

"Of course."

"Well what took them so long?" Moon Beam demands.

"They were deciding what to do." Featherpaw and I mew together. We grin slightly as Moon Beam sighs,

"You Clan cats are far too indecisive."

"Well never mind that." Featherpaw mews briskly as the other Clan cats start fighting, "Back to the battle."

I sigh and nod in agreement.

_*Thornwhisper*_

Everything was going well, or at least as well as it can in the middle of a battle, until I saw my brother get flattened. Cloudylight hits the ground hard as Cloudcatcher ups his fight to keep the cats away from my brother. I race toward him through the crowd and lean down, listening desperately for breathing.

"I'm okay…" He whisper, "Really, just winded."

"Sit up for me bro, sit up…" I guide him up and he gives me a weak smile. For a moment I allow myself to feel relief. Then I curse my stupidity.

"Well isn't this sweet." I look up to see the cream and black cat that had snuck up behind Fallensnow all those moons ago in the first battle against them. She stands confidently, tail erect and head upright, like this is the place to be, like she's a ruler here. "You look vaguely familiar," she mews with a cocked head, "Have I threatened you before?"

"I don't believe so." I growl peeling my lips back to show my teeth.

"Hmm. I'll have to rectify that immediately."

Her legs tense and she springs, I stumble backward away from my brother and slash at her as soon as she lands. She laughs and spins, kicking at me with her back paws. I go flying and she's pinned me when my vision clears. I growl and rear up hitting her head. Snarling she stumbles back, but she manages to claw my neck. Thankfully it's not a deep cut, so I just hiss.

I manage to pin her a few times, but every time I do, she vanishes and reappears behind me.

"You know that's cheating!" I growl the fifth time she reappears.

"Really?" She asks coldly, "I believe it's just using our talents. We have to get some reward for being dead, don't we?"

"No!"

Her eyes flash and she sneers at me before she springs. I take it and roll back, using my hind legs to slingshot her off of me and into the crowd.

When she comes back she's seriously angry so I shoot up to grapple. Bad news: she's good. Really good.

After we weave through the crowd into a different part of the forest she manages to get beneath my guard and grab my scruff. She flings me toward the ground and bears her teeth. I'm dazed and my head spins as I struggle to get up, with her flying at me, her teeth a sharp white blur.

Just when I've given up and resigned myself to death, a dark blur covers my vision and a weight lands on top of me. The familiar scent fills my nose and fear leaks into my heart.

_*Snakesayer*_

From the tree I have an exceptional view of the battle. It does nothing to relieve my stress level. Jayfeather and I are in the tree with Purdy and Briarlight (do _not_ ask how we got her up here) and we have two large owls guarding us.

One has brown feathers with varying spots of white and tufts on top of his head that look like ears. His eyes are a dark yellow that pierce through the darkness. He is constantly moving his head in a complete circle on his neck. It freaks me out so I keep my eyes averted.

The other is huge and gray. Its face looks as though it is made up of two ovals in which the eyes sit, next to each other in the very middle with a light gray sort of half moon shape surrounding them. It mostly seems to be cocking its head as though listening for danger. I scan the group. Jayfeather sightless eyes are closed, a sign that he's listening even harder than usual and Purdy is curled up into a ball. Briarlight is gazing at the battle with a look of horror. I bite my lip and decide to take my chances. I wriggle into a more secure position, with my one hind leg planted firmly into the bark. I plant my front paws and well and tense my whole body before I leap.

It's something to leap up onto and off a tree branch laid over the water. It's quite another to launch yourself from a tree and suddenly be flying through the air. In the few moments I felt I experienced something, a wonderful sort of crazed exhilaration coupled with a dawning sense of terror.

I manage to land on my paws, though not nearly as lightly as anyone else would have. I straighten as soon as I do and examine my surroundings. Wild battle. Lovely.

I know immediately what I need to do. I need to find my family. I set off, using the trees as cover and sneak through the war. I _have_ to find them.

A few moments after I have decided upon my quest I come across my mother fighting alongside Jaggedwind and Aunt Echo. In the battle area after that I see Silverwind, surrounded by her shield. Two later I find Frozenfang, fighting like a demon.

Only Fallensnow remains. And I can't find her.

I pause to catch my breath in the shadow of a large oak. Spread throughout the small gaps between trees are fighting pairs. As I look I see a horrible sight. Thornwhisper is lying, weak on the ground while a cream demon flies at him, I will him to rise but he seems too weak. Without think I start running, well _my_ sort of running which is just fast walking. I know I won't make it in time, but I can't just stand back and let him die.

Then before my eyes a horribly familiar dark gray spotted pelt flies through the air, throwing itself over Thornwhisper. Staggering in shock I watch as the demon continues along its path.

_NO!_

_*Fallensnow*_

Being left behind was horrible. But this is worse. I've lost sight of my family and most of my friends.

I've no idea where my brothers or sister are or my mother or the rest of my huge extended family. The only thing I can see is the brown tabby pelt of Owlswoop as she slips in and out of her attackers blows.

Here and there as I fight this brute I'm able to make a few things fall and flatten some Dark forest cats. But mostly, I'm just afraid. I don't think we'll be able to get out of this.

Somewhere through the chaos I catch sight of a white and swirled gray pelt. It has to be the Clouds. I hope they make it out alive. But then I'm slammed down from behind, looking up weakly I see a large black cat with golden eyes sneering at me.

Anger courses through me at the low move and a tree branch falls, smacking the cat hard on the head. It staggers and hits the ground. The slight rise of its chest shows me that I only knocked it out. I scramble up and look around within moments I'm engaged by a dark red she cat.

We weave through the others and I manage to give her several large cuts, but she also gives me a few slashes. Tiring of her and this fight I hit the ground and gab one of her legs, holding it in my mouth. I bite down hard and she screams trying to slash at me. I jerk her leg and hear a snap, which results in a clawed shoulder for me and her vanishing.

I scan the area panting, and my heart literally vanishes. The cream cat that came after me and Frozenfang is flying at Thornwhisper- her claws and teeth out to kill him. My heart returns and it's filled with dread and the worst pain imaginable. I run without thinking.

As soon as I'm near enough I spring, angling myself to cover Thornwhisper. My only thought is _he cannot die, he cannot!_

Sliding in front of him I flatten myself on him, the cat is inches away and then her teeth and claws are sinking into me. I gasp and then wail with the pain.

"NO!"

"_NO!"_

The screams rack me and I feel Thornwhisper leave my side, "Foxheart!" through my half opened eyes I see him battling the cat again, fury in his face. Everything is tinged with red.

Snakesayer's face appears above my, tears streaming down it as he gasps, "You'll be okay, you'll be okay. You have to be oaky!" his paws press into my throat and a spot on my side.

The pain is somewhat detached form me, but I see a deep sadness. He looks so scared. I realize I've hurt him again, hurt my baby brother.

"Snakesayer," I gasp and wince at the sudden pain caused by the action, "I'm –I'm sorry. I'm proud of you. I've always been…. Proud of you."

I cough horribly form the attempt to speak, and blood gushes out. I realize what's happening, what I've done.

"No! No!" His eyes are full of tears and his pelt is caked with my blood, "You're going to be okay! I just have to find some herbs and we'll get you back to the medicine den, _you'll be okay!_"

"Brother…" I stammer.

"What?" he gasps through his tears.

"Tell the ones… the ones I loved… I never will forget. Live- live without regret. Promise me. Promise."

"_NO!"_ his voice is horribly loud and it breaks, splintering and shattering. Thornwhisper is back, next to him, tears on his face and fresh cuts on his pelt.

"Snakesayer…" his voice is horribly empty. Tears fall. "Snakesayer you can't."

"Shut up!" he screams, looking around frantically.

"I love you." I gasp, looking up to Thornwhisper. He lays his head next to mine and licks my faces as his body is racked with sobs.

"I love you too. I'll never forget_. Never_. I'll wait for you." His golden-amber eyes are filled with a sadness I have never before seen.

Snakesayer is pressing moss into my wounds, muttering to himself.

"Snakesayer…" the word exhausts me. He looks at me and fear spasms across his face,

"No! NO!" the scream is sharp and raw.

"Always been proud… always…."

"NO! _NO!_ Fallensnow! _NO!_"

* * *

**Ahem so now you see why I had to wait to update so you can just read the next one now=) You know you love me!**

**Quote- "Carry my soul into the night, May the stars light my way, I glory in the sight, As darkness** **takes the day, Sing a song, a song of life, Lived without regret, Tell the ones, the ones I loved, I never will forget. Never will forget." ~In Noctem, Harry Potter and Half-Blood Prince, movie**

**Yeah I was listening to it while writing and it sorta had some influence so why not.**

**DO NOT FREAK ON ME. Just click the next button. **

**~Midnight **


	41. Blindsided

Chapter Forty

_*Snakesayer*_

Paralyzed. This is what it feels like. Not when Frozenfang freezes you or someone holds you down or knocks you out. No _this_ is what paralyzed feels like.

Even this close to death she still looks so beautiful. I'm shaking so hard my vision is blurry- or is that the tears? But I was talking about being paralyzed…

Yes _this_ is what it feels like. To watch someone die. To be a medicine cat and watch someone die. I have no herbs. I have no cobwebs. I have merely discarded moss that hardly helped. I've saved cats. I've brought life into this world.

And yet… I can't save my own sister.

Staring at her I lose control of my emotions. The ground starts to shake and I could care less.

Thornwhisper tenses and then goes limp. His voice is soft and dead, "She's… gone."

I could kill him. Kill him for saying those words. Kill him for lying to her as she died. Because if her _really_ loved her, he would never accept that. Never.

The fear steals over me and I'm sobbing so hard I can't breathe. I sob until I literally can't stand and I fall on my sister, my tears wetting her pelt. It's still warm.

I hear a wail behind me. Mother. Her sobs are the worst sound on earth.

I continue to sob, Thornwhisper next to me but a million miles away. I gasp for air and continue to cry. Some part of me points out that soon, if I don't get a grip, I will choke and possible die on my tears. _Good._ I think.

I don't want to live. Not in a world without my sister. Not in a world where she's dead. Not in a worlds where it's my fault.

I half open my eyes and continue to sob into her fur. I feel something pulling me up. Uncle Jaggedwind.

"I know," he whispers and tears course down his face, "I know."  
I look at her, at her tears stained pelt, at her tears stained wounds and watch as another falls. It lands on her face, on her cheek.

Suddenly as I watch, it sinks into her fur, and golden glow shines from where it was. The other tears start to glow and they travel along her body, concentrating mostly on her throat and the deep wound in her side.

A flash blinds me and when it dies, all her wounds are gone. I gasp and lean over her, "Fallensnow?" my voice is barley a whisper.

Her eyes flicker open. She takes us all in, the tears and looks of shock and mews,

"How?"

I stare in shock and look around at the gathered company, _how?_ Thornwhisper eyes have about bugged out of his head, but he mews in jubilation,

"Fallensnow! You're alive!" he bends over, burying his face in her fur, laughter and tears sounding.

"Snakesayer?" she whispers looking at me. I look her in the eyes and she mouths, "Thank you."

I give a slight laugh of relief and Fallensnow mews, "Where is she?"

"Icecloud took over." Thornwhisper mews, "I think she's going to kill her."

"Wait who? The cat that... that-" mother is stammering but Fallensnow merely nods. Mother's eyes grow dark and dangerous, "What did she look like."

Thornwhisper and Fallensnow describe her and mother hisses, _"Lillywinter."_ She shakes her head and mews, "Sweetheart are you all right?"

"Yes mum." She replies.

"Then if you'll excuse me I need to go hunting." She stalks off and I notice her entire body is shaking for anger. I turn back to my sister and check her again. she's fine.

Still though I stay with her until the end of the battle and the sound of another, horrible scream.

_*Hopepaw*_

I've come to decision, a rather important one I think. I don't like battles. In fact, I hate them. Battles are to society what rotten prey is to ones stomach. As in- not good news.

I've spent most of the battle fighting to stay alive. my powers have been quite helpful I will admit. It's rather helpful to know when someone is coming up behind you and if that person is a Dark Forest warrior intent on murdering you or a Clanmate, ready to help.

Currently I'm fighting with an invisible Moonpaw. I will admit, it's slightly disconcerting, but the look of shock on the Dark Forest cats faces when they're suddenly felled out of nowhere never gets old.

"Moonpaw!" I call out and I feel her breath on my shoulder, "Seeing as how we'll probably be dead in a few hours, I want to say you've been a good friend to me. Always supportive. That's nice."

"We're not going to die!" Moonpaw replies.

"And such stubbornness! Quite a good trait for you." I doge out of the incoming cats way and jump on her, slashing. She's slight and seems uncertain as though she's never been in battle before.

Well that makes two of us.

I whap her and roll her over, adding a few extra slashes. She snarls and throws me off. I land lightly the way Midnightstar taught me to. "Idiot!" she hisses, "Long live Tigerstar! You're deaths are approaching!"

Then she vanishes. Moonpaw reappears to give me an incredulous look, "Did she hear what she said?"

"Who knows, who cares?" I reply, "Let's just keep going."

"Agreed." she mews and becomes invisible again while I pounce on a Dark Forest warriors, sneaking up behind Poppyfrost as she fights three at once. For a while we fall into an easy rhythm, fight opponent until they disappear, find new opponent, repeat. All goes well until I hear Moonpaw gasp.

"What?" I ask as I slash at the warriors we've pinned.

"I hear screaming… really loud screaming…. Holy StarClan!" she yelps, causing me to jump and land with my claws out on the cat.

"What?" I hiss as the cat vanishes.

"Fallensnow!"

"_What?"_ I demand again, reacting to her fearful tone.

"She's… dying."

The world seems to fall away from my paws. Fear goes down my spine and I sigh, my voice stammers, "O-okay well we just keep fighting. We'll win for her. We have to."

"Right… right." Moonpaw murmurs. She looks around distractedly and nods before she disappears. We keep at it until I hear a scream, Moonpaw's come back into sight and I follow her gaze to Hailstreak, struggling against four warriors.

"Go." she looks at me and the shoots off toward him, going invisible halfway there.

I look around, scanning for any danger. Something slams into me and rolls me over. I hit hard on my back and look up into a wild ragged face. It's a tortishell and white she-cat with wild, cracked eyes. Insane eyes.

I feel a glimmer of recognition go through me. She was there that night that they stole us. But it runs deeper, I know her form somewhere else.

"Now why are you so familiar?" she purrs, digging her claws into me. I hiss and spit at her face.

"Ah none of that!" she snaps, slapping my face and then cocking her head, "Those eyes…"

A pair of cats come fighting and knock her off of me. I jump up and doge her blows. For the next few minutes I'm dodging and weaving a dance of death. And then I remember.

"Blossomfall!" I snarl and her eyes take on an odd light.

"Amberpaw?"

"My name is Hopepaw!" I snarl slashing at her face. She growls and retaliates, pinning me down.

Hissing I thrash, trying to get out from under her. Then a brown shape throws her off of me. "Dad?" I gasp.

He's transformed, no longer the gentle loving father figure. His entire posture is tense and angry and snarls furiously. I've heard stories of queens transformed when their kits are in danger, but this is scarier.

Blossomfall's losing ground when she vanishes out of sheer desperation. she comes upb near me and I pounce at the same time dad does., we pinn her together and he spits on her face,

"Stay away from my family." he snarls before he slashes hard at her throat. She disappears in a shower of dark light.

"What happened to her?" I whisper.

"I think it was her dying and going to the Dark Forest." he replies, wincing.

"She was alive? But…"

"She was a part of ThunderClan until a few moons before your birth. We've assumed she's been living as a rouge." he mews.

"But… how… okay." I mew shaking my head.

He looks around and smiles softly at me, "We'll be alright."

_*Icecloud*_

I don't know who this freak is, I just know that she murdered my apprentice. I'm not cool with that. Not at all.

Fury light in my veins as though I'm protecting my kits. She's become as good as. Shoving Thornwhisper out of the way I snarl,

"Go to her." and then engage the cream cat. We fight viciously and I slip in and out of her blows landing my own, but it's hard. She's a good fighter and I have a feeling she's been fighting longer and more often than I have.

As I dive down under her legs, slashing out I hear cries of jubilation.

"Fallensnow! You're alive!" I falter in shock and earn a large cut.

I refocus and we focus on our fight again. We fight and fight even as the others tire and some of the Dark Forest cats start to vanish. There's still plenty left of course. Slowly we leave the area of our start and into the rest of the forest, widening the distance from the others.

Slowly I grow tired and she grows stronger, her green eyes sparkling in joy. I force myself to continue. I will win. I will.

But soon I realize that that might not be an option. She pins me and I almost don't have enough strength to throw her off. At the last time I twist my shoulders and send her flying.

The cat comes flying back at me and I ready myself. We continue the fight and I stumble backward. I slash more and more desperately, slipping and moving to slow to defend myself.

"Mother!" I hear one of my kits call. Out of the corner of my eye I see Snowflower staring in horror.

"Mom?" I hear Midnightstar's voice and then a gasp, "Mom no! No! Stop!"

But I know I can't stop. I have to keep fighting. A crowd gathers around us as we fight and the cats eyes shine with the added attention. The crowd soon breaks up as cats reengage each other. I fight harder but still I'm slipping.

Then I stumble into something and fall. I hear a scream and a shout and see two blurs, but the cat is too fast for them. She lunges out and pain racks my body.

"How's that for revenge?" then she fades away. In her place are my daughters. Snowflower's blue eyes are streaming with tears and Midnightstar is staring in disbelief.

"Mom." She whispers, "MOM!" her scream shatters the air and I struggle upward.

"I'm sorry…" I gasp, trying to wriggle closer to her, "I loved you, just as… much as the others. But I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." her eyes overflow with tears as I attempt to smile. Then I look to Snowflower, "I didn't want you two to feel unloved. I'm-I'm sorry for the trouble it caused."

I take a few deep breathes and whisper, "Tell Bluemorning. I love her. I'm so proud… of all of you. I'm… so sorry. Tell Fallensnow to be careful."

I take a shuddering gasp and Snowflower bursts into loud sobs. Midnightstar's tears flow noiselessly but she wails,

"No, mom, no! Don't leave me! Please…." her voice ends in a whimper.

"So sorry… I love you." my two girls lean into each other over me and sob, then burying their faces in my fur.

I'm feeling so light. I'm slipping… I see two glowing figures Brambleclaw and Firestar appear above me. Their eyes are sad, but kind.

"Come," Firestar mews gently.

"No…" I murmur. Midnightstar looks up and gasps, then screams,

"No! NO! Don't take her from me! PLEASE!"

Both Brambleclaw and Firestar look away and I sigh. I try to lock eyes with my daughters, but I'm floating with Brambleclaw and Firestar at my side. I'm floating up, up to the stars.

* * *

**So Fallensnow's alive, and Snakesayer's new power was inspired by Tangled. I don't want to spoil endings in case anyone somehow hasn't seen it.**

**An Icecloud died… I didn't like doing it but it was suggested and the idea took ahold of me. There shall be lots of angst in the beginning of the next book.**

**So wow… it's over. Wow. Review and tell me what you think of the story!**

**I really hope you liked it!**

***THIS QUOTE HAS A SPOILER ALERT FOR THE END OF MARK OF ATHENA! But if you haven't read it yet, what's your problem?* Quote- "We're staying together. You're not getting away from me. Never again." ~Percy Jackson to Annabeth Chase, Mark of Athena, page 568.**

**Well guys it's been nice, not sure when the next one's going to be up, but I just have to say: I wrote a book in a summer. Go me!=)**

**Thanks so much to everyone you reviewed, favorited, or alerted!**

**~Midnight=)**


End file.
